Gleam Surge
by Rocinante
Summary: The fourth installment in the Celler Series: I. Anything Is Possible, II. Life with Kim, and III. Steel Swan.
1. Rectification

Dearest Readers;

In the year following the completion of Steel Swan and the Celler Trilogy, I have had several requests from reviewers here and in other forums and communication to continue composing stories within the scope of what I have termed the "Hodgeverse." I have also received requests to attempt to further cement the existing works by tying up some of the "loose ends" which the Trilogy appears to have left in the minds of some readers.

Since completing SS, a few concepts have crossed my mind for a fourth installment in the lives of Kim, William and Kimi. But none of them have gelled with the depth and solidity of the original concept which grew from the single story Anything is Possible and expanded into Life With Kim, and on into Steel Swan.

The idea of "tying loose ends" appealed to me much more, and even more as I reread the stories, to form a sort of closure - and, in my opinion, to do the series more justice than would risking "spreading things too thin." So it is this venture which I shall present to you.

A small caveat: this is a short offering - an epilogue, if you will - which attempts to clean up some of the hanging threads in the Celler Trilogy. If you go into this without having previously read The Celler Trilogy (Anything is Possible, Life with Kim and Steel Swan), this story will seem, at best, disjointed and nonsensical. It is recommended that those of you treating this as a stand-alone story should read the stories that preceded it, in order to have a firm grasp on the premise of this one.

As has always been throughout the entire Celler Trilogy, Kim Possible and related established characters are the property of Disney. All original characters, the premise of the story and the concepts of "The Hodgeverse," "the City of Eastgate" "the Cross Agents," "the Resonance Conduit," "the Celler environment" and "the Flesher environment" are created and owned by myself.

-Author

****

Gleam Surge

1. Rectification

Saturday, July 13th, 2019, 6:21 PM.

From the moment of their reunion after Kim walked through the door of William's room in the psychiatric facility, the two were inseparable. Even while William sat at the desk of the facility administrator filling out his release forms, his smile was clear evidence of his happiness - being free of the nightmare his entire family had been plunged into a month before - and was further fueled by the again-present and long-missed warmth of his other hand still clasped in Kim's.

As they exited the hospital, William stopped for a moment outside the front doors to take in the sensation of the Eastgate Saturday summer evening - the first exposure he had had to the outside world - and to reality in general - since his self-imposed sentence in the psychiatric facility nearly a month before. A smile and a gentle tug from Kim, and the two continued to the street, where Mark had been waiting next to an Air-Force blue Pontiac Hydroja.

Upon recognizing the large Captain, it was difficult for William to restrain his emotion in thanking Mark, not only for the tremendous effort he put forth to help return Kim to safety - but for his innovative circumvention of the limitations of the pact written to restrict military action - and for the confidence he had in employing and training Kimi to bring the rescue about.

As they met, William engaged Mark in an emotional embrace. "Captain, I don't think there's any way on Earth to even begin to thank you for everything you've done for us...for our entire family."

As they parted, William again reached to place his arm around Kim. Mark looked at the couple and each of their smiles, adorned with tears of happiness. "Knowing that the three of you are healthy and safe and seeing the two of you back together...I don't think I could ask for more thanks than that," he said. "And actually, I have to extend quite a few thanks to your daughter for what she did to help me as well."

William gave Mark a slightly puzzled look. Kim turned to him. "You and Mark have more in common than you know," she smiled. "He's also married to a Celler. One of my good friends, in fact."

William turned, giving both of them a grin. "I'm glad we have a lot of time now," he said. "The story around this past month is sounding longer with each minute."

Mark and Kim both chuckled at this. "And thanks to our precious daughter," beamed Kim, "time is now something we have no end of."

"Yes, time is now a boundless resource," said Mark. He opened the rear door of the Hydroja, and Kim and William slid inside. Mark went around and slid behind the steering wheel, starting the car. "Quite a lot of things are now boundless," he said as they pulled away from the hospital, "including my respect and gratitude for Kimi."

A thought struck William. "Another of the 'boundless' things is probably the dust in our house about now," he said. "I can just imagine what it looks like after three weeks with nobody living in it."

"Nope," grinned Kim. "I had a conversation with Marcy after we touched down in Eastgate. She and Valencia have been keeping up on most of the housekeeping on the weekends, after she found out that Kimi had left. The house is just fine."

"I'm looking forward to meeting Marcy," said Mark. "She sounds like the kind of family friend no family should be without."

William reached forward, patting Mark on the shoulder. "I think I can speak for all three of us when I say that you're very, very much that same kind of friend," he said.

"I'll soo second that," Kim perked.

Mark beamed into the rear view mirror at the two. "I'll add that you're quickly becoming the family that no friend should be without," he said. Both Kim and William nodded their approval with a soft laugh.

En route to their house, Kim and William began to exchange with Mark their renditions of the events of the last 30 days. As they related their actions and thoughts, one grim, yet now slightly ironic commonality emerged which, now that the danger had passed, actually served to strengthen the growing bond between the Hodges and the large Captain:

-The hour of the deadline had presented each of them with the indelible thought that it was "the end."

Now that all the ominous and imminent ends were swept from each of their lives, they felt they could freely recite their innermost feelings on the concept of those endings they were sure were then inescapable, but were now little more than flittering threads in the rended fabric of a bad dream.

Saturday, July 13th, 6:41 PM.

As they rounded the corner onto their street, Kim's face began to melt into another wide smile, her eyes sparkling with tears of joy. "That's Marcy's car," she said, pointing to the dark blue Honda H-FCV parked in front of their house. As they passed the vehicle, Mark gave a couple of quick toots to the horn as he wheeled into the driveway. A head immediately popped up in the driver's seat of the Honda.

Kim had opened her door almost before Mark brought the car to a stop and she got out, immediately turning toward the street. At the same time, Marcy leaped out of her car, running toward Kim. The two women met near the end of the driveway, locking into a solid, tearful embrace. _"Mi Dios!"_ Marcy burst through her joyful crying, clutching desperately onto Kim. _"Yo estoy tan contento verle vivo y bien!"_

"Maybe I was gone _too_ long," laughed Kim. "For some reason, I seem to remember you speaking more English."

"What?" perked Marcy. She then giggled. "Oh...I'm so excited to see you! I said I'm so glad to see you alive and well."

"I thought it might be something like that," Kim smiled, "and _boy,_ am I glad to be both!" With this, the two again laughed, slipping into a tight hug, rocking slightly.

Mark and William had exited the car and were moving to join the women. Marcy turned slightly, squealing in delight and reaching out an arm to gather William while still holding onto Kim. "It's wonderful to have you both back," she said.

Kim couldn't help but utter a quick giggle. "And Himself is just one razor from being all the way back."

Marcy turned to Kim. "I don't know...I think you should let him keep the 'shipwrecked on a desert island' look...the beard makes him look a bit more--"

"Scratchy?" Kim interrupted. Marcy gave her a strange look, then a giggle. "Hey, you don't have to kiss him," added Kim.

"The promise of a clean-shaven face was a strict stipulation of my release," smirked William, smoothing his fingers along his now bushy jawline. "And now that I'm not spending every day and night in air conditioning, I don't think I'll miss it."

Kim motioned behind Marcy. "There's someone I think you'd like to meet," she said.

Marcy turned around. Being about an inch shorter than Kim's five-foot seven-inch frame, she couldn't help but be introduced to the center of Mark's chest as the six-foot six-inch man took a step toward her. "Marcy, how do you do," Mark said warmly, extending his mammoth hand. "I'm Captain Mark Broderson."

Marcy looked nearly mesmerized by the man's size. She reached out her hand for it to be enveloped. "Caa-Cap'n Mark?" she stuttered, then shook his hand, trying to recompose. "I'm-- I'm Maaaarcy Alvarez-Delgado--" She suddenly huffed through the rest of a breath "--_mierda santa,_ y-you're way up there."

Mark couldn't help but to burst into laughter. "I'll take that as a positive greeting," he said. "It's good to finally meet the best friend of the Hodges."

Marcy's reaction to this was a mix between a wide grin and a bit of a blush. "Oh trust me," she said, "it's positive. Anyone who did for Kim what you did deserves nothing less than my complete respect. You'll have to pardon me...I...I was a little caught off-guard by your big tallness--uhh, your tall bigness, I mean--"

Kim giggled, taking both Marcy and Mark by the arm. "Dazed much?" she tittered to Marcy. "Let's get inside. I have been just aching for some real food, and I'm more than ready to whip it up."

William clapped his hands together. "No hospital food."

"Your yen for cooking will have to wait until breakfast," said Marcy. "Lupe is sending dinner from the restaurant for all of us." She shot another look at Mark, then immediately reached for the cell in her shirt pocket, flipping it open and pressing a button to speed-dial. "Lupe?_ Mande algunos burritos extra. 'La Marca' se parece a él podría comer un caballo. Si, cinco, bebé._ Bye-bye." She flipped the cell closed and returned it her pocket, trading it for a house key and passing it to Kim. Kim shot her an inquisitive look as she slid the key into the lock. "I called for culinary backup," Marcy smirked, tipping her eyes in Mark's direction. "More burritos than I had originally planned on."

Kim leaned to Marcy. "I've known you long enough to learn at least a little Spanish," she whispered. "Did you just tell Lupe that Mark was as big as a horse?"

"Nooo," Marcy countered in whisper. "I'm having Lupe send some extra burritos. I said Mark looks like he could _eat_ a horse."

The two women broke into a poorly controlled giggle as Kim pushed the door open. She and Marcy entered first, followed closely by William, with Mark bringing up the rear, ducking his head slightly as he passed through the doorway. Kim looked around as she passed through the living room. "It's like we never left," she said, smiling. "Marcy, the place looks just wonderful."

"Nothing at all, Kim," Marcy said with a "pshaw" motion of her hand. "It was the very least I could do for your family. But I can't take all the credit...I kept up with the vacuuming and such, but Valencia did all the dusting and the windows."

"Like mother, like daughter," William commented. "Everything sparkles." He then turned to Mark and motioned in the direction of his office down the hallway. "You said you wanted to see the case I had made for the items of Kim's Cross."

"Yeah!" Mark perked. "You said you even put the mirror in there. I wanted to see if the outline in your mirror after you broke the crystal looks anything like mine did...though I actually had to break _two_ crystals." Both men and Kim laughed softly at this as the men walked into the hallway.

Marcy turned to Kim as she reached into the refrigerator for a container of apple juice. "Do I take that to mean that Mark has had an experience of his own with a Cross, too?"

"Married to one of my good friends in the Celler environment," said Kim as she poured the first of three glasses of juice, passing one to Marcy. "I'd like to meet her soon, now that I know she's here, too."

"I didn't think to ask you on the phone," Marcy said, taking her glass, "but I meant to ask you about Kimi. You said that she wouldn't be home until Tuesday night. Is she going through some de-briefing or something in Cairo?"

Kim poured her glass of juice and crossed into the living room, retrieving the gym bag she had brought with her. "No," she said. "Mark will be handling any de-briefing that Ki would have to go through." She then placed the bag on the kitchen table and opened it. "And I can call Ki if you want to say hi."

Marcy's eyes widened as Kim pulled the Kimmunicator from the bag. "That looks just like the communication thing you had on the show."

"Hehe," Kim tittered. "It _is_ from the show...and right now, it's the quickest way to reach Ki until she gets back."

Marcy's expression shifted into mild puzzlement as Kim pressed the blue center button to activate the device. The screen flickered for a second, then shifted into a view of Kimi at a desk, wearing white overalls and the same floppy purple hat she had earlier. She was playing a game of backgammon. "Hey Mom!" she perked into the screen as she reached for her dice. "You guys home yet?"

"Just got in," said Kim. "We're still getting settled. Someone is here and wants to say hi." With that, she passed the blue device to Marcy.

Marcy broke into a wide smile as she looked into the screen. "Ki! Hi! It's good to see you!"

"Aunt Marcy!" Kimi perked. "All about hi!"

"I met your folks here when they pulled up. You should be part of this grand reunion. The house is all smiles again."

"I'd like to be there, Aunt Marcy," said Kimi, "but I have to wait until late Tuesday night."

"Oh...briefings?"

"New moon," replied Kimi. Marcy slowly shifted her eyes to Kim. Kimi giggled through the Kimmunicator. "You haven't told her yet, have you Mom..."

"I thought I'd leave that little factoid to you," Kim smiled, motioning Marcy back to the screen of the device.

Kimi's smile widened. "Look who's all about cleaning my clock in the 'gammon," she said, reaching toward the screen.

The Kimmunicator's view slowly slid to the right of Kimi as a pair of dice bounced onto the board. At the other side of the table, a small pink rodent smiled and waved at the screen. He then looked at the board, throwing his arms in the air. "Mmm, doubles!" he squealed and reached for a piece.

Marcy shot a look to Kim. "Rufus?" Kim nodded in response. "Did Rufus cross somewhere near where Ki is?"

Kim contained another giggle. "Not until she does," she smirked. "Actually, she's bringing him with when she crosses back."

"Crosses--" Marcy started, turning to look into the Kimmunicator again, "but isn't that--" She then said in a hushed tone, _"Ki? Are you in the Celler environment?" _Her head shot to Kim. _"How--"_

"All about," beamed Kimi.

"Thanks to the protection of her Celler skin and eyes," Kim said, "oh...and the strength of the portal she used to send Drakken and Shego back...after she rescued me, of course."

"... Rescued you?" asked Marcy. "But I thought she was with her Grand Aunt Julie in Phil-- She was in Cairo all this ti--? And she can come back okay?" Marcy's amazed look shifted several times between Kim and the blue device. "I think I have days of story to catch up on," she said.

"All about days of happy endings," said Kimi. She then looked at the board. "Ack! It's all about slaughter. Rufus is diamond in 'gammon, Aunt Marcy. I can't wait to let him go against the people at Mom's 'gammon club the Monday after I get back."

"I think I'll be looking forward to that," Marcy said, "and I know I'll be looking forward to when you get back. Dinner will be here soon, Ki. I'll let you get back to the battle...and it's good to see that you're as safe as your mother is."

"Thanks, Aunt Marcy," Kimi waved. "Yeah, I think this game is all about over. Love you...later!"

Rufus leaned over the board, looking into the screen. "_Luego_," he perked.

Marcy burst into laughter. "You taught him that!"

"Nope," Kimi giggled. "Rufus is all about knows some Spanish already."

Rufus confirmed this with a wide grin and a "_Si!_"

The image on the screen went blank, and Marcy handed the device to Kim. "_Ki_ rescued you?" she asked, astonished. "Did you have any idea she was coming?"

Kim sat at the table, placing the Kimmunicator near the center and reaching for her glass of juice. "Absolutely less than zero," she said. "After I was grabbed out of Donna's restaurant, I was pretty much out of it the whole time. They had alcohol around me 24/7...I don't think I even knew where I was until I walked outside the building shortly after Ki shooed me out so she could activate the portal."

Marcy thought for a moment. "I spent the night with Ki after William had checked himself into the psychiatric facility...to stay with her," she said. "That next morning, there was a phone call. It was Mark, asking for Ki. She was still sleeping. I talked with Mark for a few minutes, then told him to call back later that morning. Ki and I were to have dinner together Saturday night. She said she was looking forward to it, but she wasn't home when I stopped by to pick her up. That's when I found a note she had written saying she was going to spend some time with her Grand Aunt Julie in Philadelphia." She thought for a few seconds more. "Mark must have picked her up either Friday or Saturday."

"About 5AM Saturday morning, actually," said Mark from the doorway. "It wasn't me who picked her up, though. She called me about 3AM that morning...I arranged for a couple of men to bring her to the Air Base near Willow Grove. Meanwhile, I was on a Scramship from Cairo to meet her at the base."

William entered the kitchen, crossing to the refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked Mark.

"Ice water sounds good, thanks," said Mark.

William got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with ice. He took a pitcher from the refrigerator and poured water into it, bringing it to Mark. Mark took a long drink. "I'm glad all of you are here together," he said. "It gives me a chance to tell the three of you what an amazing friend and daughter you have in Kimi...not only in her being the first born from an inter-environmental relationship, but in her senses and abilities. I've never met anyone like her...and I'm not sure I ever will again."

William slid a hand over Kim's shoulder, which she softly nuzzled her cheek against. "That seems to run in the family," he said.

"The only thing I don't understand," asked Marcy, "is why Ki had to even think about trying to save Kim. I thought the military was usually involved in hostage situations of an international nature."

"They are," Mark said, his expression falling a bit. "But, as a result of a pact between the Cross Agents and the United Nations, military forces in the Flesher environment are restricted in matters involving elements of the Celler environment. It was originally written about six years ago in order to avoid potential clashes or other misunderstandings between environments...and to smooth and further the process of integration and acceptance."

Marcy shook her head slowly. "Figures...silly bureaucracy precludes common sense. Things like that never foresee the potential negative or even dangerous consequences their very actions can bring."

"You know what they say," Mark said, "...and now, the statement has even more weight with me...'Hindsight is 20/20.' I only wish now that I had learned that with the first lesson shown to me about the misdirection of the pact." Marcy appeared a bit perplexed until Mark continued. "I'm sorry Marcy, I'm leaving too many holes here. My wife is a Celler. She was killed in a bombing in Cairo about a year after I co-wrote the CENAP Pact with the Cross Agents. That's when I should have realized the mistakes I had made in the wording of the pact, and in underestimating the power and ramifications those words might have."

Marcy's brow furrowed. She reached for Mark's hand. "My God...I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Mark patted Marcy's hand, smiling. "Thanks, but...don't be. She returned here a little over a week ago...it wasn't until a talk with Ki about a dream she had with Angelica that I even knew it was possible for Celler iterations to return after their death in the Flesher environment."

Marcy's jaw dropped. "Okay...I don't know if I'm out of line in even thinking this," she said, "but...if a Celler...'iteration'...can return here...what made it that much more important to save Kim?"

Kim turned to Marcy, patting her hand lightly. "Reiteration...uhh, the reformation of a Celler in either environment...can only happen if an iteration still exists in the opposite environment. Drakken and Shego had done away with my Celler iteration just before they hacked the Cross to here." Marcy looked into Kim's eyes which, at that moment, held a strange warmth that Marcy could even feel in her heart. "Right now, you're looking at the only 'Kim Possible' in existence," she grinned. "I have to get a DNA sample to the Celler environment in the next few days, so my Celler iteration can be reestablished."

Mark turned to each of them as he continued. "Ki also said that you two still have, err, 'conversations' with Angelica, too...and she told me exactly what Angelica said I had to do to bring Melfina back here. Like I said...you have one amazing daughter." Kim and William both broke into smiles as he finished.

7:13 PM.

The doorbell interrupted their conversation. Marcy rose, crossing into the living room. "That'll be the food. I'll get it."

William rubbed his palms together. "I've gone so long without real food, I think I might even be brave enough to try some of that extra hot sauce Lupe makes," he said.

Kim gave a quick giggle at her husband's comment, and turned to Mark. "Marcy's husband owns a Mexican restaurant near here," she said.

"Mexican?" said Mark. "Mmm...been a while since I had good Mexican food...but I'm definitely going to pass on the 'hot sauce.' Kimi said the chicken fast food place at the Air Base in Willow Grove is similar to the one she goes to here. She had me try some of their chipotle dipping sauce. It...wasn't something I'm going to try again soon."

"Ki just loves most hot stuff," William said, "but even she isn't adventurous enough to use the hottest sauce from Lupes place."

Marcy returned to the kitchen carrying a large bag and was accompanied by Karen from the restaurant who was carrying a second bag. "Are you guys badmouthing the 'Don't Go There' sauce again?" Marcy tittered as she set her bag on the table. "You're going to scare Mark away from it. Maybe he'll like it."

"Actually, I think Ki beat them to it," Mark said as William rose to get plates and utensils from the cupboard. "She talked me into trying some chipotle sauce at the fast food place on base. I nearly chugged my entire drink after one bite."

"Chipotle?" said Marcy. "It's tasty...but compared to 'Don't Go There,' it's kind of weak, heat-wise."

Karen reached into her bag for a container. "I brought plenty of all three sauces." She then turned to Kim. "I'm glad to see you're home again, Kim," she smiled.

"Thanks Karen," Kim returned with her own smile. "I'm home and among friends. Nothing could feel better."

Marcy had peered into both of the bags. "Burritos...enchiladas...tamales...lots of tacos...even some flan." She took a pen from the table and a piece of paper out of one of the bags, signing it and handing it to Karen. "Karen, make sure you tell Lupe this is great as always...and tell him I'll be by before close"

"Will do, Mrs. Delgado," Karen said, beginning to edge toward the door, "and welcome home again, Kim."

"Thanks again," Kim replied, "and tell Lupe we all say hi and thanks for the food." As Marcy saw Karen to the door, Kim rose and took the plates from William as he came to the table and she began around it, setting them down. William was close behind with a fork, spoon and knife for everyone.

Marcy returned to the table and began to dig into the bags, passing out food. "William, I know you're a burrito man...and Kim, I know you just love tamales..." She then turned to Mark. "I have lots of all the stuff I named off, Mark...what would you like?"

Mark glanced at his watch. "Marcy...everything just smells great, and I still haven't had anything for supper...but for me, eating now would be like eating in the middle of the night. Put me down for just a taco...and I might have room for another, but we'll see."

"There's an eight-hour difference between Eastgate and Cairo," said Kim. "This is like, 3 in the morning for Mark."

Marcy reached into the bag and placed two fair-sized tacos on Mark's plate. "I'll err on the side of size," she smirked. "I'm sure you'll like the first one enough to want the second."

Mark opened the paper wrapper around one of the tacos and took a deep breath of the aroma that flirted his nose. "Judging by how good this looks and smells, you might just have a safe bet," he said.

When she was sure everyone else had food, Marcy reached into one of the bags for an enchilada, took her place at the table, and unwrapped her meal. "If you don't like really hot sauce," she said to Mark, "the 'mild' has a good zest to it, and a slightly sweet taste." Mark reached into the container near him for a packet of the "mild" sauce, opening it and dribbling a bit onto his taco.

William cut into his burrito and brought a bite into his mouth. "Aww, yeah," he drew out in a low moan. "So not hospital food."

Marcy retrieved a packet of the hottest sauce and dripped it across her enchilada. "Mark..." she asked, "I know there are rules on what you can tell civilians about what happened on Kimi's mission...but there's something I've been curious about, the more I find out about what went on this past month..." She cut into her food and readied a bite. "Please tell me if it's none of my business, and I'll understand, but...with all the restrictions this pact you mentioned places on the military...how did you get around that to train Kimi for this? And what did you do to train a fifteen-year old to go on a dangerous mission like this?"

"When I first thought about formulating mission to rescue Kim," Mark started, "I went through the files of a few non-military people that I knew about, thinking they might be able to pull this off. But as I went through their files, I saw that most of the training they'd gotten over the years would have qualified as 'military training' under the rules of the pact...so that eliminated them as resources I could turn to. Using them would have been a direct violation of the pact."

Kim and William both worked on their meals, but Marcy had laid down her fork, raptly listening as Mark continued. "As I kept searching for a solution, my mind kept going back to the night Kim was abducted, and I was called in on the investigation by Ben Aaronson, a friend of Kim and William--"

"Ben used to work with us here along with his wife Donna before they moved to Cairo," Marcy added.

"Yep," said Mark. "He works on the base there now, and he knew better than to involve the local police. He called me and I got a small team together to check it out. That's the night I met William...and Kimi. She jumped in almost from the moment I walked through the door...and she was actually the one who found how Kim's abductors got into and out of the restaurant. That's when I found out about her karate skills...and about what a head she has on her shoulders."

Kim and William's hands found each other on the table. "Another trait that runs in the family," said William.

Mark smiled and continued. "The more I thought about Kimi's abilities, the more impact it made on my mind. The night before I called her, I spent about three hours going through the CENAP pact, looking for anything that would preclude Kimi from being able to do this. Not only was she a non-military entity under the pact...but nothing she'd already learned in karate could be considered as 'military training.' Late that night, I tracked down her skillsheet by finding Kim's name and the dojo she's registered under--"

"Wait," Marcy interjected. "I know that Kim is an instructor, but she doesn't really give lessons to anyone other than Kimi. I mean, I didn't think she really did any 'official' instructing for anyone else. How did you find Kimi's skillsheet from Kim's name?"

"You're right, she isn't listed as an active instructor," said Mark, "but anyone who completes the instructor courses goes onto a National Registry of Instructors, whether active or not. It was fairly easy to find her from that list. Actually, the listing shows that Kimi is her only 'official' student, even though she's not an active instructor. Anyway...even on that Tuesday when I called Kimi, I didn't pressure her into doing this...I told her how things stood at that point, and the actual lack of options open to us...and I explained the concept thoroughly to her. I gave her until that Saturday to decide whether to go or not. It was close to noon on Saturday in Cairo...very early Saturday morning here...when I got the call from Kimi telling me that she was willing to go through with the training. We worked for about three weeks on advancing her karate skills, and working with firearms--"

"Firearms?" Marcy cut in.

"--firearms loaded with powerful tranquilizer cartridges," Mark said. "Not one of the CENAP restrictions. It gave Kimi the supplemental weapons she needed to be able to go through the mission."

"I probably had the same look on my face that Marcy just had, when I saw Kimi with a pistol strapped to her side," Kim said, giggling.

"She did well with that pistol, too," Mark added. "I was impressed with how quickly she adapted to that part of her training...and she used it well on the mission. Out of ten guards, we found nine sleeping soundly."

"...Nine?" asked Marcy.

"The other one was apparently someone she had an encounter with the night the family arrived in Cairo."

"Remember the incident at the airport that I told you about?" said William. "It was the guy who had grabbed Ki outside of the terminal. He was tied in with the abduction."

"He was the only casualty in the entire mission," Mark said. "And from what the recovery team said, it looked like his death was the result of a fight he had with Kimi. We found a small sword with his prints on it. We think he must have tried to engage Kimi."

Marcy's expression changed to one of concern. "Could...could Kimi be...charged with anything because of that?"

"The death of a combatant who was part of a terrorist cell that was planning Kim's murder?" Mark scoffed. "Not a chance. Kimi is squeaky clean." At this, a proud smile crossed Kim and William's face.

Marcy sighed a mix of relief and slight bewilderment at the prospect of a myriad of details. "Our dinners are going to get cold if I ask you guys every question that I have...but I still want to get filled in on as much of this as you are able to give me. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"We'll be in New York for a large part of the day," Kim said. "Mark has asked us to appear before the United Nations, as part of presenting his case for the pact to be repealed, or at least reformed. So if anything like this ever happens again, the rescue won't have to involve family members."

Marcy turned slowly to Mark. "Think they'll agree to something like that?" she asked.

Mark's face spread into a grin. "I helped put the CENAP together," he said, "I should know how to take it apart." The entire table laughed softly at this. Mark then turned to Kim. "I'll be staying at the hotel near the airport tonight. I'll be here a little before 9 AM tomorrow to take you to the airport. The meeting before the General Assembly is at noon. We'll have a little time to go over what we're going to present to them." He then took another bite out of his taco, chewing then swallowing. "I forgot to tell you," he said to Kim, "we're going to have a little bit more help when we get there...one of the prime Cross Agents...the very one who helped me put CENAP together. You remember Misty Visione'..."

"Remember?" Kim perked. "She's a good friend. I've talked to her several times since coming here, but I haven't seen her in years!"

"Another plus to the trip," Mark smiled.

The four returned to their meals. Mark made specific comment to Marcy about how good the tacos tasted, adding that he wouldn't mind partaking of Lupes cuisine again soon.

8:31 PM.

Marcy reached for Kim as they neared the front door. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're home again...both of you," she added as William approached to join them. "Any idea what time you'll be back tomorrow from New York?"

"The presentation before the Assembly should take no more than about a half-hour," Mark said. "Even with fielding questions, we should be out of there by about 2, and be back at the airport here around 4...5 at the very latest."

"I'll give you a call when we're back home," said Kim. "But this time, dinner is on me," she added with a grin.

Mark gave a sudden quick chuckle, causing Kim and Marcy to turn to him. "The military calls the evening meal 'supper'," he said. "The noon meal is 'dinner.' I can't tell you how many times Kimi and I went 'round and 'round on that concept...I would ask her, 'What do you feel like for dinner?' and she would immediately fire back, 'some lunch'." This brought laughter from the four of them. Mark then looked at his watch. "Well, I should get over to the hotel, make a few calls, do a little work and grab a few winks. Technically, I can actually 'sleep in' a bit tomorrow."

Marcy took Mark's hand into hers. "I know you've probably heard this about a hundred times already..." she said, "but I want to go on record as saying that I don't think there are words one can find right away that can express proper thanks for what you've done for Kim...for this entire family."

Mark said nothing immediately, but motioned a hand in the direction of Kim and William, who were holding hands. "Sometimes, words aren't necessary," he said, smiling. "I think that this picture speaks more to me than any words could ever say." As if on cue, Kim and William both slid an arm around each other's back.

"And when Kimi comes back on Tuesday," said Marcy, "the picture will be complete." She moved to take them both into a hug. "Welcome home again, guys. I'm headed to the restaurant, and then for home."

"It was good to meet you, Marcy," said Mark, "and thanks for the meal. Tell Lupe he's quite the cook."

Marcy had no response but to throw her arms around the large Captain. "Thank _you,_ Mark," she said. "I can't say that enough. Thank you...for everything. You're truly a breed apart when it comes to getting things done. And you're welcome to come to the restaurant for a full meal on the house any time you're in town."

The four exchanged their good-byes, and Marcy and Mark went down the walk to their cars. Before they got in, each of them looked back to the house, to a sight that both of them, in their own way, were hoping to see return to a reality;

Kim and William Hodge, standing arm in arm in their front doorway, waving.

The reunification and return to life of the most unique and special family either of them had ever known.

9:21 PM.

Kim came from the kitchen with two glasses in hand, walking down the hallway to their bedroom. She stopped just inside the doorway and edged the light on with an elbow. She set the glasses down on the nightstand on her side of the bed, then turned and slowly took in the room for a moment. _Home,_ she thought. _Not just another reminiscent fantasy dreamed up to pass the time when I wasn't trying to think of a way out of my clear plastic prison. Not just another delusion to keep me from screaming my lungs out and trying not to dwell on the fate slithering toward me like some...death-time-snake thing._

Kim took a drink of her juice, savoring the taste as the cold liquid slid into her throat. _It's real,_ she thought. _It's real, and it's here in my hand...in my mouth...and I'm drinking it. I can smell it. I can taste it. Apples. Cold, sweet apple juice and I'm drinking it. It's not my mind trying to disguise the lukewarm water the guards forced me to drink with my meals. I don't have to disguise this to keep from throwing it up along with the bland gruel they fed me. It's real...and it would actually matter if I dribbled a bit out of my mouth, unlike the water. If this cup fell out of my hand, I would drop to the floor and suck it out of the carpet rather than let a single drop go to waste._

Kim bent slightly to set the cup on the nightstand. As she did, her other hand drifted across the deep blue fabric of the bedspread. Her fingers lingered for a few seconds, as if they were caressing the welcome presence of a lifelong friend. _This is real, too. It's not my mind trying to imagine the soft bedspread covering the stiff vinyl on the chair I spent a month tied to._ She pressed slightly against the spread with the flat of her hand, turned, and softly sat on the bed. _It's something I no longer have to dream up or remember. It's here. It's real. The house is real. My husband is real...and alive...and home--_

The last of this thought brought Kim to her feet. She padded into the hallway, knocking softly on the bathroom door. "Honey? How's it going?"

"Funny you should ask," the response came from the other side of the door. "All shaved off, but still a little rough...to me, anyway. I was looking for an oil or lotion or something that could smooth out the skin on...my..."

Kim had opened the door as William spoke, and the look in her eyes at that moment nearly froze his speech. She said nothing, but was drinking in the vision of her now clean-shaven husband.

"...face--"

Anything Kim might have thought to say right then was throttled by the sensory torrent pouring over her. Before her was a sight she had thought for nearly a month that she would never again have the privilege of seeing; William Allen Hodge in boxer briefs, clean-shaven, no shirt.

William looked to the counter for just a second to reach for his glasses - but was stopped as Kim reached for him. Her hands slid along his newly-bared cheeks, straightening his head until his eyes locked on hers. Their next move was nearly simultaneous, as if it were orchestrated; William moved to take his wife into his arms - Kim locked one hand around the back of William's neck, her other hand still against his cheek.

Kim used the leverage to lift from the floor, her legs wrapping around William's waist as their lips met. She took in a breath as William's arm slipped upward along her back, gathering her closer and clutching a fistful of her t-shirt as it went, pulling it from beneath the waistband of her jeans.

Their sudden passion spoke for both of them from that point. Their lips were never given the option of parting as William moved slowly through the doorway of the bathroom and turned in the direction of their bedroom with Kim warmly entwined to him.

After a month apart from each other - a hiatus each was sure would become distressingly permanent exile - the two souls, one from each environment, were once again absorbed and melded into one another, stirred into that re-ignited molten intimate waltz of fervent desire.

11:44 PM.

Kim and William lay still in the bed of the darkened room, their bodies enlaced in a loose inter-environmental lover's knot for what seemed like a long while, each feeling and welcoming the ebbing heat from the other. They felt and listened to each other's heartbeat - both of them swearing that the steady rhythmic beat from the other was now one of the most beautiful sensations they could interpret as another form of reminder of their love. Their hearts were welcoming each other back to the life they had so sorely missed.

It was as if those hearts were throbbing out a Morse chant to one another - "Welcome home. You belong nowhere else."

William made a slight movement of his left arm from around Kim's lower back, his intent to reach over to his nightstand. This slow motion was immediately answered with a quiet, smooth "Hmm-mmm" against his chest.

William lightly stroked his fingertips over Kim's temple. "Just setting the alarm for tomorrow, hon," he said. "I'm not getting up."

"You're not getting one inch away from me, Mr. Hodge," Kim said softly, cuddling further against her husband. "Not tonight."

"You know...I think you just read my mind before the thought even came to me," said William. "Don't worry...I have no plans of even trying to get away." With that, William tapped buttons on the clock radio until the alarm setting read "7 AM." He pressed another button to return the display to the time, and then returned to his previous caressing soft embrace, his fingers lightly brushing the small of his wife's back and silently giving thanks for every second of the sensation.

Kim drifted her fingers over William's chest and slowly turned her head until she could make out the barest outline of his face, lit by the display of the clock. "William?" she asked, "I need to ask you...a strange question...and I think by asking this, it might help me to understand and deal with the same thing from my perspective." She slid her hand along William's chest to lightly rest on his shoulder, near his neck. "Honey...this past month...what was it like for you...? What went through your mind?"

William softly patted his hand against Kim's lower back as he thought for a moment, reflecting on the recently extinguished horror that had filled his days. When he spoke, his tone was low and measured, as if still in awe of how the events of the past month so completely overran his and his family's life. "In one way," he started, "it almost felt like waiting out the last part of a death sentence...like waiting for 'the end'...the end of nearly everything I had known and had come to love about you, and with you..."

"...yeah," Kim affirmed softly. "While we were flying back from the Air Base, Marcy said on the phone that she was told...as Drakken and Shego's 'deadline' came near...when you thought that I would be...you made an attempt on your own life..."

William's eyes fell in the darkened room as the memory of that moment came back to him. "I...feel like I should apologize for that, somehow. In that room, I had no word...no way to know for sure what was happening...only what would happen, based on what I knew at that point. My thoughts during that time were mostly focused on the...bottom line. My mind kept pushing at me, thoughts of a 'life' without you in it. I knew that that couldn't possibly be a 'life' that I could face at all...I presented myself with a sort of 'alternative'." He heaved a slow sigh. "I thought that...that I could 'wait for you on the other side'...I thought of nothing else...not even about what Kimi would go through if we were both gone." Now William's face fell. "I'm sorry, Kim," he said softly. "I almost feel now that doing that would have...let both you and Ki down."

Kim brought a finger up to lightly caress William's lips. "You don't have to apologize. This is just another of the many, many reasons why our being married is so right, and has been so right," she said. William moved his hand to Kim's face to bring her eyes to his. Kim didn't give him a chance to question or respond to her statement without clarifying. "I...actually went though almost the same thought process," she said, "...when Wade first told me that Ki had been pulled into the portal that would send Drakken and Shego back...it went through my mind. Ki was gone...and I thought that if you knew I was gone...life wouldn't appeal much to you. At that moment, after thinking all that...it didn't appeal much to me either." Now it was Kim's turn to lower her eyes. "I...was just ready to wash away in the alcohol Drakken had set up to kill me at the stroke of Midnight. It was actually something that Wade said to me that snapped me out of it."

The two then closed for a warm embrace, their bodies warm against each other. After a moment, William asked, "did you go through the Five Stages at any time?"

Kim looked up at her husband in puzzlement.

"It's from a book I read in high school," William explained. "It's called 'On Death and Dying.' It was written by a psychiatrist...she described the five 'stages' of grief felt by someone who is dying. Or in this case, I guess, someone who is facing the death of someone close. The five stages are Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. In this past month, now that I look back on it, I can recognize going through each of the stages. Denial that this kind of a horrible thing was happening to you...to our family. The anger at various things and people, that I blamed at the time as being the reason we were going through this. The bargaining...trying to...rationalize or think up some sort of deal or compromise. The depression...not being able to bear or face what was happening. And finally, the 'acceptance' that there was nothing that I could do to change it...that's when I came up with the, err, 'bargain' of meeting you in death...somehow...I thought that would be the least I could offer."

William's words hit home with Kim immediately. "What you went through in a month," she said, "I went through in about a minute, after Wade said that Ki was drawn into the portal. I went through all the thoughts you just described...and when I decided to just let the alcohol take me, it was similar to what you were thinking at about the same time." She thought for a moment. "The length of time doesn't matter...this terrible thing we both went through...in the end, it brought us to the same conclusion...the same thought."

There was a short moment without a sound, which William chose to break with, "Kim? The last month...what was it like for you? What did they put you through?"

Kim settled her head against William's chest. "It was like a cage," she started. "An enclosure made of clear plastic that they kept me in the entire time. After they dragged me through the wall in the restaurant, they tied me up. One of them had a bottle of alcohol. They used that to keep me too weak to fight back. They put a blindfold over me...I kept drifting in and out of consciousness from the bottle being so close. When I remember waking up, I was in the enclosure. I don't remember how I got there, or being tied up...or even where I was. They had my hands tied to the chair I was in...not that it would have mattered...there was an open bottle of alcohol in there with me...if I hadn't been tied up, I couldn't even find the strength to stand up, much less try to get out."

"You were in there the entire 30 days?" William asked rather incredulously.

"Yeah," Kim continued. "When I first opened my eyes, there were Drakken and Shego on the other side of the plastic. There was a speaker, so I could hear what they were saying...and I guess they could hear me, too. I was fed two or three times a day, but it wasn't them...it was always one of their guards. Drakken and Shego didn't take any chances getting near the alcohol fumes...I heard them leave the room while I was being fed, and the guard always closed the door to the enclosure. They fed me this awful oatmeal-like stuff...it almost tasted like...soggy cardboard."

William hugged his wife. "That sounds...horrible," he whispered.

Kim's voice lowered as she recounted further. "Sometimes, Drakken and Shego would just sit there, making cracks about my coming demise...sometimes, they just laughed. I knew they were laughing at me...but I could barely lift my head to look, and my eyes were usually too blurry from the alcohol to see." Kim caressed William's shoulder softly. "Sometimes, when I was just semi-conscious...I could tune them out...but...I couldn't tune out the screams..."

"Screams?"

"You...Ki...even me...I heard...all of us, screaming...not the kind of scream like when you drop something on your foot, or when you're scared. The kind of tortured scream when...like if you were to watch someone you love fall off a building or get hit by a car. The kind of scream that comes when something you love dearly comes to an end...just like that...and you know there isn't a thing you can do about it."

In the time spent in the psychiatric facility, William had never experienced the kind of inner screams that Kim just described - but he knew exactly where they would have come from inside. Without hearing them himself, he did know exactly what those cries sounded like. His only response to Kim was a low, soft, "Yeah," and an assuring hug.

"One thing I do remember...every time I heard Drakken and Shego's laughs...there was...an anger inside...and it would get just a little bigger every time I heard them." Kim then shifted slightly in her husband's caress. "After Ki got me out of the enclosure, I had time to sit and think...and my anger just...burned all the more. When Shego came back in the room, and I saw Ki unconscious...that was it. All that anger...it just burst loose...on Shego. I almost didn't stop."

Kim moved the pad of a finger lightly against William's chest, tracing small patterns. "Now...all the screams are gone," she said. "All the cruel, hateful laughing is gone. Now...it's so peaceful...it's so calm inside--" With this, Kim embraced her husband warmly "--and outside." She then settled further against his body. "I don't know about you," she cooed, "but I wouldn't mind falling asleep just like this."

William settled back onto his pillow, sliding his arms further around Kim. "Once again, we've arrived at the same conclusion."

"Welcome back, Mr. Hodge."

"Welcome back, Mrs. Hodge."

Early on Sunday morning, as promised, Mark arrived at the Hodges' driveway a bit before 9 AM, in full military dress. He and William loaded two small bags into the trunk of Mark's Hydroja, and they were on their way to Eastgate Airport, where a military Lear jet was waiting. It took barely an hour to fly to JFK Airport outside New York City, where the three were transferred to another of the Pontiac hydrogen fuel-cell vehicles, this one also adorned with the Air Force insignia. They traveled to Manhattan Island, and through the front gate of the 18-acre United Nations complex.

Sunday, July 14th, 11:07 AM.

1st Avenue and E. 46th St.

Eastern Manhattan, New York City, NY

In front of the United Nations General Assembly Building

The Royal Blue Hydroja pulled to a stop at the curb in front of a low, long, building with a front of limestone, and a slight curve to the roofline. A large dome shape topped the middle of the structure.

A small number of men in light blue shirts and dark blue pants approached the vehicle and stopped in a two-by-two formation on the sidewalk beside the car. Each wore a crown-brimmed cap similar to those worn in the Air Force. "Wait until I get out," Mark said to Kim and William. "They'll open the doors for you two."

Mark exited the vehicle and closed his door, opening the rear door and retrieving an attaché case, then moving to the sidewalk. As if choreographed, two of the men simultaneously moved to the Pontiac, each opening a door. The one at the front door offered a hand to Kim as she stepped out. "Good Morning, Ms. Hodge," he said. "Welcome to United Nations soil. We will be your escort detail for the afternoon." The man at the back door greeted William in a similar fashion. The two men then closed the doors and stepped back in two-by-two formation with the men who remained on the sidewalk.

Mark handed his keys to one of the men who got into the Hydroja and pulled it from the curb. Mark then walked to join Kim and William. He motioned a thumb back at the three remaining men. "UN Police security detail," he said. "Misty's request to the UN Charter for the day...guess she doesn't want to take any chances."

William took a slow look at the skyline of the city across the East River. "We don't really do a lot of traveling," he said, "but this is the second time we've been in New York City in a month."

Mark turned and placed a hand on William's shoulder. "That's Queens," he said, motioning to the buildings across the river. "That's New York City--" he then motioned to the sidewalk on which they were standing, and then to the structures in the UN complex "--but this is not." Both William and Kim gave him a slightly puzzled look. "The land that these buildings sit on is officially designated as international territory, even though it sits in the middle of New York. It belongs to every nation in the world."

Kim brought Mark's attention to the large, towering glass-and-marble building a bit to their west. "Shouldn't we be going to that building?"

"Nope," replied Mark. "That's the UN Secretariat Building. It's mainly for administration." He then pointed back to the relatively low building they had pulled up to. "This is the General Assembly Building. This is where we wanna be."

Kim's attention was suddenly caught by an array of poles that ran along the entire length of the building. "Look...at...all the flags," she said haltingly, tapping William on the shoulder and pointing to the tops of the poles.

"One for every nation in the UN," Mark said, "from Afghanistan to Zimbabwe. 191 of 'em."

Kim gave Mark a sly smile. "I don't see the Celler flag..."

Mark stammered for a response. "Well, I-- uhh, I'm sure there's an explanation for--wait...the Celler environment has a flag?"

"Sure!" Kim beamed. "Just like any other place." She then giggled. "Just because you've never seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Kim then held up her hands, as if laying out a design on a canvas. "Imagine a large circle of bright yellow, framed by the orangish-brown rings that appear at the beginning of most 'Merrie Melodies' episodes from the 1940's. That's the flag of the Celler environment," she finished with a broad, proud smile.

"You learn something every day," Mark smiled. "And for the record, I think there should be a place for that flag, now that I know that one exists. That's actually something that the CENAP Pact was meant to be a step toward...acceptance and inclusion between environments."

"Kim has mentioned the flag in conversation a couple of times," said William, "but I still have yet to see it. I'd like to someday."

Kim pulled a bit on William's arm and pointed to the far east corner of the building. "Look at the size of that _gun!_" she said, pointing to a sculpture of a revolver over ten feet tall, the end of its barrel twisted into a knot.

"That's a gift to the UN from a sculptor," Mark said. "I think it's called, 'Non-Violence'."

" Neat concept," Kim drew out in a breath. "Where were these guys when I needed them?"

Mark chuckled softly. "The UN's military has no offensive capability. They're mostly just peacekeepers. But even at that, the UN forces are held under CENAP, just like the military of every nation." He then motioned to a large entrance at the center of the building. "Let's get inside," he said. "I still have to get together with Misty and compare notes on the presentation I've written."

The three then moved along the walk to the glass-enclosed entrance to the building, flanked by the three men in uniform. They walked through a pair of doors and a walk-through scanner into an open atrium adorned with polished panels and patterns of various metals, expanding upward for several floors.

William pointed out a huge ring of polished chrome suspended from the ceiling, with a large gold sphere seeming to hover just above it. Kim took in a breath as she looked up to the structure.

"That's the Foucault Pendulum," one of the uniformed men said. "It was a gift from the Netherlands to the United Nations over 60 years ago. It actually gives proof of the rotation of the Earth. The direction that the sphere swings around the ring changes throughout the day. It takes a little over 36 hours to complete a cycle."

Kim then looked over to a series of portraits hanging along a long wall. "Those are the portraits of all the Secretary Generals of the UN since it first started in 1955," the man said.

Kim turned to William. "This might be an interesting place for Ki to visit," she said. "It would further her education--" She was cut off by a voice through the intercom:

:KP and Entourage, please report to the Concourse Level Information Desk...KP and Entourage to the Concourse Level Information Desk:

"I'll give you three guesses who requested that page," smiled Mark as he pointed to a large counter near the center of the floor, and to a slightly short woman with shoulder-length brunette hair standing in front of it, dressed in a burgundy pantsuit, "and the first two don't count."

Kim's jaw dropped as she looked to the counter. "I don't have to guess!" she burst, breaking into a run toward the counter. "_Misty!_" she shouted, her voice reverberating through the atrium.

The two women locked into a tight embrace as they met. Misty curled her fingers through Kim's hair as they hugged. "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes," she said. She pulled back to arms' length, looking Kim up and down. "You look great...even after what you've been through the past month. The Flesher environment has done you nothing but good. Say, you look...taller. Are you doing something different with your hair?"

"It's not the hair," Kim giggled, blushing slightly, "but yeah, I'm taller. Two inches taller."

"I think this is the first case of Celler growth as an effect of long-term exposure in the Flesher environment," said Misty, "but then again...you have been here longer than anyone else ever has. The next longest Cross would be Jasmine from the 'Aladdin' series...but she's been here about seven years less than you have."

"I remember you talking about her on the phone a couple of times," Kim said. "Is she still working at an animal shelter in San Diego?"

"That's her," Misty smiled. "She really likes her work, too."

By this time, Mark and William and the uniformed escort had joined the two women. Kim turned, wrapping an arm around her husband. "Misty, you remember my husband, William..."

Misty gathered William into a hug. "You bet I do," she chimed. "William is well-known in the Celler environment...even if he's never been there."

William wrapped his arms around both of the women. "It's hard to forget the woman who chauffeured us to our honeymoon years ago," he smiled. The three laughed at this.

As they parted, Misty turned toward Mark. They stood for a short moment in front of each other as Mark set his attaché on the floor. Misty's eyes glassed over slightly. "And this is soon to be known as another one of the most famous, if not _the_ most famous Flesher among the Celler community." She then moved to take the lofty Captain into her arms. "Hiii, Mark," she drew out, her voice wavering slightly. "You've made us all proud with what you've done, and what you're doing now. Thank you...thank you for everything."

"I think I should be the one doing the thanking," Mark replied, returning the hug. "You cleared the Cross for 'Fina's return during a time when the Resonance was sealed from traffic. I was just doing what I had to do to save a life, and do it in a way that got around that mistake of a pact..." Mark brought a hand through his hair. " I should have acted to rectify it long before it took something like this to prove to me just how much of a mistake it was."

"It's not your fault," Misty said, "...and the fact that everyone is alright should be enough proof to you that you've been given a chance to show to the Assembly what a misstep the pact turned out to be." Misty's eyes fell a bit now. "Don't forget...the Cross Agents readily agreed to the pact, too. Nobody knew, Mark...nobody could have foreseen something like this...but it's all over now...and everyone's alright." She motioned to the attaché on the floor. "Let's go get ready. I've been waiting to read your presentation to the Assembly."

One of the men in uniform raised a hand in the direction of a hallway to the left of the counter area. "There is an office reserved so you can prepare. Someone will come and let you know when the Assembly is in place."

"I'm just lucky it's ready at all," said Mark as he picked up the attaché and the group began to walk toward the hall. "I had originally put in to appear before the UN when Kim was first abducted. I wanted to try to get CENAP rescinded so I could put together a military mission to rescue her. It was my 'Plan B' in case Kimi's training didn't work out...but the further along she got, the better I felt about it. I ended up rewriting the entire thing during the last week or so of her training, and finished it up just last night. It's still a request to rescind CENAP...but now it has the rest of the story. I think including what Kimi had to go through to save her mother will give a little more weight to the request."

12:04 PM.

General Assembly Hall, Second Floor

A soft knock came at the office door. "Captain Broderson? The Assembly has been reading the background documentation Ms. Visione requested be distributed, and they are ready for you and your party. We'll be escorting you to the staging area when you're ready."

"Thank you," Mark replied to the door. "We'll be just a moment." He closed his attaché and stood.

Misty straightened a group of papers she was reading and closed the folder they were in, handing it across the table to Mark. "I don't know how this could miss," she said. Kim and William both nodded their agreement. "If you want my opinion, I think you've got a career as some sort of writer, if or when you decide to retire from the military."

Mark smiled down to the brunette as she stood. "Thanks, but...my only literary talent is in getting information or a point across...and, I don't deal well with negative criticism of my work," he added a smirk as Kim and William moved to stand. "Besides...there's still a good market for investigators in the private sector."

Mark then looked to each in the group. "Ready?" Everyone nodded their reply. "Ooo, I almost forgot," he said quickly, "Kim? I'll be wanting that Kimmunicator I asked you to bring."

Kim reached into her purse, producing the blue communications device and passing it to Mark. She pointed out a small plug in the bottom of the device. "Here's the external jack," she said.

Mark took a quick look at the plug - then turned the device to face him and pressed the button to activate it. The screen filled with an image of a medium-blue wall with a single chair sitting in front of it. "Uhh...guys?" he said toward the screen. "We're about ready to go here."

The picture jiggled slightly for a second - then a slender woman leaned into view, her face framed by long locks of wavy blonde hair and topped by a baseball cap, turned backward. "Hey Captain," she said. "Sorry. I was just making sure the webcam was secure."

Kim tipped her head toward the screen at the voice and broke into a wide smile. "Tara? Hi!"

The blonde perked. "Kim!" she exclaimed. "You look great! Congratulations on getting away from Drakken and Shego."

"I actually have Ki to thank for that," Kim said. "...Ki...and 'Cap'n Mark' here," she finished with a smirk.

"Your-daughter-is-_wonderful_," said Tara. "She already had quite a name around here, even before saving you...and then she _came_ here! Now she's got another name...'Ki Possible!"

Everyone broke into laughter at this. "She said something about that when I talked to her after she first got to Wade's," Kim said. "Say, see if she wants to do a spinoff series of the show!"

Tara burst into laughter. "Well, she's already got star status here," she said. "She's downstairs with Monique, getting a drink. How long before you need her on camera?"

"I'd say no more than ten minutes," Mark said. "We're just walking out to the Assembly."

"I'll have her here and ready, no problem," Tara replied.

"Okay...see you then," Mark said, pressing the button to shut off the device. He then turned to Misty, Kim and William. "Let's go make things the way they should be."

The group moved from the office to meet two uniformed men in the hall, and they walked back into the large concourse area, to an elevator. As everyone stepped inside, one of the men pressed a button on the panel, closing the doors. "There are seats set up just to the right of the dais," he said. "The rest of you won't have to stand the whole time while the Captain gives his presentation."

The elevator stopped and opened to a short hallway with a small table just before a double set of doors. The uniformed men exited the elevator first, taking up positions on either side of the doors. One of them tapped a small communications device on his shoulder strap and spoke into it.

Misty turned to Kim and William as they exited the elevator. "We'll take the seats as we walk onto the platform," she said. "Mark will take the dais directly, and he'll motion to us as he wants us to join him." Kim and William both nodded.

A voice came over a small overhead speaker above the doors, and was also heard over larger speakers beyond them--

:The Assembly will now recognize Mark David Broderson, stationed at Cairo West Air Base outside Cairo, Egypt, and an officer in the Special Forces of the United States Air Force as a member of the 14th Special Investigations Unit, and Ms. Misty Visione, an emissary representing the Celler environment and Director of the Primary Cross Agents...They are accompanied by Ms. Kimberly Possible-Hodge and Mr. William Hodge:

Mark took a quick look over his uniform, tapping a corner of one of the two rows of medals bars which adorned his chest just below his left lapel, then slipping the Kimmunicator into the inside pocket of his jacket. He took a breath and huffed it out through pursed lips. "Here we go," he said.

Misty brushed a tiny piece of lint from his shoulder. "You have a solid case to present to the world, Mark," she said. "I'm sure they'll see things as you and I recognize them to be now." With this, she reached up and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

A small smile of raised confidence formed on the tall Captain's face. He turned to one of the uniformed men and nodded once. The men reached for the levered handles and stepped through the doorway, moving to the edge of the door and holding it open as the four passed through.

Each of them took in a silent gasp at what lay beyond the doors. They entered a gigantic open auditorium, a massive expanse large enough to fit several football fields and a ceiling several stories above them. The walls were panels of several shades of dark woods, adorned with murals. They rose to the ceiling, dotted with lights. An enormous dome looked directly over the platform they were walking toward, rising another 20 feet above the ceiling.

Misty, Kim and William reached three high-backed chairs sitting on the platform. Each of them took a seat, Misty sitting furthest to the left, with Kim on her right, and William beyond that. As they sat, Kim reached for William's hand.

Mark continued to a large dais made of dark mahogany. Behind the dais sat another platform where three gentlemen were seated. Behind this was a gold panel at least 25 feet wide, which extended from floor to ceiling and contained a large symbol of the United Nations - a graphic of the world as viewed from the North Pole, wreathed in two olive branches.

The uniformed men who had accompanied them from the office closed the doors and walked onto the platform, taking positions about ten feet on either side of the dais. Mark set the folder he was carrying onto the dais and as he opened it, his image appeared on two large screens located on each side of the gold panel at about the same height as the symbol.

Mark located a small jack jutting from a small panel on the dais. He pulled the Kimmunicator from his jacket and then the jack from the panel, plugging it into the bottom of the blue device. He then set it on the dais to the left of his folder - and looked up to the mass of delegates in the rows of seats that filled the rest of the floor. He spoke, his voice deep and clear as it carried through the overhead speakers:

"Mr. Secretary General...Mr. President...distinguished delegates...ladies and gentlemen...thank you for allowing us your time today. We are here to speak on a matter which carries importance not only with the people whom it most affects...but with nearly all the people of the world...whether they realize its impact on them or not.

"In the 18th Century, black people were a part of American history...even though they were brought here not of their will and forced to work without pay or recognition. They were not seen at that time as 'real people.' The Constitution of the United States at that time enacted a section called the '3/5 Compromise,' which counted blacks as being only '3/5 of a person.' The reasoning behind the Compromise was merely for counting blacks as slaves, for tax purposes. Even though blacks were in America, and were part of American life, they were not seen as 'real people.' They had none of the rights or protections of other Americans of different color and descent.

"In the mid-19th Century, the United States was torn in two by the turmoil of a civil war. During this turmoil, and as a result of his championing over it, the then-President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln, worked to abolish slavery, the concept of not counting blacks as 'real people,' and extending to them the same rights accorded to all other Americans. From this effort, the 14th and 15th Amendments to the Constitution were ratified, rescinding the laws which restricted both the standing of blacks as being 'real people,' and their right to vote. As a result of this, blacks were recounted as 'real people.' They were allowed to integrate into the populace of the country, and live their lives to the fullest extent that their newly found rights and protections gave them.

"Since then, the countries of the world have melded into the body I see before me today...a body formed as a result of rectifying the turmoil we know as World War II, and formed to prevent such horrors from being repeated. A body which is comprised of, represented by and encompasses nearly every nation on the globe. It is a body which does not seek to empower itself above or exclude any nation, but which seeks a central forum, if you will...a forum in which the issues within the globe are discussed with the intent and goal of rectification of and agreement on those issues. It is this forum which was forged to bring the world forward as one into the finish of the 20th Century, and to centuries beyond.

"As we entered the 21st Century, there were those of us who were first introduced to another nation - a nation new to us, but a nation with long standing as part of the world in which we live. Even at that, it stood as a largely undiscovered country. Since our introduction to it, there have been many of us who not only embraced the very fact that it existed, but embraced its inhabitants as the 'real people' they are. Most of the rest of the world has been, and even now remains unaware of the 'reality' of this undiscovered country - even though its inhabitants have been a part of us for many, many decades - and now, even live, work and love among us. From our first contact with them, they have embraced us and our existence, without the first reservation or hesitation toward integration. This 'undiscovered country' I speak of, which has been right in front of us, to an extent, for decades...is the Celler environment. For most people, their only exposure to it has been the cartoons we see on our television screens. In reality, however, the exposure in parts of the world, to a now steadily-growing sector of the populace, has gone far beyond that of the boxes in our living rooms." With this, Mark motioned to his right to the others seated next to the dais. "I would now like to introduce Ms. Misty Visione, one of the people who has worked for over 30 years, and still works every day in the process of introducing people to the inhabitants of this 'undiscovered country'."

Misty stood and walked to the dais, pulling a paper from the pocket of her pantsuit as she approached. Mark slid his folder slightly to the left on the dais and moved to the side as Misty stood before the microphone. "Mr. Secretary General, Mr. President, distinguished delegates, ladies and gentlemen...thank you for allowing us to appear before you here today. With your permission, I would like to present some facts to the Assembly. At first hearing, some of these facts may seem out of the norm...they may even seem far-fetched...but they do not appear that way now to those of us who have experienced them."

She opened the paper on the dais, and continued. "As Captain Broderson first explained, Cellers consist of the characters contained in the cartoon shows seen on television, and other 'animated' films. They are not, as had been widely thought and explained for reasons of logistics, merely 'drawings,' but are every bit as real as the people you meet and work with every day."

Misty motioned to Kim to stand and join her at the dais. Kim rose, looking over the expanse of delegates, now with every eye on her as she walked to Misty's side. As she stepped to the dais, her image came onto the large screens overhead, which produced a low buzz of talk throughout the delegations on the floor. Misty offered a small gesture of reassurance, placing her arm around Kim. "This is Ms. Kimberly Hodge. Some of you, some of your children, or even some of your parents, may recognize her as 'Kim Possible.' She was the main character in the television show of the same name, the production run of which ran from 2002 to 2007...and, she is also a person living in Eastern Pennsylvania. As can be seen before you now, Cellers do exist. The only things preventing them from being a part of nearly everyone's lives are, as would be guessed, acceptance of the fact that these 'cartoon characters' exist outside of television screens, and are an actual physical presence...just as much as any of the actors in movies and other shows on television or theater screens.

"As with any other regional or territorial name to differentiate countries, both the place that we know, and the place that Cellers know as 'home'...have different names. For purposes of clarity, the existence we know now - where we live, work and play...is referred to as 'the Flesher environment.' The people you have been around all your lives are known as 'Fleshers.' To make a distinction...the existence--" she motioned again to Kim "--where these people live, work and play...is referred to as 'the Celler environment.' Its inhabitants are known as 'Cellers.' If you will note in your documentation packs distributed earlier, there is a process by which Cellers move from their environment into the Flesher environment. This process is known as the Cross. It stands for 'Cross-phasic Replication over Sympathic Systems.' This process involves a mirrored surface, by which the Celler makes the transition into the Flesher environment."

Misty now adjusted her paper slightly. "The first Cross occurred on February 4th, 1986. This process has increased in number since then. As of the last count, done on July 1st, 2019, there are now a total of 78,462 Cellers living in the Flesher environment, in various locations around the world." This caused another low buzz among the delegates for a few seconds. "They live here, they work here, they move through their lives here, just as every one of you. Kim has worked in an insurance company in Pennsylvania for nearly fifteen years, and holds the position of Head of the Processing Department. She earned that position through hard work and commitment - the same hard work performed by anyone else who achieves.

"Kim's Cross occurred on the night of December 8th, 2002." Misty then reached behind Kim to motion to William, who approached to join them at the dais. Misty placed her hand on William's shoulder as she continued. "About six months after that, she and Mr. William Hodge were wed...the very first wedding between a Flesher and a Celler. They are a very happy and loving couple. Loving to the extent that, nine months after their wedding, they gave birth to a daughter...the first, and to our knowledge, only instance to date of offspring from an inter-environmental marriage." She moved to the dais. "This is their daughter, 15-year old Kimi Hodge."

Mark reached over and pressed a button on the panel the plug came from. Misty pressed the blue center button on the Kimmunicator. There was a flit of static - then the large twin overhead screens filled with Kimi's image, seated in the chair in front of the blue wall. Another wave of conversation buzzed through the delegation. "Because of the inter-environmental mix of her parents, she has traits of both environments. Even though she has a similar appearance to her Celler mother," Misty added, "she was born and raised here in the Flesher environment...just as any of your sons or daughters. This is also listed in your documentation packs, and can be taken as further proof of the physical existence of Cellers."

Misty leaned toward the blue device. "You're live, Ki," she said quietly. With that, she folded the paper she had brought, slipped it back into her pocket and moved away from the dais, making a gesture to the seats. Kim and William also returned to their places to the right of the dais.

Mark stepped again to the dais, sliding his folder back to the middle. Kimi's image remained on the screens as he spoke:

"In the spring of 2013, a motion was brought before the 72nd Session of the Assembly which first attempted to establish the existence of the Celler environment, and its inhabitants' interaction with the Flesher environment. The resolution was No. 2013-106...otherwise known as CENAP...the Cross-Environment Non-Aggression Pact. It placed restrictions on the military factions of both environments from taking action on behalf of the other. It was mainly written to confirm difficulties in the logistics of crossing environments. It was originally meant to...smooth...the action of acceptance and integration between environments. At the time of first engaging in co-writing CENAP, I was aware of the existence of Cellers...but I had not met one. The extent of my interactions was through Ms. Visione's actions as a liaison for the Celler environment, and telephone conversations with some members of the Celler community. I had not met one...but I was still sure that Cellers were 'real people'.

"A little over a year before the CENAP resolution was voted on and passed...I had a first-hand exposure to Cellers. On the night of March 11th, 2012, a Celler woman by the name of Melfina crossed into this environment, and we were introduced. Later that year, Melfina became my wife."

Mark's expression now changed slightly, his brow furrowing a little. "As we are all aware, the world has a long history of groups bent on making a point to the world...and using terroristic violence as their primary mouthpiece to drive home their point, whatever it might be. The instances of this terror in modern times range from the killing of the entire Israeli Olympic team in Munich in 1972, to the Sarin gas attack on a commuter train in Japan in 1995, to the attacks in 2001 which destroyed both of the World Trade Center towers in the very city that surrounds this complex, to the bombing in the TWA terminal in Chicago's O'Hare airport in 2006. While on vacation in Cairo in the month of June of the same year CENAP was passed, I was personally introduced to this terror...my wife Melfina was killed in the bombing of a small market. She was not the intended target of the bombing, but she paid the ultimate price none the less. It was this incident which fueled my further efforts and accomplishments in the area and art of criminal investigation." Mark paused as another spate of conversation swept the floor.

"In early June of this year, the Hodge family also came face to face with this brand of terror. During a family trip to Cairo, Ms. Hodge was abducted and held for ransom. Our first thoughts were that a local terrorist faction was behind this action...but none of the 'traditional' motives fit into the scenario. A couple of days later, we were informed by an intelligence contact in the Celler environment that, about a month before the abduction, one of the scheduled Crosses was...breached...hacked, if you will...by dark elements from the Celler environment. The Crosses are normally blocked from such elements entering this environment. Their sole purpose in making the Cross was to do away with Ms. Hodge. And, as this was a matter involving a not only a Celler hostage, but hostile factions of the Celler environment as her captors in the Flesher environment, the incident immediately fell under the limitations of the CENAP Pact with regards to the option of use of the military toward a resolution. To sum up? My hands were tied in the matter from a standpoint of the initial resources available to myself."

While Mark spoke, the audio channel of the Kimmunicator was still open - and as she listened to the Captain recount the horror that visited her family, the effect became plain in Kimi's face, both on the screen of the small device on the dais and the large screens overhead. She looked a bit away from the webcam, her eyes becoming slightly glassy, and her brow lowering somewhat.

Mark continued. "Both Ms. Visione' and myself were among the senior members of the staff that drafted the CENAP Pact. As such, I hold strong knowledge of the Pact and its intent, as well as what is and what is not covered under its scope. The day after the call from the Celler intelligence contact, I combed through CENAP very closely, looking for a solution that would not violate the very pact that I took part in drafting. The solution that came to me was actually very similar to what would have been formulated, had the military option been plausible...a small force, well-versed in martial arts for close combat, and possessing the ability to use non-lethal arms in neutralizing members of the captor force.

"A day after going through CENAP'S parameters, I found exactly what was needed. The subject was a non-military entity, and was already well advanced in the art of Kempo Karate. The only other thing was training in the area of firearms...which the subject adapted to with amazing speed and comfort with the weapon of choice...a pistol firing cartridges filled with a strong tranquilizer...a weapon not within CENAP restrictions.

"The training was completed within three weeks...and the subject embarked on a mission to gain entry into the location of the captors...defeat them...rescue Ms. Hodge...and send the hostile Celler elements back to their own environment...and to justice. The subject engaged and neutralized ten guards armed with pistols and knives...and a sword. The subject defeated this force single-handedly. The subject then proceeded to neutralize half of the hostile Celler threat, and free Ms. Hodge. With the help of Ms. Hodge, who is herself an accomplished fourth-degree black belt in the same art of Kempo, the subject neutralized the rest of the Celler threat...and then single-handedly activated a portal to send them back to the Celler environment.

"As a result of activating the portal, the subject was actually drawn into it. This action, were it to be even attempted by you or I, or any other Flesher, it would be immediately fatal. The subject is not able to be with us at this time, because of the unintended and unforeseen effects of the portal's activation. The subject was safeguarded from the effects of going through the portal...because the subject, as a consequence of genetics...has been blessed with the same skin and eyes possessed by Cellers. The subject that took on ten armed guards and two Celler villains...defeated them all, single-handedly...and rescued her mother--" The conversation among the delegates started at this point, and began to build as Mark turned slowly, sweeping his arm up in the direction of the large overhead screens "--is her fifteen year old daughter...Ms. Kimi Hodge."

The floor came alive at Mark's revelation. Many of the delegates switched between talking amongst each other at a feverish, amazed pace and looking up at the image of Kimi on the screens. Mark's voice rose above them. "Because of CENAP," he said, "this young girl was her mother's last hope against evil." He then swept his arm in Kim's direction. "Because of CENAP...the military of not only the United States...but of the world...was powerless to take any action to save this woman. Because of CENAP...this entire family was subjected to the ordeal and imminent threat of penultimate horror against them for weeks longer than they should."

Mark now lowered his eyes to the dais in front of him. "When I took the action to co-write the CENAP Pact...I was doing what I thought at that time was the right thing...and stood behind it, and its consequences. When I took the action to train Kimi to combat her mother's captors...I was doing what I thought at that time was the right thing...and stood behind it, and its consequences. Both I and Kimi were given the chance to make right--" he swept his had to Kim again "--and you see the consequences now before you." Mark now lifted his head, seeming to look to the very back of the hall. "I accepted responsibility for CENAP when I helped to write it, with the intent to make right. I accepted responsibility in the mission to train Kimi, with the intent to make right. I took these actions, knowing the fact that Cellers are 'real people'...as real as anyone else is. Knowing and realizing what I do today - that which I did not know or realize then - I now ask this Assembly to accept responsibility...to focus on the intent to make right...and to acknowledge that Cellers are real people. I ask this Assembly to make right by rectifying a mistake, and rescinding Resolution 2013-106. Rescind the Cross-Environment Non-Aggression Pact. Remove the possibility of a family member again taking an action that should rightfully be taken through the same processes that, by right, every other person on this Earth is entitled to. The Cellers on our television screens are every bit as real as any of the other actors on it...and it is time they be given the same rights and protections as every one of us. It's time to count them as what they have been all along...'real people'." Mark looked to the dais again, closing his folder and slipping it under his arm. "Mr. And Ms. Hodge, Kimi, Ms. Visione and I thank the Assembly for this time, and your consideration."

With that, Mark turned off the Kimmunicator, putting it back into his jacket pocked, and turned to his right. The two uniformed men walked off the platform toward the double doors and opened them. Kim, Misty and William rose from their chairs, preparing to follow Mark as he passed. As Mark reached them, his eyes never wavered from the doors they had come through. The group was within a few feet of the doorway when they were stopped by a sound - a sound that they hadn't expected--

A couple of the delegates were applauding.

Mark and Misty turned their head to the delegation floor. As they did, a few more delegates joined in the applause. It continued until a large number of the delegation was engaged in applause, a few of them even standing as they continued to clap.

Kim and William slid an arm around each other as they took in the sight. Mark turned to look at them - then at Misty - as he felt her hand warmly closing around his.

As they walked through the doorway, Misty suddenly reached to fold her arms around Mark. "Wow," she burst as she hugged the tall Captain tightly, "I just-- wow. They were _applauding_ you! That was just incredible."

"I don't think it was me they were applauding," Mark said.

William reached for Mark's hand, shaking it. "Very moving speech," he said. "For those few moments, you were the voice of an entire people."

"I just hope it made the case to them," said Mark.

Misty looked at Mark, motioning her hand in the direction of the Assembly hall. "Are you kidding? You rocked the house! I wouldn't be surprised if they made a motion to vote down the pact this month!"

A knock came at the double doors. One of the uniformed men opened the door slightly and was handed a slip of paper. He unfolded it, reading for a second, then turned to the group. "A few of the delegates have some questions concerning the presentation," he said.

"I can field those," said Misty. She then tipped a finger in the direction of Kim and William. "I think there are some people wanting to get back to their home."

"Thanks Misty," Mark said, passing her the folder he was holding. "You have my cell number if you need any help."

Misty turned and drew Kim into a hug. "Welcome back again, honey," she said. "I'll be talking with you, probably tomorrow. I'll be back in Eastgate by then."

"Really?" Kim mused.

"Well, yeah," Misty replied. "Who do you think is bringing back the crystal and stuff for Kimi's Cross on Tuesday?"

This produced a giggle from Kim. She placed a finger on her forehead. "Oh yeah...doi."

Misty reached for another hug. "I'll talk to you then, kiddo."

Kim suddenly jumped a bit as she felt a twinge at the top of her head. She pulled from the hug rather abruptly. "...ow?" she said, rubbing at her scalp. She then looked to Misty, who was now holding a strand of Kim's auburn hair between her thumb and forefinger.

Misty reached into her jacket pocket for a small plastic bag. "Sorry about that," she smirked, "but...I believe you were aware of the need of a DNA sample to reestablish your Celler iteration..."

Kim rubbed a finger along her head. "Yeah...I just wasn't aware of the pain--" she lowered her brow, wincing slightly "--or the sneakiness." Both Mark and Misty burst into laughter at this.

William leaned over to Kim, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Let's go home," he said. "I'll take a couple of hours and kiss it all better."

Kim suddenly turned to Misty. "Can I give you a list of places to pinch me?" she said, tipping a thumb back to her husband. "I want to take aalll the advantage of _this_ offer that I can!"

Misty leaned against Mark, laughing helplessly. "I th-think you better get these two back to Eastgate before they spontaneously combust."

Mark chuckled. "Let's go catch a plane, guys," he said, then turning to Misty. "I'll talk to you tonight, if nothing else comes up." He, Kim and William then started for the elevator as one of the uniformed men spoke into the comm device on his shoulder to call for their car to be brought around.

Mark drove to JFK Airport, where they boarded back onto the military Lear jet. Due to a slight scheduling delay in the control tower, it was near 2PM by the time they departed for the return to Eastgate.

3:18 PM

Eastgate Airport, Runway 22 East

The Lear slowed at the end of the runway, preparing to turn onto the approach to a terminal to the north.

"Okay, I got one," Mark said. "What about the fight in the movie, 'So The Drama'? The big brawl on the chandelier in the 'Bermuda Triangle' night club?"

"Nope," Kim smiled broadly, "no wires there, either."

"What if you would have fallen off the chandelier?"

"A large array of mats on the floor."

"Haaa," Mark drew out with a grin, shaking his finger. "I've got you there. I've seen that movie. The overhead shot when you swing out over the edge of the chandelier, you can see the floor below. There aren't any mats."

Kim smirked. "You mean you saw the matte painting overlay that was put over the mats in post-production."

"Sooo, you really weren't 50 feet in the air?"

"Hardly," Kim snickered. "More like 15."

"But even so," Mark countered, still smiling, "a fall from that height, and you could have easily been injured."

Kim giggled a little harder now. "I can see I'll have to remind Melfina when I see her to catch you up on the differences between the Flesher and Celler environments. There isn't anywhere near the mass that there is here. Watch the movie again...there are several times during that fight that I land flat on my back on the floor. If there was much mass there, I would probably still be in traction."

Mark looked toward his hands as he slowly passed them across each other. "Ooo-kay," he acquiesced, "so you did all your own stunts...and there were no wires or other safety measures..."

Kim shook her head slowly, still with a wide "I win" grin on her face. "Nooo, I never said that. I did my own stunts...but there were some that required safeguards. For instance, remember 'Monkey Fist Strikes'? There's no way I would have done the fall off the mountain in the beginning or the fall into the spiky pit without wires and a harness."

William leaned past Kim to Mark. "Don't feel too bad," he said. "Even after sixteen years of marriage, I'm still learning things about the Celler environment. It's not something you completely absorb in a month or even a year."

Kim turned to William as the cell in Mark's jacket rang. "Why don't you make a copy of that paper that Wade sent you when we get home? Mark could get a lot of information on the Cross from that."

"Good idea," said William.

Mark opened his phone, bringing it to his face. "Broderson."

A female voice came through the phone, loud enough for Kim and even William to hear. "_Mark!_ Don't you dare let that phone out of your sight."

Mark gave Kim and William a look out of the corner of his eye, sure that they had heard Misty's tone, rather excited and slightly short of breath. "Not a problem," he said. "I always have this within arm's reach. Everything okay there?"

"Okay?" Misty replied. "After you left and I went back out to the floor, there were about a bazillion questions for me. I didn't get out of there until about 2...and they've been talking ever since then. I got a note a few minutes ago from one of the escorts. Mark...I think they're really revved up about this. When are you having dinner?"

"I'll be at Kim and William's," said Mark. "I'll be having supper there."

"I might be here a while longer," Misty said, "then I can head over there after I get a plane back to Eastgate."

"Call me when you know when your flight is scheduled to arrive," Mark said. "I can have a car waiting to bring you here." He then covered the phone and turned quickly to Kim. "About what time?"

"Sometime between 6 and 7," said Kim.

Mark turned back to his cell. "Supper between 6 and 7. We'll save you a plate."

"Sounds good," said Misty. "I'll probably be leaving here around 4...I can certainly make the--" she was interrupted "--just-just a second Mark," she said. There was a quick sound of paper - then a drawn-out "Whooaa," from Misty. "Mark...I just got another note," she said eagerly. "Looks like I might be bringing something else back with me."

"What's that?"

"An answer. There's a motion on the floor to start a vote on rescinding the CENAP Pact within the next 20 minutes. They're going to vote on it _today_."

To be continued...


	2. An Old Friend's Dream

****

2. An Old Friend's Dream

During a short wait on the tarmac at Eastgate Airport, Mark relayed Misty's news of the UN's intent to Kim and William. This produced smiles from the Hodges. It also brought looks of further amazement as Mark added that while he would never wish the events of the last month on anyone, his hopes were that the threat on Kim's life and the actions and risk undertook by Kimi would both turn out to be instrumental in the world body's position and resulting decision on the CENAP Pact penned six years before.

After leaving the plane via a small stairway, the three moved to a waiting Hydroja, and Mark drove the few miles to Kim and William's home. Kim asked Mark if he was interested in engaging in a few games of backgammon. Mark explained that he never did garner interest in "games of chance." Instead, he expressed an interest in watching a few of the episodes from Kim's show, wanting to hear more about the "behind the scenes" aspect of her many stunts. While William retrieved tapes from the bedroom and set up the VCR over the TV, Kim went to the phone in the kitchen to tell Marcy of their return, and inform her what time dinner would be ready.

A bit after 5, the three moved into the kitchen area, with Mark sitting at the dining room table while Kim and William began preparations for the evening meal. During this time, as they continued to talk about various episodes from the show, Mark made a mental note about how Kim and William moved together, the synergy and smoothness in their motions almost seeming to have been choreographed and rehearsed. Mark couldn't quite decide if this was partly a product of many years of marriage, or what appeared to be a perfect match of chemistry - a perfect match between environments.

A small smile crossed Mark's face as he closed the book on this thought, marking it down as further evidence that venturing into uncharted territory with only the motions of the heart as a guide can sometimes bring positive - and often cherished - results. This led him to excuse himself for a moment, and he stepped out to the back porch to place a phone call to Melfina.

Shortly before 6, Mark's cell buzzed with a call from Misty saying that she was about 20 minutes from an arrival at Eastgate Airport. Mark made arrangements for a car to bring her to the house when she touched down. He also asked about any further developments from the UN vote. Misty was rather evasive about this, saying she would rather hold off conversation about it until she was there in person. About this time, Marcy also arrived and expressed a slight disappointment that there was little she could contribute to the process of creating dinner.

Sunday, July 14th, 2019, 6:38 PM.

Kim called from the kitchen to the living room, where Marcy had joined Mark to view a couple more episodes. "It's soup," she said. Mark pressed the "stop" button on the remote to the VCR and rose from his seat, following Marcy into the dining area.

William was already laying out silverware as Kim peeked into a pot on the stove. "Sorry about the videotapes," he said. "Kimi had copied the series onto mini-discs, but I couldn't find them."

"She took them with her to Cairo," Mark said as he pulled out a chair for Marcy. "We had used them a couple of times, to study Shego's fighting style a bit. Her stuff will all be transported here from Willow Grove by Tuesday."

"I wish I had been there for that part of her training," said Kim as she stirred the contents of the pot a bit. "I knew a bit more about Shego's abilities, from workouts off the set…but it wouldn't have done as much good as remembering the difference in mass between environments, and how it takes a while to adjust to the higher mass here."

Mark took his own chair. "I guess I owe Kimi a bit of an apology on that," he said. "I hadn't thought to research it. When it came to Shego, we mainly focused on her karate level. She was also dealing off-and-on with a pretty scary dream she had about Shego a couple days before she called me."

Kim brought two insulators to the table and was followed by William who was carrying a large platter. The aroma immediately seduced the noses of Marcy and Mark. Marcy sniffed at the air. "Unless I miss my guess, that smells like--"

"--prime rib of swordfish," finished William as he lowered the platter to one of the insulators, holding several servings of a golden-brown fish.

"I bought those yesterday," Marcy said, "just as soon as I found out you two were coming home. I put them in the freezer when I came to wait for you and Mark."

Mark leaned toward the delicious dish. "I haven't had swordfish in what seems like forever," he said. "Melfina would make a swordfish steak recipe where she'd use a--"

"--fennel spice rub?" Kim cut in, smirking.

"Yeah…and before she'd bake it, she would brown it first on the stove in--"

"--olive oil?"

Mark withdrew slightly, looking at Kim.

"It's just the same as the way she taught me," she giggled. "Melfina was the one who taught me the basics of cooking Flesher food." She then turned to the stove and brought over the pot she had been stirring. "What she never suggested," she said as she brought the pot to the second insulator and lifted the lid with a bit of a slow flourish, "was to serve it with something like potato goulash."

The alluring aroma quickly wafted across the table, competing with that of the swordfish. "You've made that before," Marcy said. "That's with onions?"

"That…and a little olive oil and paprika…and just a taste of tomato paste." Kim made a motion for Marcy to pass her plate, and Kim began to arrange one of the steaks and a couple scoops of the goulash.

Marcy's eyes widened as she received her meal. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were itching to get back to cooking," she said. "This looks just heavenly."

Kim smiled as she turned to Mark for his plate. She gave him a steak and a fair amount of the goulash.

Mark took the plate, taking in the aroma. "This smells great, Kim," he said. "Misty won't want to miss this." He then glanced at his watch. "She should be here almost any minute. I called to have a car waiting when she touched dow--" he was interrupted by the cell buzzing in his pocket. He opened it and brought it to his ear. "Broderson…okay, thanks." He closed his phone, turning to Kim with a grin. "Speak of the devil," he said. "That was the transport saying they were just pulling into the driveway."

William rose from his seat. "I'll get it," he said. The doorbell rang as William reached the entry hall. He opened the door and greeted Misty.

The two then walked into the kitchen. Misty gave a rather subdued wave to the table as Mark rose, pulling out a chair. "Evening, everyone," she said with a slight hint of dissatisfaction to her voice. She then looked to the dinner offerings. "Well, that smells good."

Kim reached past Misty's shoulder for her plate. "Swordfish steak and potato goulash," she said. She then moved one hand across the corner of the table. "Marcy, I'd like you to meet Misty Visione', one of the Prime Cross Agents…Misty, this is Marcy Alvarez-Delgado, one of the Board members at Meridian Insurance and our best family friend."

The two reached across the table for a handshake. "How do you do," smiled Marcy.

"Good to meet you, Marcy," Misty said. "I remember you taking care of the arrangements for the marriage of these two. Your name is actually more known than you think."

Marcy smiled a bit broader as Kim set Misty's plate in front of her. Misty took in the culinary treat before her. "Flesher food has always been an attraction for Cellers," she said, moving to pick up her fork. "The excellence in their cooking is solid proof."

Mark turned to Misty. "Was the flight in good?"

"It was…okay," said Misty, her voice slightly lowered. "Smooth…no incidents."

There was a moment of silence following this that seemed rather pregnant to Mark. He expressed this by setting down his fork and lowering his brow slightly. "You're going to make me ask, aren't you…" he said.

Misty raised her head to Mark. "The vote, you mean?"

"That was an issue heavy on my mind at the moment, yes," replied Mark, a slight exasperation creeping into his tone.

Misty now slowly set down her own fork. "Well," she started, "they took the vote shortly before I left for the airport. Before they started the process, a couple of the delegates came up to me and said that they were very moved and impressed with your presentation…" As she continued, each of the others lent more attention to her words while trying not to gauge the tone of her voice as an indication of the result. "The motion was put before the entire Assembly a bit before 4:30 for complete rescindment of the pact…it required a standard 2/3 majority for the motion to pass. That's 128 countries out of 191 voting…128…you'd think that could have easily been reached, given the weight of the presentation and the facts that were given…"

Mark's face lowered a bit to the table as Misty spoke the last. "Okay," he said rather resignedly, "how short were we and who do we have to work on to turn them around? How many nations voted to rescind?"

Misty's gaze remained on the table for a moment - then she raised one eyebrow to Mark, her mouth slipping into a small smirk. "--164."

Mark reached for his napkin, which he balled in his fist and tossed it at Misty. "She _always_ does this to me!" he burst in a smile.

Marcy perked at the news. "So the pact is gone?"

Misty laughed, handing Mark his napkin. "All gone, bye-bye," she chimed as Mark took her into his arms. "An overwhelming majority. The only countries that didn't vote to rescind were developing nations and those without a large TV audience."

"That's wonderful!" Marcy burst, turning to Mark. "You did it!"

Kim voiced her happiness at the news by uttering a squeal of delight and wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Another step in the right direction," said Mark as he and Misty separated.

Misty took a bite of her swordfish. "Another right step would be to not let this meal go to waste," she said. "Kim, this is fantastic!"

"I definitely second that motion, too," Mark added, met with laughter from the rest of the table.

After the meal, everyone had nothing but rave compliments for Kim's culinary abilities, and again expressed their joy at seeing her safe and comfortable at home. With this came more congratulations for Mark, who had, in his words, done his part to "make things right" for the Cellers who were engaged in long-term stays in the Flesher environment.

At one point, Misty asked Kim where she could find the "facilities." Kim rose and accompanied her down the hall, showing her where the bathroom was located, and telling her that she would show Misty the case where the items from her Cross were kept.

7:17 PM.

After Misty emerged from the bathroom, Kim led her across the hall into William's office. She turned at the tall cherry wood display case containing the mirror, the candle, the case the crystal came in and the scroll of the incantation, presenting it with a slight "ta-da" flourish. "That's…beautiful," Misty drew out, "…and now, thanks to that wonderful man in your kitchen, the beautiful things can continue to become reality for Fleshers and Cellers alike, with less potential for danger."

Kim slowly turned, one eye closed. "Misty…there's…something I'd like to ask you…"

Misty's eyes slowly closed and she tipped her head slightly toward the ceiling. "I know…I know," she let out in a sigh, "Everyone on the CENAP staff had asked me…other friends have asked me…and now you've asked me--" she put up her fingers in a pair of "air quotes" "--'how come you and Mark never…?'"

Kim nodded slowly. "You've known him for a while now…and you two seem to make a good fit. Good to know I'm not the only one who's seen it. So?"

Misty sighed again. "Little thing called the Cross Agents Code of Conduct," she said. "Part of which you already know about. It strictly forbids _any_ Cross Agent from developing a romantic relationship with a Celler--"

"Yeah…I remember that part," Kim said.

"--or with a Flesher who either believes in Cellers, or has experienced a Cross. It's actually one of the Cross Agent prime directives. A violation would mean immediate removal from the Agency…and would include no further contact with Cellers, much less interacting in their environment." Misty then closed on Kim, putting up a finger. "And not one single word about this to Mark," she said rather sternly. She then retracted a bit, her voice softening. "But trust me…if there was a way I could have…I would have. A special investigator who thinks quick on his feet…a committed compassion for Cellers, even before he met one…a second-degree black belt in Karate…and a total hunk…who wouldn't?"

Kim tried to stifle a giggle, then recovered. "Your secret is safe with me," she said.

Misty gave Kim a warm smile, content that she understood the confidence, then turned back to the display case. "You know…with all the Crosses I've been a part of and seen through…there have only been about three cases in which I've been able to view the mirror in person after a Self-Sustaining Termination. I still find it amazing that the surface of the mirror is able to regenerate and recover to this extent." She peered a bit closer. "There's only a slight distortion along the outline."

Misty then backed away from the case, turning to Kim as she leaned against the desk. "Kim…how much do you remember about Angelica?"

Kim was taken aback by the sudden off-topic question for a moment. She slid into William's high-backed leather chair, looking slightly downward as she reminisced. "I've never forgotten Angelica," she said. "She was one of my very best friends…she and I became quite close. She was actually the one who talked me past my fears about the Cross, and was there when I was scheduled to go through my first time." Misty nodded slowly as Kim continued, knowing the bond between the two. "It was…it was almost like she…adopted me, in a way. She shared everything with me…her likes and dislikes…her taste in music." Kim now lifted her head to Misty. "Angelica was…she was actually about the closest some Cellers ever came to having a…a parent. And even after all these years…I still find myself missing her…a lot, sometimes. I'll never forget Angelica…ever."

Misty noted the slight glassy look now in Kim's eyes, and reached to place a hand on her shoulder. "You asked me about Mark…" She left her hand in place on Kim's shoulder as she moved from the desk to stand before the chair. "Now it's my turn to ask a question," she said. "Do you remember Angelica's Dream? The one she was always hopeful about and was sure would come?"

"'The Fall of Cynicism'?" said Kim. "Universal belief and acceptance from Fleshers? I sure do. I remember it by heart, word for word. It's also been the dream of many Cellers." Kim canted her head slightly at the Cross Agent in front of her. "You…you know all this already. I don't mean to sound rude, but…why are you asking me about this?"

Misty slowly sank to a crouch in front of Kim, taking both of her hands. "Kim…" she asked, "how would you like to be the one to bring that dream to life?"

Kim's eyes widened and her breath caught for a second. She searched Misty's eyes as her speech came haltingly. "I…I don't know how I would-- I mean, you and all the other Agents have been working at that for so long. I don't have that kind of…power. H-How…?"

Misty's face began to broaden into a smile. "Yes," she said, "you do have that power. The power to allow a Cross to be witnessed by someone other than an intended Flesher recipient. You have a chance to bring Angelica's Dream to life, Kim--" Misty now clasped both of her hands around Kim's "--you…and Kimi."

"K-Kimi?" Kim stammered. "But…what if she doesn't want to do this…you know…in public…?"

"Already taken care of," Misty beamed. "She's all for it…since being in the Celler environment, she's been told several times about the dream Angelica held on to…and I've already told her about this. She says that as far as anything that could help Cellers get over the hurdles in the way of Angelica's Dream…she's, to put it in her words, 'all about go time'."

"…and we're certain that the first Cross had no ill effects on her? I mean…say something happened…in front of people who are skeptical to begin with…"

"Kimi has been looked over by several of our medical professionals since her Cross," Misty said. "With the protection of the Celler skin and eyes she was born with, she can make a Cross just as safely as you or any other Celler can."

Kim broke into a grin of relief. "That's good to hear," she said, "but…a Cross before several people, many of whom have never experienced or have even heard of Cellers, much less a Cross? Misty…Kimi's Cross is scheduled for Tuesday night. That only leaves a couple of days to put all this in place. That's not much time for--"

Misty put up a hand. "The logistics are already worked out," she said. "We already know how we'd prepare people to view a Cross." Misty's smile now widened. "Actually…you're the last person in the chain I asked about this."

Kim shot her Cross Agent friend a puzzled look. "Okay…if everyone else who needs to know, already knows…why ask me?"

Misty blurted a sudden small giggle, reaching to tap a finger against Kim's nose. "Parental consent," she smirked.

Kim's expression began to change, lightening. "So…you already have a place in mind for this to happen?" she asked. "I mean, I don't think many people can fit in a bedroom, like ours--"

She was stopped by Misty's finger on her lips. "Everything is set…even the place…a _big_ place. The only thing left now…is for you to nod your head. Give the word, Kim…bring the Dream to life with Kimi's Cross."

Kim looked deep into Misty's eyes as she said the last. She was at that moment sure she could sense in them the same depth of emotion she herself was beginning to feel about what was being asked of her:

The Fall of Cynicism - the Dream - brought to fruition by none other than her own daughter, Kimi Angelina Hodge.

Kim didn't even feel herself nodding her approval, but saw it in Misty's face as the woman moved to hug her. "Attagirl," Misty breathed. "I'm sure Angelica is thanking you…from wherever she is."

Misty suddenly stood, moving in the direction of the hallway, her voice mounting with excitement. "Now, if you'll excuse me? All those logistics I mentioned? It's time to set them in motion…the clock is ticking!" She disappeared from the doorway, moving in the direction of the kitchen. "Mark!" she blurted. "Mark! It's a go! Let's light this rocket!"

At Misty's words, Mark's expression burst into a quick flip through delight to determination. "That's great! William, can you bring me a phone book? I need to get in contact with--"

"--Robert Garello?" Misty cut in.

"The mayor of Eastgate?" asked Marcy.

Mark started to answer Marcy but was cut off again by Misty. "Done and done," she smiled, placing her hand on Mark's shoulder. "I was busy on the plane. He's already on board, and will set up all the conditions we asked for. All we need to do is contact him in the morning and let him know everything else is go."

Marcy and William exchanged quizzical looks. "I'll explain everything," said Kim, who had entered the kitchen. "Well…most things, anyway."

Kim, William and Marcy started for the hallway when Misty moved to gather Kim into a warm hug. "You have no idea how many people will be thanking you and Kimi for this," she said. She then turned to Mark, who was bringing his cell out of his shirt pocket. "You get your people together," she said. "I've got everything else handled." Misty turned back to Kim. "I need a pen and paper, a phone book and your phone for a little bit."

Kim moved across the kitchen, taking the phone book from the counter near the wall phone, and a pen and small pad next to it. She brought them to Misty and told her about the phone on the end table in the living room.

Mark grinned in Misty's direction as she turned toward the living room and the other three started for William's office. He then took his cell from his pocket, punched a number into it and brought it to his ear.

"111th National Air Guard, this is Lieutenant Graves," came through the line.

"Dan…it's Captain Broderson. Let's get the measures we talked about on the road tonight. T-F-O-C One is a go. I need everyone in place here no later than Monday afternoon to start setting up a perimeter. People are going to start arriving by tomorrow evening."

"I'm on it," said Dan. "Two Guard Rapid Deployment battalions in Eastgate by…1500?"

"Works for me," Mark said.

"And you're sure you're going to need that many just for setup and crowd control? That's 2,000 men."

"If this goes off as we're planning it to," Mark said, "it should be enough."

"I'll call you before the transport starts," Dan said. "Two C-5's, five C-130's, and the rest of the equipment on your list, coming your way."

to be continued…


	3. Preliminary Stages

**3. Preliminary Stages**

On Sunday night, after Kim spelled out what Misty had proposed to her, Kim and William expressed their desires to return to work for at least the following day. Marcy would have none of it, saying that she and the other Board members insist they take another week off at the very least, to recuperate further from their recent ordeal. Marcy then could not hold back relating the excitement welling inside her at the thought of actually being a witness to the process that first brought Kim to Eastgate, and into the lives of so many people.

As the evening progressed, Mark and Misty continued their work on the phone, initiating and instructing different elements of the operation that was to take place on Tuesday night. When they had completed initial groundwork, Mark and Misty announced their intent to meet with Mayor Garello first thing in the morning to further lay out and coordinate plans with city and law enforcement agencies. Mark had already drawn up a timeline for transporting people from the initial announced meeting point of Eastgate Airport to the location where the Cross was scheduled to take place. He also laid out guidelines for the law enforcement sector not only in security measures, but what to expect during the actual event.

Late that night, Mark and Misty went to the hotel near the airport to get some much-needed rest before what would prove to be a very busy couple of days. As she lay in the bed in her room, Misty's mind went through the events of the last few days - the last month - and the years since the loss of Angelica. She also thought about the "dreams" that Kim had related to her in years past, in which she claimed to have actually held conversations with the deceased Cross Agent. Even though Misty had tried to explain them away as Kim's attempt to hold onto her dear friend - in any form, even if a recurring relationship in her subconscious - Misty couldn't lend any controvert that refuted how well each of the "dreams" fit into the situations which they surrounded. When Kim first brought the incidents to Misty, she asked her to recount as closely as she could what Angelica "told" her in those dreams. That only served to lend a further air of mystery to the incidents. To Misty, what Angelica "told" Kim sounded eerily exact, as if Angelica had actually said it herself - as if Angelica were speaking from the beyond.

As Misty drifted off to sleep, her thoughts remained in the process of rationalizing dreams; but they gravitated away from dreams of the past--

Misty now focused on a dream of the future.

Angelica's dream for the future of all Cellers.

It was a relatively quiet Monday morning for Kim and William. After breakfast, they worked on unpacking the rest of their things from the trip to Cairo. In her cleaning, Marcy had thought about the luggage near the front door, but she left them there with the thought of their coming home to unpack them, and it served as a comfort of sorts, mostly keeping her from dwelling on the worst.

After a satisfying lunch, Kim and William sat on the living room couch for a few games of backgammon, of which William surprisingly won the lion's share.

Monday, July 15th, 2019, 2:41 PM.

TFOC -33 Hours, 19 Minutes

William smiled as he reached for his four remaining pieces. Kim slid her eyes from the board to him, her brow lowered. "I think that's the fifth or sixth time you've had doubles just in this game," she said, tossing her dice cup to clatter on the board. She then picked up one of William's dice, turning it slowly in her hand. "I'm not so sure you didn't do something to these while I wasn't here."

William uttered a quick chuckle. "I didn't do anything to the dice," he said. "Remember, I was away from the house as long as you were." He reached for the die on the board, and then the one between his wife's fingers. "It's just a case of Lady Luck being with me today."

As his fingers touched to hers, Kim gave a slight tug on the die she was holding, moving their hands near her mouth. "Lady Luck, huh…" She began to place a light kiss along each of his knuckles. "Just make sure you leave a little room for Lady Kim to be with you tonight."

William grinned into Kim's eyes at this. "After that, I don't think that Lady Luck has a chance of--" William was cut short as the portable phone on the end table rang. He tipped a finger past Kim's shoulder, in the direction of the phone "--not even this person would stand a chance."

Kim burst into a giggle. "Maybe it's Lady Luck calling to take the rest of the day off," she smirked.

William now echoed the smirk. "Maybe you should talk to her," he said, motioning to the phone.

Kim laid a light pat on William's knee and turned back, leaning to reach for the phone. "Hello?"

"Kim, it's Marc," came a rather excited voice through the phone. "You _have_ to get to a computer."

"Why, Marcy? What's up?" Kim asked, looking back to her husband with an expression of slight concern.

"Get to your computer and check out the online edition of a national newspaper," said Marcy.

Kim slowly rose from the couch, motioning William to follow. "Umm…okay. Which one?"

"Doesn't matter," Marcy replied. "USAToday…New York Times…Wall Street Journal…They all have the same ad in them."

Kim and William entered his office from the hall. Kim sat at the desk, cradling the phone against her shoulder, and gave the mouse a slight jiggle to bring the computer out of hibernation mode. When the screen came to life, she opened the system menu, clicking on the "Run" command and typing the address for the first paper Marcy mentioned into the dialogue box, then tapping the "enter" key.

The browser opened and the screen filled with the home page of the national publication. William crouched next to the chair as Kim took a quick scan of the page. "Okay, Marcy," she said, "I'm at the USAToday site…what am I looking for?"

"Go to the search box at the top and type in 'Celler'," said Marcy. Kim clicked in the box and entered as she was told. One result came up, and Kim clicked on the link. Marcy didn't need Kim to tell her when the full-page ad popped onto the screen - the slow gasp she heard through the phone was enough:

Ever Meet a Celler?

Know Any Friends Who Have?

What's a Celler?

Squash Your Skepticism

Suspend Your Disbelief

Satisfy Your Curiosity

Fly - Drive - Swim - Walk - Crawl

To

Eastgate, Pennsylvania International Airport

By Tuesday, July 16th

Because of Security Measures,

Those Arriving After 8 P.M. on Tuesday Evening

Will Be Turned Away

"I'm guessing that you're seeing it," Marcy said in a low voice.

"Seeing it…but not believing it," Kim drew out. "And you say that the same ad is in every national newspaper?"

"Every one I've looked at so far. Cheryl brought me a copy of the Wall Street Journal just after lunch and showed me the ad. I started checking other papers online…and in every one, I found the same ad. That's when I called you."

"I know what Misty meant about a Cross being viewed by other than an intended recipient," said Kim, "but I had no idea she was talking about this many. She did say it would be a 'big' place. This could bring in hundreds of people."

"Sounds like that's what she had in mind all along. This must have been what she was doing with the phone last night…calling the ad to newspapers all over the country to run the ad today."

Kim spun in the chair, turning from the screen. "I haven't heard from her all day," she said. "There's no telling what else she has in mind."

"Did you try calling the hotel?"  
"Tried that early this morning…they said she had already left."

"How about Mark?" Marcy asked. "He's got a cell…he'll be easier to reach."

"Misty might be with him, too," Kim said. "I'll try him. I'll call you later if I find anything out." Kim turned back to the desk. "And thanks for letting us know about the ad."

"Sure thing, Kim…let me know. Bye."

Kim pressed the "talk" button on the phone and turned to William. "Where did we write down the number for Mark's cell?"

"It's in the kitchen," said William, rising to stand. "I put the note on the refrigerator."

After a morning conference with the Mayor and the Chiefs of the police and fire departments, Misty and Mark left Eastgate City Hall to further their preparations. Mark arranged transportation for the day for Misty, and he went immediately to the airport for a mid-morning meeting with administration and air traffic controllers to coordinate an area to be used for transport and housing of the Guard troops arriving from Willow Grove.

While normal commercial passenger traffic continued throughout the day, the southwest corner of the airport became a hive of military and official activity.

Eastgate International Airport

Runway 2-5 Southwest - Hangar Group 3

2:55 PM.

A uniformed police officer looked toward the far end of a runway to the east of the one they were on as Mark pointed out an approaching plane. "That's the last transport," he said to the officer. "100 men, tents and equipment."

Small clouds of smoke curled from each of the C-130 Transport's tires as they touched to the tarmac. The earpiece in Mark's left ear sparked to life.

:TFOC-Ops, Tower…you should see your seventh and final unit on 2-3 Southwest and preparing to taxi to your position:

Mark tapped a device on his shoulder that the earpiece was connected to. "Copy that…seventh unit touched down and en route here. Thanks for the clearance and airspace, Tower." Mark then glanced at his watch and grinned. "Not even 1500 yet…good work, Dan."

Mark turned toward a group of large hangars behind him, accompanied by four more of the same transport planes and two enormous C-5 Galaxy transports, which had landed at ten-minute intervals in the last hour or so. Each of them had the large ramp at the rear lowered and a mass of personnel were going to and from the aircraft, moving a steady stream of tent pallets, communications equipment and food. _I love it when a plan comes together,_ he thought.

The cell in Mark's shirt pocket buzzed. He reached in, flipping it open. "Broderson."

"Hi, Mark," said Kim.

"Oh hey, Kim…what's up?"

"I was wondering if Misty might be with you."

"Nope," Mark said. "I haven't seen her since we left the meeting at City Hall this morning…about 10, I think. She said she still had quite a bit to take care of. Is there anything I might be able to help you with until she gets back?"

Kim brought up the website for the online edition of the Eastgate Herald-Tribune and found another of the large ads. "Did she mention anything to you about putting ads in newspapers about people attending Kimi's Cross? Someone called to tell us about an ad in the USAToday. I've been looking in other papers, and the same ad is in all of them."

"That's what she was working on last night," said Mark. "I haven't seen any papers today, but I know that was something she had planned…something about 'volume exposure'."

"I wish she had told me about this," Kim sighed. "I know she wants this to be a chance to introduce more Fleshers to Cellers and the Cross. When she first told me, she said that she already had a place picked out for the Cross…a 'big' place. Did she tell you where that is?"

"She did," Mark said. "She also asked me to keep it kind of secret."

"Not from me, though, right?"

Mark paused for a few seconds. "…even from you."

A gasp and a blurted "What?" from the phone caused Mark to continue. "Kim…I can understand you're kind of worried about this…I can't say I blame you…but you have to keep faith and trust in Misty. You know she wouldn't do anything to put Kimi in any danger or let you down. I know that from working with her for so many years…I also know that Misty is quite a bit like Angelica in that she wouldn't let anything negative happen to Kimi, or you, or any other Celler."

Kim sighed again. "I know. It's just that…you know…this _is_ my daughter we're talking about. It's just strange that she would even keep the location of the Cross secret from _me_. Do you know when you'll talk with her?"

"She said that she might call me later today…she also said to tell you that, for right now, 'you're Aimee Mann'."

Kim turned her head to give William a puzzled look. "…Aimee Mann?" she repeated.

"That's the message she gave," said Mark. "Listen…I've got some people coming in, and I have to meet with them. I can call you when Misty checks in."

Kim's expression remained quizzical. "O…kay, Mark," she said with a slight resignedness to her tone, "thanks for your help…and yes, have Misty call me when you hear from her." Kim pushed the "talk" button and let her hand holding the phone drop to her lap.

"What was with 'Aimee Mann'?" asked William.

"That's the message Misty gave Mark to give to me," Kim said, "if I were to ask about things. She said I'm 'Aimee Mann'."

William gave a quick smirk after a few seconds. "Aimee Mann was the singer in a band called, 'Til Tuesday'."

Kim's expression jumped in a second of surprised discovery at that fact - then soured into a sneer of slight frustration. "…Sneak," she huffed. "She's not going to tell me anything until Tuesday." She then suddenly perked, moving quickly from the chair and toward the bedroom. "Ki will tell me!"

William walked into the bedroom as Kim retrieved the Kimmunicator from the nightstand and sat on the bed. She pressed the center button and the screen fizzed to life, showing an empty table and chairs. "Ki…" Kim chimed. "Kiiii, pick up."

William sat next to Kim and leaned to look as the screen suddenly turned pink.

A rather excited scolding voice came over the speaker. "Rufus! Don't sit on the Kimmunicator!"

While not that of her daughter, the voice still registered a note of recognition in Kim's mind.

The pink was pulled away, with a small tail waving out of sight, and was replaced by a freckle-faced boy dressed in jeans and a t-shirt displaying a picture of the Celler flag Kim had described the previous day. His head of tossled blond hair was topped by a baseball cap with the "Kim Possible" show logo emblazoned across the front in the familiar green and black style, the "M" covered by a strip of black tape. He was now holding the small rodent that had previously covered up the view.

The boy looked into the screen and threw up a hand of greeting "Hey, KP--" he said nonchalantly. This was followed by an instant double take and a closer look at the screen as his eyes and his smile shot wide open "--_KP!_" he burst.

"Hey Ron!" Kim perked into a wide grin. "I thought that sounded like you. What up?"

Ron caught sight of William sitting to Kim's left. He threw up a wave and another smile. "Heya Mr. H…welcome home."

"Hi there, Ron," said William. "Thanks…good to be home."

Kim looked a little closer into the screen at the boy's crown. "Ron…what's with the editing job on the cap?"

Ron flicked a finger against the brim of the cap. "Just following the latest craze, Kim," he said. "Your daughter. All about 'Ki Possible'. She tsunami rocks!"

Kim shot a look of slight frustration at the device. "…'All about'? Following to the point of Ki-speak, Ron?"

"Forming the leading edge of the following," Ron grinned. "Ki is a big hit here…as big as your remade iteration--" Ron looked slightly downward, tapping his thumb against his fingers "--speaking of iterations, that's _two_ KP's I've welcomed home today…"

"Remade iteration…" Kim mused. "The Celler me is back? So _that's_ where Misty's been all day."

"Yeah," Ron replied, "she's been pretty busy. Used the DNA sample from your hair to bring back your iteration here…told us all about the UN vote to drop that pact thing…worked on the incantation and the crystal for Ki's Cross…oh, and she told us all not to tell you where the Cross is gonna be, in case you asked."

Kim clutched the Kimmunicator tightly and slapped her other hand against her forehead. "_URRGGH! _Why is she _doing_ this?"

"She said it was to keep the '--air of mystery'," Ron said, his hand up with two fingers curling in an "air quote", "…not even Ki knows where it's gonna be."

"Where is Ki now?" asked Kim.

Ron couldn't help but utter a quick chuckle at the inquiry. "Actually? She's out with, err…you. She and Misty are getting the new 'you' up to speed on, well…your life."

"You mean my life in the Flesher environment, right?"

"Yep." Ron's expression now became more serious, and he edged his face closer to the Kimmunicator's screen. "KP…you and I have known each other for over 25 years…and you've always had my back…even from the Flesher environment. You were there for me way back when Angelica was killed." He then looked to either side, as if checking if anyone were approaching. "Misty told me not to tell you where the Cross will happen," he said, "but she didn't tell me I couldn't drop a hint."

Kim's expression brightened somewhat. "A hint? Make it a good one, Ron."

Ron looked from side to side again. "The Cross to bring Ki back…will involve the largest mirrors in Eastgate." Kim raised an eyebrow at the screen. "That's how Misty described it," Ron said.

Kim thought for a moment, a finger against her cheek. "Hmm…not a great hint…but something I might be able to work with." She then broadened into a smile. "Thanks, Ron."

"No prob, KP," said Ron. "I can tell you something else about Ki's Cross, too…with all the Fleshers that will be there to view it? It's…gonna be _BADICAL!_" he burst at the screen.

Rufus echoed this with a wide smile and a, "Mmm-hmm, badical!"

Kim flashed a look of disgust at the small screen. "That's a hint?"

"Noo, that's the _truth!_" Ron perked, grinning ear to ear. His head then turned to the right for a second, then back to the screen. "I better jet, KP…I need to catch up to Misty and the Ki-ster to orient the new 'you'."

Kim's eyes widened in shock. "Ron! Don't call her that! She hates that nickname!"

"Why? It sure sounds cooler than 'The Ki-inator'."

Kim steeled a look into the screen. "Because 'Ki-ster' sounds just like 'keester'…which is another word for-**_ass._**"

"Ooo…good point," Ron said. "I hadn't thought of that. Thanks for the heads-up. Later, Kim…glad you're safe and home…both homes."

"Thanks, Ron," Kim smiled. "And thanks for the hint. I'll see what I can make of it."

The screen went blank. Kim set the device on the nightstand and turned back to William. "Any ideas?"

William's eyes shifted slightly downward and to the side. "Large mirrors…about the only place that comes to mind is the RoomStore over on Pauline Drive. It's certainly large enough to hold a few hundred people…but having a Cross in a furniture store might cause quite a bit of damage. It doesn't make much sense."

"No, it sure doesn't," Kim sighed, and her expression became one of resigned frustration as she slowly leaned to her left until her head nudged against her husband's shoulder. "In fact, it fits in with everything else this afternoon."

William brought his arm over Kim's shoulders. He thought that voicing his inner feelings might just compound his wife's current vexation, but William, too was embroiled in the effect of the "air of mystery" being presented. From the second Ron mentioned the name of Angelica, William's mind raced into the past to highlights of his two short encounters with the diminutive, artful blonde who so completely changed his life nearly sixteen years ago.

It also swirled around a similarity between the two occurrences - a Cross Agent employing an "air of mystery" to fog rationality preceding a Cross - but this Cross included elements of both environments in the list of "intended recipients".

The two were still arm-in-arm as they rose and headed for the kitchen to brainstorm dinner ideas.

Kim and William spent the rest of the evening catching up on after-dinner dishes and a few quiet hours on the living room couch, listening to music. Lurking deep in both of their minds was the continuing, gnawing concern about the extent of Misty's "sensationalism" surrounding the next day's Cross.

11:51 PM.

TFOC -24 Hours, 9 Minutes

Kim moved her head slowly until she could see the display of the clock radio. _Almost midnight,_ she thought. _Tomorrow, about this time, I'll be welcoming home our daughter…if she isn't scared out of her wits._ She turned again, settling into the warmth of her husband's arms. "Honey…?" she whispered. "…You asleep yet?"

"About as much as you are," came the soft reply next to her.

Kim slid slightly against William and slowly exhaled a bit of her ongoing annoyance. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing…tell me I didn't just jump at a dream at Ki's expense. Even if it turns out to be the right thing, and Angelica's dream comes true…something tells me that tomorrow is going to be major worry time until Ki is home. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get tonight."

William brought up a hand to softly stroke the top of Kim's head. "Well…from what Misty told you, the incident with the portal didn't cause her any harm…sooo, I don't think we'll have to worry about Ki from a physical standpoint." He picked up a lock of Kim's hair between two fingers, slowly studying it by touch in the darkened room. "To tell you the truth, I think you're thinking about the same thing I've been thinking about since you talked with Ron this afternoon."

Kim hesitated for a few seconds before speaking. "…Sensationalism."

A quiet "Me too" came from William. "Sounds like Misty is really going all out with this opportunity to increase the exposure of Cellers."

"But she did say that she already talked to Ki about this," Kim said, "and it sounds like she's alright with it." She then nuzzled further against William. "I…guess I'm just worried about what else Misty might have planned…and how or when we'll find out about it."

"My suggestion?" said William. "Use tonight for sleep. Everything else there is to find out will all come tomorrow."

Kim eventually tipped into sleep, her head still simmering with thoughts about the events of the next day, what they would bring - and how far they might go in bringing about the dream long-held by her late friend - and also wished for by most of the rest of the Celler community.

to be continued…


	4. A Night of Firsts

**4. A Night of Firsts (An Ambience of Resonance)**

William woke up before Kim on Tuesday morning and let her sleep in, deciding that a bit of extra quiet and slumber would be the best thing for her, given the frustrations of the day before. He spent about a half-hour in his office, sipping on a cup of coffee and going through as many of the Monday editions of national newspapers as he could find online - all containing the same full-page ad inviting people to Eastgate Airport.

Initially, the idea of the airport made sense to William - except that there were no mirrors anywhere in the terminal that were large enough to fit the purpose of Kimi's Cross. And while the expanse of a runway would certainly be large enough to hold any number of people that might come to view the event, the logic immediately fell short with William as he remembered the conditions surrounding the opening of the Resonance Conduit; a quiet room and complete darkness. While quiet could conceivably be attained, how would the opening of the Conduit be shielded from the lights of the airport, let alone those of the city itself?

Tuesday, July 16th, 2019, 8:38 AM.

TFOC - 15 Hours, 22 Minutes

William wondered Marcy's thoughts since the discovery of the ad. He was just about to begin an email to her when he felt soft hands cross over his shoulders, a light kiss on his cheek, and the welcome treat of his wife's just-arisen warmth. "Morning baby," Kim said softly.

William turned slowly, bringing a hand to brush a fallen lock of auburn hair across his wife's face and looking into her pallid, slightly uneasy smile. "Morning…I tried to let you sleep in. How did you sleep?"

Kim's right hand remained on William's shoulder as she raised her other hand to caress the back of his against her temple. "Not so much," she said. "All through the night, I'd sleep for about an hour and a half…wake up for a little bit…then go back to sleep for a bit. I actually got up a couple times and just went out and sat on the couch…thinking…"

William turned the chair and brought Kim down into his lap. "Are you having second thoughts about this…?"

Kim said nothing for a second - then her head dropped. Her head remained lowered as she gathered the auburn cascade from her face to behind her ear and turned to look at William. "I've had so many thoughts, I don't know if I can even think anymore," she said quietly. "I've thought about this from my point of view…and I've also looked at it from Ki's." She took William's hand into hers. "Ever since the day that Ki found out about Cellers…ever since she and I had that long talk late that night…she's done about everything she could to help her friends and others understand about Cellers. And then, when I was kidnapped, she was willing to take on a squad of guards and even Shego, to rescue me."

Kim's gaze returned to the floor a few feet in front of her. "And then she took the ultimate step, William. There's no way she could have known if that portal she used to send Drakken and Shego back would affect her or not, much less draw her into it. But I think that even if she had stopped to think about what might happen to her, she wouldn't have let it stop her from using it to save me." Kim looked up at William again. "She put my life above hers…she did it not only for her mother…but for a Celler."

"She…didn't seem to be very distressed about suddenly being in the Celler environment," William mused.

"No, she sure didn't," said Kim, "and so soon after being dragged through the Resonance Conduit, too. She actually seems to be enjoying the whole thing…and I don't think I could feel better about that."

Kim then took William's hands into hers, turning more to face him. "That's why I've decided…and I think it would be better for me…and for others…if I put aside my apprehensions and just trust that Misty knows what she's doing. If she's got the belief and backing of someone like Mark…I mean, I don't think either one of them would put Ki through anything…that they weren't sure she could handle."

William flashed a warm smile at Kim's disclosure. "Quite the epiphany, compared to yesterday," he said. "You know Misty better than I do…and I certainly don't think Mark would do anything against Ki's best interests."

"There's only one thing that I'm really still wondering about," Kim said. "I hope Misty calls soon. I want to know who's going to recite the incantation for the Cross."

"If this Cross is supposed to be a newsmaker," said William, "it might make sense if it were someone close to the process…like Misty herself." He then added, "She might even ask one of us to do it, since it's our daughter making the Cross."

"If that happens…it would most likely be you. I don't know what would happen if a Celler gets too close to a Cross on the receiving end." Kim then got a smirk on her face, putting a finger to the tip of William's nose. "You, on the other hand, are well-experienced at this."

William gave a short chuckle as the memory of his "well experience" quickly came back to him. "I think that might work if they had a bed nearby for me to curl up and cower on."

Kim burst into a sudden giggle. She patted her husband on the shoulder and rose from his lap, taking his hand. "C'mon, Cowering Bed Boy," she tittered, "I feel like omelets for breakfast."

They went into the kitchen to cook their morning meal. As he sat, William caught sight of a box sitting under the small table in the living room, just off the hallway entrance. He retrieved it and brought it to the dining table just as Kim was warming up a skillet. "What's in there, hon?" she asked.

William noted a rather long slot on the lid of the box. He lifted the lid and peered inside. "Quite the eye for detail, Marcy," he said, turning to Kim. "It's three weeks worth of mail. She must have stopped by every day and brought it from the mailbox."

Kim took a container of butter and a carton of eggs from the refrigerator. "Keeping the house clean…minding the mail…" She got a small bowl from the cupboard and broke the first of four eggs into it for William's omelet. "Maybe we can thank Marcy for being so kind and helpful by letting her be the one to do the Cross."

William sat at the table, leafing through a few pieces of mail. "Not a bad idea," he said. "Marcy's like one of the family, with everything she's done for us over the years…and she's always had quite a bit of interest in Cellers and where they come from."

"I remember how she was at our wedding," said Kim as she chopped at a small bundle of green onions to put into the omelet. "She just met me and welcomed me without hesitation at all…she even offered me a job that day."

"William continued to glance at more mail. "For as long as I've known her, Marcy has always been like that…if I ever needed anything, she's always been in my corner…and when you became part of my life and she found out about you, to her, 'my' corner instantly became 'our' corner."

Kim poured the eggs into the skillet, listening for a second and silently counting the light sizzle as another welcome home. She turned to the refrigerator for a few slices of Swiss cheese, beginning to tear them into strips as she walked back to the stove. "Don't forget about how she helped your career path," she said as she laid a few of the cheese strips along either side of the center of the cooking egg mixture. "Not to mention mine," she added. Kim then glanced up at the wall clock. "I hope Misty calls soon so I can talk to her about Marcy."

With this, Kim took a spatula from the hanging rack over the stove and applied a slow sweep motion through the skillet to bring up one side of the omelet, which she folded over the other. William had put the mail back in the box and set it on the floor, and joined Kim in the cooking area after getting a loaf of cracked wheat bread from the breadbox on the cupboard and slipping four slices into the toaster. Kim got two plates from the cabinet and slid William's omelet onto one, then brought another four eggs from the carton to break into the bowl for her omelet.

While waiting for the toast to come up, William snuck a small bite of his eggs, letting the fluffiness melt into his mouth. "Mmmm," he moaned softly, "I sure know we're home now."

A wide warm smile and a slight enticing giggle from Kim met his compliment. "You mean Saturday and Sunday night weren't reminders for you?"

Even with Kim's cautious disclosure pledging her trust in Misty and intent of a lighter mood about the day, the rest of the morning meal was spent in relative silence and culinary delectation. While little was spoken, there was a mutual understanding between the couple as they sat, expressed either through a warm expression or a soft pat of the hand.

After the post-meal dishes, Kim and William spent a short time sorting through the rest of their clothes from their trip to Cairo. A bit before noon, there was a knock at the front door. Kim opened the door to two men in military garb, carrying Kimi's luggage and other things from her stay at the Air Guard base in Willow Grove. During their search of the Al-Hakim mosque, the sweep team even recovered Kimi's Escrima sticks. Kim called William to the door and they gladly invited the two Sergeants in to set the things on the couch.

One of the men then produced a manila envelope with "Ki's Research Kit" scrawled on it in Mark's handwriting. Kim took the envelope, and the second that she opened it and peered in brought forth a tear and a smile. Inside were Kimi's mini-disks which contained all the episodes of Kim's show, and the family photo she had taken with her. Kim slid the frame from the envelope and looked at it, her mind flooding with reminiscent thoughts of daughter and family - and how even after the previous tumultuous month, they were now moving steadily toward a return to normal life. William slid an arm around his wife's shoulder as she continued to look at the portrait of the three together.

Kim drank in the image of their family. She then turned to glance at the watch on William's wrist on her shoulder; 11:37. Her gaze then turned back to the picture as she brought her other hand up to join her husband's. _A little more than 12 hours from now,_ she thought, _it'll really be over. Our family will be a family again…together and whole, home and safe._

Kim and William thanked the Sergeants and William saw them to the door as Kim began to unpack Kimi's belongings. William returned, and the two folded Kimi's clothes into stacks as they brought them from the suitcase and backpack. They took them to Kimi's bedroom where Kim hung them up and put them away while William returned to their bedroom to put away the rest of their things.

After her task, Kim met William at the bedroom, and the two went to the kitchen for a light lunch of salad and fruit. Just as with the morning meal, the mood during lunch quieted to one of less verbally shared inner perplexity and still-lurking vexation over the evening's coming event. Kim's thoughts about her perceived evasion from Misty continued to fester in the back of her mind. William remained in his stand that it was understood between them that he fostered support in Kim's concerns, but that bringing them into conversation would only add fuel to the furtive fire of his wife's frustration.

4:23 PM.

TFOC - 7 Hours, 37 Minutes

At a request of William's curiosity, Kim had joined him on the couch to watch a program on Channel Animal concerning the care and feeding of small pets.

Kim had just settled onto the couch and against William's chest when the phone on the end table rang. She sat upright, then leaned to her left to reach for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim, it's Marcy. What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep from going straight out of my mind," Kim sighed. "What's up with you?"

"Just finishing up the paperwork for the day," said Marcy. "I wanted to tell you…I just got a call from home…are you handy by the TV?"

"Sure am…William wanted to watch a show about small pets."

"Do me a favor and turn over to Disney, can you?"

Kim leaned forward for the remote on the table. "Okay," she said, turning back to William as she punched a couple of numbers on the keypad of the remote. "Marcy wants me to see something over on Dis--"

Kim froze as the screen turned to a scene from her past - a scene from the third segment of an episode of her show, from more than ten years ago.

William leaned slightly forward, shifting his gaze back and forth from Kim to the TV, his mouth slightly agape. "They're…they're airing your show again? After all this time?"

"I…I guess so," Kim stammered, her eyes still fixed on the screen as Doctor Drakken slammed a cell door shut:

:There…that should be a good place for you. Guards! Make sure Kim Possible _does not_ escape. Come, Shego…time to fire up the DNA re-compiler. With clones of the nation's best criminals, we'll be sure to do our worst! AH-HAHAHAHA:

"I've got it on here in my office," Marcy said over the phone. "Valencia came across this and called me from home…I don't remember this episode, though."

"It's 'Lockdown'," replied Kim. "It's from the fourth season. Drakken tries to track down and gather DNA samples from the nastiest criminals at Alcatraz Prison and bring them to life to make an evil army."

"So I guess I don't have to ask if you got out of there?" quipped Marcy.

The screen switched to Kim pulling a hairpin from a pocket of her cargo pants and working at the cell door's lock.

"You know me," Kim smirked into the phone. "I don't like to give endings away…but…there _was_ a fifth season, you know."

The screen suddenly came alive with activity as Kim violently swung the door open, toppling a guard standing near it. As it opened further, she grabbed the bars at the top of the frame and threw her feet against another guard, sending him sprawling.

"I guess I should know better to ask," said Marcy, as Kim giggled in response. "I guess I should also ask if you think it's a little strange that your show is suddenly on the air after so many years."

"That would make three of us who think that, so far," said Kim. "The show has been over for at almost 12 years."

The TV came to the end of the episode, with Doctor Drakken being locked behind a cell door, and Kim and Ron standing nearby, their arms folded and triumphant smiles on their faces:

:There you go, Drakken: Ron uttered. :You wanted to hang out in a prison so much…now you have a cell aaall your own:

The screen then blackened and the closing credits scrolled up, voiced over by the announcer:

:Good things are never gone forever. Stay tuned for more as the special 48-hour Welcome Back Kim Marathon continues, right here on Disney Channel:

"All five seasons?" Kim's jaw dropped. "93 episodes _and_ both movies?"

Kim was interrupted by a beep in the phone. "Hang on, Marcy," she said, her voice still with a tone of amazement, "there's the other line." She pulled the phone from her ear and pressed a button. _It'd be nice if you were Misty,_ she thought as she brought it back. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim," a cheery voice replied, "It's Tina."

"Hey Tina…what's up?"

"How are you? Excited about tonight?"

"That's…one of the words for how I feel, I think," sighed Kim. "There are a few more that I probably shouldn't say over the phone."

"I can understand that today would be stressful for you."

"You…have _no_ idea," Kim exhaled.

"Well," Tina said, "I sure didn't call to add to the stress. I just wanted to tell you that I picked up a coming-home present for Kimi."

"Oh? What'd you get?"

"I found the cutest little swan made out of pewter for her to put on the desk in her room."

"Aww," Kim cooed, her mood being temporarily derailed. "That sounds so cute! She's gonna love that, Tina."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Tina said. "I didn't even mind having to drive all the way to the next town to find it."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "The next town? You mean the House of Pewter in the Eastgate Mall didn't have anything like that? They usually have the market cornered on anything and everything made of pewter."

Tina's voice now came through the phone mixed with an expression of worry and surprise. "You mean you didn't see it on the news this morning? Well, I didn't either…but I did when I came back. Kim, Eastgate Mall has been closed all day."

Kim's head shot to her left, to William. "The _whole mall?_" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," explained Tina. "I didn't watch the early news…I was going to go to the Mall about 9 this morning…and they had all the roads blocked off. Police cars, military trucks…there was no way to get anywhere near the place. On the way home, I heard on the radio that the Mall had been closed due to a chemical spill…something like that. And there were even roadblocks being set up on some of the streets away from the Mall. I don't know why that was…but it must have been some bad spill. Maybe it might have leaked into the sewer system."

Kim's expression began to sour into a scowl. "Thanks for telling me, Tina," she said. "Listen, I have to make a call. I'll call you tomorrow, when Ki's home."

"Okay," Tina said. "Look, Kim…I didn't mean to upset you by--"

"Oh, no," Kim broke in. "It's not you at all…I promise. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hurriedly pulled the phone away, punching the "flash" button. "Marcy, I'm back…sorry."

"No problem," Marcy said.

"Marcy…did you hear about the Mall being closed all day?"

"Yeah…something about chemicals spilled somewhere inside during the night. The noon news said that even mall employees didn't have to report today…too dangerous."

"Dangerous…" Kim echoed, now not even trying to stem the rising current of her frustration. "Marcy…thanks for telling me about the marathon on TV. Listen…we'll either pick you up tonight, or have someone come by to take you to Ki's Cross--"

"I can't wait, Kim!" Marcy perked. "I'm going to get to see an actual Cross!"

Kim smiled for just the briefest second at her friend's enthusiasm, but her brow remained lowered. "Yeah…I'll tell you more later," she said, her mouth again inverting to a scowl, "but right now, I have to make a call."

"I'll be home waiting," Marcy said. "Bye-bye."

Kim brought the phone down from her ear and stabbed the "talk" button hard with her thumb, then turned to William. "The Mall has been closed all day," she fumed.

William raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"A chemical spill last night," Kim said with an air of skepticism in her voice, "or at least…that's the 'story.' Tina tried to go there this morning to get something for Ki. She said all the roads going to the Mall were blocked by police and military vehicles." Kim sat for a moment - then rose quickly. "Misty probably had something to do with _this,_ too," she huffed, pointing at the screen and the continuing marathon. She then turned for the hallway and William's office, still clutching the cordless phone. "Be right back…its time to get the story straight from the horse's mouth…or someone who could _eat_ a horse."

Eastgate International Airport

4:41 PM.

TFOC - 7 Hours, 19 Minutes

Mark leafed through a few papers on a clipboard, scribbling a hasty signature onto a couple of them, then turned to a Sergeant standing by a Jeep, passing him the clipboard. "Get these back to Hansen in FieldOps…what's the status on the buses?"

The Sergeant took the clipboard. "The first group is due in any minute, Sir," he said. "They should all be in before 1730."

"That's cutting it a little close," Mark said. "If we're going to get all these people in place at the Conduit venue by 2330, we're going to have to start loading for transport about that time. Where are we on pre-screening?"

The Sergeant took a small, rather dog-eared notebook from the pocket of his fatigues and flipped it open. "As of 1600, we're caught up, Sir," he said. "Everyone in the perimeter is clear, and we're screening new arrivals as they come in."

"Tell Hansen to stay on top of that," said Mark. "Tell him to streamline the process any way he can without compromising security. It looks like there will be more coming right up to the cutoff point…and the closer it gets to 2000, the more frantic people are going to be about being turned away. The last thing we need is a clogged staging or screening area."

The Sergeant threw a quick salute to the Captain, and turned for the Jeep. Mark stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Matter of fact, tell Hansen to start loading buses ASAP, as they arrive. Have him alert security at the venue that the schedule is moving up. We need all the time margin we can get to ensure everyone is transported."

"Sir," the Sergeant nodded, climbing into the Jeep and taking off for a taxiway adjacent to the now-closed runway, and a tent complex about 3/8th of a mile to the north.

Mark turned and walked back to a blue Hydroja parked a short distance away, and a small table next to it, where Craig was seated. "The buses are going to start coming in any time now," Mark said as he took a seat to Craig's left. "I moved up the loading schedule to immediate status, as they come in."

"Not a bad idea," said Craig. "They're still coming." He pointed to the north in the direction of the main Eastgate terminal, and toward a sporadic but steady stream of people walking along a taxiway leading to a staging and screening area next to the runway.

Mark looked at the continuing line - then slipped a walkie-talkie from his belt and pressed the transmit button, turning his head back to several large hangars. "Bivouac, TFOC-MB."

The comm device sparked for a second. :Bivouac, go MB:

"Clear the fourth hangar and set it up," Mark said. "We still have people coming in…they'll be needing a bed for the night."

:Roger that: came the reply. :Actually, 2nd Lieutenant Mallory is one up on that, Sir. He ordered to start clearing the fourth hangar about 20 ago:

A smile crossed Mark's face at the forethought. "Well give Mallory a gold star and a cee-gar from me," he said. "Carry on, Bivouac. TFOC-MB out." He placed the walkie-talkie back on his belt. "You heard the man," he beamed to Craig. "They're already all over it."

"I guess Mallory has been watching the crowd," said Craig. He then slowly swept his eyes across the slowly disappearing runway, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "…God-_damn_, that's a lot of people, Mark. You were right about req'ing _two_ battalions from the 111th…I don't know how we'd be juggling everything at both places with just one."

Mark now joined Craig's scan of the growing throng. "Somehow, something tells me that even at this number, Misty was trying for even more," he said. "And part of the thanks for being able to handle this goes to Mayor Garello and the Eastgate PD. They jumped right in on mapping and isolating the quickest transit route so the buses won't be delayed anywhere along the way." Mark then stood, still looking out over the scene before them. "So far, so good…I just love it when a plan comes together and runs smoothly, don't you?" he said, directing the last to the Lieutenant seated at his right.

"Yep," Craig replied, "no snags or snafus so far--"

Craig was interrupted by the electronic hail from the cell in Mark's pocket. Mark pulled it out and flipped it open. "Broderson."

The tone of voice on the line that met him was curt, almost hissed. "Where-is-_Misty!_"

"…Kim?" Mark uttered with a hint of caution, reading the tone in his ear. "She's not here. I'm expecti--"

"Have you talked to her at _all_ today?" Kim cut in as she emerged from the office, walking back into the living room.

"No…as far as I know, she's been busy going over the last of the preparat--"

"I've been sitting here _all_ day, driving myself and my husband out of our _minds_ because I haven't heard a _thing_ about exactly _what's_ going to happen tonight, _where_ it's going to be, or even if I'm going to _BE_ there."

"Well of course you're going to be there, Kim…" Mark said. "Why would you think otherwi--"

"Between the ads in the papers yesterday, the weird stuff on the TV today, and other things I've heard about, I can't even think straight anymore…and Misty hasn't even made an attempt to contact me _or_ you?"

Mark began to brush his hand across his scalp. "She's had her plate pretty full the past couple days, Kim…we both have. I'm sorry if you're feeling out of the loop. That hasn't been my intention, and I'm pretty sure it's not Misty's either. It's been quite the task to set something like this up in such a short time…the last two days have been pretty hectic."

"…How's the Mall, Mark?" Kim asked, now with more of an accusatory tone.

"The Mall?"

"That's where you are, isn't it?"

"No."

"A friend of mine tried to go to the Mall this morning, and it was closed and blocked off. It's been blocked off all day. Are you _sure_ you're not at Eastgate Mall, Mark?"

Mark's exasperation at the accusations began to trickle into his voice like an oil slick. "I'm at the airport, Kim…it's where the ads told the people to go."

"So you _do_ know what the ads say!" shot Kim. "What else am I 'out of the loop' about? I'm starting to feel like I'm not even part of this thing anymore."

"Okay, Kim," Mark exhaled, "you need to stop this. You're not out of any 'loop.' That much I can promise you. You only have to be patient for a little bit long--"

"No," Kim cut him off again, even more of an edge to her voice. "No more patience…I've had e-_nough_ of this secrecy--"

Craig's hand on his shoulder gathered Mark's attention for a second. He pointed past the Captain toward the tented staging area as a line of large buses began to stream in from the north. The sudden escalation of the moment and the continued frenzy of interruption and disbelief from the phone brought Mark to his point.

"--I'm coming to meet you at the Mall, Mark. If you and Misty won't 'put me in the loop,' then I'll do it--"

The forceful "**_KIM_**" that flew from the earpiece caused her to jump and jerk the phone away from her ear, looking at it for a second as if it had slapped her. She then slowly returned it up to her face. "Now-_listen_," Mark continued, "I-am-at-the-_airport_, like I said before, where the ads told people to go. Misty also told me to tell you _not_ to leave the house until she gets there, which will be about an hour from now. She told me to put a detail outside your house, to make sure you wouldn't leave or try to come down here…but I didn't do that, Kim. I didn't because I put my trust in you that you wouldn't…just as I put my trust in Misty that she wouldn't do anything to harm you, or Kimi, or William, or anyone _else_ involved in this…just as you should trust her for those same reasons."

Mark turned toward the table, picking up a clipboard and pen. "Now…the biggest part of my job tonight…the _toughest_ part…is just about to start…and I have to go. My advice to you again is to just stay put, trust Misty and myself, and stop letting your mind run away with the situation for just a few more hours. She'll be there soon. See you later, Kim." He closed his cell, dropped it into his shirt pocket, and leafed through the notes on the clipboard.

"First snag?" asked Craig.

"Kim's getting restless," said Mark. "Nothing that hasn't been factored in--" he then rubbed his eyes for a second "--yet." He fished in his pocket for his car keys. "Let's go start loading those buses," he said. "More are probably right behind them, and we're going to have to keep things smooth all night tonight."

Kim had no chance to respond, as the line clicked dead at "later, Kim." Her arm went slack as she brought the phone away - then suddenly fired the phone against the back of the large cushioned chair near the front foyer. "Harsh-**_much_**, Mark?" she growled.

William came from the kitchen to the doorway at the sound. "…Nothing from the horse's mouth, I take it?" he ventured.

Kim turned and flopped onto the couch. "Sure…if yelling is 'nothing'."

William moved to the living room. "Mark yelled at you?"

"Well, not so much yelling…but he sure set me straight about what I'm supposed to do until Misty shows up--"

William raised an eyebrow.

Kim leaned onto the arm of the couch and her expression fell a little further, looking first toward her husband, then down to the floor with a wistful, glassy stare. "--which is absolutely nothing." She then looked up to William again. "Would you take a look out the front door for me?" she asked.

"Sure," William offered, moving across the living room. "What am I looking for?"

"I don't know," said Kim, "…military guys…a car…something that isn't usually there."

William opened the inside door far enough to peer out into the street and take a quick scan. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary," he said. "Why would the military would be out there?"

"Misty told Mark to put someone outside the house," Kim said, "in case we tried to leave before she got here. He told me he didn't do that, though…because he 'trusts me'."

"Well, judging by the view outside, I'd say he's telling the truth," William said as he closed the door. He then crossed to the couch, sitting next to Kim. "Did he say when Misty is supposed to get here?"

"About an hour," Kim sighed, "but with the way the last two days have gone, it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't show until 11 tonight…and by then, I'll be too much of a wreck to even leave the house."

William smoothed his hand across his wife's shoulders, and she moved to curl into his arms. He thought during the quiet moment they sat in each other's arms. During the years that had passed since the chilly December night that he met Kim, the concept of the "air of mystery" preceding the Cross became more and more common sense to William. Yet there was a large difference between that experience and this one. The strange verbal gyrations by Angelica during the encounters before that night were meant to introduce an "air of mystery" and to cushion somewhat the blow of a Flesher coming face to face with someone they had never met before - let alone the sudden realization that they even _could_ meet. But now, this coming night's event involved two people who were already exposed to and well aware of the concept of a Cross. Why was such an "air of mystery" being enshrouded around people who well knew what to expect? _Even a Flesher recipient knows where their Cross is going to be,_ thought William, _but this is between people who have already been on both sides of a Cross…and the one crossing is a close relative! Our daughter! Misty had better have some good reason for keeping this so hush-hush from Kim. She's gone through enough already in the last month. We all have._

While he wasn't really thinking about food, William used the thought to try to defuse the mood a bit. "Feel like anything for dinner while we wait?" he asked.

Kim turned her head slightly at his query. "Do we have any of those raisins left?" she said softly. "I'll just do a handful of those."

William gained an expression of puzzlement and concern. "That's…not really 'dinner'…"

"That's dinner for me…tonight," came the reply.

"I can get those," said William, moving slightly forward, " and make some sort of a sandwich for myself,"

Kim sat up a bit, looking into his eyes. "William," she said in a low voice, "don't let my mood ruin your appetite, too…you have whatever you want for dinner."

William turned back to his wife, sliding the pads of his fingers over her cheek. "It's not," he said, "…but the last two days of all this strange action, and even Sunday evening…it's affected me, too. And I think I know how it must be affecting you…I can see it." He paused for a moment. "And after all, this is our daughter that all this is centered around. I'll be good with a sandwich. That's…dinner for me…tonight." He punctuated the last with a light kiss on Kim's forehead.

Kim gave a barely audible exhale as she leaned forward into William's chest. "I love you, Mr. Hodge," she whispered.

William slid his arms around his wife. "Mrs. Hodge," he said, "you've just fulfilled one of my wishes for this evening."

Kim slid back a bit to look into William's eyes. "If only everything could be so easy and automatic," she sighed.

Even though the front-most item on the immediate agenda was some form of sustenance, the Hodges remained on the couch for a good while, engaged in each other's arms. Soft talk, soft caresses - an unspoken reassurance of support during what both were beginning to think might be their last chance for such a moment for many hours to come.

_Even in this chaos of secrecy, in the arms of this man, I feel so…calm and safe_, Kim thought. _So insulated from Mark's harshness on the phone…even though I should know that he's right. So removed from Misty's insistence on playing me about Ki's Cross…as if that event alone doesn't put **enough** on my plate today._

William slid a caress along Kim's shoulder as he rose from the couch. "Back in a minute with our dinner," he said with a slight smile.

"…Raisins," Kim reminded in a soft voice.

6:12 PM.

The emotional roller-coastering of the past three days, coupled with worry and uncertainty had left Kim in a vulnerable state - and the current quiet of the house only served to further open the current chink in the armor of her mental alertness.

Kim was slowly drifting through the fuzzy, disconnected haze of pre-sleep on the couch as the doorbell sounded a sudden electronic slap to her face. She jolted to her feet at the sound. "_Mine_," she blurted, stumbling slightly and throwing a hand to the arm of the couch to steady herself and clear her mind before hurriedly going to the front door.

The speed at which the door flew open threw a bit of a start into the smallish brunette standing before it, carrying a satchel and a large shopping bag with a flat clothing box inside it. She got another slight start at being greeted by Kim's expression, a mix of expectation tainted with frustration and a dash of anger. "Hi there," Misty perked as she recovered her composure. She looked to either side, visually accentuating her full arms. "Get the outside door for me?"

Kim's brow raised for just a second. "Well well, if it isn't AWOL Girl," she sneered, reaching for the latch and pushing the outside door open.

Misty took a cautious step over the threshold. "…AWOL Girl?" she echoed.

"Oh, like you don't know," Kim spat. "The past two days have been so the drama for me with everything I've been hearing…except from _you_…even Mark was playing Secrecy Boy with me. Is it too much to ask to be let into the know about something like this? I mean, it's just my _daughter_ we're talking about here!" She then motioned to the packages under Misty's arms. "And what's all this stuff?"

Misty lifted her arms slightly. "It's…it's for you, Kim."

Without meaning to, Misty's simple statement disarmed Kim somewhat. She looked at the packages Misty was holding for another few seconds - then shifted her gaze a few feet to the left as some of the anger sifted from her face. "I…I appreciate the gesture, I guess," she said without the harsh edge to her voice, "…but I think you know that something in a package wasn't really the kind of 'gift' I was preparing for tonight." Her eyes now lifted to Misty. "And I don't think you'd think that any sort of bribe would work as an apology for leaving me hanging all this time on the details of Ki's Cross."

"You'd be right on both counts," said Misty. "I like to think that I know the gift you're waiting for tonight…and the second thought never even entered my mind." She motioned to the couch. "We should talk for a bit…and I promise…by the time we're through, you'll be all but caught up about the past two days…and tonight."

William emerged from the kitchen as the two women sat on the couch, with Misty setting her packages on the table. "Hi Misty," he said as he placed a small bowl on the table in front of Kim. "Kind of a last-minute appearance, don't you think?"

Kim read the tone of her husband's question, and turned back to him. "Misty was just about to explain everything," she said.

"Oh," William said, pausing for a few seconds, "…am I interrupting anything?"

"Not in the least," replied Misty. "You're just as much a part of this as Kim is." She moved down the couch a bit, motioning Kim to do the same to allow William room. "I mean…you're coming to the Cross too, I hope."

"Looking forward to it, actually," said William.

"Good," Misty smiled. "Kimi would be counting on you to be there, I think." She then noticed Kim plucking a raisin from the bowl. "After-dinner snack?"

"Dinner," Kim offered. "Just…not that hungry tonight. Nerves."

Misty's eyes fell a bit at the last of Kim's statement. "That's my fault," she said, "and I won't hide from that. I'm sorry." She took Kim's hand, looking down to it, then back into the Celler's large emerald orbs as she continued. "I'm sorry for your feeling left out of everything. That wasn't what I was meaning to do, by not calling you for two days."

Misty's eyes shifted a bit, seeming to become a deeper peek into her soul as she continued looking into Kim's eyes. "Remember a couple of days ago, when I asked how much you remember about Angelica?" Kim nodded slightly in response. "Well…me asking you that question that day actually made me begin to ask myself the same thing. It made me remember that Angelica didn't know the word 'no'. It also made me remember how easy it was for her to coordinate things, and juggle a tight schedule."

"She pretty much scheduled and coordinated every Cross from the beginning," Kim said.

"Not to mention hand-writing every incantation to activate the crystals," added Misty. "All while still meeting with most of the intended recipients and giving them the items for their Crosses. Angelica had such a gift for putting things together…" her gaze now fell a bit "…a gift I wish I had, to her degree. Even for something as big as tonight…she would have put it together and pulled it off without a hitch…and still would have found time to call and keep you up on the progress. I've found that, as much as I wanted to believe I did…that I don't have quite the talent that Angelica had…and I apologize to you both for not contacting you before tonight."

It was Kim's natural caring attitude that dismantled the rest of her inner anger after hearing Misty's apology. She reached to pull the woman into a hug. "It's not your fault," she said. "Actually…for an event that is supposed to bring Angelica's dream to reality…I'm not so sure I could keep from putting a bit of sensationalism into it myself, if I were planning it." She then pulled back a bit. "And come to think of it…I think Angelica would have done it the same way…the planning, I mean. The only thing I don't get is why you wanted to keep the location of the Cross so secret from everyone, including me."

Misty broke into a slight smile. "That's easy," she said. "Security. You remember that there can't be any outside light at the initiation of a Cross. That's why we had to keep security tight. Every single Flesher who is going to view the Cross…they all had to be screened to remove all sources of light…cameras, lighters, matches, even cell phones with cameras. If the location of the Cross hadn't been kept under tight wraps, we might have lost the ability to control those conditions. We couldn't risk anyone being at the location without first going through the screening procedure. Even the flick of one lighter, and the Cross would be rendered inert until the next lunar cycle…and no one there would be able to view it."

"So…this place you have picked out…it's dark…?"

"Trust me…it will be dark when it counts."

Misty then turned to the large bag on the table, pulling out the box inside and sliding it onto her lap. "I knew Angelica for about five years before you met her," she said, "and I had known how passionate she was about her dream for that much longer." With this, she began to lift the lid from the box, looking into Kim's eyes. "I like to think that I have a good idea how she would have wanted it to come about."

Kim's eyes widened as Misty pulled the lid from the box, letting it slide to the floor. She drew out a slow gasp as Misty reached past the tissue paper lining and pulled a pair of pants from the box, made of a light silken fabric in an angelic shade of white. She draped them into Kim's arms and reached into the box again, bringing out a blouse of an even lighter fabric, with a lace-lined collar and long, flaring, billowy sleeves. "I like to think that, if she were the one putting her dream together under these circumstances, she would want you to wear something like this."

Kim continued to stare at the outfit, her eyes drinking in the softness of the fabric. "This…this is…it's just beautiful, Misty," she drew out, "but…what would my wearing this have to with Ki's Cross?"

Misty lowered the blouse to look at Kim, her face spreading into a knowing smile. "Kim…you knew Angelica. One of her standards was 'pomp and dramatics'. Before every Cross, she extended the 'air of mystery' into a Flesher recipient's life. She wanted to make sure the recipient knew that the coming event would be a…first in their life. You think that she wouldn't treat a chance at turning a Cross into the Fall of Cynicism as a night containing as many firsts as possible?" She lowered the blouse back into the box and reached for her satchel.

"You were Angelica's closest Celler friend, Kim," Misty said as she pulled a small hardwood case covered with black leather from the satchel, presenting it between them. "And as such…I feel pretty sure that she would want you to have this honor…to be included in the firsts surrounding a night like this."

Kim's eyes grew wide as saucers and her jaw dropped slack as Misty slowly opened the case to her.

Inside, nestled in a bed of black silk, was a rolled parchment scroll trimmed in gold leaf - and the familiar vial-like shape of a crystal in deep azure blue, streaked with silver.

to be continued…


	5. TFOC One

**5. TFOC One (I'll Bridge That Cross When I Come To It)**

_Safe in the light that surrounds me_

_Free of the fear and the pain_

_My subconscious mind starts spinning through time_

_To rejoin the past once again_

_Nothing seems real; I'm starting to feel_

_Lost in the haze of a dream_

_And as I draw near, the scene becomes clear_

_Like watching my life on a screen_

_Hello, Angelica_

_So glad to see you my friend._

-- "Scene One: Regression" (with one change)

Dream Theater "Scenes from a Memory"

----------

Tuesday, July 16th, 2019, 6:18 PM.

TFOC - 5 Hours, 42 Minutes

Kim's eyes were still wide as her gaze shifted back and forth between Misty and the case before her. "M-_Me_?" she stammered. "You want _me_ to initiate the Cross?"

"Kim," Misty smiled, "You know as well as any of us what a Cross is like. When first coming into the Flesher environment, you know the darkness…the uncertainty…and there's no one there to help other than the recipient, who is at that moment going through their own reaction to the event. Who better to soften those blows for someone emerging through the Conduit than someone who has been through it herself? Who better to be the first person Kimi sees when she comes through…than family?"

"But…but I'm a Celler myself…what about effects? What if I get pulled into the Conduit pathway when it opens?" Kim motioned a hand over her shoulder. "Shouldn't it be someone like William? He's initiated a Cross before--"

Misty stopped Kim with a hand on hers. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about," she said. "Thanks to the frequency of the crystal, the Conduit can only flow in one direction at any one time, for Cellers. Even if you walked toward the opening of the Conduit during a Celler-to-Flesher environment Cross, you couldn't enter it if you wanted to."

"What about the radiation? I mean, what if that has some effect on--"

"The radiation that comes through the Conduit only initializes and enhances third-dimension properties," Misty continued. "And it only applies that when the Celler is actually in the Conduit stream. From the outside? You're as safe as a Flesher recipient would be." Misty then patted Kim's hand softly in reassurance. "Everything's been checked out, Kim...even long before this came about…even when Angelica was still here. One of the things she said about the Fall of Cynicism was that the best thing that could happen…would be to have the Cross done by a Celler existent in the Flesher environment. Since then, a lot of research has been done by our teams into the Cross and how it might affect existent Cellers here…and they came to the conclusions that I just told you. Angelica would never have exposed any of her Celler friends to the least danger in bringing her dream to life…and neither will I."

Kim folded the pants over one arm and slowly turned her head, sliding a lock of hair from her forehead as she looked back at William, and he instantly read the shards of trepidation and silent supplication in her eyes. His response was a gentle hand on her upper back, a soothing smile - and a single slight nod of support.

Misty spoke in a soft voice as Kim turned back to her. "You won't be doing this for the Fleshers who will be there," she said. "They're there to learn more about Cellers, and view the Cross. And won't be doing this for me. The only people you're doing this for…are Kimi…you…William…Cellers--" a slightly longer pause and a gentle squeeze of Kim's hand "--and Angelica and the Dream."

Kim held her gaze on Misty for a few seconds. "So…I'd basically be doing this for everyone I ever cared about."

"I couldn't have put it better," said Misty.

A slow smile spread across Kim's face as she placed a hand on the open case. "Then I'm doing it for everyone I couldn't think of letting down…and that does include you."

Misty echoed the smile. She slowly closed the case and placed her own hand over Kim's. "Angelica always said you were such a jewel," she said. "Angelica was never wrong." The two women punctuated the moment with a quick chuckle of relief and a warm hug.

Misty looked past Kim's shoulder to flip a finger toward the remainder of William's sandwich. "Ham and Swiss on rye?" she asked as she and Kim parted.

"Close," replied William. "Pumpernickel."

Misty adopted her best "Puppy Dog Eyes" in a pleading expression. "…Might there be enough to make another? It's been Celler food all day for me."

William smiled, placing his sandwich onto a coaster on the coffee table, and began to rise from the couch. "Mayonnaise and mustard?" he offered.

"Definitely!" Misty perked.

"Done and done," said William.

He was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Make it two?" asked Kim. "I think my appetite might be coming back…and, I think I might need the extra energy for tonight."

"There's a good thing," said Misty. She then slipped the case for the crystal back into her satchel and flipped a finger toward the cordless phone sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Another good thing would be letting me borrow your phone for a moment."

"Only if you promise not to call in any more ads to national newspapers," Kim scolded with a smirk as she reached for the phone, handing it to the brunette.

Misty burst into giggles. "Did you see 'em? That was the best way I could think of to get the word out for people to come view the Cross."

"I talked to Mark a while ago when I was looking for you," Kim said. "Judging by how wound-up he was, I'd say the ads worked. There must be hundreds and hundreds of people at the airport by now."

"That's just who I was going to call," said Misty, "to tell him you're going to initiate the Cross." She then dialed a number and brought the phone to her ear.

----------

6:36 PM.

TFOC - 5 Hours, 24 Minutes

Eastgate International Airport

:TFOC-MB, CE-Trans: came through the walkie-talkie.

Mark grabbed it from the clip on his belt and pressed the transmit button. "TFOC-MB, go CE."

:Bus Group Two is arriving for their second lap. Circling around to approach from the north:

Mark took a quick look at the road the buses were using to enter and exit the airport. He then looked at his watch. "We need a faster turnaround time, Craig. This isn't going to work unless we can get the buses moving faster. Have Hansen coordinate with the tower to see if there's another route into the staging area, preferably from the north. Have departing buses continue to use the south route…both lanes. And relay to staff at the venue to try to streamline unloading time."

:Roger that. I'm on it. CE out:

Mark had just placed his walkie-talkie back on its clip when the cell in his shirt pocket rang, which he retrieved and opened. "Broderson."

"Hi there, Tall, Dark and Blonde," came through the phone.

"Hey Misty," said Mark, taking a quick look at his watch. "I take it you're back in town…someone has been looking for you."

"Yes…and not any more," Misty said, "I'm at Kim's house, and that's why I'm calling. Kim has said she's willing to be the Recipient of Honor tonight."

"Good deal…I'm trying to speed things along here, so that everyone can be in place in time. We barely have 20 percent transported right now."

"Yeah…I have a feeling that everyone who made the trip would at least want to be there," said Misty. "Speaking of which…about how many is 'everyone' at this stage?"

Mark couldn't help but let out a chuckle through his exhale. "I was just thinking of bringing that up...remember before we left City Hall on Monday? Remember what you mentioned to me about a 'milestone' of sorts, if we reached it?"

"…Yeah?" Misty said, a note of trepidation creeping into her voice. "One-to-One?"

"Yeah," said Mark, "well…we've more or less reached that point in the last half-hour or so…and there are still people coming in…we're going to be screening and loading well past the cutoff time of 2000."

Misty let out a gasp as she heard this, her eyes and smile wide as she quickly patted Kim's knee. "You're-_kidding!_ One-to-One? Really? That was actually just wishful thinking on my part! That's fantastic!"

"Yeah…it's a good thing I factored in your 'wishful thinking' when putting security and staff together, or we'd have had a real problem."

"Problem? With you around?" Misty smirked. "No such thing. Okay, I'll let you get back to your job, and I'll be calling down there before 11 for a ride out to you."

"Sounds good," said Mark. "We're hoping to have everything taken care of by then."

"Thanks for everything, Mark."

"See you later tonight," said Mark, adding quickly, "Oh, and listen. Tell Kim…that I'm sorry."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "…Sorry…for what?"

"Conversation we had earlier…I got kind of snippy when she started asking questions. I think she might have an idea about the Conduit venue though, based on what she's been hearing through the news and friends."

"Well…I'm not really sure that's an issue at this late point," Misty said, "but I'll pass the apology along. And thanks for the other info. See you tonight." She pressed the "talk" button on the phone and placed it on the coffee table.

While Misty had been on the phone, Kim had slid the box from her lap into her own and laid the white pants into it. "…Apology?" she asked.

"Mark said he got a little heated with you on the phone earlier," said Misty. "He wanted me to tell you he was sorry for that."

Kim became a bit sheepish. "Well," she said, "I did press kind of hard about where the Cross is going to be, and in the state I was in…I was kind of harsh myself."

Misty placed the lid back on the box and offered a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I think he understands that," she said.

William came from the kitchen with two paper plates, each containing a napkin and a sandwich similar to the one he had prepared for himself. Kim placed the large flat box on the table as William gave her a plate, which she passed to Misty, then gave her the other plate. "Drinks?" William asked.

"I made a pitcher of iced tea this morning," said Kim. "That sounds good."

Misty nodded. "It does sound good," she said, "with a touch of sugar."

"Two iced teas, coming up," said William as he returned to the kitchen.

Kim turned back to Misty. "What was that one thing you were talking about on the phone? 'One-to-One'?"

Misty looked evasive for a moment. "Oh," she said, "nothing for you to worry about. It's something I worked out with Mark about how many people might be at the Cross tonight."

"So," Kim asked, puzzled, "it's…a lot of people?"

"Like I said, it's nothing to worry about. Besides, even if one person who is not an intended Flesher recipient gets to view this Cross, it will be one more step toward the Dream."

"But when I talked to Mark earlier, he sounded awful busy. I think there will be more than _one_ person there."

"Well, you're right there," Misty said as she lifted her sandwich from the plate on her lap, "but the exact number of people shouldn't even be important to you right now." With this, she raised the sandwich to her mouth and took a bite. Her expression immediately melted into one of culinary satisfaction, a long "mmmmm" escaping from her closed mouth as she chewed. "What's important right now is _this!_ Wow!"

William caught the last of Misty's statement as he emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of tea, stepping to the opposite side of the coffee table to place one glass before each of the women. Kim looked first at Misty, then back to William with a smirk. "Even after just a couple of days in the Celler environment, the taste of Flesher food has an impact."

William answered with a smile. "Maybe this is a veiled request to come for your spaghetti some night," he said.

"I'm there!" chimed Misty, which brought laughter from Kim and William.

After their meal, Kim and William escorted Misty on a tour through their home, including Kim's office and the workout area in the basement. They concluded the tour in Kimi's bedroom.

7:48 PM.

TFOC - 4 Hours, 12 Minutes

Misty reached for the framed picture on Kimi's desk and studied it for a moment, noting the shirt Kimi was wearing in the picture. "'My Mom Gave Me My Green Belt'?" she chuckled.

"She's always cherished that shirt," Kim replied. "She has it stored in a box with a lot of other stuff she's collected throughout her karate training."

"She's barely 15," said Misty, still looking at the image of the young Kimi, "and I'm told she's just a couple of steps away from a black belt? She must have started out at a really young age."

"Not quite seven years old," Kim said. "I heard a scream in the basement one afternoon. I came down and she was just standing in the middle of the exercise room with her hands in fists…just standing there, screaming. I asked her if she was hurt or something. She was imitating me yelling when I do my 'Karates'. I got a hunch, and started teaching her the basics. She just took off from there…got her first three belts in the first year of her training…and she was learning at the teen level before she was even ten."

"And you taught her everything?"

"Just about, other than her work with some weapons. I'm a fourth-degree black belt, and a licensed instructor…but Ki is my only student."

"I would say that I feel sorry for whoever might tick either of you two off," said Misty, "…but I know who your last opponent was…and I just can't feel sorry there."

Kim looked slightly downward and to the side as Misty's statement sent shreds of her ordeal flashing through her mind.

Misty spotted a small clock on Kimi's desk. She turned to Kim. "Hey you," she said, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder, "let's go see how that outfit looks on you. We'll have some time to make minor adjustments if we have to."

Kim perked a bit out of her undesirable remembrance. "Sure," she said, extending a hand in the direction of the hallway.

The two entered the hallway with William following, closing the door as he exited the room. Misty went into the living room, retrieving the flat clothing box. "There's also a couple of minor things to let you know about for the Cross tonight," she said as she rejoined Kim in the hallway.

Kim's brow furrowed slightly. "Things?" she asked with a note of puzzled concern in her voice. "I've…been through a Cross or two, you know…"

"Not from the other side," Misty smirked. "It's going to be as much of an experience for you as it is for Flesher recipients. I just want to make sure you're as prepared as you can be…especially since you'll have an audience."

"You never did say how big that audience is," Kim said.

"No…but I did say not to worry about that," Misty replied. "The main thing on your mind will be focusing on the Cross to bring Kimi back here." She then hefted the clothing box. "Let's see how this fits."

William started for the kitchen. "I'll do up the dishes from the day while you're doing that," he said. "Let me know if you need anything."

The three then went to their respective destinations in the house.

As William ran the water to fill the sink, he began to think about the evening's coming event, and how it would close what certainly had to be labeled as the most tumultuous chapter in the life of Kim - or for that matter, the life of any other Celler that either had or would venture into the Flesher environment. He also thought about how that closing would also be thought of as an opening of acceptance, integration and communication between the two worlds. _It will most certainly open a new dialogue between the two, _he thought. _The natural state of human nature is to fear that which they do not know or understand…but Cellers have been more or less with us for almost a century now. It's just that we never thought about the concept that they could actually be **among** us. That they could actually exist outside of the TV, just as any other actor on it, much less engage in the very same events and activities that we always have._

William slid a scrubber across a plate, slowly moving it through the warm water. _I can't imagine this being anything but good for Kim,_ he thought. _Now that it's been offered to her, I don't think she would be comfortable with anything less than a direct hand in welcoming Ki home. And not to mention having a direct hand in bringing a dream wished for not only by her dear friend Angelica, but most Cellers. What a fitting gift to open, after such a nightmarish experience._

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice behind him.

8:38 PM.

TFOC - 3 Hours, 22 Minutes

"William…?"

William turned at his name. He had always thought that Kim looked her most beautiful in white, even from the night they first professed their hearts to each other many years ago - but the sight which met his eyes this night only further strengthened his long-held opinion that the woman who had become his other half was indeed an angel.

Kim almost seemed to glow as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen - not only from the brilliant white of the outfit that Misty brought, but also from the radiance of the smile now on her face. Her hair was brushed to a satin sheen, accentuating the creamy smoothness of her face with an auburn frame. She had applied a light rouge to her cheeks and a subtle emerald shade of shadow to her eyelids, to compliment the richness of the emerald in her eyes. Her neck was adorned with the necklace from the first anniversary of their meeting, the cap from her crystal a stunning warm sapphire against her skin. A pair of silver low-rise open-toed shoes on her feet completed the outfit.

The diamond in Kim's engagement ring and the diamond stud earrings she wore seemed to feed from the incandescent luster of the fabric of her outfit, sparkling as she slowly raised her arms in a presentation gesture, the sleeves draping as they flared toward her wrists. "Looks good?" she offered.

The astonishment and wonderment William felt at the sight extended into his voice. "Good? You look like…the Angel of Eastgate," he said.

"Radiantly fabulous," added Misty. "The jewelry really sets it off. Kim tells me you had the cap from her crystal made into a pendant as a present for the anniversary of the night you met."

Kim reached to her neck to softly cradle the cap. "And it's more precious jewelry than any diamond," she smiled.

"There's a lot having to do with diamonds in your family," said Misty. "Kimi even uses it to describe something good."

"Yeah," Kim grinned further. "That and 'all about'. It's a very strong part of her everyday speech." She then chuckled. "You could say 'it's all about Ki-speak'."

"And that makes her a shining diamond in her own right," added William.

Misty motioned for William to move toward her. She placed an arm around the shoulders of both he and Kim. "A diamond forged of very special stock," she smiled. "And a diamond like no other…before or since." Misty then led them to the couch, seating Kim to the left of her husband and then sitting to the left of her. "William," she asked, "how much do you remember of Kim's Cross?"

It never took much prodding to bring the memory of the ritual from that dark December night flooding back to William. "I remember going through the things Angelica had written down," he started. "I put the mirror up as she had instructed…then I made sure there was no light in the room. I had to put the comforter from the bed over the window so no light could get in. Then I lit the candle, and opened the box, and put the crystal in front of the mirror, making sure I could see its reflection in the mirror."

Misty turned slightly to Kim. "That's important," she said. "Make sure you can see the crystal reflected in the mirror before you start the incantation." Kim nodded in response.

"I remember the crystal beginning to glow as I started reading the incantation."

"That was the incantation activating the crystal's frequency," Misty said. "It begins to open the Resonance Pathway…that's when things really start to happen."

"Boy, did they," said William. "I remember the rumbling--"

"You've felt that before," said Misty to Kim, "when Kimi activated the portal."

"Yeah…even though I was outside the building," Kim replied, remembering how the sensation coursed through her and the surrounding area.

"The opening of the Resonance Conduit is very powerful," Misty said, "and the Anamnesis Event in Cairo was even more powerful. Mark said he even felt the rumbling from two blocks away."

"By that point," said William, "the wind had started…the crystal was lit up like the Sun, and even the mirror became very bright. It lit up everything in the room…and it looked like it had turned into some form of liquid…like it was absorbing its own reflection."

"That's when the Resonance Pathway opens. The reflective substance in the mirror is the final addition to the process. You remember the wind really picking up at that point--"

"Yes."

"That's solar winds," Misty said. "And you remember the yellowish flecks in the mirror--"

"Yep."

Misty turned back to Kim. "You remember that. That's the point at which the Celler begins to transport from the Celler environment…remember the flecks…and the chill?"

Kim seemed to shudder in response of the cold memory, and moved slightly closer to William. "Yeah."

"The thing I most remember," William continued, "was as I was speaking the last line of the incantation. It was almost like the calm before a tornado. The mirror and the crystal went almost completely dark, and the wind stopped…until I finished the line."

"That's when you want to really brace yourself," Misty said to Kim. "That last-second lull before the transportation through the Conduit Pathway. That's when Kimi will enter the Conduit from her end."

"Does there really have to be any pause before the last word of the last line?" Kim asked. "What happens if I don't pause?"

"Nothing different, really," said Misty. "The crystal and mirror will go black as you're speaking the last line…it's sort of…clearing out the Conduit Pathway of energy before that last word. If you don't pause, the lull will just be…shorter."

William leaned forward a bit. "You know…that's something I've always wondered about…but I've never asked. But now that you're here…why _did_ everything go black like that?"

"When you read the incantation," Misty explained, "everything that goes on up until that point is the Resonance Conduit opening. That little lull is the separation between the energy of the Conduit Pathway itself, and the energy burst that transports the Celler to this environment. That's why it's so much more forceful than the energy ahead of it…the second energy burst is carrying the mass of the Celler…or, in this case, Kimi, with third-dimension properties. The inertia of the added mass is what packs the punch--" she turned to Kim again "--and when you speak that last line, be prepared for the lull…and just…lean in when you say the last of the line. That's the full force of the Resonance Conduit."

"Aaall gooo towaarrrd the liiighht," William chanted with a smirk.

Misty broke into a quick chuckle. "Close…but the wrong way. 'The light' will be going toward _you_. And speaking of 'bracing,' you might want to be getting ready to give Kimi a little support after she emerges on this side."

"…Support?" asked Kim with a quizzical expression.

"This will be Kimi's first Cross from Celler to Flesher environments. She won't be used to the sudden return of mass," said Misty. "She won't have her 'sea legs' yet. She'll be a little shaky for a while." She then reached for her glass, taking a long drink of her tea, and turned in William's direction. "Anything you want to add, or anything I might have left out?"

William sat for a short moment. "Only thing I can think of is remembering to speak the incantation in a clear, forceful voice," he said.

"Good catch!" Misty perked. "Yep Kim, it's the syllables in the incantation that activate the crystal's frequency…so be sure to read the incantation in a clear voice when you speak it." She took Kim's hand into her own. "Even though it's more preparation than any Flesher recipient-to-be would get, I've gone as far as I can in readying you for tonight. Now…do you have any questions about any of this?"

Kim reached to the table for the remote, turning on the TV. "Only two questions really come to mind," she said. She raised a finger to point at the TV as another of her show's episodes came on:

:Ron…maybe this is the year you should follow that dream and take on the pie-eating contest:

:No way, KP…no fair food. Whoa:

"How much of this sudden, uhh, 're-interest' in my show is your doing?" Kim asked.

:Maybe you should hold off on the really intense rides…:

:Kim…I can handle it:

:I'm trying to be sensitive to Felix's condition…:

:What? Does he have a weak stomach, too:

:The chair:

:What of it? It probably gives him a motion sickness edge:

"Only partly my doing," Misty smiled. "It's part of the 'volume exposure' thing. I wanted to do everything I could to reach as wide an audience as possible."

"Only partly your doing? So there are other people involved?"

"Even after all this time since the show ended, you still have many friends at Disney…you know that. When I talked to them, they already knew what was going on, and they just jumped at the chance to help. They're just as anxious to see the Fall of Cynicism as anyone, and would do anything to help bring it to life. There are enough episodes of your show that they could show them for two days straight without a single repeat. They're going to play until midnight tonight, so as many people as possible could be…re-exposed to you."

"That leads into my second question," said Kim. "About how many is 'as many as possible'?"

A slight smirk crossed Misty's face. "Well, it stands to reason that 'as many as possible' _should_ be the entire Flesher environment…but of course, there's no way there could be _that_ many there tonight…"

Kim's brow lowered in response. "You've been dancing around this every time I've asked you…why? Just how many people _are_ going to be there?"

"I'm not going to give you any kind of figure," Misty said, "because I don't want you to get distracted. But I will tell you this…and it's the last time I'm going to answer any questions about it--" her gaze now focused into Kim's eyes "--it's more than you're imagining…I know that because it's even more than I imagined. Anyway, doesn't matter. There are going to be TV crews there, filming as much of the Cross as they can."

"Television?" Kim blurted. "It's going to be on TV, too?" She caught herself. "They…do know what a Cross can do to cameras, right?"

"The hospital where we had Kimi taped the birth," William added. "Their cameras were fried when the Conduit energy opened up from Kim."

"They've been briefed…and they'll have second crews standing by to catch the rest after the Cross," said Misty. "Matter of fact, they're going to show it live on the Disney Channel, starting at about a quarter to midnight, if you want to record it."

William rose from the couch, moving to retrieve a blank video disc from the cabinet the recorder sat on, and slid it into a slot on the front of the device. "I'll set in some extra time," he said as he began pressing buttons on the keypad, "to catch what goes on after Kimi arrives."

A rather blank expression drifted over Kim's face. "Thousands of people are going to see this," she said softly.

Misty began to smile. "Now you're getting it," she said.

"But that still doesn't tell me how many people will be there in person," said Kim.

Misty's smile shifted into a slightly curt smirk. "Nowww you're getting it," she repeated.

Kim's face fell a bit. "I…think I'm almost sorry I ever asked about how many people are going to be there," she said with a dim tone to her voice. "It's like you're tormenting me about not knowing."

"Well," said Misty, "you'll have to trust me when I say that's not my intent…but even if it were, I think the torment of _not_ knowing would be less than the torment of knowing it might be a bigger number than you're ready for, and having that distract you from focusing on doing the Cross."

"Umm, speaking of doing the Cross," Kim asked, "what time will we leave for there?"

"I need to call Mark a bit before 11," said Misty. "He'll send a vehicle to take us to the airport. We'll be taking a helicopter from there to where the Cross is to take place."

A tap on the shoulder and the name "Marcy" mouthed by William caused Kim first to turn to him, then quickly back to Misty. "I…kind of promised a friend that we'd be picking her up to take her to see the Cross…remember Marcy?"

"Marcy!" Misty perked. "Yes…she's neat. Of course we'll pick her up. Anyone with her?"

"I imagine the rest of her family will want to go," Kim said. "Her husband, and two children."

"I'll tell Mark…he'll send a big enough vehicle to accommodate us all…maybe even two vehicles." Misty then took Kim's hand. "We've got about an hour-and-a-half before we have to go…is there anything more I can say to help you get ready?"

Kim felt the warmth of William's hand softly closing around her other hand. She moved to sit straighter on the couch. "I think you've helped me quite a bit, with everything you've told me," she said, her gaze moving toward the TV screen. "I think the best thing now…is just to relax for a while…and prepare myself…inside."

Misty nodded slightly with a smile as the three settled a bit more onto the couch.

:I'm a cheerleader waiting by the phone for a guy with a mullet to call…something's wrong with this picture:

10:23 PM.

TFOC - 1 Hour, 37 Minutes

After a commercial, the screen opened to an older gentleman:

:Hi. I'm Roy Disney Jr. On behalf of the entire Disney Corporation, I'd like to say that we have all enjoyed the presentation of the 'Welcome Back Kim Possible' Marathon over the last two days, and we hope you have, too. For our final offering of the Marathon, we present a viewing of the Kim Possible Movie, 'So the Drama'…and stay tuned after the movie for a special event, the likes of which you have never seen before…an actual _live _peek at how Kim and all our other Celler friends come to us.:

Misty turned to Kim as the screen switched to the opening scenes of the movie. "That's my cue," she said. "Borrow your phone again?" Kim reached for the phone and handed it to Misty, who dialed a number and brought the phone to her ear. "Hi, this is me," she chimed. "We're ready to go here…about a half-hour? Okay…you coming with? I understand. Oh hey, Kim wants to pick up Marcy and family on the way, maybe you'll want to send a second vehicle? Okay…good deal. We'll see you soon." She pushed the "talk" button on the phone and turned to Kim. "Mark says he'll be sending two Hummers here in about a half-hour…we'll swing by and pick up Marcy, then meet him at the airport for a helicopter ride."

Kim now reached for the phone. "I'll tell Marcy to be ready," she said, dialing the number. "Marcy…hi. There will be somebody there in about a half-hour to pick you up…is everybody else coming with? No, that's fine. First to the airport, then a helicopter to where the Cross is going to be. No, I still don't know yet…but that's okay…I guess. Oh, by the way, the Cross is going to be televised on Disney, if you want to record it. It starts shortly before Midnight. Okay…see you soon. 'Bye." She pressed the "talk" button on the phone and placed it on the table.

Misty had reached into her satchel while Kim was on the phone, and turned to her. "Here," she said, "take this." She presented her open hand containing an orange-colored tablet to Kim.

Kim picked up the tablet between thumb and forefinger, giving it a quick lookover. "What's this?"

"Dramamine," said Misty. "It's for motion sickness, in case you might get urpy from the helicopter ride." Kim studied the tablet for another second, concerned about swallowing it, it being just smaller than a quarter. She made a motion toward her glass of iced tea on the coffee table, but was stopped by Misty shaking her head slightly. "Go ahead, it's chewable," she said.

Kim slowly moved the tablet to her tongue and slipped it into her mouth, her expression perking just a bit. "Orangy," she said. She finished the tablet, swallowing it, then turned first to William then Misty with a slightly wan smile. "Guess it's all over but the waiting," she said.

Misty placed a hand on Kim's. "Don't worry," she said. "You're going to do just fine…and just think…you're only about an hour-and-a-half from welcoming Kimi back. That should be enough to stop you from worrying about anything else."

Kim gave Misty another smile and a slow nod, then turned back to the TV. _Then why doesn't it feel that way?_ she thought.

:Umm…that move? Won the Cheer Regionals:

:Oooo…better get some ice on that, Champ:

10:56 PM.

TFOC - 1 Hour, 4 Minutes

As the movie progressed, Kim remained largely silent, still mulling the approaching event in her mind. She had tried to occupy herself with an internal running commentary to events in the movie.

:…Ron:

:Umm, actually, Dr. P, I've got the, umm…hmmm…uhh, 'belly flips…:

_Welcome to the club,_ Kim thought.

:Got my endoscope in the car:

…_got a Crossoscope in there, too?_

:--Uuahh:

:I'm kidding! Why don't you stay:

:Well…:

:Later Ron:

:Jinx:

:Again? Man:

:COOTIE ALERT:

_Ulcer Alert!_

:He's always been prone to drama--:

The word "drama" was punctuated by the sounding of the doorbell, which caused Kim to jump a bit. Misty rose from the couch. "That's our ride," she said, motioning to the door. "Someone will have to give one of the drivers directions to Marcy's house."

Kim and William turned to one another, Kim giving a slight quick nod. "I can ride with one of them," said William, moving toward the front entry hall. "That'll be quicker and easier than trying to give a list of directions to someone who doesn't know the city."

"Good idea," said Misty. "It's better than having a strange man show up at Marcy's door." She then reached again for the phone, simultaneously turning to Kim, who was now standing. "How many children did you say Marcy had?"

"Two," Kim replied.

Misty nodded while dialing. "Hey there…we have a total of seven people we're bringing…enough room in the chopper? Cool. They're here. See you soon." Misty placed the phone back on the coffee table - turned to William, who was opening the door to a Sergeant - then back to Kim. "Shall we?"

Kim's expression held a mix of the trepidation at the request she was about to fulfill, which was slowly succumbing to an increasing trust in the Cross Agent's decision. A small smile crossed her face. "Let's go," she said.

Misty took her satchel from the coffee table, and the two women went to the front foyer. Kim set the lock on the inside door and closed it, then walked out into the sultry July evening heat to join William and Misty, who were with the Sergeant who had rang the doorbell. They were all standing next to two royal-blue Hummers that had pulled up. Another man was seated in the vehicle the Sergeant had exited from, and two more remained in the other Hummer. The Sergeant greeted Kim as she walked up. "Good evening," he said. "Captain Broderson has sent us to escort you to the airport."

A Sergeant from the rear vehicle had gotten out and opened a rear door. "I'll ride with you," Misty said to Kim. "William will direct the other car to pick up Marcy and family, and they'll meet us at the airport."

William had walked over to Kim, giving her a kiss and a quick hug. "See you in a bit," he said. He then turned to go back to the other Hummer, entering the door the Sergeant had held open.

The Sergeant closest to them now opened a door on the front vehicle, motioning the two women inside. Misty entered first, sliding across the seat, followed by Kim. He then closed the door and opened the front passenger-side door, sliding in as the driver started the engine. He picked up a microphone from the dash as the two Hummers began to back down the driveway. "TFOC-MB, Trans One."

A spark came through the radio's speaker, then a familiar deep voice backed by the noise of several engines. :Go, T-One:

"We're mobile at 2302, Sir. Ms. Hodge and Ms. Visione' are aboard. Mr. Hodge has gone with Trans Two to pick up other guests."

:Roger that. The VH just touched down and will be ready at your arrival. See you in about 15:

"Roger the VH. ETA 15. Trans One out." The Sergeant replaced the mic on a hook on the dash as both Hummers reached the end of the street, theirs turning left toward the highway as the one in front turned to the right.

Misty turned from the window to Kim. "Is Marcy looking forward to tonight?" she asked.

"Pretty excited about it, actually," replied Kim. "We told her about the Cross shortly after William and I were married. She's always held a fascination and interest about it…but she never thought she'd actually get to see one."

"Maybe I could talk her into lending you some of that enthusiasm," Misty smirked. "You should really be happier about this."

_Marcy won't be the one standing before all those people,_ Kim thought. "Just…getting over the rest of the butterflies," she said softly. "I'm working on it."

----------

11:11 PM.

TFOC - 49 Minutes

4876 Hansen Avenue

Marcy's son, Trujillo, had been watching at the front bay window when the Hummer pulled into the Delgados' driveway. He immediately jumped to his feet, turning and calling, "Mama! Papa! _¡Ellos están aquí! ¡Señora__ Kim y Señor William están aquí!_"

Marcy and her husband Lupe came from the kitchen and their daughter Valencia came from upstairs as the young man hurried to meet them in the middle of the living room. "Eet ees time to go to Kimi's Cross!" he said excitedly.

Valencia shot an exasperated glance at Trujillo as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and rolled her eyes, moving a hand to sweep her long black hair behind her left ear. "And to think I tell people you're my _older_ brother," she said with a low disgust to her tone.

"Valencia," Marcy scolded softly, "Trujillo is excited about Kimi coming back…and excited about seeing the Cross."

"I know, Mom," Valencia replied, still with a bit of drippiness to her voice, "I am, too…but at least I'm not drooling my 'excitement' all over the carpet. Isn't he supposed to be, like, an adult now?"

Lupe joined his wife. "_Si, Vale,_" he said, "Trujillo, he ees an adult, just as you will be soon. But the cartoons, they have always brought out the child in him." He then leaned slightly toward his daughter, speaking a bit softer. "--but eet ees the adult Trujillo who lets you borrow the music deescs you dance to any time you ask." He then punctuated this with the sly knowing smile of a parent. "I theenk the soon-to-be adult Valencia would forgive the child in Trujillo."

With the last of his statement, Lupe immediately dissolved Valencia's slight adolescent condescension. A smile slowly crossed her face as the doorbell rang. She looked first to her mother, then to her brother as Lupe moved to answer the door. "C'mon, Tru," she smirked, trying on the 'soon-to-be-adult' label her father had just applied. "Tonight, we'll both be children."

A smile spread over Trujillo's face as Lupe opened the door. "Señor William, eet ees good to see you."

"Hi there, Lupe," said William. "Is everyone ready?"

"_Si_, Señor William, we are ready," Lupe said, turning back to the living room and extending his arm with a smile. "_¿Familia?_"

The men exited the Hummer and had opened all four doors as William, Marcy and family left the house and approached the vehicle. One of them stood by the front passenger door. "Mr. Hodge, you should ride up front. The back will easily hold four people, but five will be a little close." With that, he slid into the front, moving to the middle of the seat.

"Where's Kim?" asked Marcy.

"She's in another vehicle with Misty," said William. "We'll all meet at the airport."

The other Sergeant had rounded the vehicle and showed Trujillo and Valencia into the back seat, closed the door and returned to the right side, escorting Marcy and Lupe in. He then crossed again and slid into the driver's seat, starting the Hummer. The Sergeant to the right reached for the mic on the dash clip and keyed it as the vehicle started down the street. "TFOC-MB, Trans Two."

:MB, go T-Two: came from the speaker.

"We have five aboard and are en route to your location," the Sergeant said as the driver stopped at an intersection.

:Copy that. Good deal: There was a short flit of static - then :Trans Two, Trans One. Pardon the interruption, TFOC-MB, but be advised that we are now entering the airport grounds. T-Two might want to step it up a bit:

"Roger the hurry-up," the Sergeant said. "We're going Code 3. ETA now seven minutes. Trans Two out." He placed the mic on the clip while turning to the driver. "You heard the man, Derrick," he said. "Hit it."

The driver flipped two switches on the left side of the dash, and a Visibar atop the truck burst into a bright display of flashing blue and white halogen lenses. A siren's shrill electronic scream joined the visual din, and the passengers were pressed against the backs of their seats as the Hummer burst from the intersection and raced into the night.

----------

11:21 PM.

TFOC - 39 Minutes

Eastgate Airport

Runway 2-5 Southwest

The Hummer met a long line of buses filing past as it moved along the two-lane road toward the runway. Kim's eyes were locked on each bus as they passed them, each window filled with faces curious about the flashing lights of the Hummer. "Every--" she stammered slowly "--every one of the buses are full…"

"Looks like this is the last of them, too," the Sergeant in the right front seat said, pointing down the line of buses to an opening. "The helicopter should be just to the left of that."

"L-last of them?" said Kim. "Y-you mean there were more? She twisted her head, scanning the line of buses. "There must be 20 buses in this line…that has to be at least a thousand people." She turned back to the Sergeant. "How many more are there?"

The Sergeant made note of the concern on Kim's face as he turned his head back to her, and a hint of sympathy crept into his response. "I've been told not to divulge that information," he said.

The Hummer now cleared the line of buses, revealing a small collection of headlights adorning the edge of the runway to the left, and the oscillating light atop a VH-60 transport helicopter sitting about 25 feet beyond the vehicles.

Kim now turned to her right. "You've asked me to trust you through all this, Misty." Her brow now slowly lowered. "Now you have to trust me when I say that ten people won't get me to budge an inch out of this car until you tell me how many people there are where the Cross is supposed to happen."

"Kim…" Misty sighed, "I've already told you that I don't want you to be distracted from concentrating on the Cross."

"I'll be more distracted if I don't have any way or time to prepare for a large audience," Kim shot back, "and now I'm all but out of time. I already know this is going to be shown on TV…so I already know that a lot of people are going to see it. I don't have to worry about that, because all those people won't be there. I want to be able to be ready for the people who _are_ going to be there. That will be one less thing that might distract me."

The Hummer slowed to turn onto a short access road to the runway. Misty now steeled her gaze into Kim's eyes as she herself steeled inside. "Okay Kim," she said, her voice lowered into a tone of seriousness, slightly resigned to and angered at the woman before her for playing a mental trump card at this late stage. "You want to prepare for this…well, here it is. Remember the milestone I talked on the phone with Mark about? 'One-to-One'? That number stands for one Flesher for each Celler existent in the Flesher environment." As Misty expected, Kim's jaw dropped at the revelation. "That's right, Kim…there are currently more than 78,000 Cellers existent in the Flesher environment…and right now, there are about that many Fleshers waiting in person to view this Cross." Now Misty's own brow lowered, and her voice wavered slightly as she tried to mask her emotion. "Now you know what you've been trying to ask me all day, and what I've been trying to cushion you from so it wouldn't throw you off…happy?"

"S--" Kim tried to stammer out "--S-seventy-eight-th-thousand--?"

"You forced me to tell you," said Misty with a stern tone. "Don't you _dare_ fold now, just because you know." She grasped Kim's hand, giving it a small single shake of emphasis. "Don't back away from your daughter's return. Don't back down from a chance at Angelica's Dream." Misty's grasp on Kim's hand remained, but the touch which had started as a plea of emphasis from Misty was now joined with an inner attempt at trying to feed and bolster the Celler's resolve.

The silent struggle of wills and emotion in the stare between the two women was short, perhaps less than ten seconds as the Hummer pulled to a stop next to the other vehicles, the helicopter's rotors now beginning to come to life. Kim was the one to break that stare. Her gaze flitted downward for a second - then back into the eyes of the Cross Agent. "…I won't," she said softly.

Misty's grip on Kim's hand changed, becoming more warm than forceful. Her expression softened a bit and her eyes began to mist slightly. "Thank you," she said.

"Thank you for telling me," Kim returned, "and…for trusting me enough to tell me."

One of the Sergeants motioned out the windshield, and both men exited the Hummer, each moving to and opening a rear door. Kim and Misty got out of the vehicle just as Mark walked up. "Good evening!" he beamed - then was caught short as Kim closed the door, revealing her outfit. "Kim…you look stunning."

Kim couldn't help but to blush and utter a slightly shy "Thank you."

"Hi!" perked Misty, walking around the back of the Hummer and moving to give the large Captain a hug, then looking out over the now-empty runway. "Looks like you got everyone out in good time."

"Yeah," said Mark, "and that might not have happened if we didn't make the adjustments we did at the last minute. Everything was running so smoothly after about 1900 that we decided to move the cutoff point to 2200. That allowed this last group you see just leaving to be able to go to the Cross." He then leaned toward Misty. "We're well past 'One-to-One'--"

"So it's close to 80,000 now?" Kim cut in.

Mark shot a quick look first to Kim, then back to Misty. "She knows?"

"She pried it out of me in the car on the way over," Marcy smirked and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "But she says she's okay with it."

Mark turned to Kim, who gave him a slow nod. "I'll deal," she said. She then gave a quick look around. "The other car isn't here yet? William went with them. They're picking up Marcy and her fam--"

She was interrupted by Mark raising his arm to point toward the airport tower, one wall of which was now being bathed in the frantic flash of approaching Visibar lights. "Not far behind you," he said. Kim turned to look as the second Hummer appeared from between two buildings and moved onto the road to the runway, its lights dancing and jumping through the line of departing buses as it passed them.

"Let's get to the chopper," said Mark, tapping a button on his watch to light up its face. "They'll be right behind us…and we're running close on time."

The field came alive with the Visibar's lights as the vehicle emerged from behind the buses and turned onto the short access road. Those lights went out as the Hummer pulled alongside the first. Mark reached the short rise of stairs at the side of the helicopter and guided the others into the cabin as the engines began to change in tune, the rotors beginning to pick up their pace. Kim was guided by an officer inside the craft to a seat in the second row, and Misty sat to her left, placing her satchel on her lap. Craig was already aboard, seated in the front. The officer then turned toward the door and exchanged a quick salute with Mark as he boarded and a Sergeant took his place at the foot of the stairs. "Flight plan's been cleared, Sir," he said. "We can be airborne as soon as everyone is aboard."

Mark took the seat to the left of Craig and glanced at his watch again. "Sounds good," he said. "We don't have much time to lose."

Misty and Kim's faces both lit up as Marcy appeared through the doorway, exchanging animated greetings. Marcy stopped short as Kim rose and reached for a hug. "_Mi Dios,_ Kim," she said as she took in the outfit. "You just look radiant!"

"Just the right outfit to be the Recipient of Honor," said Misty.

Marcy's eyes shot wide at this. "Oh--_you're_ doing the Cross, Kim? I thought it would be…I mean, with the Cross and Cellers and all--"

"That's what I was thinking…at first," said Kim, "but Misty says it's safe for me to do it."

"A night full of firsts," Misty added.

Marcy was followed by her husband, Lupe, and then Valencia and Trujillo, who each expressed their pleasure at seeing Kim, then surprise at learning of her role in the evening's event. Marcy took a seat directly behind Kim, with Lupe behind her. Valencia sat next to her father, and Trujillo took a seat in the rear row.

William then came through the doorway. He could swear he felt a slight hint of rising anxiousness, almost a masked, lurking desperation in the hug Kim gave him as he reached her. "I'm glad you're here," she said.

William softly caressed his wife's back as they embraced. "Well…it's not as if you didn't know I was coming."

Kim looked into his eyes as they parted, holding his hands. "I know," she sighed, "but…well…you know."

"I know," William smiled, and moved into the seat beside Marcy as Kim sat.

Marcy reached forward, touching Kim's shoulder. "Excited?"

Kim looked back slowly. "I'm quite a few things right now," she said, "…but I don't know how anyone couldn't be excited if they were in the position I'm in." Her mouth now formed a weak smile as her brow now furrowed slightly. "I…guess I know now what a Flesher recipient might feel like, just before initiating a Cross."

"Only you know a lot more than they would," William added. "A lot more than I did at this point, anyway."

"Buckle up, everyone," Mark said. "We're taking off." He then reached for a microphone attached to a console at the right of his seat and keyed it as the snick of several seat belts came from the seats behind him. "Venue Security, TFOC-MB."

The speaker sparked to life. :Venue Security, go MB:

"The last bus group is en route," said Mark as the pitch of the helicopter's engines began to pick up, along with the increasing sound of the rotor slicing through the night air. "They'll be at your location any minute, and so will we. Alert the pad crew that TFOC-Helo One is agile, mobile, and headed for the turnstile at 2328…ETA six minutes."

:Roger that, MB, pad crew ready:

Mark replaced the mic on the clip. "Let's go," he said forward to the pilot.

The butterflies in Kim's stomach began to rise as did the helicopter, giving everyone a slight tug as the craft rose from the runway, angling to the left and picking up forward speed as it passed over the last couple of buses on the exit route below. "Sure were a lot of buses," Valencia said. "If they're all full of people, that's going to be a big crowd at the Cross."

This was punctuated by a quick "Pffft" from Kim. "That's not even a tiny bit of the people."

"There's a lot more?" asked Marcy.

Kim turned back to Marcy. "Ever see a major football game on TV?" Marcy nodded for a second - then her eyes became as wide as saucers and her breath caught. "There's more than that," Kim finished, her gaze flashing over to William as he reacted in a similar fashion, and the rest of the Delgados echoed the astonishment.

"…Kim," Marcy stammered, "that--that could be upwards of 50,000 people…!"

"Try 80,000," replied Kim.

"Actually--" said Craig, reading from a folder "--the final count, including that last bus group is…81,722." A collective gasp swept through the other passengers at this. "Uhh, with the people in the chopper, that makes it 81,729…not counting Misty and Kim."

"I knew the ads would bring in a lot of people," Marcy said incredulously, "but…_eighty-one thousand?_"

"Even more than I thought would come," said Misty. "I think the marathon and the ads on the Disney Channel really helped. And, there was word-of-mouth, too. How many Cellers did you say were among the people, Mark?"

"I didn't get an exact count," Mark said, "but it's in the hundreds."

"And they'll be at the front of the crowd, like we talked about on Monday, should any have come?"

"Just as we talked about," said Mark.

Marcy still held a note of amazement to her voice. "Eighty-one thousand people…and you transported them all by bus to where the Cross will be?"

"Yep," Mark beamed, "and I don't think it could have gone more smoothly than it did. The crowd was orderly, and everyone got along…kind of amazing, given that many people in one place. It's as if the entire stadium at that football game Kim mentioned were all cheering for the same team."

"Good analogy," Misty chimed, "but it's not so amazing, being that everyone is here for the same thing."

Craig had leafed through the folder he was holding. He began reading from a paper, and the others took in the figures with rapt attention and astonishment. "Buses from the 111th, and other places in a 500-mile radius…300 buses in all. It took just under seven hours for the transport. 15 groups of 20 buses, each bus holding an average of 75 people…an average of 1500 people per bus group. The 300 buses made three round trips to the venue, with half of that picking up the remainder, part of which is what you guys saw on the way in. An average of 14 minutes to travel the eight miles to the venue--"

"--Which went very smoothly, by the way," Mark cut in, "thanks to cooperation from the mayor and local police…they really sped up the process of isolating the route, and restricting it to bus traffic only."

At the last of Mark's statement, Kim and Marcy's heads immediately shot to look at each other. "Blocked routes--" Marcy stammered.

Kim's eyes widened and her head whipped around to Mark. "It _is_ at the Mall!" she blurted. "The Mall wasn't closed because of a chemical spill at all!"

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to have the Cross at the airport?" Marcy asked Mark. "I mean, you had all the people there already…"

"Two reasons," said Mark. "One, we were using up enough real estate at the airport as it was…setting aside another place big enough for the Cross would have effectively shut down the airport for the day, if not two or more days…that would have been impossible. It was far easier to isolate the Eastgate Mall. And Two, it might have been close to impossible to keep people separated between the arrival area and the Cross area. It would have been a nightmare for security, trying to keep screened people apart from pre-screened people." Mark's eyes then widened for a second. "Oh, that reminds me, Marcy," he said, "before we get out of the chopper, I'll have to ask that you and your family turn over any and all sources of light…cameras or cell phones, lighters, matches…other sources of ignition."

Marcy reached into her shirt pocket for her cell phone, passing it forward to Misty, who gave it to Mark.

"I don't have any of those things," said Valencia as she handed Lupe's cell to Marcy, "but why do we have to do this?"

"During the Cross, any light whatsoever from anything other than the Cross itself, would nullify it," Misty said, turning to get Lupe's cell from Marcy and handing it to Mark. "That's part of what took so much time with the people getting to the airport. Every one of them had to be screened."

"And during that screening," Mark added, "everyone was asked the same question…'Do you believe?' All of them answered in the affirmative…and most of them added, 'It's the reason I'm here'. Kim…I'm saying this for your benefit. There are a hell of a lot of people there tonight…but I want you to know that, from what I've seen, they're all on your side…they're all behind you and they believe."

Misty had a warm expression on her face as she turned to Kim. "I don't know how you could ask for more backing than that."

The radio on the pilot's console came to life. :TFOC-Helo One, this is Eastgate Mall South helo pad. We have you on visual, coming in from the north-northwest:

The pilot keyed the mic. "Roger that, helo pad…approaching Eastgate Mall, bearing one-five-zero at 1500 feet, and we have your beacon in sight. ETA 30 seconds:

Valencia suddenly blurted, her hand pressed against the window to her left. "Oh my _GOD, _look at _THAT!_"

Trujillo craned from his seat on the left to lean to the window. Marcy and Kim's heads shot to the windows next to them, and Kim's next breath came in a halting, drawn-out gasp.

Before and beneath them was the sprawling four-story nest of buildings of the Eastgate Mall - and while closed, was awash with lights from the various storefronts and logos on the walls. Spotlights from several steel framework towers around the parking lot were sweeping in continuous wide arcs, illuminating the rest of the area with their beams.

What the beams gave light to was what captured Kim's breath--

The entire northern half of the Eastgate Mall's 27-acre parking lot was now gone - obscured by a seemingly endless mass of humanity.

"_Mi Dios…mira todo esas personas…_" Lupe drew out.

"Yeah…what he said," Marcy stammered.

Misty placed a hand on Kim's forearm, leaning near her shoulder. "And just like Mark said…every one of those people is on your side."

Mark took a look at his watch, then turned to Craig. "That last bus group will have less than 20 minutes to unload and get in place…get on the horn to Venue Security when we touch down to unload them as quickly as possible. I don't know how we could have cut this much closer."

The helicopter now banked a bit to the left as it passed over the Mall, then back to the right in a long arc, swinging a full 270 degrees and flaring to approach the large red "X" of the helo pad from the west.

Kim turned from the window to Misty with a slightly uneasy smile. "I'm glad you thought to bring that Dramamine," she said.

"I tried to think of everything," Misty replied, reaching forward to pat the large Captain's shoulder. "And with help, I think we have aaall the bases covered."

Kim started to respond to this, but was jolted from the thought by the contact of the tires of the VH-60 against the concrete of the helo pad, the suspension tightening under the weight.

11:35 PM

TFOC - 25 Minutes

Kim's next jolt came from Mark's voice. "Skip the wind down, Jerry. We don't have the time." The pilot began working a control on the dash, and the entire helicopter shuddered from the braking of the large rotor blades grinding to a halt. Mark then stood and looked at his watch, then to the passengers as Craig was undoing his seat belt and Misty reached into her satchel, removing the small case from it and placing the satchel on her seat as she stood. "Okay, this has to happen quickly. Kim and William, you go with Misty. Marcy and family will go with the pad attendants, who will take you down to in front of the stage."

The next few seconds seemed like a seamless, well-rehearsed ritual. Two Sergeants approached the helicopter from outside as a third unlocked the hatch from the inside and pulled a lever to lower the short stairway. Craig stood and pulled a walkie-talkie from his belt, moving through the doorway as Mark stood to the side. He smiled as Misty approached the doorway, her hand clutched around the small leather-bound case. "I just love it when a plan comes together," he smiled.

Misty stopped for a second, patting Mark's upper arm. "It's a good thing you don't get tired of being right," she quipped, causing Mark to burst into laughter.

William held out a hand, which was joined by his wife's as they moved toward the door behind Misty. Marcy and the others undid their belts and stood, Valencia reaching in a stretch.

Kim followed Misty down the small stairway into the heat of the July evening, sweeping her hair from her forehead. William's hand was still in hers as he came down the stairs after her. They both cocked their head at a peculiar low ambient noise.

Misty motioned across the roof of the Mall, in the direction of the sound. "Those are your fans," she grinned. She then wet the tip of her finger and raised it into the air. "No wind," she said, looking upward into the crystal clear moonless night sky. "A perfect night for a Cross."

Marcy was next out of the helicopter. She walked over to Kim and William, placing an arm around each of them. "I…don't think I really have to tell either of you how excited I am about this night," she started. "But this night really shouldn't surprise me, after all these years. For as long as I've known you, Kim…from the very first day I met you at your wedding, and ever since then…you've brought surprises into my life…surprises that no one else could. You didn't hesitate to open up your world to me, even when you hardly knew me…and now…you're opening a bit of your world to everyone else. You're willing to do this not only to bring Kimi back…but to bring your friend's dream to the world." She then looked deep into Kim's eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be able to put into words how much you mean to me…to all of us." With that, she reached to gather Kim into a warm embrace. "Celler or Flesher, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

Kim returned the hug from her friend. "I don't think I'd be exactly who I am after all these years," she said, "if it wasn't for you and people like you." They parted with a tap on the shoulder from William. Kim gave Marcy a long, meaningful look as two attendants approached. "See you on the other side," she smiled.

"I know everyone else is here to see the Cross," Marcy returned, "…but I'll be happiest to see the three of you together again."

"Ms. Delgado?" a Sergeant said, motioning in the direction of a door leading from the helo pad. "We…should be getting you and your family in place."

Marcy turned to share another quick hug with Kim, then walked to join Lupe, Valencia and Trujillo, who were moving with the Sergeant toward the door. Trujillo turned back and shoved his fist into the air. "_¡Viva el Kim Posible!_"

Valencia rolled her eyes at this and turned to Marcy. "Careful, Mom," she said. "Don't slip on the drool."

Misty, Kim and William traded strange looks and chuckles at hearing Valencia's remark. "Shouldn't we be following them?" Kim asked.

"Nope," said Misty, pointing in the direction of a second set of doors. "We'll be going down through the Mall. The Cross will take place at the North entrance."

"Outside the open-air atrium at the food court?"

"That's the place," Misty said, motioning again toward the doors. The three of them started in that direction, followed by Mark, and Craig, who was now carrying a small case given to him by one of the staff at the pad.

"The landing at the north entrance is about four feet above the parking lot," Mark said.

"Yep…and the lot slopes up away from the Mall," added Misty. "There won't be any bad places to view the Cross. It's like a perfect outdoor auditorium…complete with a stage."

"We got a…tip yesterday that the Cross will involve 'the largest mirrors in Eastgate'," said William. "When did you have those brought in?"

Misty turned to William with a knowing grin. "Oh, they were already there," she said.

Kim's jaw dropped and her eyes shot wide at Misty's statement. William thought for a second. "I don't know of any furniture stores in the Mall," he said, "much less any place in here that would have large mirrors--"

"Doesn't need to be," Kim interrupted. "The food court has a four-story open atrium to the rest of the Mall." William turned to his wife as she finished. "The windows on the outside of the atrium are all darkened mirrored glass."

"Two panes, sandwiching a reflective silver element," said Mark.

"Four stories tall and 150 feet wide," Misty smiled. "Largest mirrors in Eastgate."

The group reached the double doors, Mark and Craig opening them for the rest. They entered a reception room with an elevator at the far end of a long counter. Craig and Mark then entered the room. Craig stepped to the counter and placed the small case he had onto it, opening it. He brought out two small clips, handing one to Mark. Craig then motioned Kim to him. As she walked up, he placed the clip on the edge of the collar of her blouse, just above her collarbone. "It's a microphone," he said, making sure it was fastened securely.

"It's so everyone will be able to hear you when you read the incantation," Misty said as Mark attached the other clip to the collar of her shirt. "It'll also be picked up by the television crews on their feed."

"How come you have one, too?" asked Kim.

"I'm going out a few minutes before you do the Cross," Misty said as Craig handed her another small clip, which she attached to the shell of her ear. "I'm going to talk to the crowd…kind of prepare them for what they'll be about to experience, and how they need to act for the Cross to take place."

"We'll stay up here while she does that," said Craig. "Mark will escort her down to the first floor and out the North entrance. We'll be able to hear her through the overhead speakers in this room."

"How will I know when to come out?" Kim asked.

"Misty will signal me during her speech," said Mark. "I'll radio Craig up here to bring you and William down." Kim nodded in response. "The mirrors that have been picked out for the actual Cross are about 25 feet to the left of the entrance, as you walk out," Mark added. "There are marks set up on the floor of the landing next to the window where you'll place the crystal…then to where you'll walk back from the window, about 20 feet, to say the incantation."

"This is going to be sooo _cool!_" Misty burst, clapping her hands together. "Imagine, 81,000 people…and no one making a single _sound_…then…every light will be shut off for the Cross. The only light from that point until after Kimi is back, will be from the crystal and the window itself."

"Traffic is being closed down in the city as we speak," said Mark, as Misty smiled at him. "Even airspace around the city is closed off. Our helicopter was the last air traffic allowed before the Cross for a 100-mile radius…for those few minutes, Eastgate is going to be the most restricted city in the country, security-wise."

"Aaall the bases covered," Misty grinned.

Mark glanced at his watch and turned to Misty. "And if you want to take your base on time, we'd better be getting down there," he said, motioning to the elevator, then turning his head back to Craig. "Keep a channel open," he said. "You'll be getting a call in a few minutes."

"Got it," Craig replied, checking a switch on his walkie-talkie.

Mark then turned to Kim for a moment with a warm expression. "I'd wish you good luck," he said, "but I know you won't be needing it. You've got too many people wishing you well enough. What you're about to do tonight will not only be bringing a friend's dream to life…you'll be closing the door on what I can safely say could be called one of the darkest, scariest chapters in any family's book…and tonight, you'll be taking the last step in bringing your family back together. You don't need luck to do that, Kim. You already have everything you need for it to happen--" Mark then motioned his hand first to William, then to Misty "--you have love…love of family, love from family, and from others who believe in you…and that's stronger than any luck in the world."

Kim's eyes glassed over slightly as she gained a new respect for the large man before her. She had no action but to slowly close her arms around him. "Thank you, Mark," she said, "but…a night like tonight wouldn't even have been possible for any of us without someone like you…and the steps you were willing to take."

"And someone like your daughter," Mark said, looking into Kim's eyes for a short moment. "I'm really looking forward to seeing Ki again."

Kim said nothing to this, but smiled and nodded at Mark, silently echoing his last statement. They parted as Misty approached Kim with the small leather-bound case. "Bring just the crystal and the scroll with you to the landing," she said. "You won't need the case. I'll announce you when it's time. Just walk onto the landing, and to your left. You'll see your marks for the crystal and where to stand for the incantation…and remember to recite the incantation in a clear voice." She then handed Kim the case, and the two women paused for a second as they both held it, Misty's eyes meeting hers. "I'm so proud of you, Kim," she said, "and, I'm sure Angelica is, too." The two then closed for a quick embrace, then Misty backed away a step. "See you in a few," she said, turning for the elevator as Mark held it open, "I'll be getting everyone else ready."

11:47 PM.

TFOC - 13 Minutes

Craig sat on a tall chair next to the counter as the doors of the elevator closed. "We have a few minutes," he said, motioning to a small orange cloth couch against the wall. "You can sit if you want to."

Kim and William moved together to sit on the small couch, holding hands. "Nervous?" William asked softly. "I can feel your pulse."

Kim's eyes fluttered for a quick second as her gaze met her husband's. "It's a mix," she replied. "I'm nervous about doing the Cross…nervous about all the people…but at the same time, I'm excited about how they'll react…and really excited about seeing Ki again."

William's hand closed a little more warmly around that of his wife. "I'll second that emotion," he said, leaning for a light kiss.

"Honey?" asked Kim.

"Hm?"

"I was thinking…remember as the attendants were taking Marcy and everyone down to the stage…remember when Trujillo shouted out, and what Valencia said?"

"Something about drool," William said. "I think she might have thought her brother was showing a little bit of immaturity."

"Well," Kim pshawed, "She _is_ barely fifteen, and he's going on 27, but…not what I was getting at."

"Oh."

"What I was thinking…do you think Ki would treat a brother or sister like that…if she had one?"

William gave it a second's thought. "No…I don't think so. Ki has always had a high moral fiber--" he punctuated this with a soft caress of Kim's shoulder "--which she got mostly from her mother. Ki might get in the playful jab now and then…but I don't think she'd be…disrespectful of a sibling…especially since they would be cut from pretty much the same cloth she was."

Kim settled slowly against William's chest at this, her face spreading into a warming smile. "That's kind of what I was thinking too, Mr. Hodge."

William placed the tip of a finger to Kim's chin, tipping her face upward. "Has Ki ever said anything about wanting a little brother or sister?"

Kim scrunched her mouth for a second. "No," she said softly, settling back into her husband's arms. "I think Ki understands the unique nature of her origin…and that it could probably never happen again. Valencia's comment just made me wonder for a sec…that's all."

Even though every other indicator of the moment warned him against it, William's sense of humor drew the slightest hint of a devilish smirk onto his face. "So…are you saying _you've_ thought about a little brother or sister for Ki?"

"You know I just love children," Kim said. "And you know I've thought about it. We both have. But we both also know that it was by some miracle that Ki came into our lives."

William allowed a beat or two of silence before "There's always adoption…"

Kim looked up again. "Wiilliaammm," she drew out pleadingly. "So not the time…"

"It could be good," William teased, playing his fingers through the hair spilling down Kim's back. "Just think…the first Flesher child adopted by a Flesher-Celler couple…the first Flesher to have a sibling with a Celler bloodline…the firs--"

William was stopped by Kim's finger on his lips. "Isn't tonight enough 'firsts' to last us quite a while?" she said, her brow lowered in exasperation. "We've talked about this before…if you want to talk about it some more--" she accentuated the last with a caress along her husband's jawline and a soft smile "--can we make it another time…please?"

William smiled wide. "I was only teasing a little," he said. "I know how you love children…I thought this would ease your tension just a bit."

Kim pouted slightly. "You're using your experience of already having initiated a Cross. You've been through this before."

"Yes…and you see how I came out."

Kim's expression changed to one of mock horror. "Y--you mean…I'm going to lose my backgammon skills like you did?"

William countered with his own look of spoofed shock. "And here I thought you were actually nervous about tonight," he said, needling his wife in the ribs, which sent her into a fit of giggles.

Kim's laughter was broken by a muffled "pop" from a speaker in the ceiling between the couch and the counter, causing all three to look up to it. Craig motioned a finger in the direction of the speaker. "They just activated the sound system," he said. "We'll probably hear Misty in a few seconds."

Though her eyes didn't leave the speaker, Kim's hand found William's, and clutched it as the next sound they heard from the device in the ceiling was not immediately Misty - but more like the pressing, continual, ambient sound heard at the beginning of a concert or football game--

--a football game in which the entire stadium was rooting for the same team.

William felt Kim's grip tighten as that sound suddenly swelled in intensity.

----------

The area of the Eastgate Mall that was set up as a stage for the Fall of Cynicism, while open and massive, held the atmosphere of a weekend get-together at a neighborhood back yard, with the elevated concrete landing outside the Food Court serving as the perfect back porch. A porch where the neighborhood anecdotist might sit and relate a tale of wonder and adventure for the children of the families that had gathered for an evening of warmth and camaraderie. The windows that formed the north wall of the Food Court rose dark and monolithic from the landing, canted outward at a 10-degree slant, and framed by the stone structure of the Mall's outer architecture. They remained dark save for the frequent sweep of spotlight beams which exposed the glint of the silver within the expansive panes as they passed.

A wide stairway from the parking lot leading up the four feet to the raised landing was blocked by a series of public works barricades, chained to the iron banister. A line of longer barricades stood about 20 feet back from the black-iron frame railing atop the landing, bolted to the concrete of the parking lot, setting up a "buffer zone" of sorts. Even though the demeanor of the crowd was amiable and friendly, security measures were not omitted. A large contingent of soldiers occupied the buffer zone, stationed at intervals along the barricades, armed with a full compliment of non-lethal "crowd control" devices - bean-bag shotguns, tranquilizer dart pistols, tasers, and hand-thrown cartridges filled with a fast-acting tranquilizer gas.

Even with the pleasant atmosphere, the planners of this "neighborhood get-together" could not assume the volume of their guests could be easily controlled, should panic occur, without at least some controlled force, given the unprecedented nature of the upcoming event on this evening.

An evening of warmth and camaraderie for a neighborhood of nearly 82,000.

11:49 PM.

TFOC - 11 Minutes

Eastgate Mall - North Landing, Outside of the Food Court

"Hi!"

Misty's plan to brace herself for the size of the crowd was to just barge through the double glass doors leading to the landing and blurt out an enthusiastic greeting, holding her arms high as a spotlight trained on her. What she got back was "Hi!" - just as enthusiastic - but compounded on a ratio of 82,726:1, mixed with and bolstered by loud cheers.

Misty's reaction, after a split second of surprise, was a quick burst of laughter through a "Wow!" and an ear-to-ear grin. She threw up her hands to the crowd. "Welcome to Eastgate, Pennsylvania!" she shouted, met again with a wholesome cheer. Misty then put her hands forward to quiet the vast assemblage, then lowered them, clasping her hands in front of her. "I want to thank every one of you people who came out here tonight…and all the people watching in their homes on TV. I'd like to start by introducing myself. My name is Misty…Misty Visione--"

She was interrupted by a sudden eruption of cheers from the front of the crowd slightly to her right. She turned to the sound as that portion of the crowd broke into a chant, "Mis-ty! Mis-ty! Mis-ty!" Her reaction was to bring up her clasped hands in their direction, then place one hand over her mouth and fling it out as she blew them a kiss.

Misty then swept a hand back to the rest of the crowd. "Sure are a lot of you here tonight. Are you all in town for the same convention?" she smirked, answered again by a swell of cheers and laughter she swore she could feel in her chest.

Misty put up a hand again. "I know why you're all here," she said in a calm, almost impish tone. "You're here because every one of you shares a common interest…and even though the motives which drove that interest to guide each of you here on this night differ a bit here and there, you still hold a common interest. You're all here because of--" she held up a single finger to emphasize the last word "--Cellers." The crowd responded by again erupting into a hearty roar.

"Every one of you wishes to know more about Cellers," Misty continued after the crowd quieted. "Most of you here tonight were part of the people who had either already met a Celler…or know someone who has. There are others of you who, before coming to Eastgate in response to the ads placed in papers across the country yesterday or to the ads played on the Disney Channel starting at Midnight on Sunday, had heard about Cellers, but had never met one. But I'm pretty sure that, after spending the day as part of one of the largest temporary camps in the country…nearly all of you have now met a Celler." As she said this, Misty swept her hand in the direction of the portion of the crowd that had been chanting her name a moment before--

A group of nearly 400 Cellers who had made the pilgrimage with their Flesher recipients.

A television camera that had been set up to the right of the double doors now panned over the throng of Cellers at the front of the crowd, as a spotlight mounted at the roof above the landing shone down on them. The rest of the crowd reacted by erupting into cheers.

Misty continued after the cheer. "It doesn't matter if you're six, 16, or 60…the common interest that binds you all together sprang from a single thought each one of you has had at one point or another in your life. It could have been some Saturday morning, while watching Jonny Quest or Danny Phantom…it could have been some afternoon after school, watching Scooby-Doo and the gang searching out the ghost in the abandoned carnival. At one point while watching these characters run around on your TV, a single thought hit each and every one of you--" Misty paused for a few seconds, giving time for the recollection to sweep through her audience "--'what if cartoon characters were real'?"

Misty then began to walk slowly across the landing, addressing a wider portion of the crowd, spotlights and cameras following her. "You thought, 'what if I really _could _meet Jonny Quest, or Judy Jetson, or Kim Possible? What would a cartoon character be like if he or she were sitting right here in front of me'?" She waved her hand in the air in front of her face, as if she were clearing away smoke or fog. "Then your mind stepped in and told you, 'Naaahh, that's just silly. Cartoon characters are just drawn with ink and paint…they're not real.' Your mind told you that…because that's what your mind had been told…for years and years and years."

Misty then walked back toward the center of the landing. "A hundred years ago," she said, "there was no TV…but some people still had that same kind of thought…the 'what if?' thought. It didn't have to do with a television--" she then looked upward, raising her hand, pointing into the clear night sky "--it had to do with…the moon. People would look up at that moon and think, 'What if I could walk on the moon? What would it be like'?" Misty waved her hand again. "Then their mind stepped in and told them, 'Naaahh, that's just silly. The moon is waaay out there in space. Space travel isn't real.' Their mind told them that…because that's what their mind had been told…for years and years and years."

As she talked, Misty had slowly worked her way to the edge of the landing. She placed her hands on the iron railing, almost as if it were a symbolic gesture to be closer to the mass of people she was addressing. "For a portion of those people a hundred years ago, their thoughts about going to the moon…their wishes for space travel became so strong…so intense…their thoughts turned into a belief. A belief that went against what their minds had been told for years…that man _could_ go to the moon. And what happened because of their belief? About 50 years ago…man went to the moon, and walked on it…because they _believed_. And now? There is a permanent laboratory on the moon!" Another cheer from the crowd.

"And for a portion of you people here tonight," Misty continued, "your thoughts about meeting cartoon characters, which are actually known by the term 'Cellers'…your wishes about Cellers actually being 'real' became so strong…so intense…your thoughts turned into a belief." With this, several of the crowd members began to make noise in agreement, and it grew as Misty went on. "A belief that went against what your minds had been told for years…that you actually _could_ meet a Celler face-to-face…talk with them…hug them…spend time with them." Misty's voice rose with the growing noise of the crowd. "And what happened because of your belief? A little over 30 years ago…a Celler came to one of us…we're known by the term 'Fleshers'…a little over 30 years ago, a Celler actually came to a Flesher face-to-face, and talked with them, and spent time with them--" Misty then threw her arms toward the crowd "--because that Flesher _believed!_ They _believed_ that Cellers were actually real…not just drawings and ink and paint, like they had been told for years, but people, just like them. And _now?_" Misty finished, sweeping her arms out wide to the crowd and throwing her head back. "Now, Cellers are _here!_"

The crowd broke into a thundering cheer at this. Misty curled away from the railing, moving back to the center of the landing. The camera on the landing panned to once again sweep over the throng of Cellers at the front of the crowd as the cheering continued.

Misty turned to the crowd and put up a hand to quiet them again. "Over the last 30 years, these Fleshers who believed that Cellers actually existed, were rewarded for the depth of their belief with a wonderful gift…and that gift was presented to them through a process we call 'the Cross.' The Cross is the vehicle by which a Celler is transported from their environment…into this one." Misty now slowly swept her hand in a wide arc. "There are a lot of people here tonight who have experienced a Cross which brought a Celler into their lives…and to this day…every single one of those people have said…that the Cross was the most intense…the most exciting…the most wonderful event in their life."

Misty then began to walk toward the railing again. "Over the last 30 years, there have been relatively few Fleshers who believed in the existence of Cellers enough to be rewarded with the gift of a Cross. And each of those Fleshers believed that this gift was so wondrous, so astonishing…that it should be shared, with their family…with their friends. They shared their new Celler friend with those closest to them."

A few people in the crowd began to squeal in anticipatory delight as they realized where Misty's words were heading. Misty paused and leaned forward, her hands on the railing, a smile growing on her face. "…and that's why you were all invited here tonight," she said as the squeals began to spread among the crowd. "Tonight, there are many, many more people who now believe in this gift…and so, tonight, those of us who have always believed will share this gift…with the world. Tonight, because you now believe…everyone here…you will all experience the gift." Misty stood straight, throwing her hands in the air. "Tonight, you will all experience **_A CROSS!_**"

As the roar of the crowd pealed through the air, Misty turned her head over her shoulder to the right and nodded once as she brought a hand to her face and caught a tear of joy from her cheek.

Mark, who had been standing next to the double doors, returned that smile as he turned to walk back through the doors, reaching to his belt for his walkie-talkie and holding it to his face, pressing the transmit button.

----------

11:55 PM.

Helo Pad Reception Room

TFOC - 5 Minutes

During the time that Misty had been speaking to the crowd, the three in the reception room had been silently listening, taking in the strength of the Cross Agent's presentation. Kim and William remained on the couch in each other's arms as Misty's voice and that of the crowd had flowed from the small speakers in the ceiling. William was alternating between drifting his fingertips along Kim's temple and softly stroking her back. Kim had taken her husband's other hand into hers, both resting on the case which held the crystal and scroll. She was slowly tracing a fingertip of her other hand over his skin, almost as if studying the sensation. Her gaze occasionally drifted to the clock on the wall as Misty continued talking to the audience.

William felt his wife jump slightly as the walkie-talkie on the counter next to Craig sparked to life with Mark's deep voice. :Craig…time to come on down:

There were two pairs of eyes on Craig as he reached for the device. "We're on the way," he said.

:Roger that…I'm just inside the doors. See you in a couple: The walkie-talkie then went silent.

Craig placed the device on his belt and stood from the chair. "We're ready, Kim," he said, smiling.

William had already stood, and was offering a hand downward toward Kim.

Kim looked up to her husband. At that moment, his breath caught.

The trepidation and apprehension of the last two days had been drained from Kim's face and replaced with the expression that comes with confidence of purpose, encouraged through the words of Misty's speech on the landing.

Kim reached for William's hand and stood. As she reached her feet, she looked into his eyes - and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Even though he had never seen it, and had only had it explained to him once, years ago, William instantly recognized the gleam which now shimmered in Kim's eyes--

The gleam of Angelica's Dream shone in Kim's eyes. The shimmer that was chosen to spark The Fall of Cynicism.

A warm smile spread over Kim's face as her hand closed around William's, and her other hand clutched the small leather-bound case close to her chest. "Yes…we are ready," she said.

The noise of the crowd's cheers was still coming from the ceiling speaker as Craig held the elevator doors open. "I have a question," William said as he followed Kim into the car. "The Cross needs complete silence to work. How are you going to keep 82,000 people from making a single sound while Kim is reading the incantation? I mean, someone could sneeze, or cough…"

Kim gave William's hand a gentle squeeze as the doors slid across the opening and they felt the gentle tug of the elevator's descent. "Faith, mostly," she smiled.

"That, and noise-canceling technology," said Craig. "Mark had a series of noise suppressors put around the perimeter of the landing. There are a lot of loudspeakers in the parking lot tonight, installed on the light towers so everyone could be able to hear. Misty brought up the possibility of echo or feedback from those speakers disrupting the flow of the incantation. The suppressors are designed to cancel out the echo, so they'll certainly cancel out something like a sneeze or cough."

The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open to reveal a short hallway leading to the first floor of the Mall. Across the huge expanse lined with storefronts and various displays was the large open atrium and the Food Court, and beyond that, the massive array of dark tinted windows, now seeming to be back-lit by the spotlights trained on the landing. Even though the feed from Misty's microphone was being carried through the address system inside the Mall, her voice came through even clearer from the loudspeakers outside as the three began their trek through the empty main floor.

----------

11:56 PM.

TFOC - 4 Minutes

The crowd trailed off to a steady buzz of excitement as Misty held her hands aloft. "Now…what I'm going to tell you next is the most important thing I'm going to tell you tonight. Those people here who have experienced a Cross before know what I'm about to tell you." She backed a few steps away from the railing. "A Cross is a very, very intense event, containing extremely strong forces which are necessary to bring it about. You are about to experience wind just short of hurricane force…and light as intense as the Sun itself." The buzz increased as Misty continued. "But because you all believe that Cellers exist…these forces will _not_ harm you. You will be shielded from harm by the force of your belief alone."

"For a Cross to work at all, it has to happen at Midnight on the first night of the new moon. That's tonight. But for a Cross to work, two other things also have to happen…complete darkness…and complete silence." The buzz began to rise again, and Misty's voice rose with it. "These two things _have_ to happen, or the Cross _won't_. That's why I'm going to tell you exactly what you're about to experience in a few minutes. No screams…no yelling…_no_ noise."

Misty began to walk to her left. "In a few minutes, someone will come out and place a small crystal at the base of this window," she said, pointing to a small "X" of red tape on the concrete about two feet from the bottom of the 15-foot square pane of dark glass. "That crystal is part of what will activate the Cross." Misty then swept her arm upward in an arc in front of the glass. "These windows contain the same reflective substance that you'd find in mirrors," she said. "The people who have experienced a Cross know that a mirror is another of the requirements for a Cross to happen."

Misty then walked directly back toward the railing, near another "X" of red tape. "An incantation also has to be read to activate the Cross. That will be done from here. Before the Cross can start, every light will be turned off. You're going to be plunged into complete darkness. When that happens, _don't-freak!_ When the lights go out, _that's_ when there also has to be complete silence. It won't be dark for long, so please stay calm and stay quiet."

Misty began to make her way back to her right, in the direction of the double doors - and nearly 82,000 pairs of eyes followed her with rapt attention as she continued. "As the incantation is read, the crystal will begin to glow…this in turn will cause the silver in the window to glow, and both will become very, very bright…as bright as the Sun. By that point, the wind will be--"

She stopped as the tone of the crowd began to transmit shards of concern. "Okay, _Listen!_" she suddenly shouted, halting the crowd, "I would like all the Fleshers here tonight who have already experienced a Cross to raise your hands!" Throughout the audience, hands shot up, several near the barricades in front. _Perfect, _Misty thought. She quickly moved back to the railing, pointing a couple out. "You, Ma'am…with the white blouse…you experienced a Cross? The light and the wind? And were you harmed at all from it?"

The woman Misty singled out shouted back. "No, not at all."

Misty shot her arm across the crowd. "All of you! The Fleshers who have experienced a Cross! Were you hurt at all?"

She was answered with a wave of "No" swarming from various points in the audience.

"Look around you," Misty said. "Look how many people there are who have already experienced a Cross. None of them were harmed in the least…because they _believed._ Just as no one else who is here tonight will be harmed…because you _believe!_"

----------

As another swell of cheers ran through the crowd, Kim turned to William as they crossed the central lobby of the Mall, passing the now-unattended Information Desk. "I never would have thought of doing that to prove that Fleshers don't get hurt from the force of a Cross," she said. "It…it almost sounded like something…that Angelica would have said."

----------

Misty remained at the railing for a moment, both hands clasped on it, a smile creeping back onto her face. "As I was saying…as the incantation is read, the crystal and the window will begin to glow, and become very bright…and the wind will begin to increase. At that point, you will also notice a rumbling in the air, kind of like thunder--" Misty suddenly thrust a finger into the air "--and still not a _single_ sound from _any_ of you at that point! The _slightest!_ noise will nullify a Cross."

Misty then looked out over the crowd, as if trying to take the entire multitude with but one glance. "When the last line of the incantation is read, the crystal…the window…_everything_ will go black for a second. That's not the end of the Cross, so _don't_-freak! When that happens…just…hold on. That's when the full power of the Cross will be unleashed…and…hang onto your hats…'cause _then_, someone is gonna walk _out_ of the window, from the Celler environment, into this one….and that's what you're all here to see tonight!"

Misty gave a few seconds for the crowd to once again calm. "This entire process will take less than a minute," she said. "Now…time is running down…I've explained what you're about to experience…and what you'll have to do in order for the experience to happen." She then brought her hand across the crowd. "Let me hear you say that you trust me!" The crowd responded with a robust cheer.

"Let me hear that I can trust you!" Again, another hearty cheer.

Misty put her hand to her ear, leaning on the railing. "Let me hear you not make a _sound!_"

In about four seconds' time, 82,000 people went from joyous cheers - to the silence of a morgue.

Misty held her position for a few seconds, hand still cocked to her ear - then a grin slid onto her face. "Ohh, maann," she drew out, "you guys are _so_ ready. Let's have a Cross here!" The crowd affirmed Misty's approval, bursting back into cheering.

A small click came through Misty's earpiece, then Mark's voice -- :120 seconds, Misty…Kim is here and ready:

Misty's smile widened as she turned from the railing and began to walk in the direction of the double doors.

----------

_Two minutes to Midnight_, Kim thought. _Two minutes until Ki comes back._ She turned to William, holding up the leather-bound case. "Hold this for me?" she asked. William took the case and held it with both hands underneath while Kim raised the lid. She removed the scroll and began to unroll it. "I need to look at the first couple of lines," she said. "I won't have a candle to light my way when I place the crystal." She turned to Mark. "That reminds me…after I place the crystal and the lights go out…how am I going to find the mark where I'm supposed to stand to say the incantation?"

"The tape for the marks is phosphorescent," Mark said. "It glows in the dark…just bright enough to see in complete darkness, but not bright enough to interfere with the Cross."

_All the bases covered_, Kim thought as she smiled at the tall Captain. She turned back to the scroll and read for a second. Her eyes first widened in recognition - then melted into warmth. _I don't need to memorize the first two lines_, she thought. _I already know them by heart. Good writing, Misty._

Kim rerolled the scroll, then reached for the small vial-shaped crystal, removing it from the case, which William then closed. Mark caught his first glimpse of the silver and azure-blue crystal. "Those," he said slowly, "…those are the same colors in Kimi's eyes…"

"Fitting," Kim smiled. She then turned back to William, meeting his eyes with hers as she took in a long breath and let it out slowly through her smile. "Here we go," she said. "Wish me luck."

William gave his wife a warm smile. "You don't need it," he said. "Like Mark said earlier…you have love to see you through…and that's stronger than any luck." He brought up a hand to smooth a finger over her hair along her forehead. "Besides, he added with a smile, "if I got through a Cross so many years ago, it'll be a piece of cake for you."

Kim blinked slowly twice - then reached to gather her husband into her arms, her hands clutching the crystal and the scroll as they slid over his shoulders. "I just love you to bits, Mr. Hodge."

The doors the four were standing near became brighter and began to dance from Misty's shadow cast upon them as she moved toward the doors.

----------

Misty stopped about five feet from the doors and turned back to the crowd. "How many of you got to watch some of the Kim Possible marathon on Disney Channel before you left to come out here?" Her question was answered by a swell of cheers from the crowd. Misty grinned. "You like the show?" The cheers became louder in response. "I'm glad," she said, moving closer to the doors, "because that's who's here tonight to do the Cross."

The loudest and most instant response came from the Cellers at the front of the crowd, as they realized the precedent of Misty's last statement.

----------

Kim turned toward the doors and gave her outfit a quick look-over - then folded her hands in front of her, one over the other as Mark reached for his walkie-talkie and toggled a small switch on the top. "Cut Misty's mic as Kim comes through the doors…then bring up Kim's as they separate."

:Roger that: came the reply.

Mark then slipped the walkie-talkie back onto his belt and looked at Kim with a confident smile, nodding once.

----------

11:59 PM.

TFOC - 1 Minute

Misty reached for the long tubular aluminum handle on the left door. "Ladies and Gentlemen…Cellers and Cellettes…I want to introduce a Celler who has lived in the Flesher environment for sixteen years…and tonight, the first Celler ever to perform a Cross…Ms. _KIM POSSIBLE!_" With this, she pulled at the handle and stepped back, sweeping outward with her other arm. At the same time, Mark pressed a hand against the other door, opening it.

As both doors swung open wide, the first sensation that hit Kim was the intense beam of the spotlights.

That effect of that sensation immediately vanished as Kim took a step through the doorway and wide-eyed into the screaming cheers of 82,000 of her fans, both new and old. The natural urge to squint from the brightness of the spotlight was overruled by the impact of the massive audience.

Kim was so momentarily overwhelmed, she barely felt the embrace of her Cross Agent friend, and her voice in her ear. "Hi there!" Misty said above the roaring crowd. She then pulled back a bit and gathered Kim's attention, searching her eyes for a second. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…" Kim started hesitatingly.

"Showtime, Kiddo," Misty said. "The whole thing is yours now. These people are aaall yours…they know what you're going to do, and they know what they have to do to help." Misty then motioned to her right, toward the window some 25 feet away. "All you have to do is go to the railing, say Hi for a second, then walk over to where the marks are. I'll be standing right here, and I'll signal you just before the lights go out. Just place the crystal, then walk back to your other mark and read the incantation…that's all you have to do." She then gave Kim a slight single shake. "Remember to read the incantation in a clear voice…and when you hit the lull…just put one foot behind you…and lean into it." Misty then looked more closely into Kim's eyes, blinking away a tear. "Go bring your daughter back home, Kim…that's all that's important now."

Kim was suddenly focused by the depth of Misty's expression and her last words. She clutched the crystal a bit tighter as the confidence returned to her face. "Yeah," she said slowly. "That's all that's important now. Thanks, Misty…thanks so much…for everything you've done for us."

"I wouldn't think of doing any less," Misty smiled. She then motioned her head slightly toward the crowd. "Go say hi…they're all with you now." Misty then took a side-step to her left, placing one hand at Kim's back, her other raised outward. As Kim stepped forward, Misty joined the crowd in applauding.

Step after slow, apprehensive step, Kim continued to approach the railing, holding up her left hand containing the scroll, to try to shield her eyes somewhat from the harsh spotlight. In addition to the diamonds she was wearing, slender threads of silver woven into the hems and edges of her outfit also glinted in the bright wash of light. As she neared the front of the landing, parts of the crowd became clearer to her vision - beginning with the Celler contingent just behind the barricades at the front of the crowd. When she stopped at the iron railing, those Cellers were the most prominent part of the cheering, jumping and waving as they broke into a feverish chant of "K-P! K-P! K-P!"

_Look-at-all-the-Cellers here tonight,_ Kim thought. _They probably know even less about the Cross than I do. They didn't have any idea what being near a Cross might do to them…but they came anyway. They came…to support me._

"H-Hi," Kim said rather sheepishly, her eyes jumping for a second both from hearing the split-second delay from the loudspeakers at the back of the crowd, and the force of the crowd's returned greeting that seemed to her like a gentle shove to her chest. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I'm--"

A sharp cry leapt from the crowd: "You rock, Kim!" This was closely followed by an enthusiastic "Yeah!" from several places, and another cheer.

Kim eked out a bashful "Thanks" through a grin and continued, stammering slightly and motioning in the direction of the windows, "--I'm going to do this…Cross thingy in a second. For most of you, this will be the first one you've ever seen…and to tell you the truth, it'll be the first one I've ever seen, too…from this side, anyway. Misty tells me you're all ready to help this happen…and you know what you have to do." She motioned toward the window again. "I'm…going over here now…I…think you're going to be amazed." She finished with a slight shamefaced grin. "I know I'm going to be."

With that, Kim turned to her left, locating the "X" marks on the concrete some 25 feet away. As she began to move in that direction, the throng of Cellers once again started their chant - this time, joined by some of the crowd around them, and quickly spreading until the voice of the entire mass was locked into the thunderous rhythm - "K-P! K-P! K-P! K-P!" mixed with whistles and screams of backing and approval.

_They're--they're-all chanting it now,_ Kim thought as she moved across the landing. _Showtime, Kiddo. Remember what Misty said…'there's absolutely nothing to worry about.' 'Angelica always said you were such a jewel.' 'Angelica was never wrong'-- oh, God, I wish she were here right now. Focus, Kim, focus…you've got a Cross to do. Remember. 'Just place the crystal then walk back to your other mark and read the incantation…that's all you have to do.' 'Make sure you can see the crystal reflected in the mirror before you start the incantation.' 'Be sure to read the incantation in a clear voice when you speak it.' 'When you hit the lull…just put one foot behind you…and lean into it.'_

Kim was within about six feet of the "X" at the base of the window when a thought stopped her - Misty's last statement to her:

_'…bring your daughter back home, Kim…that's all that's important now.'_

_Yeah,_ Kim thought. _Bring home my daughter…and bring The Dream. That's all that's important right now._

She took the last three steps to the base of the window - then turned back in the direction of the double doors and to Misty, who was still standing before them, now joined by William, Mark and Craig.

Misty turned quickly to Mark, who had his walkie-talkie at the ready, and pressed the transmit button. "Eastgate Power and Light, this is Captain Broderson. We are at TFOC-One. Ace the grids…repeat, ace the grids. Radio silence until further notice." As he was doing this, Misty turned to the crowd, who was still cheering and chanting, and spread her arms in a downward motion.

Just as they had when asked a few moments earlier, the din of 82,000 people within seconds became the stillness of a tomb.

Misty turned back in Kim's direction with a wide smile and nodded once.

Mark replaced the walkie-talkie back onto his belt - then felt the light caress of Misty's hand enclosing around his.

Just as Kim turned back to the window, the window - the crowd - the landing - and the Mall itself - disappeared.

The scene suddenly became as black as sackcloth as the entire city of Eastgate, Pennsylvania was plunged into complete darkness.

Kim blinked for a second and looked downward as she caught sight of the slight red phosphorescent glow of the "X" next to the window. _My daughter and The Dream,_ she thought as she bent, extending her right arm to gently set the crystal upright in the center of the "X."

----------

11:59 PM.

Downtown Celtaja

Outside Cross Agent Central Office

"Say it again. C'mon…one more time…pleeaassse?"

"…oooo-kayy…but this is all about _the _last time…'I am the dark, screaming, sweat-soaked nightmare from which you will neither wake nor escape'."

"Oooohhh…that gives me the creepies every time I hear it! Drakken must have just freaked!"

A light-skinned black woman sitting to the left of Kimi leaned to the round table in the direction of the blonde-haired young man who had made the request. "Roonnn," sighed Monique, "listen to the girl. If you bug her to say that again, she might use some of that Karate she knows on _you._"

"Ki? Hit _me? _Won't happen," Ron pshawed, waving his hand. "We're tight. We share a common bond. We've both done battle with Shego." He then pointed to the red-haired woman seated to his right. "Besides," he smirked smugly, "Ki wouldn't hit one of her own mother's friends!"

Monique brought the palm of her hand to her forehead in a slap, shaking her head slowly. "Only Kimi's fight with Shego wasn't part of a show script--" she then motioned to the owner of the auburn cascade across the table "--and for the millionth time, Ron…this is Kim Possible…not Kim Possible-_Hodge._ You know…different iterations?"

Ron now leaned to Monique, around Kimi's back, trying to stifle a chuckle. "I know that…but hey, if it saves me from a beating, it's all good." As Ron straightened, he caught sight of Kim also shaking her head, her smirk holding back a giggle. He then turned to Kimi. "Even if you did smack me, it'd be worth it…kinda. It's been so cool having you here with us…even if your visit was by accident."

Kimi cocked her head slightly to the young blonde man. "It's all about no worries," she said. "I wouldn't hit you--" she paused a beat, then swung her right arm, slapping the back of her hand lightly against his left shoulder "--hm-mm-much," she giggled, joined by the other women at the table.

"There's one thing I'll agree with," said Monique, turning back to Kimi while still chuckling slightly. "It's been great to meet Kim's daughter."

Tara, who was sitting to the right of Kim, nodded in agreement. "No one has ever come to our environment from the outside…other than Cellers and Cross Agents, of course. No one's been able to. It's almost like you've been here on a little vacation…like exploring another country."

"It's been just diamond being in the Celler enviro," Kimi beamed, "and while I'm really excited about going back home and being with Mom and Dad and everyone…I know it'll be all about miss this place, and everyone here."

"Well," offered Monique, "now that you know that going through the Resonance stream can't harm you…maybe you can come back for another visit someday soon."

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot," Kimi said. Her expression then became slightly muddled. "I wish Mom could come along too, though…I'm sure she's all about miss Cellerland sometimes." She then motioned her head and smiled at the Kim at their table. "I think it'd be all about freak to watch _two_ copies of Mom-- err, Kim-- uhh…them, talking in the same room."

Tara brought up her forearm, leaning her head onto her hand and looking to the table with a slight wistful expression. "That's a quirk of Celler physics," she said. "No two iterations of any Celler can interact or even communicate with each other in the same environment. If your mom were to come here," she motioned to the Kim at the table, "she and this Kim would…just become a single iteration. And if they were to meet in the Flesher environment…neither iteration would even see or hear the other."

Kimi's brow lowered for a moment. "I think that's about the only lead thing I know about Cellers."

"Saves on what could be a lot of confusion, though," Tara quipped.

"Yeah," Kimi said. "I guess I'm just all about think too much on the concept of two Kim Possibles--" she stopped to wave her hand across the air at a small thin yellow shape that flitted near the wide brim of her purple sunflower hat. "I don't think I've ever seen a moth that…yellow before."

Everyone's head at the table shot instantly to look at the small object as another appeared from behind Kimi's head. Tara gave a short gasp as Monique turned to Kimi. "Those aren't moths, girl." She then turned quickly to Ron, throwing a finger back toward the building behind her. "Go get Kathy! Tell her Kimi's flecking!"

Ron leaped to his feet, turning to run back toward the building. "Kathy!" he shouted. "Kathy! Come quick! Ki's flecking over here!"

Kimi gave Monique a rather perplexed expression. "Flecking…?"

Tara had risen from her seat and walked around the table, slipping Kimi into a hug. "It means someone has just placed your crystal," she said.

"Your Cross is about to start," added Monique with a broad smile and a slight tear at the corner of one eye. "You're going home."

Tara pointed to the building as Ron and a woman with a thick head of salt-and-pepper colored hair emerged, walking quickly in their direction.

----------

--Eastgate, 12:00 AM.

TFOC One

Kim almost thought of the softly glowing "X" on the landing about 20 feet from the window as a sort of beacon in the pitch-black she was now walking through, made all the more eerie and surreal by the utter silence from the 82,000 soon-to-be witnesses nearby. Even though she kept her pace, she tried to step more softly, as she could swear the silver leather-soled shoes were almost making too much noise against the concrete of the landing.

As she took her final step onto the "X," Kim caught the open end of the scroll between her left thumb and forefinger and began to unroll it, feeling the parchment slide against the extended fingers of her right hand.

_'Make sure you can see the crystal reflected in the mirror before you start the incantation.'_

She turned until she saw the faint "X" next to the window and squinted for a second to make out the barely-illuminated shape of the crystal against the phosphorescent tape, and an even fainter duplicate image on the glass of the window.

Kim slowly raised the open scroll in front of her. _This is it, Kim,_ she thought. _There are no people. No cameras. Just me…the crystal…the mirror…the scroll…and soon, my daughter…and the Dream._

Though not loud, the sudden presence of Kim's voice through the speakers seemed to splinter the pregnant silence of the moment--

"'Until the Circle fills, and Wisdom lies ahead;

The Faithful live awake - the rest remain misled'."

A glimmer of contentment flashed onto Kim's face as the writing on the scroll appeared to her, backlit by the crystal beginning to glow, its reflection in the glass bathing that area of the landing in a low luminance.

----------

--Celtaja

As the pair approached the table, Ron reached to pull open the flap on a pocket of his pants and looked down. "Rufus, front and center," he said. "Time to Cross, buddy." The call was met as the pink hairless rodent leapt from the pocket onto the table, turning and swinging out his arms in a "ta-da" motion.

The woman who had accompanied Ron from the building moved to the table and reached into a pocket of her dark full-length skirt, pulling out two small containers, one marked "K," the other, "R," and setting them on the table. She looked to Kimi, who was now surrounded by a few more of the bright yellow flecks. "Hi," she said, smiling. "Looks like our guest has her traveling companions."

"Hi Kathy," Kimi returned, waving slowly at another of the flittering shapes. "Yeah…I thought they were, like, all about moths until Monique told me what they were."

"They signal the beginning of the transformation from the Celler to the Flesher environment," said Kathy, "same as a Celler would see, just as a Cross is about to start. They begin the moment the recipient of a Cross places the crystal they received in front of a mirror. You'll see them until just before you emerge through the mirror into the Flesher environment." She then picked up the container with the "R" label. As she did so, Monique, Tara and Kim rose from the table and moved back to the right about ten feet, with Ron moving to join them. Kimi looked around, slightly puzzled as the table cleared. Kathy placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "They're just standing back a bit while I apply the fragrances to you and Rufus," she said. "Getting some on them when they're not scheduled for a Cross could cause some bad effects, if they were to remain in the immediate area." She then gave the container a little shake and turned to the table. "Okay, Ruf," she grinned, "you know the drill." As if rehearsed, Rufus stood up straight and closed his eyes.

"Umm, should I get up, too?" asked Kimi.

"You don't need to," said Kathy. "Since both you and Rufus are traveling on the same Cross, there won't be any interference. Your fragrances are compounded to interact with the same crystal." She turned back to the table and held up the container, spraying a fine mist around the rodent, who uttered a small "Mmmm" at the sensation.

Kathy then set the container on the table and picked up the one marked "K." She shook it, then gave a short spritz near Kimi, presenting the mist. "Too strong?"

The warm aroma of strawberry caressed Kimi's nose. "Noo," she purred. "Nice. And you said it's all about stay with me forever?"

"Yep," replied Kathy. "It bonds with the pores of your skin. The fragrance will lessen a little as time goes on…you might have noticed that with your mother's fragrance over the years." Kimi nodded. "Okay…close your eyes," Kathy said, shaking the container again. "This will feel a bit cool for a few seconds, until it's absorbed."

Kimi sat up straight and closed her eyes as Kathy extended her arm and sprayed the fragrance. She felt the cooling sensation like that of a foggy spring morning against her face and arms as the mist flowed over her.

As the warmth of the evening returned to Kimi, it was joined by the warmth of Tara folding her arms around her in a hug. "Mmm, I like that fragrance," she said. "I've picked it before."

As Tara parted from the hug, she was replaced by Monique giving her own embrace. "It's been super having you here, Kimi," she said.

Kimi turned back to Monique as they parted. "It's been all about diamond being here," she smiled.

Monique then moved to the other side of the table to join Tara and Ron, who had moved there, about ten feet from the table. Kathy moved to join them. "You're all set to go, you two," she said. "I'm going to talk you into the Conduit as it picks you up, to ease you into the trip." Kathy then smiled as the flecks around Kimi began to increase. "Ready?"

Kimi nodded. Rufus ran across the table to Kimi and jumped into the front pocket of her white overalls, causing Kimi to giggle a bit. He poked his head out of the pocket with a wide grin and thrust his paw forward. "Go!"

Kathy clasped her hands at her waist and leaned forward slightly, still with a warm smile as she spoke softly. "Okay, Kimi…begin to relax. Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Concentrate on your breathing. With each breath, you'll become more relaxed…"

----------

--Eastgate

Kim could now read the scroll clearly as the glow from the crystal increased. She raised her eyes for a second, looking to the window as the reflection of the crystal became brighter and brighter in the darkened glass. She lowered her gaze back to the scroll and read aloud--

"The Fall of Cynicism - a long-held dream;

Universal Belief and Acceptance, an eye's elusive gleam."

As she spoke the line, the tint in the large window came alive, beginning to move and swirl across the glass in flowing patterns as the 15-foot square pane started to cast the light of its own glow across the landing.

A breeze now teased at the hair flowing over Kim's shoulders and began to rustle the flares of fabric of her outfit.

----------

--Celtaja

The anticipation Kimi had been feeling about her journey was now mixed with the slight drowsiness of relaxation brought by Kathy's soothing voice. "Imagine a brilliant white light above you…focus in on this light as it begins to flow around and through you. Allow yourself to drift off as you fall deeper and deeper into a more relaxed state of mind…"

As she followed the Cross Agent's words, Kimi caught sight of a series of white streaks seeming to fall from the sky, and beginning to haze over her vision as they passed before her.

----------

--Eastgate

The mesmeric quality of the incantation spoken by Kim coupled with the visual display unfolding before her on the landing almost served as a sort of sensory hypnosis to the crowd, held spellbound and completely noiseless as the wind flowed outward over them, increasing steadily as Kim continued the incantation--

"An unintended traveler, in the pursuit to make right;

The Swan brings the Torch of Proof from Resonance light."

The brightness of the crystal now easily rivaled the earlier intensity of the spotlights, with streaks of that light now bursting from it onto the large window, seeming to be drawn toward the glass, which was now itself glowing brighter, casting its own light over the entire scene. The window then began to take on the texture of a large pool of silver water, the tint of the window melting apart, seeming to be taken by the swirling current toward the center of that pool.

Kim's ears began to tingle and she raised her voice a bit as a low, almost subconscious ambient rumbling growled through her chest--

"With Ki's return, the eye's gleam surges;

Sparkling as the Light of Revelation emerges;"

----------

--Celtaja

Monique wiped another tear before it could slide down to her smile, and even Ron began to feel his eyes mist over as Kathy continued. "Now, Kimi…as I count back from Ten to One, you will feel more peaceful and calm. You'll feel a floating or lifting sensation as you begin to enter the Resonance Conduit."

Kimi squinted a bit as she tried to keep sight of her new Celler friends through the increasing cascade of white streaks. "Don't cry, Monique," she said. "It's all about good thing that I'm going back home."

"Ten…" Kathy began in a slow cadence.

Monique tried to chuckle for a second as she felt Tara slide her hand across her shoulders, offering support. "I'm happy. I'm a little sad that you're going, but…I'm glad you're going back to your mom."

"Nine…"

"I'm glad I got to come here to Cellerland, too," said Kimi. "You guys are all diamond. Even shinier than these streak thingies."

"Eight…"

Tara now placed her other arm around Ron, who was standing to her right. "We love you, Ki," he said, now catching his own tear. "You meteor rock--ooo…more fleckage."

"Seven…"

"It's all about love you guys, too," Kimi said. Her gaze then caught a few more of the yellow flits around her. "They're…they're like, the most beautiful moths that could ever be."

"Six…" Kathy continued. "You will enter a cold place, but nothing will harm you…"

"Come back soon, if you can," said Tara. "You're welcome back here anytime."

"Five…"

"It's all about a date," Kimi smiled.

"Four…"

"Give your mom a big hug from all of us!" Ron burst.

"Three…"

The three then raised their hands, waving and giving their sendoffs. "Bye Kimi!" "Love you!"

"Two…"

The world that had been a sudden temporary home to Kimi over the past three days began to evanesce and fade before her sight as the white streaks seemed to thicken and connect, and now being accompanied with streaks of a rich obsidian. While she hadn't moved, Kimi felt the sensation of the chair against her legs seem to disappear and her legs extending below her, as if she were moving to stand. The air began to tease at the floppy brim of her hat and the sleeves of her yellow t-shirt as the table dropped from the contact of her arms.

_It's all about Thomas Wolfe was wrong, _Kimi thought as the dark streaks picked up speed, now zooming past, seeming to fight to overwhelm the whiteness of her new surroundings. _I **can** go home again. I'm going home._

----------

--Eastgate

Through the now-searing intensity of the light from the crystal and the window, Kim caught sight of a series of yellowish flecks breaking out near the center of the formerly dark glass. The wind reached a new level, whipping Kim's hair and clothes as her voice increased in volume and force, almost shouting--

"The Dream takes wing from the Circle's fill;

The warmth of Love springs from the Mirror's chill;"

The edges of the scroll now appeared to start to fade against the severe intensity of the window's light, and even Kim's light complexion seemed to begin to mix with the fierce visual onslaught.

82,000 pairs of eyes and ears were locked on Kim and the level of the forces she was calling forth from the north windows of the Eastgate Mall.

Even in the midst of the tempest - 82,000 mouths remained mute.

"Belief over the Threshold - Acceptance on the Verge;"

_My Ki and the Dream,_ Kim thought as she reached the final line of the incantation. _Both come tonight. Come home, Ki._

_-'and when you speak that last line, be prepared for the lull…and just…lean in when you say the last of the line.'-_

Kim swore she could feel the strength of her heart pouring into the force of her voice as she spoke the final line--

"As the lives of Cellers and Fleshers--"

The scene melted into a return to the quiet ebony of darkness as the crystal and the window became nearly black, save for the yellow flecks. The rumbling and the wind retreated with the light as Kim folded her arms into an "X" at her chest, her hands fisted at her collarbones. She moved one foot behind her, leaned forward a bit to brace herself - then threw her head back, flinging her arms out wide--

"--now **_CONVERGE!_**"

The entire area was suddenly engulfed in a brilliance brighter than the noonday sun on a searing summer day. The light and wind broke loose from the window with the fury of an exploding star, seeming to be redoubled by the size of the pane. The white of Kim's outfit almost seemed dingy compared to the violent burst of blinding pure energy. Her clothes and hair were helplessly thrashed and whipped about before the wrenching assault of the wind.

One of the men stationed at the barricades reacted from the explosion, holding his hand to his helmet and turning from the light. "My-_God!_" he screamed. His scream was swamped by the noise of the crowd's recoil, their reaction to the frenzy of force a mix of wonderment, awe, surprise and fear.

Even in the heightened maelstrom of light, Kim brought her head forward to look into the window. Her hair was blown straight back, lashing in the intense wind, now at near-gale force. Kim watched with amazement as the cluster of flecks splayed across the glass to cast the dotted outline of a human form. The light within that outline then shifted into tinted sections of purple, yellow and a slightly lessened white, hazed where they met. The flecks appeared to brighten as they lengthened, melting together to make the line of the form within the new colors solid.

_-'…you might want to be getting ready to give Kimi a little support after she emerges on this side.'-_

Kim fought to take a step forward, still leaning against the wind. She brought her arms in, slowly lowering them, still clutching onto the now-crumpled scroll as the outline took a slow, wary step out of the window. Kim advanced another step, easier as the light started to recede back into the window and the wind began to subside.

Kim now moved more steadily in the direction of the window as the scene returned to its pre-Cross dour blackness, guiding herself by the light of the remaining flecks in the outline of the window peeking from behind the silhouette now standing before it.

The returned tranquility of the absence of light was further accentuated by the eerily sudden and now seemingly pregnant silence of the crowd.

Wednesday, July 17th, 12:02 AM.

Mark reached to his belt for his walkie-talkie, but was stopped by Misty's hand. "Wait," she said softly. "Give it just a few seconds."

As Kim reached it, there were short, slightly rapid breath sounds emanating from the newly-present figure, as if it had had the wind knocked out of it. Kim stood for a short second, still reeling a bit herself from the fury she had just experienced, and the stark grip of the present darkness. She raised a hand until her fingers made light contact against the dark, cool shape. "…Ki?" she whispered. The quiet besought plea was carried through the speaker system, as her microphone was still open.

Misty patted Mark's forearm. "Okay."

Mark brought up the device, pressing the transmit button. "EP&L, this is Captain Broderson. Reestablish the grid, we need power here."

The shape replied, moving slightly at Kim's voice, cold to the touch as it brought up a hand to meet hers. "Mom…?" also carried through the loudspeakers, timid and slightly weak.

At that moment, the scene was again awash in lights as power returned. Kim's eyes were suddenly filled with a cherished and very welcome treasure--

Kimi Angelina Hodge, returned to the Flesher environment, safe and sound.

_-All your eyes have ever seen-_

_-All you've ever heard-_

Kim's eyes now melted into pools of warmth, and she had little restraint as tears of joy began to flow down her cheeks. "H-hi, Ba-Aaby," she drew out, her voice breaking.

_-Is etched upon my memory-_

_-It's spoken through my words-_

The feed from the microphone was a bit muffled as the two collapsed against each other in a clutching embrace. "Hi M-Mom," Kimi stuttered as they hugged. "I'm home…"

_-All that I take with me-_

_-Is all you've left behind-_

"You are…y-ES-you are," Kim chuckled through her jubilant tears as she held her daughter.

_-We're sharing one eternity-_

_-Living in two minds-_

Misty had her own tears, turning to Mark as William moved past her toward his newly-rejoined family. She placed a finger against her mouth in a "shh" motion.

Mark brought up his walkie-talkie again. Cut Kim's mic," he said.

_-Linked by an endless thread-_

_-Impossible to break-_

Kimi stumbled slightly against her mother's embrace as her knees buckled a bit. "Ooo…all about wobble," she said. "I feel like I weigh a ton."

Kim chuckled again. "That'll go away…you wobble a-all you want to, Baby," she said through a sob, holding tighter. "I've got--"

This was the last of their conversation over the microphone before the speakers went silent.

It was also the last of the crowd's relative silence as the fascination and awe of the wonder they had just experienced suddenly poured through the roar of their cheers. Whistles, whoops and hollers pierced the aural thunder.

The thought which rose through the cheers and held onto Kim as she continued to hold her returned daughter: _It's true. My Ki **can** do anything._

A shout to the left of mother and daughter caused them to turn. "…Not a closed celebration, I hope."

"Dad!"

Kimi nearly leaped into William's arms, bringing Kim with her. "Welcome home, Ki," he said warmly over the crowd as Kimi burrowed her head closer against his chest. He then had to hold a bit tighter as Kimi once again dipped, one knee buckling slightly. "Whoa," he said as Kim moved to Kimi's other side and placed an arm around her back. "Not quite up to speed yet?"

"I was just saying that to Mom," said Kimi, "it's all about like Planet Triple Gravity."

Misty now approached the trio. "That will last a few hours," she said. "You're getting used to the return of your Flesher mass." She then put a hand at Kim's back, motioning the three in the direction of the double doors. "Let's get you inside."

As the group started for the doors, Misty turned to the crowd and was met with another cheer as she held her arms out wide. She then walked back to the window, studying the molten edge of the outline Kimi had emerged through for a few seconds before shifting her attention to the ground.

12:04 AM.

William moved to open one of the double doors, holding it while Kim and Kimi stepped through, still with their arms around each other's back. As the door closed, they were met by Mark and Craig, who had stepped just inside. Kimi's eyes shot wide for a second at the sight of the tall Captain - then narrowed as tears spilled toward her wide grin. "C-AP'n-Mmarrk," she burst, weeping in joy and release as she reached out her arms and locked him in an emotional embrace.

Mark's grin was warm with relief and just as wide as he brought his arms around the teen. "Welcome home, Hero," he said, twisting slightly from side to side.

Kim and William had moved together, now arm in arm, smiling at the reunion before them. "It would have been all about no more home if not for you, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said, sniffling. "And I couldn't have done any of the stuff I did if you didn't put it together and teach me. It's all about you're the hero."

Mark gently pulled Kimi back to arm's length to catch her eyes. "Nope," he smiled. "You already had the motive and the talent for the mission…all I did was give you the tools you needed to get it done. You risked your life to save another. If that doesn't make you the hero, I don't know what--"

Mark was cut off as a pink shape burst from Kimi's front pocket, turning quickly and pointing upward at her, nodding and blurting a tiny, "Mmm-hm…Hero!"

"I think we have a consensus," William smirked, causing Kim and Mark to burst into a quick chuckle.

"Rufus!" Kim perked. "In all the excitement, I almost forgot that you came too." The pink rodent responded with a quick skip atop Kimi's shoulder and bowing slightly, bringing his front paws out in a flourish.

Kimi wiped at an eye, composing herself. "He was all about pretty quiet," she said, "and maybe Planet Wobble, like me." She then held out a hand. "Everybody, this is Rufus…" she moved her hand to Kim. "It's all about you already know Mom--"

Rufus held up a paw as Kim extended her hand, the two touching in a "high five."

Kimi moved her hand slightly to the left "--this is my Dad, William--"

Rufus perked in a wide grin and an exuberant "Hi!"

Kimi then turned to her left "--and this is the diamond Cap'n Mark."

Upon seeing the large man, dressed in "Air Force Blues," Rufus jumped a bit, his eyes wide black saucers. He then stood stiff upright on Kimi's shoulder and brought his right paw to his head in a snappy salute.

Mark tried to stifle his laughter long enough to return the salute. "Welcome to Eastgate, Rufus," he chuckled.

Everyone turned in the direction of the door as the still-constant noise from the crowd swelled. The door opened to a widely-smiling Misty as she entered the atrium. "They're still loving it," she burst. She then moved to the Hodges, putting arms around Kim and Kimi. "_WOW!_" she burst. "You did it! It went just _perfect!_ I guarantee, anyone who just saw that _totally_ believes!" Misty then turned to the teen. "Welcome home, Sweetie. Feeling any better?" she asked.

"Still a little wobble," Kimi said, "but getting better…and warmer."

Kim shuddered slightly. "Even almost sixteen years later, I still remember that chill…and the weakness." She then reached to place her arm around William's. "After the Cross, Himself was so shocked, he just…passed out. That's when I realized how woozy I actually was…I went to sleep right there on the bed. Himself and I didn't really officially meet until the next morning."

"Yeah," Misty grinned. "The addition of Flesher mass can make one a little weak for a while…and a trip through the Resonance Conduit is always a bit chilly."

"It would have been neat to have a video camera for the trip," said Kimi. "At one part, it almost looked like I was in outer space. All about stars, and the streak thingies."

"Well, for a bit, you _were_ in space…shielded by the Conduit, of course…and while a camera would be cool, it wouldn't have lasted long in there. Every camera that was running out there tonight when the Cross cut loose was fried…that's why they were told to have second crews standing by."

"They caught the whole thing on camera?"

"All but the part between a few seconds after Kim completed the incantation and just before the lights came back on." Misty then gave Kimi a bit of a smirk. "Actually, the thing about the cameras wasn't known until you were born. The tape of your birth told us a bit more about how the Cross interacts with the Flesher environment."

Craig motioned to Mark. "The Delgados should be on their way back up to the helo pad by now," he said.

"Right," said Mark. "We should be getting back up there." He then placed a hand on Kimi's shoulder. "I'm betting that someone is anxious to get home."

"Helo pad?" Kimi asked. "There's a helo pad at the Mall? I didn't know that."

"Yep," Mark said. "It's on the other side, on the roof."

Kimi cast a slightly wary look across the expanse of the Food Court and the wide hallway of the Mall beyond. "All the way on the other side? Okay…but it's all about I might need a small break on the way."

Misty now looked across the Mall. "That…is a long way to walk, for someone who is still a bit weak from her Cross…"

Mark smiled and moved to Kimi. "Not a problem…she has a lift." With this, he bent to place one arm behind the teen's knees. Kimi grinned and swept her arm around Mark's shoulder as he lifted her from the floor.

As the group started in the direction of the central lobby, Mark sniffed at the air. "Did…did you get a fragrance, Ki?"

"All about strawberry," Kimi beamed in reply.

"The same electrostatic coating every Celler gets just before a Cross," Misty said, also taking in the pleasing scent. "We figured it might help with her transformation. Kimi got strawberry, and Rufus chose a mild cheddar."

Rufus affirmed to this by popping his head out of the front pocket of Kimi's overalls. "Cheese!" he perked with a wide grin.

This caused William to think for a second. "Hmm," he mused, "those fragrances, mixed with Kim's vanilla, could present the house with the pleasing aroma of…strawberry cheesecake!" The entire group broke into laughter at this. Kim was also giggling as she took a light swat at her husband's chest. "Hey, think of what we'll save on room deodorizers," added William, bringing a second wave of laughter.

"Ugh, Dad," Kimi groaned, "it's so all not about talk food right now…I can taste cheesecake just from you mentioning it."

Misty turned to Kim with a smirk, "Fighting bad guys, crossing through environments, and now feeling a Celler's love for Flesher food…now I know why they call her 'Ki Possible'."

Kim's smile was ear-to-ear as she reached up to pat Kimi's shoulder. "I call her our diamond daughter."

Misty couldn't help but chuckle. "Like I said…there's a lot having to do with diamonds in your family."

12:07 AM.

Misty was the first through the doors to the helo pad, holding one open. Craig was next, holding the other for the rest of the group. Marcy and family approached quickly from the other doorway to meet them. "Misty, that was…spectacular!" Marcy exclaimed. "It was the most fantastic, amazing thing I've ever seen--!"

Marcy was cut short and her gaze shot instantly to Kim emerging through the doorway, leading her husband. "--I was wrong," Marcy said as she caught sight of her Celler friend, her expression melting into one of thankfulness and relief as she reached for her. "_Dé gracias a Dios_," she said as she embraced Kim.

Mark now came through the doorway, Kimi still carried in his arms. "Aunt Marcy!" she blurted

Marcy suddenly turned with a gasp, seeing the teen. "_Ki--_" she said in a blurted whisper, suddenly shifting to Mark. "Is she alright? Is-- is she hurt?"

Mark moved to slowly return Kimi's feet to the ground. "Not hurt," he said, "…just needs a bit of a rest."

Kimi straightened her floppy hat - then turned to Marcy and presented herself, her hands clasped at her waist. "I already feel a little bit better than I did when I first came through the Cross, Aunt Marcy," she said. "It's all about getting used to weighing 112 pounds again."

Marcy reached to gather Kimi into a warm hug. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you safe and sound," she said, her voice breaking slightly. "And how amazed I am at you, after hearing everything you've done in the past month."

"Awww," Kimi purred as she returned the hug. "It's all about no big, Aunt Marcy."

Misty turned to Kim, smirking again. "Ki Possible," she quipped. Her eyes then suddenly widened. "Ooooh, I almost forgot," she said, reaching into her pocket. "I think we'd like our newest traveler to have permanent residency status." With this, she brought her hand from her pocket, opening it to Kim--

The bottom half of the crystal. Both Kim and William perked at the sight.

"Breaking the crystal," Kim drew out.

"Self-Sustaining Termination," Misty smiled. "Since Kimi was sprayed with the electrostatic coating, this part of the Cross also applies to her."

"That'll make my Cross all about permanent, so I can't be sent back?" asked Kimi.

Misty teased, "I also brought the other half, if you want to test that."

Kimi's eyes were shocked wide. "Nooooo, all about break it, please!" She then grinned slightly. "I told Ron and Monique that I wanted to visit again…but it's all about not _this_ soon."

"I wouldn't even have known about breaking the crystal if it wasn't for the report that Wade sent back then," said William.

Misty again motioned her hand to Kim, a hint of askance in her expression.

Kim looked down at her feet, bringing one up slightly. "I'm not sure these shoes are sturdy enough," she said. She then motioned to her husband. "Maybe William can--"

Misty reiterated her gesture. "The crystal is kind of fragile to begin with," she said. "It doesn't take much to break it--" she then glanced to William for a second "--and the breaking actually has to be done by the Cross recipient themselves."

A smile slowly spread over Kim's face as she took the crystal and moved to place it on the ground, on its side. She turned to William as she straightened. "I still remember what you said to me when you broke my crystal after our wedding."

William adopted the same smile, remembering the event that day sixteen years ago as he brought his arm out. Kim placed a hand on his forearm for balance as she brought her right foot to hover over the crystal. They both looked at Kimi and spoke the line together:

"Welcome back to Forever, Ki."

Kim brought her heel down on the crystal, uttering a quick tiny "Oh," making note at how fragile it actually was as she felt it shatter under her foot.

"I'm all about staying," Kimi perked. "Shiznekkin'!"

"Oh yeah," Kim smirked. "As if we were thinking about sending you ba--"

Her sentence was stopped, and everyone turned to a light growing over the roof from the other side of the Mall, seeming to cast a halo around the building. With the glow, the same ambient noise they heard when they first emerged from the helicopter began to grow.

Misty smiled at the rest of the group. "That's the Resonance Pathway closing," Misty said, tipping a finger in the direction of the glow. "The mirror Kimi came through is sealing itself again."

The walkie-talkie on Mark's belt sparked to life. :Captain, Venue Security:

Mark brought the device to his mouth. "Go, Security."

The voice through the speaker was a bit raised, trying to speak above the noise of the crowd. :Captain, this is Sergeant Black. I'm at the landing…and there are quite a few people who have questions and concerns about the events tonight, including this latest thing. The window is…filling back in. We need a knowledge base or something down here, Sir:

Misty was grinning widely to Mark by this time. "Someone call my name?" she cooed sweetly.

Mark keyed his mic. "Your knowledge base is en route," he said. "Misty is coming back down to do Q&A."

:Roger that: came from the speaker.

Mark replaced the walkie-talkie on his belt clip and turned to Craig. "Go ahead down with her…I'll circle back with the chopper after you two."

Misty placed a hand on Mark's forearm. "Nah," she said. "I'll ride back in one of the buses. We have a much bigger fan club now, and…something tells me there will be questions all the way back to the airport. I'll catch up with you there." She then turned and walked toward William while reaching into her pocket. "Something tells me you'll be wanting to contact the jeweler who made Kim's necklace," she smiled, opening her hand to him. In her palm was the cap to Kimi's crystal.

"My own necklace?" Kimi perked. "Ultra Sugoi!"

Kim replied with an exasperated smirk, lightly fondling the blue crystal-cap hanging around her neck. "Yeah…no more begging to wear _this_ one."

"Moommm," Kimi drew out, "I never did get to wear your necklace…but when I get mine, it can be all about mix 'n match!"

Kim shot her daughter another smirk. "Orr, it could be all about not," she said. "Cellers regard the crystal as being almost sacred, given what it can do." She then caressed the cap around her neck again. "So having part of your crystal turned into a present holds a great deal of value. Maybe you'll understand that once you have yours."

Now it was Kimi's turn to smirk, coupled with the trademark wrinkling of her nose. "…But you know I'm not reeaally a Celler, riiight?"

Kim wrapped an arm over Kimi's shoulders. "Close enough," she grinned, "Mix 'n Match Girl."

Heads turned collectively to the helicopter as Mark twirled an arm in the air in its direction. The large engine of the VH-60 responded, starting with a low growl and both the rotor at the tail and the larger one atop the craft began to slowly wake into motion. He then turned to Craig. "Let's start staging the buses," he said, "and alert Hansen and staff at the airport that we're going to start bringing people back soon." He then turned to the group as Craig slipped his walkie-talkie from his belt and moved toward the building. "Let's get on back to the airport before that happens," he said.

Misty turned to Kim and Kimi. "I don't know about you two," she said, "but I'm marking this as the most exciting evening of my life." She then brought Kimi to arms' length, placing her hands on the teen's shoulders. "I wish you had met Angelica," she said, smiling warmly. "You and your mother have brought her fondest dream to life with what you've done tonight. You've made history…I'm sure of it." She then turned to Kim, bringing her into a hug. "Thank you, Kim," she said as they embraced. "Thank you," she repeated, "…Angelica thanks you."

"Angelica would thank you as well," Kim replied onto Misty's shoulder. "The talk you had with the crowd tonight…the way you prepared them…it was just wonderful. Angelica would be proud of you." The two women then held a bit tighter as they silently realized their parts in the presentation of Angelica's Dream.

Misty then turned and hugged Mark. "And thank you for putting this together so flawlessly." She then brought her hands out, letting them slap down to her hips as she moved in the direction of the double doors. "Time to play press secretary," she said, wiping a tear from her smile. "Kim, I'll be talking to you on Thursday…I imagine a couple of doctors will want to see Kimi in the next week or so." She then waved to the Delgados. "Thank you all for coming…you've witnessed history tonight…I'm sure of it."

The group said their goodbyes and waved almost in unison as Craig and the Cross Agent walked to and disappeared through the double doors. "All aboard," smiled Mark, waving his arm in the direction of the warming helicopter. "Let's beat the rush to the airport."

As they began the walk to the helicopter stairs, Kim placed her arm around her daughter. "That's two Cross Agents I've met," Kimi said. "Misty and Kathy…if Angelica was anything like they are, she must have been all about really special, too."

"Even more special," Kim returned. "Angelica was the head Cross Agent…she worked the closest with Cellers before the Crosses even started, and after. We were close friends…and Angelica had friends like Misty, who were always willing to do anything they could for her." Kim patted Kimi's shoulder as they reached the stairs to the helicopter cabin. "Now that you mention it, I really wish you could have had a chance to meet Angelica. Special people like you and her just don't come along often enough."

Kimi took a second as their feet touched simultaneously to the first step of the short stairway to look into her mother's eyes. "You have to include you in that too, Mom," she said. "You're all about diamond special."

It was a Kim adorned with a teary-eyed smile that accompanied her daughter the rest of the way into the cabin of the helicopter.

12:14 AM.

:TFOC-Helo One, Eastgate International Tower…you have clearance for a direct flight path to Runway 2-5 Southwest:

"Roger the flight path," said the pilot into the mic. "And Willow Grove has advised us to confirm with you that airspace for general commercial traffic will be returned at approximately 0100."

:Roger: replied the tower :We've been in contact with Willow Grove, and airspace will be cleared, with an arrival from Newark International scheduled for 1:03:

"Acknowledged," the pilot replied. "The helo will be clear of the area by then."

Mark reached forward and keyed his mic. "Tower, this is Captain Mark Broderson…on behalf of the 111th Air Guard, thank you to your entire facility for a seamless performance and accommodation, especially with the size of this event. We couldn't have done it as smoothly without the work of you and your staff. I'll be putting in a commendation to the mayor describing your level of commitment and cooperation."

:Thank you, Captain…glad we could be of help. We even witnessed the event from here. It had the entire sky lit up like daylight. It looked like a sunrise:

"Far as I'm concerned, it _was_ the Sun," Mark said. He then gave a motion to the pilot. "Tower, Helo One is airborne and en route. ETA, seven minutes."

As the craft lifted from the pad, Lupe noticed a slightly pained expression on his daughter's face. "_Vale?_" he asked, leaning forward to catch her eye. "_¿Qué está equivocado?_ Es-something ees wrong, young one?"

Valencia turned slightly to her father, letting out a small sigh. "No…not really," she said. "It's just that I wish Misty was here now. I have a question about tonight, and I didn't remember it until just now." She looked past Lupe to the window as the roofline of the Mall slid from her sight. "The light when the Cross opened up…it was the brightest light I've ever seen in my life. Even brighter than the Sun…but…I barely even had to squint to look at it…"

"I thought I was going to have to look away, when I first saw it," said Marcy. "I looked down for a second--" she stopped to pull a pinch of the fabric of her shirt from her arm "--this is a black top…but in the light of the Cross, it looked almost solid white. I didn't have to squint either."

"I've been told the light from the height of the Cross actually _is_ from the Sun," said Kim, turning back to grin first to Marcy and then Valencia. "It's sunlight undiluted by the Earth's atmosphere. It's actually enhanced and strengthened because of radiation in the Resonance stream--" she put up a hand to diffuse before the obvious question could be asked "--and no, the radiation isn't harmful to Fleshers at all--" she shot a quick smirk to William "--not even to backgammon skills. The radiation is what makes everything seem to go all white." Her grin now mixed a bit with a knowing smirk. "And as far as squinting…well…after spending so many years with a Celler directly in your life, I…think you believe."

"So…belief in Cellers is kind of like a…filter…when viewing a Cross," Marcy said.

"Exactly!" Kim perked. "Neat way of putting it."

Valencia leaned to the window as the helicopter slowly circled to the north, rising over the main Mall complex. "Thanks, Kim," she said. "I'm glad I didn't have to wait to talk to Misty. It looks like she might be busy for quite a while with questions."

The others moved to windows at Valencia's statement, looking as the seemingly impossible sea of people passed below them. Kimi stared out the window, her eyes wide. "Ho-ly…_shizzz-nek_," she slurred. "H--how many people saw this tonight?"

"Roughly equal to about a quarter of the population of Eastgate," William said. "A little over 80,000 people."

Kim met her daughter with a warm smile as she slowly pulled back from the window. "And that doesn't count the people who saw it around the world on TV," she said. She then placed an arm over Kimi's shoulders. "Ki…with your Cross, you did something for the Celler environment that will probably never be outdone. You've brought a dream to life for nearly all Cellers…and many Fleshers, too. You brought Angelica's dream to reality." With this, she slowly leaned over and placed her arms around the teen. "I don't know how to tell you how much tonight means to Cellers everywhere, in both environments…and how much more you mean to all of us."

Mark turned, leaning over the back of his seat in a grinning smirk. "And to think you only started out on a mission to rescue your mother!" A wave of sudden chuckles swept the cabin for a moment. Mark's tone then became a bit more serious. "Ki…I think you've had what can be called an amazing introduction to the term 'Above and Beyond the Call of Duty'…because that's sure what you've accomplished." Marcy's eyes began to mist slightly as the large Captain continued, bringing his hand up in a salute to the teen. "I can't say it enough," he said, "…well done, Steel Swan…well done indeed."

Kimi's face melted into a bit of a bashful smile. Kim again moved to embrace her, and William reached forward to pat her shoulder and lightly stir her purple hat as the rest of the cabin engaged in several seconds of applause.

The radio console sparked to life. :TFOC Helo-One, TFOC-RH…a note to the Captain that his better half has just arrived, and will be on the tarmac to greet the landing party:

The pilot picked up the mic, turning back and smiling to Mark, who returned a similar smile and a nod in response. "Copy that, RH," he said. "More good news for the Captain…ETA now six minutes."

Kim turned back to Marcy. "Melfina…the close friend I told you about. You'll just love her."

"I know I do," Mark quipped, bringing the entire cabin into laughter.

As the helicopter sliced through the night, Kimi took those few moments to reflect quietly on her recent life. A little over a month before this night, she was what she considered to be the "basic average girl," with no lofty expectations, despite her unique appearance, lineage or talents. In the 30-odd days that had transpired since that time, she had been exposed to an unconscionable level of horror and upheaval which threatened to destroy everything she had come to know as her life. It was the repulsion of that horror, strengthened by her love of life and family, and honed and focused by a single man, that fueled her drive to rescue her life and family from the dark evil that invaded and promised nothing less than theft and obliteration of the richest elements of her life. It was this drive which cast Kimi onto the warpath of a one-woman rampage against that dark evil to snatch her family from its grasp, risk be damned. Kimi had waged her battle against the dark equipped only with love of family as a shield and torch - and Acepromazine and Kempo as weapons. It was this armament alone which insulated her from and enabled her to triumph over the darkness.

It was also that shield of love which emboldened Kimi to face the further unknown of the portal she initiated to deal justice to her mother's Celler captors, without the first thought of the possibility of harm to herself from the activation of that portal.

Kimi also spent the rest of the short trip pushing to the back of her mind the fact that, for various reasons, she had been given the moniker of "hero" a total of three times within the last week. It wasn't heroism that Kimi felt from herself, even after her adventure--

What Kimi felt at this time was the calming, soothing warmth of the return to familiar surroundings, and the approaching embrace of the official closure to darkness in her life and the lives of her family and others close to her.

----------

12:23 AM.

Eastgate International Airport

The gentle "thump" of the tires of the VH-60 touching to the tarmac of the closed-off runway seemed to bring a small wave of relief through the occupants of the cabin as they prepared to disembark. Kimi unhooked her seat belt and rose a bit slowly to her feet, placing her hand against the back of the seat ahead of her to steady herself. Kim rose and placed an arm around the teen's waist. "You okay?" she asked.

"…Yeah," replied Kimi. "This happened a little the last time I was in a helicopter. The landing isn't like in a plane…it's all about, like, just fall away." She brought her other hand to lightly rub against her forehead. "I guess the wooze from the Cross thingy just added to it."

Kim gave her daughter a small reassuring squeeze. "Trust me, that'll wear off," she said. "You've already said you're feeling better than just after the Cross." Kimi nodded a bit in response. "By tomorrow, you should be pretty much back to normal."

As they reached the doorway of the cabin, Kimi canted her head a bit to her mother. "I wish I could keep the part from being in the Celler enviro about jump so high, though," she said.

Kim slipped into a smirk, rubbing her hand against Kimi's shoulder to snuggle her. "Yeah…well, just don't think about picking up any buildings here."

"Yeah," said Kimi, adding her own smirk as they started down the stairway. "Not tonight, anyway."

William was next out of the cabin, just behind the two women. "I think it's safe to say that the trip hasn't affected your high aim," he said, grinning and smoothing a hand over Kimi's upper back.

A few feet after stepping off the stairway, Kimi raised her head slightly and sniffed a bit - then exhaled slowly, her expression sliding into a smile. "All about home," she said through her breath.

Kimi's statement of return registered immediately with Kim and William. They echoed the sentiment in their minds and further reinforced it with a gentle squeeze and an arm around her shoulders as two Hummers moved onto the tarmac and approached the group.

Mark was assisting Marcy and Valencia out of the helicopter as the vehicles rolled to a stop some 15 feet away. He held Valencia's hand as she descended the last of the stairs - nodded to Lupe and Trujillo with a smile and a subtle wink as they began to exit the craft - then immediately turned, walking in the direction of the Hummers as the doors opened. Four Sergeants climbed out - and one rather diminutive and attractive woman, dressed in jeans and a white tunic-style shirt, with a woven belt of a light fabric loosely tied at her waist.

She moved to meet the large Captain halfway, stopping for a small kiss, then continued rather quickly to Kim and Kimi, her warm brown Celler eyes perking wide. "Kim! Kimi!" Melfina burst. She then turned back to Mark, who had joined them. "I am so glad and elated that both of them are home and safe!" She then giggled, "I do not know whom to hug first."

Kim burst into a chuckle along with Mark as Melfina turned back to Kimi, smiling wide and gathering the teen into an embrace. "You are one of the most unbelievable people I have ever met," she said. "With the events of the last few days, you have accomplished things that no pure Flesher could even conceive of doing." She then turned slightly to Kim, extending an arm to bring her into the hug. "And you have done something that the Celler community shall exalt from this night forward." Melfina turned toward the rest of the group, slipping an arm over the two women. "One must realize themselves truly blessed to be able to count special people such as these among their friends."

Kim grinned widely, her gaze shifting over the group. "I know the feeling quite well," she beamed. She then motioned out her hand. "In fact, let me exhibit that. Marcy, this is the good Celler friend I had told you about. Marcy Alvarez-Delgado, I'd like you to meet Melfina--" she paused for a short second, canting her head slightly to Mark "--Broderson?"

Mark smiled and gave a quick nod in confirmation as Marcy and Melfina extended their hands to shake. "How do you do, Marcy," Melfina grinned. "It is a pleasure to meet the closest friend of Kim and her family…I have heard much of the extent of your loyalty and support."

"Trust me, Melfina, the pleasure is all mine," Marcy returned, taking the Celler's hand into both of hers. "I have heard nothing but good things about you…especially the support you gave to Kimi just before her mission." Marcy then brought out her other arm to motion her family to join her. "This is my husband, Lupe," she said, "and this is our daughter, Valencia…and our son, Trujillo."

Melfina grinned wide as she met Valencia's hand. "A strong name indeed," she smiled. "It is of Latin origin, meaning 'bravery'."

Valencia stood for a quick second, disarmed by the fact - then slipped back into her teenage bravado façade. "I have to be brave," she said with a smirk and a wink. "Look who I have for a brother."

Melfina couldn't help but to let slip a quick titter at this. She then placed an arm over Trujillo's shoulders. "Sibling rivalry…another of the nuances not enjoyed in the Celler environment."

Marcy slipped an arm around Valencia as Mark moved to Kimi, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Time to go," he said. "We have to get clear of this area before they start letting in the passenger jets again…and I'm betting someone is getting anxious to officially be home." He then turned to one of the Sergeants. "I'll take the Hodges home," he said.

"Yes Sir," the Sergeant replied, exchanging a quick salute with Mark. Mark walked to the farther Hummer, opening the passenger-side doors. He then motioned for Craig's attention. "Back in a few," he said. Craig nodded in return.

Kim turned to Marcy. "I guess we're headed for home," she said, then turning to the rest of the Delgado family. "Thanks, all of you for coming tonight." She then turned back to Marcy. "I'm glad you could finally see a Cross."

Marcy took her good friend into her arms. "Kim…ever since the first day I met you, at the wedding, I've…realized that I should come to expect seeing some amazing and wonderful things," she said. "The Cross was…it was beyond anything I could even hope to describe. But even if there hadn't been such an event tonight…there were other things I was just as excited to see…like the three of you home and together again."

"I think that sentiment is shared with anyone who was aware of what had befallen this family, and of the measures that had to be employed to right it," Melfina said. Marcy, Mark and others nodded their agreement. "I am thrilled and relieved to see the family as one again, after the nightmares they had experienced separately," she added. She then turned to Kim, with a wink and a warm smile. "Tonight shall mark the end of nightmares…and the beginning of a Dream."

"I only wish you could have been here to see the Cross," said Kim. "It's one thing to go through the Resonance Conduit…but to experience a Cross from this side…to see it as a Flesher recipient would…"

"A scheduling delay in the Scramship flight prevented me from arriving earlier," Melfina explained, "but I was able to view the Cross as it was carried on television via a satellite feed aboard the flight. Just the sight alone was incredible. I can only imagine the intensity of the forces unleashed at that moment."

"Just seeing a Cross doesn't do the forces justice," Kim said. "It was…it was violent…but I didn't feel threatened in the least. The wind when the Conduit opened should have blown me off the landing like a piece of paper. But I just…leaned into it, like Misty told me to do…and I just stayed there."

"The crowd had the real reaction," said Mark. I looked out just as the Cross let loose…you could see the whole crowd move back a little bit…like waves, or the ripples when you throw a stone into a lake."

A Sergeant standing next to the other Hummer opened the doors on the passenger side. "Ms. Delgado?" he offered.

Marcy turned to Kim, hugging her again. "Thanks again for tonight. It was just spectacular."

"It rocked harder than any concert I've ever been to," Valencia perked.

"It was a real experience for me too," Kim said. "Not only from the Cross itself, but all the people who were there."

"There was mention during the broadcast of the size of the crowd," said Melfina, raising an eyebrow. "Upwards of 80,000 people?"

"Every one of 'em," William quipped.

"It must have really served to enhance the experience," Melfina said.

Kim's face slid into an expression of reflection. "The most amazing part was how those 80,000 people were able to keep from making a sound as I read the incantation."

"I'll attribute that to Misty," Marcy said. "She really gave quite the pep talk before you came out." She then turned in Kimi's direction and wrapped her arms around the teen, stroking the back of her neck as they embraced. "And thank you, Ki."

Kimi had a slightly confused expression as she returned the hug. "…Thanks…for what, Aunt Marcy?"

Marcy pulled Kimi back to arm's length. "For being a hero," she started. "For being the brave, amazing, wonderful person that you are…for just being you." With this, she brought Kimi into her arms again.

Kimi let out a soft giggle of relief as they hugged. "It's all about I'm just me, Aunt Marcy," she said.

Now Marcy burst out with a titter of relief. "I couldn't think of you being any other way." She then turned her head back to Kim with a smirk as she started toward the Hummer. "You know, it could be a couple of hours before any of the people from work who came out for this will be getting home. If anyone is really late or calls in sick tomorrow, can I blame that on you?"

Kim quickly turned to William. "Remind me to forward all calls to Misty tomorrow!"

The entire group burst into laughter at this. Marcy waved as she stepped inside one of the vehicles. "I'll call you tomorrow. I'll bet you'll sleep good tonight."

"I'm counting on it, in fact," Kim called back as the respective assemblages moved to the large trucks, readying for the trip home. Mark climbed behind the wheel of their Hummer, with Melfina sliding into the seat beside him. A Sergeant held the door as Kim, Kimi and William entered the back seat. Kim reached forward as Mark started the engine. "Melfina," she smiled, "I'd like you to meet my wonderful husband, William."

William reached forward to meet hands as the brunette Celler turned back to him, smiling. "How do you do," Melfina said, "and welcome back."

"Hi there," William returned. "Kim has told me about her good Celler friend and mentor of cooking Flesher food," which brought a titter from Kim. "And from what else I've heard," William continued, "it might be proper to wish you welcome back, too."

Melfina's hand shifted to Mark's shoulder. "Indeed!" she perked. "Even just the short time back has been more than hoped for, especially after hearing of the heroic endeavor of Kimi." She then thought for a second. "Although it should not surprise me, given that she is both blessed with Celler traits and is the extension of the Possible bloodline. It should have been second nature to believe that she also…could do anything."

Kim reached forward to tap the back of Melfina's seat. "Oh, stop," she quipped, "…you're giving swelled heads back here."

Kimi gave her mother a rather sharp tap to her shoulder. "All not about swelled head," she muttered. "I just did what I knew I had to do to save Mom. It's not like I jumped out of a plane or fought a shark or anything…"

Kim turned, placing a hand on Kimi's shoulder. "Ki…" she said, "the truth is…neither did I."

"Kimi," explained Melfina, "the actions and stunts Kim performed on the show were…just that…stunts. They were rehearsed and choreographed, and enhanced with camera angles and overlays, just the same as they are on nearly any other television program. The actions you undertook on your mission were in real-time…they were real. You were exposed to real danger." Kim nodded in agreement to this.

"Of course," Mark perked, "I can certainly put something together, if either of you would like to actually try jumping out of a plane--"

The quick and crisp "No" that burst from Kim and Kimi sent Mark into a fit of laughter, joined by William and giggles from Melfina.

The minutes on the highway from the airport gave Kim a short time to ponder the impact of the events that had transpired on this night and their possible effects on the future. In what now seemed to her a relatively and almost unjustifiably short few minutes on the landing, she had taken a monumental, perhaps the ultimate step toward realization of her late Cross Agent friend's dream. It also came to Kim that, whether or not Kimi's Cross would indeed mark the long sought-after Fall of Cynicism, her part in the creation of the event felt to her a crowning tribute and a memorial to Angelica. A fitting gesture not only to her - but to all Cellers and to the world as a whole.

Kim also saw this first publicly-viewed Cross as becoming yet another connection between herself and her extraordinary and incomparable daughter. While natural that a child would be curious or investigative about their parents' origin, Kimi took that discovery experience to unparalleled heights by actually becoming a part of the Celler environment and its inhabitants for a short time, and even expressing a desire to revisit. Even though being pulled into the portal was an unforeseen and unintended side effect of an effort to rescue her mother from the evil that had come for her destruction, it was clear that Kimi counted the adventure as a positive experience, even welcomed and enjoyable.

As the Hummer turned into the driveway of their home, Kim came to strengthen the realization that just as the character on her show, Kimi Angelina Hodge could do anything - including taking the bond between a mother and daughter to a new and unequalled dimension and depth.

----------

1:08 AM.

5118 Mason ParkView Drive

William looked at the house with a welcoming expression as the Hummer pulled to a stop. "Even though I've only been away a couple of hours," he said, "it's still a sight for sore eyes to see the house again."

"Me too," Kimi chimed as she leaned from the center of the seat to look, her head resting on his shoulder. "It's all about like the end to one long nightmare."

Melfina gave a slight tug on the inside handle to open her door. "As I said to your mother," she said, "tonight marks the end of nightmares."

William exited the back door, turning and extending a hand for his daughter. "The bad guys are in jail, the good guys are home, and everyone is happy. I can't think of a better ending to that nightmare."

Mark had gotten out and walked around the front of the vehicle. "Misty said that they were going to add encryption codes to Crosses from now on, to be built into the crystal and encoded into the electrostatic fragrances. They don't want anything like that to ever have a chance of happening again…especially after tonight." He placed one hand on the top of the open door frame and brought the other to take Melfina's hand as she moved from the seat to stand. "She said that things are really going to get busy, now that so many more people know about Cellers and the Cross."

Melfina kept her hand wrapped in Mark's, taking a slight step to the side as he shut the door. "It is a shame that such measures have to be implemented to ensure the integrity of Crosses," she said, "but with heightened exposure comes heightened risk. I think that, even if a Cross had not been…hacked…prior to tonight, some sort of security procedure would have had to be introduced to prevent possible corruption of the Resonance Conduit in the face of higher traffic."

Mark pulled his cell from his shirt pocket as it buzzed. "Broderson…oh hey." He lifted his eyes to the others, pointing to the phone and mouthing the word "Misty". "All done with the Q&A?…oh yeah? Are you going to stick around for that, or going back to the hotel? Okay…get with Craig, he'll take care of it." He then listened for a moment as Melfina's hand again found his. "Really? How did that go?" Mark chuckled. "After tonight, you should be used to bright lights and cameras. Hm? Yeah? When? 11…out there? Okay…I'll put a wake-up call in to the desk for about 9. We'll meet you in the lobby for breakfast, then head out there. Okay…get some sleep…see you in the morning." He slipped the cell back into his pocket and turned to the others with a grin. "Seems our celebrity isn't quite done yet," he said. "Misty just got back in to the airport with the first bus group. She said that during the Q&A session, a crew from Disney asked her for a short interview on the spot…it was carried live. She also said that a couple of the news channels approached her before she got on the bus…seems they want to set up a news conference out at the airport tomorrow morning. She asked that I be there. She'd like to have Melfina come with, too…for a 'Celler presence'."

"There's room on the disk we set up to record the Cross," said William. "I'll put it on there."

Mark turned to William with a slightly puzzled look. "You…do remember that power was cut to the entire city during the Cross…"

"We have a generator and battery backup unit in the basement," Kimi beamed. "It's all about keeps the house powered during blackouts."

"It's mainly for the computers," William added, "but it's actually powerful enough to keep the entire house going for over a week."

"I'll call Marcy early tomorrow and tell her that we can make a copy of it for anyone at work who wants it," said Kim.

Mark brought up his wrist and tapped the button to light the face of his watch. "If we're going to be up by 9," he said, shifting his eyes to his wife, "we should be thinking about a little sleep."

Melfina turned to the Hodges. "Once again, I wish to extend my pleasure in seeing this family whole and safe." She then reached to take Kim into a hug. "Now that you and I are again present in both environments, I look forward to much conversation and correspondence."

"You better believe it," Kim smiled, embracing her close Celler friend. "It's good to know you're here…and, after what had happened to you a few years ago, it's even more wonderful to see you back."

Melfina slid back from Kim's arms to gather Kimi into hers, hugging warmly. "Again, I must credit that to this one. Her devotion, her bravery…her efforts not only rescued you…but as a result of her talk with Mark about her dream with Angelica, she rescued me as well." She pulled back a bit, searching the eyes of the teen, her own eyes filled with grateful warmth and garnished with a wide smile. "The light of the Swan's _ki_ was focused with an intensity that not only chased evil from its shadow, but then obliterated that shadow completely."

Mark was next in line, hugging Kim. "Seems to me the bravery thing runs in the family," he said. "You put aside your fears about doing the Cross, and doing it in front of so many people. You made sure you were the first thing your daughter saw when coming back into this environment…and you breathed life into a dream wished for by so many. I'm not sure the phrase 'above and beyond the call of duty' goes far enough in describing what took place tonight."

Mark then turned to face Kimi. "Ki--" he started - then paused for a moment, swallowing back the small lump in his throat as he glanced down. Kimi had, in the last few moments, removed her shoes and socks, and was slowly curling her toes against the soft grass of the front lawn - a sign he took as part of the teen's process of welcoming the return to her home and her life. "Ki," Mark began again, "there is a medal which is awarded to members of the military…who perform acts of bravery without the first thought about their own lives…who put the lives of others far above their own in the line of duty. Like I said, it's for members of the military--" he brought a hand to Kimi's shoulder, giving a warm, gentle squeeze "--but if it were in any way within my power, both of you would be wearing one…tonight."

Kimi's eyes locked on those of the large Captain, and they stared at each other for a few seconds - then she burst forth into Mark's arms, her hands slapping against the back of his shirt as she closed her grasp around him. Her sunflower hat slipped from her now-bald pate as she pressed her head against his chest. "It's all about look around, Cap'n Mark," she said. "Mom and Dad…you and Melfina…everyone is back where they belong." She pulled back a bit, her hands still along the sides of Mark's chest. "It's all about I already have all the diamond medals I could ask for." Kimi then lunged back against Mark's chest and her expression melted a bit as she began to weep quietly, her hands curling, clutching against his shirt. "You- you better email me now and then, Cap'n Mark," she said through a sob. "It's all about I don't wanna lose touch."

Mark again brought an arm around Kimi, his other hand softly smoothing over the back of Kimi's scalp. "Count on that," he smiled. "I wouldn't want to lose touch with you and your family." He then pulled back a bit, looking into Kimi's slightly teary eyes. "You almost sound like you think this is the last time we'll see each other."

"…It's not?" Kimi asked.

Mark grinned widely. "Nope," he said. "We have the news conference in the morning…and we'll be here through the rest of the week to make sure everyone who came gets back home from there, and close up operations at the airport. I'll email you my cell number sometime tomorrow…I'll always be no more than a phone call away."

"Not to mention the correspondence between your mother and myself," Melfina added. "And I have your email address as well. My first message shall be a request for Kim's address."

Rufus suddenly emerged from Kimi's front pocket with a wide grin. Email - me too!" he burst.

"Looks like we'll be adding another email box," William said, bringing the entire group into laughter.

Mark glanced again at his watch, then turned to Melfina. "I want to stop by the airport to touch base with Misty and Craig, then let's head for the hotel." He then turned back to the Hodges. "Again, welcome home," he smiled. "I'll get in touch one way or another tomorrow." He motioned his hand in the direction of the house, his other reaching to shake warmly with William's. "Sleep good tonight," he said. "If anyone deserves it, it's you three--" he took a quick glance at the Celler rodent protruding from Kimi's pocket "--err, you four."

"Yes," Melfina added, "have a pleasant rest tonight."

"I might be up for a little while longer," Kimi said, reaching to retrieve her hat and shoes from the lawn, slipping her hat back to her head. "It's all about unwind for a bit before bed." She turned to Kim. "Can I have a cup of tea? Real Flesher tea?"

Kim immediately perked into a warm smile. "Orange and black Pekoe, coming right up," she said, slipping an arm around her daughter. "You just name it…I'll make you anything you want tonight."

Kimi thought for a second. "Actually," she said, "I had something at Monique's before we went down to Kathy's office. I…think I'll be all about fine with just some tea."

Mark opened the passenger door of the Hummer, holding it for Melfina. "Talk to you all tomorrow," he said.

Kim, William and Kimi answered with waves and a nearly-simultaneous "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hodge family," Melfina said as she moved to the vehicle, ducking slightly under Mark's arm, "and pleasant dreams to you all." She stopped just before sliding into the seat. "Although I do not think I shall dream tonight," she said, caressing a hand along Mark's forearm and resting her chin on it, "for as of this night…all my dreams have been answered." She accentuated the last with a wide smile, her eyes shifting up to meet those of her husband.

It was this image of reunion which the Hodges added to their mental photo album as they turned to enter the front door of their house.

1:22 AM.

William turned the single key in the lock and opened the door, allowing Kimi to enter first. She took a few slow, cautious steps into the living room, as if entering for the first time and not wanting to miss the smallest detail. Rufus again emerged from her front pocket, his head slowly turning back and forth, taking in his new Flesher surroundings.

Kimi then stopped as she reached the middle of the couch, turning to face her parents, her face slowly shifting from cautious encounter to warm acceptance. She slowly brought up her arms, motioning in their direction and her smile widened, almost as if forming to catch a tear of joy that had escaped her eye. "Yep," she said, her voice beginning to break, "Its all about Wolfe was wrong…'cause I came home aga-ainn-nn--"

The rest of her words were buried as both Kim and William moved to embrace her, and the three held each other tightly in the center of their living room - a silent, tearful, shared celebration.

They parted, Kim and William each with an arm around Kimi's waist. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Kim asked. "Maybe a salad, or I can fix you an omelet? We even have some leftover stuff from Lupe's from Sunday night…"

Kimi moved back a step and slowly sank to sit on the couch, shaking her head slightly. "I'm still kind of full from some stuff we had at Monique's," she said. "I think the tea will be all about enough for now." As she spoke, her hand ran softly over the fabric of the couch, as if tactilely reacquainting herself with it. "I want to relax for a few minutes, then it's all about show Rufus the house." Kim and William smiled at their daughter and made their way into the kitchen. Kimi hooked a finger on the top of the pocket on the front of her overalls, looking down into it. "Rufus?"

The pink rodent popped up with a wide toothbare grin. "Hi!" he perked.

Kimi let out a small giggle. "Hi yourself," she said. "Come on out…this is where we all live." She then patted one of the cushions. "Check this couch," she said. "All about soft and comfy…even the arms." She reached a hand to gather Rufus out of her pocket and placed him on the right arm of the couch, then turned to recline onto the cushions in demonstration, resting her head against the soft padding. Rufus sat at the crown of the arm, wiggling slightly, as if testing his new Flesher companion's claims about the furniture. "You don't even need a pillow to lay here," Kimi said, bringing her arm to lay across her waist. "It's all about watch some TV…frost it with a little radio…or catch a little nappage in the afternoon after lunch…"

In the kitchen, Kim brought the teapot from a cupboard, removing the lid and setting it in the sink under the faucet, turning a knob to start water flowing into the pot. "Did you see the look on Ki's face when she got in the house?" she said softly, turning her head to look over her shoulder to William, who was standing off to her right. "It was like she had been gone for an entire year, instead of one month."

"I don't know if I had the same expression when I first came back," said William, "but I can sure relate." He moved close behind his wife, sliding his arms around her waist and snuggling. "There were times during the last month when I didn't know if I would ever see this house--" he slowly lowered his head to lightly nuzzle his chin into the hair near the nape of her neck "--or you, again."

Kim slowly turned in William's embrace, sliding her hands along the sides of his face to interlace her fingers at the back of his neck, her eyes training on his. She moved to touch her lips to his in a light, slow kiss, remaining an inch from his face as they parted. "That's aalll over now, Mr. Hodge," she purred. "We're all back home…you…me…Ki…and Rufus."

"That was something I wanted to ask about, Mrs. Hodge," said William. "Rufus…care and feeding of, to be more specific…"

Kim's face spread into a smile. "You're really going to like him," she said. "He's actually helpful around the house…and he loves to read. We might have to keep some extra magazines out. He can spend just hours with a good book." She then perked, bringing up a finger. "Aannnd, he's able to actually use the toilet…no messy litter box to worry about." Kim then raised an eyebrow in thought. "Not sure how he is with Flesher food, though…he actually hasn't done all that many Crosses."

"I imagine that someone in the Celler environment already briefed Ki on this," William said. He turned toward the living room. "Ki…your mother and I were wondering about--"

When he reached the doorway to the living room, William stopped in mid-sentence. He turned slightly back toward the kitchen, directing a soft "come hither" motion to Kim. She padded across the kitchen, peering just around William's shoulder.

Kimi hadn't moved from her original position when she first laid upon the couch, other than to slide her hat forward a bit, the brim now partially obscuring her face as she slept. Rufus adopted much the same attitude, curling up on the well-cushioned arm of the couch.

William smiled at this tender sight of his daughter, safe and once again part of their family. "I think we'll have to make tea and Rufus talk part of the breakfast menu," he whispered.

to be continued…


	6. Aftermath

Kim and William went to bed with smiles on their faces after discovering the scene on their couch. Kim held a particularly wide grin of contentment as she drifted off to sleep while thinking about her daughter. When she peered just past William's shoulder, she had a second's thought of either waking Kimi long enough to goad her to bed, or having William carry her into her bedroom. But that thought was squelched by knowledge of the effects that the transformation through a Cross can have - let alone on someone who hadn't planned the trip. The image of Kimi in a deep, restful slumber on the couch served to leave Kim with the thought of leaving sleeping daughters lie. It also filled her with further warmth that she had been feeling throughout the time between her return to Eastgate on Saturday evening and the spectacular chain of events on Tuesday night.

With the image of Kimi back in the Flesher environment, asleep on the dark blue couch in the living room of their house, Kim's final thoughts of the horror that had taken over the lives of every member of the Hodge family were washed away by the soothing thought that now, this night - this time - this family - everything was finally back as it should be.

As if it were the answer to an unspoken request, the night's slumber was kind to the Hodges - quiet and uninterrupted. The deep sleep and welcome silence seemed to serve as a further cleansing of the nightmare from each of their minds. Kim and William awoke shortly before 10 AM, feeling fresher and more renewed than they had been in more than a month. They set about their morning, enjoying a hearty breakfast of steak and eggs, even joined at one point by Rufus, who was treated to a hard-boiled egg and half of a slice of toast.

While the night's long gift was kind to Kim and William, the repose was exceedingly magnanimous to Kimi. They understandably let the teen continue her well-earned and deserved miniature hibernation, lasting more than 13 hours.

----------

**6. Aftermath (Cygnus Wings into the Clear New Dawn)**

Wednesday, July 17th, 2019, 2:47 PM.

Kim and William had engaged in a few games of backgammon with Rufus on the dining room table after a lunch of turkey and cheese sandwiches, playing music from a small radio on the counter, kept low as background. Kim had excused herself to use the restroom after winning another game. She was coming down the hall to the doorway of the dining room when she first heard it--

"…m-m-mm-mmm--"

Kim stopped and slowly turned her head in the direction of the living room as two arms raised from the couch, spreading upward in a wide stretch. The sound changed slightly to accompany the motion:

"Mm-mrr-rrrrrrr…"

Kim looked back to her husband in the dining room - "It's alive," she whispered - then took a few steps into the living room.

Kimi slid her floppy hat back onto her head and moved slowly to a sitting position, lowering one foot to the floor. She turned her head in a slow arc, as if stretching the muscles in her neck, further draining her system of the sleepiness. Her face spread into a delicate smile as she caught sight of her mother, her eyes still half-closed with the remainder of sleep. "G'morning," she said quietly.

Kim let out a small snicker. "You mean good afternoon," she said.

Kimi looked to the front window rather suddenly. "Afternoon?"

"It's almost Three," said William, poking his head just past the corner.

Kimi brought a hand to her forehead, lolling her head slightly forward. "It's all about feel like I slept for a week," she uttered.

"Same week," William added. "Just the next day."

Kimi's hand slipped from her head to fall into her lap. "Ugh," she winced with a sigh. "I missed breakfast _and_ lunch…"

"There's still time for brunch," Kim quipped. "You just name it, and I'll whip it up." She then moved to the couch, sitting on the arm and placing a hand on Kimi's shoulder. "How do you feel?" she asked. "The rest had to do you some good."

Kimi moved to rise from the couch and tested her footing, first dipping a bit at the knees, then bouncing a little on the balls of her feet; she then brought her arms slightly from her sides, shaking out her hands a bit. "Yeah," she said, slipping into a smile. "All about stable."

"That's good to hear," Kim beamed as she stood and gathered her daughter into a hug. " That's a nice thing about the side effects of a Cross. It never lasts more than a few hours…and sleep usually clears it right out." She then pulled back to arms' length. "Tell me what you feel like eating," she said. "We had steak and eggs for breakfast, and a sandwich for lunch."

Kimi thought for a second. "Scrambled eggs sounds good," she said, lightly touching her stomach, "but it might be all about hold the steak…how about some toast instead…with marmalade?"

"Done and done," Kim grinned widely.

Kimi slid one strap of her overalls off of her shoulder. "I'm all about a shower first," she said, "then I want to check my e- and v-mail." She then turned to look over her shoulder to the couch. "Where's Rufus?"

"He's been in the kitchen for most of the day," said Kim, "playing backgammon and munching on a few grapes." She then leaned to Kimi, smirking through a whisper; "he even let your father win a couple of games."

Kimi brought her hand quickly to her mouth to suppress her sudden giggle, which drew out into a "Hmmmm-hmm-hmm."

Kim was also smirking back her own chuckle. "Scrambled eggs and toast, coming right up," she said, and turned in the direction of the kitchen.

Kimi started for the hallway. She turned to look into the dining room as she reached the doorway, her mouth in a tight smirk. As she looked to the table, she saw William and the small mole rat engaged in another match, both peering over the board. They both looked up as Kimi appeared, exchanging smiles with her wrinkled-nose grin.

Kimi had advanced about three steps into the hall when she heard her father state, "Guess you're a bit off your game today, Rufus…that's three games I've won now."

Kimi stumbled a bit as she heard this, slapping at her leg to keep from bursting out laughing.

----------

In the shower, Kimi took the cascade of hot water against her skin as another kind of cleansing, distancing herself from the past month's nightmarish chronicle. She also uttered another chain of thanks under her breath to the list of people who guided her in her mission to end the nightmare.

Kimi was softly squeezing a sponge against her shoulder, letting the heat of the water flow over her, when a realization stopped her. In the short span of three weeks under Mark's tutelage, she had been transformed from a frightened, terrorized teenager into an inalterable force focused against those determined to end her mother's existence without regard to ramifications splintering from that evil, malevolent act.

_It's all about everybody's calling me a hero,_ Kimi thought as she twisted the faucets to turn off the shower. She pulled one large towel around her, tucking it in where it overlapped at her side, and patted another over her arms and head. _I still don't feel like one, though. I just wanted my mom away from Drakken and those slugs. It's nothing that anyone else wouldn't have been all about. Cap'n Mark would have done it, if it hadn't been all about that lead pact. I didn't even beat all of them…Shego was all about that shock-stick thingy. If Mom wasn't free and up to a fight when Shego dragged me into that room, it would have been all about two bodies in the alcohol._ She leaned to look into the mirror over the sink and slid her hand over her head, feeling the barest hint of stubble on her scalp. _Mom rescued me from Shego,_ she thought. _It's all about she should be the hero._ Kimi then chuckled a bit as she further studied her new "do". _At least she's still got all her hair. Maybe I can use this as an excuse to try a new 'do, once it's all about grow back._

Kimi took a quick look around the bathroom, making sure everything was as she found it - then turned and reached for the knob, pulling the door open. "Bathroom is clear," she called into the hallway, crossing it to the door of her room.

"Good timing," came Kim's reply from the kitchen. "Your food is about two minutes behind you."

"Okay," Kimi smiled, turning the knob to open the door to her room. "I'll be all about catch up on 'e and v'."

----------

3:18 PM.

_"Ho-ly-SHIZ-nek!"_

The sharp cry burst from Kimi's room just as Kim had entered the hallway, carrying a plate of scrambled eggs and three slices of toast with butter and orange marmalade in one hand, and a tall glass of orange juice in the other. At the sound, she quickened her pace. "Ki?" she said. William, also having heard his daughter, rose from the dining table and started into the hallway.

Kim reached her daughter's room. "Ki?" she asked again. "What's wrong, hon?"

Kimi was dressed comfortably in a pair of black sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt, and calf-length white socks. Her head was once again topped by the floppy purple sun hat, the front of the wide brim pulled up and hooked by a snap to the crown. She looked up from her computer, her eyes wide in an expression of stupefaction. "Mom? When you and Dad got back from Cairo…was it like…all about tons of mail?"

Kim took a few seconds to mentally shake out the concern over Kimi's outcry. Her expression lightened considerably as she moved to the desk, setting down the plate and juice. "I don't think I could say it was a 'ton'," Kim started, bringing up her now-free hands in a pair of "air quotes", "but we _were_ gone for three weeks straight. I think I had around 30 or so."

William had appeared in the doorway. "Problems with mail, Ki?"

Kim turned her head to him. "Did you have a lot of back emails waiting when we got back?"

"Well…Marcy had been sending copies of the Board minutes…and then daily reports and tips from the stock advisor…not too much beside that. It was just over 50 messages total, not counting spam, of course."

Kimi shot her parents an exasperated "Pffft," and turned back to her computer screen, tapping the down arrow a couple of times.

Kim leaned to take a peek at the screen. She suddenly stood straight, turning back to William with a wide, incredulous stare. "148 mails?" she stammered.

William echoed his wife's surprise with a "Whoa."

Kim turned back to Kimi. "…that's including spam, right?"

"All about no spam," Kimi replied. "A lot of them are from the three weeks I was gone…but a lot more came in just since the Cross thingy last night." She scrolled down the list of her inbox, looking at the delivery dates, and stopping at an item near the bottom. She reached for her mouse to click on it. "Here's one from Melfina asking for your address," she said, reaching to the organizer next to the monitor for a pen and small pad. "Cap'n Mark's cell number is on here, too." She jotted the number on the pad, then grasped her mouse, clicking on the "reply" button, moved to the keyboard and typed for a few seconds - then returned to the mouse, clicking the "send" button. "She's all about got it now."

"Let the recipe traffic commence," quipped William. Kim suddenly turned with a smirk, slapping her hand lightly against his upper arm.

Kimi tapped her way a bit up the list. Her jaw slacked a bit. "Wow," she burst as she read the list of subjects. "Danielle Bremer…Amy Shoemaker…Kathy Adams--" her head turned to her parents "--these are emails from the kids I met at a youth club while I was on the base with Cap'n Mark," she said. She returned to the screen, opening an email from Danielle with the subject, "WHAT DID U DO?" She then read the contents aloud:

"Ki!

WOWOWOWOW! kat called me about 6 30 yesterday morning and said that kim possible was on. i turned it on and watched the movie with UR mom in it, then there was a special on about cellers. i couldent believe what i saw! all those people…… and UR MOM was there! and then a cross! and then U came out of the cross! what a kewl show! so thats how melfeena (melfina?) and UR mom and all the other cellers get here?

i almost thought U werent telling us the truth about U not being a celler, then they had the interview with misty. shes kewl! she explained alot like about how U werent really a celler but got accidentally sucked into a cross. then later in the day there was a big story in the base paper about what U did to save UR mom and how the captain from egypt was training U. U should of told us! we could of totally went and helped U kick ass! U R such a kewl friend Ki there is nothing we wouldent do for U. we are all glad U R safe and back home now.

noone should ever hurt a celler not even other cellers!

write back as soon as U read this! I STILL WANNA MEET UR MOM! and now i can thanks to U!

U R STILL MY HERO!

Dani"

Kim and William chuckled slightly over the last few statements in the email. "Sounds like a whole new fan club," said William.

"Dani is all about great," Kimi said. "When I first met her, she had never met a Celler, but wanted to really bad. This youth group met on Thursday nights. Melfina came back about a week before I left. My last night at the youth club, I set it up so the group could meet Melfina. Everybody was really happy to meet her, but Dani was all about freak."

"There's been a wide range of reactions to meeting a Celler for the first time," Kim said.

Kimi burst into a sudden titter at recollection of that evening. "Heh…it was all about Dani wet herself." This was joined with laughter from Kim and William.

Kim then motioned to the plate on the desk. "Breakfast look good?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kimi. "In fact, it's all about eat before I reply to any of these." She slid the plate in front of her, digging into her eggs and bringing a bite to her mouth. "Thanks Mom--" she said, closing her mouth around her fork. The last of "Mom" was drawn out into an appreciative squeak as she slowly withdrew the fork and dropped her hand to the desk, her eyes narrowing as her face drifted into a dreamy expression. "--mm-mmmm."

Kim broke into a wide smile. "I think I can take this to mean I no longer have to try to describe the taste of Celler food, and the vast differences to Flesher food," she said.

"If I could," Kimi said, "I'd be all about invite Cellers here just to have a big dinner every week." She picked up a slice of her toast, coated with sweet orange preserves, and took a bite. Her face then melted into a dreamy smile again. "Oorrr breakfaaast," she drew out.

"Eat up," grinned Kim. "Dinner will be a little before 8. Baked fish in lemon garlic butter, with a light pasta and green beans."

Kimi's head perked from her plate at this. "Those big cod fillets?" she asked.

"The very same."

Kimi tipped the slice of toast to her mouth again. "It's all about I'll make sure there's room," she beamed.

William slipped an arm around Kim's waist. She giggled as Kimi took another bite of the toast. "Let me know if there's anything else good in your mail…I'll go see if Melfina has sent me anything," she chuckled, "Flesher Food Girl." The two then turned to enter the hallway.

Kimi smiled wide as she finished her bite. "It's all about that's me!" she chimed toward the hall, getting laughter in response. She then turned back to her computer, sliding her mouse. "Let's see what Amy has to say…"

Kimi gave Amy's mail a short read - then returned to Dani's correspondence, formulating an answer. She then replied to Amy, and plunged into the rest of the large backlog of email - including a rather animated v-mail from her friend, Frannie, who expressed a high level of surprise upon learning of the teen's whereabouts and actions in the last month, and joy at her heroic accomplishments.

Kimi took her empty plate to the kitchen, then returned to her room and continued wading through the mail, composing responses to each. She took a break around 6, fetching a glass of iced tea and stopping at the dining room table at the request of Rufus for a couple of games of backgammon.

After the games, the two remained in the kitchen, helping Kim with the preparation of the evening meal. Having knowledge of her mother's movements and methods, Kimi anticipated various steps in coordinating the cooking process, having a bowl or plate ready or stirring a dish while Kim was at another task. Rufus had the delight of squeezing lemons for the sauce, pressing halves of the tart fruit onto a juicer on the counter and walking in a circle around the device until the juice was extracted. This brought a moment of alarm when Rufus caught a spray of lemon juice in his eye, causing him to hop around the counter, screaming with his hands over his face. After a 20-second bath under warm running water, the mole rat seemed to be back to normal, asking for a towel. He then extolled his thanks by leaping to Kimi's shoulder and peppering her cheek with kisses, causing the teen to fall into a brief spree of helpless giggling.

Around 8 O' Clock, the meal was ready, and the family assembled at the dining room table to prepare their plates. While Rufus wasn't in the mood for fish, he more than made up for it with a generous helping of the pasta, and a side of the green beans. He entertained the table by showing his talent of sucking the actual bean out of the casing without opening it, and then balancing the empty vegetable on his nose for a few seconds before letting it fall into his mouth.

The food was enjoyed by all - and while it wasn't expressed in direct words, the Hodges enjoyed something else that had been missing from their lives - the banter and flow of family. Their conversation was spirited, Kim and William each wondering aloud how they would spend the rest of the week before returning to work at Meridian the following Monday. Kimi talked about her expectations in her upcoming first semester of high school in the fall, and expressed a desire to contact a few friends of Frannie's to see about an opening on the junior varsity cheerleading squad.

After the meal, the family as a group set about the task of doing the dishes and storing the small amount of leftovers. This even employed the newest member of the Hodge family, as Rufus was given the assignment of wiping down the table and counters as they became clear of dishes, guiding a moist cloth over the various surfaces until they shone.

Even this routine daily chore became further affirmation to the Hodges that their lives truly were returning to the now-warm, reassuring embrace of the normal groove of everyday family life - little things usually taken for granted by many people, until and unless presented with the potential of losing them.

9:22 PM.

With the evening's duties completed, Kim and William repaired to the living room to spend some time relaxing on the couch in the living room, the only light being that from the stereo and the small light over the kitchen sink. Mr. and Mrs. Hodge were confident that neither they nor their marriage had suffered any lasting ill effects from the previous tumultuous month; in fact, it had done nothing but enhance the treasure of their romance, which they had never held less than close and dear, and had not wavered or waned throughout the whole of their sixteen years together.

Kimi returned to her bedroom with Rufus close behind to continue her mail odyssey, sending a reply to each of the messages sent to her. Out of the many messages, she spent extra time with the emails from the group of new friends she made at the Air base near Willow Grove, each of them relating their wonder upon learning the basic details of her mission and events surrounding and prompting it, and rejoicing that her efforts to save her mother were successful. The most amazed parts of the emails surrounded Kimi's side-trip into the Celler environment, and the scope of the broadcast event which heralded her return.

The repetition of this fact in email after email made Kimi stop for a moment, folding her arms in front of her on the desk and laying her head to the side onto them, closing her eyes to rest them after so long at the computer screen. _It's all about all this attention is wearing me out,_ she thought. _Maybe it's all about I really am a hero…but that's not what took me to Cairo. **Anybody** would have been all about, if it was their mom taken hostage, and had somebody like Cap'n Mark who had enough confidence to help them do it. Okay, maybe it's all about I know more Karate than a lot of people…but hell, if it hadn't been for Cap'n Mark, even **I** couldn't have been all about up against people with guns, no matter **how** much Karate I know. Those Ace-dart thingies were shiznekkin…even if I did have to use seven or eight of them on The Blob._

Kimi turned to rest her forehead against her arms. _I didn't even beat Shego,_ she thought. _My first fight with a Celler villain, and it was all about 'L column'. Mom was all about Shego-shred though…maybe that's from all the stuff on the show. She already knew Shego's fighting style. _Kimi's face then slid into a quick slight smirk. _Being all about fourth-degree black belt probably didn't hurt either._

Rufus moved along Kimi's arm to her shoulder and leaned to give a hug against her cheek, uttering a tiny "G'night," and then moved to the back of the chair, leaping from it to Kimi's bed, where he curled next to her pillow.

Kimi followed the rodent's movements with a warm smile. "G'night, Rufus," she said. "I'm all about still up for a little while longer." She turned back to her computer and scanned over the list of messages, each now with a small icon next to them denoting a reply had been sent. She gave herself a small mental pat on the back at the accomplishment, then again folded her arms in front of her on the desk and laid her head upon them. _Maybe the emails will be the last of Planet Fuss,_ she thought as she took in a long breath and let it out slowly, settling a little further onto her arms. _I need to be all about black belt, like Mom…black belts don't lose fights. No more 'L' for this Swan…_

Thursday, July 18th, 1:54 AM.

Kim was reclining on the couch, with the television on, the volume low. She was re-watching the recording of the televised news conference at the airport from that morning. The slight noise from her right caused her to turn in that direction to the teen in the hall - now without her floppy hat. "Hi," she said in a soft voice.

"Hi," Kimi returned.

"Can't sleep?"

"It was all about short nap after going through all that email," said Kimi. "I was going to fix some hot chocolate…want some?"

The offer brought forth by the warm familiarity of her daughter's voice spread Kim's face into a smile. "Yeah…that sounds good," she said.

Kimi returned the smile with her own wrinkled-nose version and headed into the kitchen, taking two large mugs from the tree under the cabinet. She reached into a drawer for a spoon, and then opened the cupboard for the cocoa mix. After measuring a few scoops into each mug, she opened a door for a large glass cup and took it to the refrigerator for milk, which she then placed in the microwave to heat. When the chime sounded, she retrieved the cup and poured it slowly into each of the mugs, stirring as she did so. She rinsed out the measuring cup and set it in the sink, then stirred both mugs again, making sure the mixture was completely dissolved. She set the spoon into one of the mugs, then picked them up from the counter and walked into the living room.

Kim grinned and her eyes narrowed into slightly dreamy slits at the sight of the treat her daughter held. "Mmmm," she purred as Kimi set a mug before her. "Just the smell of that is warm."

"Yeah," said Kimi, taking a seat next to her mother on the couch. She took a sip from her mug. "All about warm fuzzies for the stomach." She then looked at the television for a few seconds. "What's on?" she asked.

Kim brought her mug from the table, tilting it slightly and letting her lips gently kiss against the small bit of foam that had formed at the rim of the mug. "I started to watch a movie," she said, "but then I decided I didn't want to follow too deep a plot. This is the news conference from out at the airport this morning."

Kimi nodded slightly then turned toward the screen. The scene was a small awning under the entrance of one of the large hangars that had been used as makeshift quarters for the huge audience to the event the night before. There was a table near one side of the awning, peppered with clusters of microphones and small recorders. Mark was seated near the middle of the table, with Melfina to his right, and Misty to his left. Mark turned his head slightly to the left as reporters vied for his attention:

:Captain…Captain…Adam Merrick with GNN Global Insight. So we are to understand that this girl…Miss Kimi Hodge…as a further result of the mission you trained her for to rescue her mother from terrorists…? This act also had a factor in your actions before the United Nations Assembly earlier this week to rescind the pact that had been drawn up regarding actions of the military between environments:

:You're very, very close: Mark replied. :The Pact was drawn up to help with inter-environmental relations, in the capacity of the military of one environment acting on behalf of the other. The heroic mission that Miss Hodge engaged in had the sole function of rescuing her mother. The restrictions of the Pact limited the military from acting in this capacity. It was the unintended and…unforeseen side-results of the mission that formed a prime example as to why the Pact should have been rescinded:

A few moments passed in this manner, with both women watching the progression of the conference, slowly nursing their rich warm drinks. At one point, Kimi reached for the remote, pressing the "pause" button. She then turned her head slowly, trading glances between Kim and looking down into her cocoa. "Mom?" she asked softly, pausing for a few seconds after she had caught her mother's gaze. "Do…" she started, "do you feel like a hero…?"

Kim raised one eyebrow, her expression shifting to one of slight concern. "No," she offered warily after a few seconds, curious about the nature of her daughter's query. "…why would you ask me that, Ki?"

"Well…it's all about you rescued me from Shego," Kimi said.

Kim's shoulders drooped slightly and her expression lightened, as if some weight had been lifted from her. "Ki," she smiled, "if you hadn't broken me out of that enclosure, I wouldn't have even been able to take on Shego…in fact, that's the only part of your mission you actually _got_ any help on. You took out ten armed men…all by yourself." Kim stopped for a second. "Are…are you saying that you don't feel like a hero?"

Kimi's glance danced slightly from side to side for a moment. "No, Mom," she said, "I don't. Heroes are all about just rush in and save people. I had a lot of…pushing--err, help…before I actually decided to go to Cairo. I had a long talk with Cap'n Mark the week before I started training for the mission…and…all about dreams and other things…"

Kim searched Kimi's eyes for a moment, looking for a sign that might help to align her daughter's present misconception. She suddenly rose from the couch, moving to the bookcase near the television and retrieving a thick book. She then returned to the couch, opening the book and leafing through a few pages.

Kimi watched as her mother fished through a few more pages. "The dictionary?" she asked.

Kim said nothing, but continued her search. She stopped on a page, scanning about halfway down and reading. "Hero," she said, her finger tracing over the line as she read aloud, "noun. A person noted for feats of courage and nobility of purpose, especially one who has risked or sacrificed his or her life." As she spoke the last of the definition, her eyes lifted from the page to Kimi, her mouth spreading into a knowing smile. "It doesn't say anything here about heroes not getting or wanting help--" she moved to take Kimi's hand "--but it does mention the part about a hero risking their life to accomplish something courageous." Kim's expression warmed even further now. "Besides…you've always been my hero, Ki…even before any of this happened."

The two sat for only a second before moving into an embrace.

Kim then slowly pulled back a bit, bringing a hand to caress her daughter's cheek. "Did I hear you say something about…dreams helping you decide…?"

Kimi froze with the remembrance of the vivid images that flooded her in the week before her call to Mark. "Yeah…a couple," she nodded slowly after a moment. "A couple nights before I called Cap'n Mark…it was all about nightmare." Her eyes shifted slowly to the table in front of her as she continued. "This building…it was all about long hallway, and a door at the end…and you kept calling my name. I ran for the door…but just before I got there…Shego came out. We got into a fight…she was all about sword on her leg…and she moved so fast. I was all about go in to save you…and then Shego--" Her mouth soured for a second, her teeth gritting, and her voice started to waver as a tear escaped onto her cheek. "I was all about sooo--mad when I saw her…she was standing between me and the door…and she was laughing, and all about 'Lesson time, Princess'. I heard you keep calling me…I wanted shredded Shego so bad…but she--she moved so fast. If she had been all about move as fast in real life…sword or not…it would have been all about over in a second…just like the dream."

Kimi then collected herself somewhat. She reached for a tissue from a box on the table and wiped her eyes as Kim reached an arm around her shoulders. "The real fight with Shego in Cairo was all about different," continued Kimi. "She tried to hit me…and she was all about slow…she was so open, I actually used an open hand. I slapped her, and she was all about recoil."

Kim's eyebrows raised along with her smile. "Ah, you caught that, too," she said. "Shego wasn't completely used to Flesher mass yet, being that it was her first time here. It takes a while, until you've done it a few times. Until then, exercises usually help, too. And, ask any Celler who's done a Cross about the first time they felt physical pain in the Flesher environment."

"Yeah," returned Kimi. "She would have been all about easy, if she didn't have that shock-stick thingy…even against my Escrima, she was all about better. Cap'n Mark and I never covered that in training."

"Mark and I talked a bit about that the day after we got back here," Kim said. "I said that I know some things about Shego's fighting style that most people didn't. Shego is a brown belt in Kempo…almost everybody in the Celler environment knows that. But she also did some studying in a fighting style called 'Bartitsu'…"

"Isn't that from England?" Kimi offered.

"Yep," grinned Kim. "Part of the style involves something called 'singlestick techniques'…partly from European fencing. The usual weapon is actually a cane or walking stick."

"The stick Shego had was shorter than that," said Kimi, "but it had a taser thingy in it…that's what knocked me out…but she was all about--"

"Swings and twirls?" Kim cut in.

The words threw Kimi's mind immediately back to the duel against the raven-haired villain, and how she scarcely moved quick enough to keep up a defense against her opponent's acrobatic weaves, spins and lunges with the charged baton. "…Yeah," she shuddered. "She was all about…like…cheerleader from Hell. I was working harder than I've ever done with the Escrima just to keep her from hitting me. I couldn't even go on offense."

"She almost used it on me," said Kim. "It was right after she dragged you into the room. At first, I thought that you were…well, never mind what I thought. I bent down to check your pulse. I caught Shego just before she was going to crown me with that baton." Kim then broke into a sudden giggle, remembering how she systematically thrashed their final foe. She reached out a hand, patting her daughter's knee. "Don't you worry, Ki," she smiled widely, "I shredded her enough for the both of us."

Kimi read her mother's expression, a grin spreading over her own face in response. "All about finer than frog's hair?" she perked.

Kim's expression instantly shifted from soft laughter to a look as if she had been slapped, her eyes widening in disbelief, staring at her daughter. "Where…" she started, "--where did you hear that phrase, Ki?"

Now Kimi froze at her mother's reaction to the phrase. Finally, after what seemed like a healthy slice of an eternity; "Angelica…said it to me, Mom."

Kim remained stunned at this second statement, even though she essentially expected it. Angelica had been the only person she had ever known to use the phrase Kimi blurted. Another few seconds passed. "You," Kim said cautiously, "…you said you had…a couple of dreams…"

Kimi nodded her head slowly, still registering her mother's expressions at reference of the Cross Agent. "…It was on the night that I finally called Cap'n Mark," Kimi began slowly. "It was a dream…only I don't know if it was a dream. She pinched me in the dream…and I really felt it. Then when I woke up, it was all about red mark where she pinched me…"

"That's happened before," Kim said. "Kind of."

"She…she said she still talks with you…"

Another nod from Kim - this time mixed with the barest hint of a smile.

"In the dream…she said that you said to…tell me hi, and that you were okay…other than the alcohol…and that when you got out, you were gonna…shred Shego finer than frog's hair. That's where I heard it." Kimi then slowly slid her gaze to the table again. "She said she couldn't tell me what to do…but…I think she was trying to...I mean, without being all about say it."

Kim sat for a second. "Angelica had always had an…unconventional way of making a point, without coming right out with--"

"--She showed me the graveyard, Mom."

Kimi's eyes remained on the table as she said it, and her statement froze her mother in mid-sentence.

There was a moment of silence between the two - Kimi's eyes still trained on the table, Kim's remaining locked on her daughter. Kimi slowly raised her head and turned to meet her mother's stare, her own eyes now glassy. "She was all about took me there in the dream," she said, remembering Angelica's words when they first came to the dark scene. "The place that no Celler can speak of…and no Flesher can dream of…where--Cellers go when they--"

She stopped for a second, interrupted as Kim had gathered her hands, holding them between her own. Kimi continued, swallowing hard and blinking, trying to fight back the tears, her azure eyes never leaving the rich emerald pools before her; "That's what made me call Cap'n Mark back. She was really trying to tell me, Mom--" Kimi talked in a constant string now, her voice beginning to melt apart before the insistent building force of her emotion. "--she was saying that n-Obody else could save you but me and she showed me the graves and an open gr-A-ve and tomb-st-ONe with--with y-your na-a-me--"

Kimi suddenly burst against Kim's shoulder, pulling her into a desperate, clutching embrace as her weeping now spilled forth, the last of her speech seized by her sobs. Kim was teary-eyed as she held tightly, swearing she could feel the torrent of emotion from her daughter tugging to lose them both in its current. "It's alright, Ki," she said, rocking softly. "I'm here…I'm not dead…I'm not going anywhere."

After a moment, Kim pulled Kimi back a bit, catching her eye. "And it's because of you that I'm not." She then drew Kimi back into a hug. "Many things have happened in the last month…some of them were…horrible. Some of them were actually good. And the good things that happened…were because of you, and what you have done. That defines 'hero' better than any dictionary could."

Now Kimi pulled back a little. She gave a small sigh, trying to smooth out the rest of her emotions. "Okay, Mom," she said, managing a wan smile, "it's all about I'm your hero…I think I can be all about live with that." Her brow then furrowed slightly. "It's just that…it's all this attention from everybody else that's hard to deal with. It's all about like, rock star…and after everything else that happened, it's…its all about almost too much…"

"It makes me remember the day I married your father," Kim said. "It was the first time a Celler had been introduced into a public situation. There were over 300 people in the church who had never seen or even heard of a Celler before that day. After that, a lot of people gave me a lot of attention, too." Kim now took her hand again. "Ki…" she started, "you have to realize…whether it was intentional or not…you've done some pretty amazing things. Things that no other Flesher could ever do…ever…and your return from the Celler environment was televised to the world. I know that's quite a bit more than 300 people…but…I think it would have been strange if you _didn't_ receive attention and celebrity from something that big."

Kim now patted Kimi's hand and smiled. "I know it seems overwhelming," she said, "but, I think things will settle down soon enough." Kim's face then slipped into a small smirk. "Another way to think of it is getting you used to having a little attention and fame in your life. You're going to get noticed a lot anyway, once we start getting you into karate tournaments."

Kimi's eyes shot wide at this. "It's all about I want my Black Belt before I graduate high school, Mom."

Kim broke into a quick giggle. "Well, you know you have to go through your Brown Belts first…"

"Four years," Kimi said. "All about doable. I'm already all about almost there on some things. Cap'n Mark taught me a bunch of moves and said that I'm all about a First-Level Brown Belt now, more or less…and I've already had a little experience against opponents--" she slid into a semi-bashful smirk "--thanks to you…sort of."

Kim couldn't help but break into laughter while admiring her daughter's commitment. "Take a couple weeks to work out and get back into full shape," she said, "and we'll start studying."

Kimi nearly dove into her mother's arms at this. "Thanks Mom," she said onto Kim's shoulder. "Cap'n Mark is only a second-degree Black Belt. It's all about I could catch him in about six years." She then slid back and added, "I can already do a triple kick faster than he can…he said so himself."

Kim giggled again. "O-oo-kay…Bruce Ki," she punned, bringing a titter from Kimi, "but we have some other things on the schedule in the meantime." Kimi's expression shifted quizzically as Kim continued. "I got an email from Melfina earlier tonight. She and Mark are going back to Cairo for a couple of days, to take care of some things…then they're coming back on Saturday, to take us all out to a big dinner at the finest restaurant in town…'paid for by Uncle Sam,' she said."

Kimi perked into a wide-eyed smile. "Yes!" she burst. "All about lobster at D'Angelo's!" She suddenly added, "Think I could invite Frannie to be there, too?"

"Absolutely!" Kim beamed. "Melfina said that she and Mark are inviting some people along, and I talked to him about emailing Marcy and Tina to see if they wanted to come, sooo...I don't see why not."

----------

D'Angelo's was located deep in the southern section of Eastgate, in the "Old World" part of town - a physical atmosphere similar to Brookings Market Square, containing a rich mix of international culture, but without the 60's "coffee house" anti-culture the Square held. The restaurant was set on a corner, among a collection of small quaint antique shoppes, and was built to present its patrons with an old-country Italian dining experience.

The warm, inviting entry hall was coated in a rich cherry wood, with matching exposed beams lining the ceiling at intervals, and at corners of the entire restaurant. A carpet of deep red with intricate patterns covered the floor of the dining area. There was a lounge just off the entry area where people could visit and have a drink while waiting for a table. Throughout the restaurant, scones with soft lights on the walls showcased fine tapestry and paintings, and high chandeliers from the ceilings completed the atmosphere.

At the back of the restaurant, after a descent of about six steps, was the Mangiare Bene Dining Room, a separated area for large reservations and parties. Mark and Melfina had placed a call as they were in the air to Cairo on Thursday, reserving the room and giving a preliminary yet tentative guest list.

Shortly after 6:00, a group of limousines was dispatched to Eastgate Airport; out of that group, one carried Mark and Melfina to transport the Hodges to the restaurant; two more were to pick up other local guests. Three more remained in front of the terminals to escort more arriving guests.

Saturday, July 20th, 6:38 PM.

Il Ristorante D'Angelo

1806 Pierce St.

Kimi descended into the large dining room, dressed in a pair of light grey dress slacks and a medium-blue button-down shirt. Her head was adorned with a smart "Panama" style hat of a light wheat color, which she bought the previous day. While Kimi still cherished the floppy purple sun hat, which was a gift from her new Celler friends during her unintended visit, she felt that her present choice in headgear would lend a slightly less casual and more fashionable appearance for the occasion. Around her neck hung the cap from her crystal set onto a sterling necklace, the links a perfect compliment to the streaks of silver flowing through the azure cap.

Her parents followed her, Kim in tan slacks and a white blouse, William in dark charcoal slacks and a black sports jacket over a burgundy polo shirt. Like her daughter, Kim also wore the keepsake from her Cross around her neck.

Mark and Melfina then appeared at the stairway and entered the room. Mark emitted a striking presence outfitted in his full military uniform, his cap tucked lightly under one arm and a newspaper neatly folded under that, one end tucked into the cap. His other arm was engaged with that of Melfina, who was wearing the lengthened version of a "little black dress", cut rather deep in front and hanging from the shoulders, flaring below the waist to stop just below the knees. While her hair was styled to sweep back over her shoulders, it still retained a hint of the tossled abandon that was part of her usual appearance in more casual moments.

Kim took a slow look around the dining room as she passed along the wide, lengthened table down the center. "We've eaten at D'Angelo's before," she said, "but never down here. This is just beautiful." She then turned to Mark and Melfina. "Thanks so much for this, you two, but…you didn't have to spoil us…"

"The surroundings are…quite exquisite," said Melfina as her gaze lingered over one of the paintings, "yet it is not the environment of the restaurant, but being surrounded by friends made and others related to and allied in the effort to rescue you that shall make this a night to fondly remember."

Mark gave his wife a gentle friendly nudge. "The lobster won't hurt much, either," he quipped. The group laughed at this.

Melfina turned to Mark, giving a small snicker as she lightly thudded her fist against his upper arm. "I think it might be you who is spoiled," she smirked, "by the caliber of my cooking. It is…how would it be put…'so not military food'." Kim broke into a chuckle at the comment.

Kimi burst into laughter. "It's all sooo not about the shingle." Melfina reiterated this with a knowing grin of her own. Kimi then turned to Mark. "Speaking of military," she asked, making a motion to the large man's uniform, "how come you're all about full dressiness?"

"There was some last-minute business on base before we left Cairo," Mark said. "We had a nap in the evening there…and by the time I woke up, it was so close to our flight time, I just stayed in uniform." Mark then noticed that Kimi was holding her gaze a little longer. "What is it, Ki?"

Kimi continued to look over the royal-blue jacket with a slightly puzzled expression. "I...don't know," she said. "I've seen your uniform before, but in this light…it's all about there's something different, Cap'n Mark."

Both Mark and Melfina spread into grins. "Oh," burst Mark, bringing his hand up. "It might be these." He tapped a finger near the top of his shoulder. Where two silver Captain's bars had adorned either side, the epaulets of his jacket were each now sporting a single circular leaf-shaped insignia in gold. "There was a ceremony yesterday at the base…" he started.

"For his level of service and commitment to not only train you for your mission," Melfina continued, "but also his work in presenting the motion to the United Nations to rescind the Cross-environment Pact--" she now looked up to him, her face spreading into a proud smile. "Mark has received a commendation."

"A promotion, actually," said Mark, his face adopting a slight grin of pride as he slid the cap from beneath his arm, still clutching the paper, and showed Kimi a matching insignia in the center of the crown. "You might have to change my nickname a little, Ki," he smiled. "It's not 'Cap'n Mark' any more…but 'Major Mark'."

Kim and William's eyes brightened at the revelation, Kim clapping her hands. "Mark, that's wonderful!" she perked.

"Congratulations…Major," William offered with a grin, shaking Mark's hand.

Kimi looked up to meet Mark's eyes. "I…might miss 'Cap'n Mark'," she said of the moniker she gave him the night of her mother's disappearance in Cairo, "…but from the night I met you…it's all about you've always been a major to me…a major diamond--" she then moved to hug the tall officer. "Major Diamond Mark," she finished.

The motion coupled with her husband's wide grin, caused Melfina to break into a drawn-out "Awwwww," clasping her hands at her chest, then turning to Kim. "Kimi herself is a jewel," she said.

"We've always thought so," Kim chimed.

6:45 PM.

A light voice caused Melfina to turn to the doorway:

"…Is this the dinner for-- oh, hi Mr. & Mrs. H…where's--?"

Kimi peeked from behind Mark's torso at the sound - then suddenly burst into a quick, shrill shriek, breaking it just long enough to turn quickly back to the large Major. "Allabout'scuseme! --ee-eEEEE!" she blurted - then raced around him in the direction of the rather tall, slender blonde-haired girl who was now standing at the bottom of the stairway. At the sight of Kimi, the girl broke into a similar outcry and rushed into the room from the stairs. The squeals continued until both girls met at a midway point between the table and the stairway, their arms wrapping tightly around one another in a twirling, jumping embrace.

Melfina's look of surprise was squelched by Kim. "Best friend," she grinned.

"All-about-oh-no…you…**_DIDN'T!_**" Frannie burst. "You did _NOT_ just walk out of the window at the Mall!"

"I had to!" Kimi returned excitedly. "It's all about where else can I get a steady supply of Bitz from hockey on Saturdays?" The two girls burst into laughter at this, again hugging tightly.

"You were really all about _in_ the Celler enviro!" perked Frannie. "I thought it was, like…all about only true Cellers could…"

Kimi quickly made the motion of patting over the pockets in her slacks and blouse, then turned to Kim. "Mom? Did you bring any Clue Bees? I'm all about out--" she suddenly turned back to Frannie, wrapping an arm around her head and pulling it to her, rubbing the heel of her other hand over the top of her friend's scalp "--and The Fra' is all about forgot I have _Celler skin and eyes!_"

Frannie squirmed to escape Kimi's teasing. "Hey!" she giggled. "Let up, Strawberry Terry…or next time I'll be all about lick your _head!_"

Kim now approached the pair, laughing herself. "Easy there, Ki," she chuckled, placing a hand on the teen's arm. "We left all the bad guys back in Cairo, remember?."

"Oh, it's all about I owed her this, Mom," Kimi smirked as she released the slender blonde girl. "for licking my belly button in v-mail the weekend before I left." This stopped Kim's laughter, her expression changing to a slight daze of disbelief, one eyebrow raising. "What?" perked Kimi. "I have the whole thing saved at home!"

Frannie now burst into helpless laughter, doubling slightly, holding her midsection. "Y-hou sa-ha-haved I-hi-hi-hi-iit," she managed through her snickering. "I _knew_ you liked it!" The two then placed an arm warmly over each other's shoulders. "Mom and I watched the conference thingy on TV the other day," Frannie said. "When she first found out you were all about save your mom, she was all about like, happy Mom tears…the more she watched, the more amazed she was about what happened. For a while, she was all about thought you were like…secret agent or something. Misty was all about neat--" Frannie's face now slid into a smirk. She leaned a bit closer to Kimi "--and I think Mom is all about crush on Cap'n Mark." The teens fell into giggles at this.

Frannie made a motion to Kimi's shoulder, sliding her fingers under the delicate chain along her neck to gather the cap. "'Nekkin' sparkle, Ki," she remarked.

"It's all about the cap from my crystal thingy when I crossed," Kimi beamed. "Misty saved it. Now it's all about no more begging Mom to wear hers," she tittered.

"Which she never did get to wear," Kim added quickly, bringing chuckles from the group. "I think now she might understand why."

Kimi then guided her friend back to the group. "This is my best diamond friend, Frannie McGinnis," she said. She swept her hand to her left. "This is Cap'n-- uhh, Major Mark…"

The dainty blonde reached out her hand, which was swallowed in Mark's large mitt. "How do you do, Frannie," he smiled.

A small squeak sprang from Frannie as Mark turned, her eyes wide as she looked upward to take in the 6'7" frame before her. "Hii-ii, Mar--ma-me--" she stammered through a smile. "--me…_yikes_," she breathed with a quick glance to Kimi.

Kimi let out a quick snicker at her friend. "All about maintain, Fra," she grinned. "Say it with me now…'Maarrk'…"

Frannie's eyes returned to the tall officer. "Maarrk," she droned, as if on command.

"It's okay, Frannie," Mark flashed through a wider smile. "It happens quite a bit."

"I--I'm sorry," Frannie managed. "I just--" she flashed a look to Kimi. "Now I see why Mom was all about--"

"'Frannie', Melfina smiled, offering her hand. "Short for…Francis? Francesca?"

"Frannie, allow me to introduce my wife, Melfina," said Mark.

Frannie recovered a bit, shifting her hand to take that of the Celler to Mark's left. "H-hi," she said. "…It's short for Francesca."

"'Francesca," Melfina repeated. "It means, 'A free woman'…"

Frannie had a rather puzzled expression at this. "She's all about names," Kimi offered. "She does that with everybody."

Frannie perked back to Melfina. "You have to meet my mom and tell her that," she grinned. "Maybe it'll get me out of some chores."

This was immediately topped with laughter from Kimi, Kim and William. "But Frannie," William said, "now that we're back home, I thought you'd be eager to continue with your work toward being a trained housemaid at our place!" Frannie giggled a bit, rolling her eyes, while Kimi fell into chuckles as she remembered the incident in which her father originally proposed the idea.

Mark had moved to the far end of the table. "We should start thinking about seating arrangements," he said, removing a chair from near a corner of the table and sliding it around to the end. "There will be more people coming soon." He then pulled the chair from the table. "Ki, you should sit at the head of the table--" he motioned to the seats just to the left of the chair he moved as he placed his cap and newspaper on the table in front of seats on the other side "--Kim and William, sit here. Frannie, you want to sit next to them? Melfina and I will take the two seats opposite--"

6:51 PM.

A voice from the stairs caused everyone to turn in that direction: "I'll sit on the other side of Melfina…she doesn't throw napkins."

The group broke into wide smiles as the smallish brunette, dressed in a navy-blue pantsuit and a silver blouse, crossed the bottom two stairs and entered the room. Kim was first to greet her with a warm hug.

"Beautiful as always," Misty smiled as they parted. She then took a quick look over the room. "So is this place," she said. "Everyone else is on the way?"

"Marcy should be here shortly," said Kim. "She just had to check in at Lupes restaurant."

"There are other people coming in by helicopter from the air base," Mark added. "Their Scramship flight was supposed to be about a half-hour behind ours."

Misty moved to give Mark a quick hug. "They didn't come with you?"

"There were a few problems with scheduling," Mark said. "We weren't able to get everyone there in time for the same flight we took…we actually could have all taken a flight 15 minutes after the one we did take, but there would have been a clearance problem with some of the guests, because of other people already on that flight. It'll work out, though. I got a call during the flight telling me that everyone was assembled shortly after we left." He took a glance at his watch. "In fact, if everything is going according to the schedule I was given, they should already be at the airport by now, and on the way here."

Misty moved to give Melfina a hug, then pulled back to arm's length, taking in her outfit. "Lookin' snazzy, Kiddo," she said.

Melfina blushed slightly, then did a soft twirl, brushing her hand over one side of her hair. "I felt like the occasion justified my…dressing up a little," she said, looking down over her dress, then back to Misty. "My choice of attire…it is not appropriate?"

"It's fantastic," perked Misty. "It's just that…I guess I'm not used to seeing you out of the skirt and suspenders thing."

"Yes, well…" Melfina started, "while the outfit you mention has become a sort of…trademark as it were, I feel that tonight celebrates more than one return. Just as with Kimi, I too have been returned to this environment, and to those whom I love…hence…" she finished by sweeping her hands downward over the fabric of her dress along her hips, as if accentuating the statement.

Kim interjected with a grin, "And you know, black goes with everything…"

6:54 PM.

"I'll second that," came from the stairs.

"Marcy…! Tina!" Kim chimed, walking from the table to give her friend a hug.

Marcy was outfitted in a black three-quarter-length skirt, topped by a gray blouse. "_Ropas negras_ are a big part of my wardrobe," she said as Kim turned to hug Tina, who was in black slacks and a burgundy blouse. "It _does_ go with everything."

"It is an exceptional compliment to brunette hair," Melfina cooed, flourishing her dress again.

A smile crossed Tina's face at hearing this. "Girlfriend, you better know that's right," she purred slyly, bringing laughter from everyone.

Mark indicated a seat to the left of Frannie's, and smiled to Marcy and Tina while continuing his motion along the table. "I was thinking of having family and local friends on this side…and others would fill the remaining seats."

Kim turned to Marcy. "I know Lupe is at the restaurant," she said, "but…no Valencia or Trujillo?"

"That…was kind of my doing," Mark said to Kim. "The restrictions on funding the dinner allowed only the people directly or closely involved with investigating Kim's abduction, or the training and support of Kimi and her mission, be invited." Mark then stood and addressed the other people present in the room. "I'm sorry if you're thinking that might have excluded someone you wanted to see here…but…I actually had to do a bit of begging to the higher-ups in Cairo to have the dinner at all."

Marcy gained a puzzled expression at this. "Then," she said, motioning to Tina and Frannie, "…I'm not really sure…how we were able to come. I'm honored that I got an invite, as I'm sure Tina and Frannie are, too, but…none of the three of us really had anything to do with Kimi's mission."

Mark broke into a smile. "I also mentioned support," he said. "Of all people, that certainly includes you three." He then raised his arm in Marcy and Tina's direction. "Two of the closest long-time friends of the entire Hodge family--" he then swept his hand to Frannie "--and the best friend of Ki herself." Mark then turned to Kimi. "Have you told your friend how much weight her words carried with you in your training?"

Now it was Frannie's turn to appear perplexed, until Kimi explained, "It's all about the saying you use when you talk about my workouts," she said.

Frannie's brow lowered slightly in puzzlement as she thought for a few seconds - then her head raised to Kimi. "…'Shred the Wind'?" she asked.

"That's the one," said Mark.

"There were a couple of…rough parts in my training," Kimi said. "I didn't know if I could get through or not…but when I remembered your saying, it was all about flying colors. Helped me to do a triple-kick faster than Ca--err, Major Mark had ever seen. It also got me to be all about break three seconds in the Speed Test."

Frannie suddenly perked into a smirk. "Alright then," she said smugly, "since you're using that…from now on, it's all about only _one_ Bit from me when I lose at hockey!" She finished by crossing her arms, still with the smirk on her face.

Now Kimi slid into a smirk. "That's okay," she said. "It's all about I'll just have to play more games to get more Bitz."

7:01 PM.

"Will there be arugula and radicchio salad with our lobster here?"

The sudden voice shot everyone's head in the direction of the stairs with the exception of Mark, who just brought his head back slowly, eyes closing and a smile spreading over his face. "Caarrolle…"

Kimi shot from her chair with an even broader smile, moving quickly toward the stairway. "Carole! Craig!" she burst, wrapping her arms around the blonde-haired woman.

"Hey Ki!" Carole perked, returning the hug, "Welcome back." She made note of Kimi's hat. "You look great."

Kimi pulled back to arm's length, taking in Carole's outfit of a full-length skirt of a dark green satin fabric and a white sleeveless button-down blouse. A sly smirk crossed her face. "Still all about wearing green," she snickered the last in a playful hiss, "…'She-go'?"

At utterance of the word "She-go," Kim's head flashed in Kimi's direction and she sprang from her chair, her arms tightened and her fists clenched even before she was fully to her feet.

"Kim…" said Mark, raising his hand in a calming motion, "Carole was part of the staff that trained Kimi…there were several times she…dressed like Shego, to help Kimi with the image."

Kim relaxed as if the air had been let out of her, and her expression melted into a sheepish grin, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Hehe…sorry."

Carole, Craig and Kimi now approached the table. "It sure didn't help her against me," Kimi smirked.

Mark stood and motioned his hand in the trio's direction. "Everyone, these are two of my longtime friends and coworkers…this is Second Lieutenant Carole Coleman…and my right-hand man and sometime protege, Lieutenant Craig Ettinger."

Kim moved around the table as Melfina gave Carole and Craig a hug. "It is delightful that you could both be here tonight," she smiled.

Kim now stood before Carole. "Hi," she said, extending her hand, still with a bit of embarrassment on her face. "I'm Kim Possible-Hodge."

Carole took Kim's hand readily into both of hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim," she smiled. "I wanted to meet you when you first got to the base on Saturday…but I know things were still happening pretty fast."

"Pleased to meet you," Kim returned, "…and…sorry about the 'Shego' thing…I guess the name is still a bit of a…"

"I understand," said Carole. "I'm just glad that the sessions I dressed up in helped Kimi…and even though I'm a red belt like she is, I was no match for her. I think she can attribute part of that to her live-in instructor."

Kim blushed again. "I had to advance a couple of belts myself just to keep ahead of her," she said. "She said she wants to make her black belt before she gets out of school--"

"_Will_ make black belt," Kimi interjected.

Kim gave a quick titter, then turned to Craig, shaking his hand. "How do you do, Craig."

"Hi there, Kim," Craig smiled, returning the handshake, then motioning to Kimi. "'Liquid Murder' with a black belt," he said, shaking his head slightly, his cheeks puffed from an exhale of astonishment.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "…'Liquid Murder'?" she repeated.

"My nickname for Kimi's style in Karate," Craig smirked.

Frannie perked at this. "Shred the Wind, Crack the Sky," she grinned, which brought chuckles from the entire group.

Kim then turned, sweeping an arm to the table. "This is my husband, William," she said, smiling.

William rose to his feet, reaching across the table. "How do you do," he said, shaking first Carole's hand, then Craig's.

"This is Kimi's best friend, Frannie McGinnis--" Kim continued. Frannie also rose and shook hands with the pair, then moved to shake Misty's hand.

"--and two of the family's best friends, Marcy Alvarez-Delgado, and Tina Drexel." Each of them rose and greeted Carole and Craig in a similar fashion.

7:06 PM.

A blonde-and blue streak raced down the stairs and toward Kim, uttering a long drawn-out squeal of joy. She stopped, nearly tackling Kim with a tight hug, her brilliant blonde ponytail swaying to and fro as they rocked back and forth. "Ohhhhh, you're home, you're home, you're home, you're home!" she repeated through a run of joyous tears.

"Hiii, Donna!" Kim burst, embracing the blonde woman. "I didn't know if you were coming or not," she added with a giggle, "…and yes, I'm home."

"Hey Donna, Ben," Mark said, turning in his seat to shake Ben's hand. "I thought you two came in on the same flight with Carole and Craig."

"We did," Ben replied. "We just stopped for a few to look at some of the artwork in the lobby of the restaurant."

The joy continued as Marcy rose from the table, racing around the end to also take Donna into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you," she perked. "It's been ages!"

Tina left her seat to hug the blonde-haired man who was accompanying Donna. "Hey Ben!"  
"Tina!" Ben grinned. "I haven't seen you since the last time! You look the same as then, too!" Tina burst into a quick giggle, continuing to hug Ben.

Kim moved near Tina. "Save me some of that man to hug," she chuckled. Tina flashed a smile, then took a step to the side and Kim took Ben into her own embrace.

"I'm glad you're safe," Ben said. "I knew that Mark would do what it took to get you home."

"Even if it took Kimi to get around the military restrictions," beamed Kim.

At this, Donna turned and gathered Kimi quickly into her arms. "Welcome home to you too, Sweetie," she said. "It shouldn't surprise me that you turned out to be the amazing hero you are…but it does anyway."

Kimi slowly backed to arm's length at this, and her eyes became slightly glassy. "Thanks, Aunt Donna," she sighed, "but…I've been telling people…it wasn't all about hero. I just did it to bring Mom home--" she motioned toward the table "--'cause Cap'n Mark couldn't. Heroes are all about do things nobody else will…" Kimi then turned toward Kim. "…and I think that almost anyone would be all about do everything they could to save their mom." She then turned back to Donna, her eyes scanning those of everyone along the way. "That's what I did," she finished. "That's all I did. I brought Mom home. All not about a hero."

Donna slid into a slight smirk, and her eyes narrowed at the teen. "Wellll…welcome home anyway," she said, then again taking Kimi into a hug, adding, "and you're still amazing."

Kimi slid into a grin. "Okay…I'll take that one," she said, breaking Donna into a chuckle. They parted, and Kimi turned to Mark, who was behind her at the table. "We eating soon?" she asked. "It's all about I'm ready for lobster."

7:11 PM.

Mark glanced at his watch. "Shouldn't be much longer," he said. "There's only one more group we're waiting--" he was stopped in mid-sentence by a trio of squeals descending the stairs. "--or not," he finished.

Kimi turned her head to the sound, then back to Mark. "The guys from the youth club!" she perked.

Mark grinned. "Melfina sent invites to the group," he said. "I didn't think you'd mind much."

"The only stipulation was that the troupe arrive back on base before midnight tonight," Mefina added, smirking. "And so they shall."

The squeals were led by a petite blonde girl of slight build who immediately ran from the stairs to throw her arms around Kimi, one hand holding a tightly-rolled newspaper in her clutching embrace. "You're incredible even if you're not really a Celler," Dani blurted.

While Kimi burst into laughter at Dani's unexpected comment, the hugging pair were joined by a slightly heavy girl and a taller, more slender girl of Asian descent, both with long spills of dark hair. Both extended their arms, engaging in the embrace. "Hi Ki!" Amy burst.

"Incredible isn't the word," Kat said, wrapping her arms about the girls. "Un-be-_lievable_ is the word!"

"Ki, the thing on TV was just…that was just…wow," said Amy.

"All about space travel," Kimi smiled, "but, I'm glad I got through it okay--" she slid her Panama hat from her head "--well, almost okay," she said as the eyes of the three girls widened at the sight of her lack of hair. "But hey," Kimi smirked, "it's all about summer."

Three boys had followed the girls from the stairs, led by a tall boy with brown hair and eyes. "I got the whole thing on disc," Jason said. "It gave me a chance to show Kat how to work her MD burner to make copies for everyone else. I even added the news conference on there the day after."

It's a good thing for lasers," Amy added. "I think I've watched your Cross about a hundred times already. I would have worn out a tape by now."

The remaining two boys now advanced to offer their own hugs. "You're like a super-crimefighter," Patrick beamed. "Villainy doesn't stand a chance against someone like you. The only things you need now are a cape and a mask."

Gregory now came forward, embracing the teen. "A mask would just hide all that intrinsic Celleresque beauty," he said. He then patted Kimi's shoulder. "Keep the cape though," he added, "especially if it matches your eyes like that exquisite necklace!"

Melfina now stood and began to escort the newest arrivals to chairs at the table. Kimi moved to the other side of the table, asking that her mother join her. The two stopped behind Dani as she placed the roll of papers on the table. Kimi tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Hey Dani," she said, "I kind of promised you this, I think. Mom, this is one of my friends from the Air base, Danielle Bremer."

Dani slowly stood and turned from her chair, her eyes full of wonder as Kim took her hand. "I saw your movie. You're--" she stammered, "--you're amazing…and it's not just because you're a Celler either."

Kim gave a quick titter, shaking Dani's hand. "Hehe, hi, Dani. I'm glad you like the movie," she said.

Dani took Kim's hand into both of hers, then moved to give her a hug, quickly turning over her shoulder to Amy, who was sitting next to her. "I didn't freak this time," she whispered.

Kimi couldn't help but to fall into a chuckle. "Until just about a week ago, Dani had never met a Celler," she said, "but Melfina and I, we were all about change that."

"You changed a lot of things," said Dani. "So you were really on the base working on your Karate to take on all those bad guys who had your mom," she said, "but I didn't understand why you couldn't tell us until after the story came out in the base paper." She then brandished the rolled papers she had brought, unfurling them over the table in front of her. "I brought a copy that comes out on Thursdays…if you want it," she said, holding up a newspaper slightly smaller than standard size. On the front page was a large article, with the headline:

"USAF Investigator Trains Teen To Fight Terrorists, Circumventing Pact Restrictions"

Dani then made a motion to the table. "Amy got a copy of the USAToday. I brought it."

Mark slid the paper he had brought from under his cap. "That's what I brought, too," he said, standing and unfolding the paper. "I think it's a little more accurate on the actual story and the mission itself, rather than just the military angle." He then brought his hands up, straightening out the paper, and slowly turned in an arc. As the paper came into their view, each of the people seated widened their eyes in amazement as they read the headline sprawled across the front:

"Teen Hero Saves Parent from Captors; Then Defies Laws of Physics"

"It even has supporting articles in the section that explain the existence and background of Cellers," Mark said, "and goes into more detail about Ki's Cross the other night. It also has an article about the motion at the UN last Sunday."

"It's also all about has that word all over it," Kimi muttered in a slightly disgusted tone.

Kim turned to her daughter. "Still with the hero issues?" she asked. "I thought we cleared that up the other night."

Melfina caught Kimi's attention as she and Kim returned to their seats, reaching across the corner of the table to place her hand on the teen's forearm as she sat. "Even after the scope of the feats you have accomplished, you do not feel yourself a hero?" she asked.

Kimi now fidgeted a little. "I…I don't know," she said softly. "I think it might be…all about the word 'hero'. It feels like…the more I hear it attached to me, the more uncomfortable I get. I didn't go into Cairo to be all about hero. I went into Cairo to save my Mom…my family."

One by one, the other people seated at the table turned toward Kimi as she continued. "There were other people who could have been all about save Mom…but because of things…mainly that lead pact that's gone now…they couldn't go in." Kimi's face now fell a bit toward the table. "I had the most to lose if nobody tried to save Mom…I would have lost Mom _and_ Dad…and everybody else who ever liked Mom's show would be all about lose her, too…" She then motioned to Marcy, sweeping slowly to Tina, and her friends from the youth club. "Even people who are all about work with her…and wanted to meet her." Her eyes then returned to Melfina for a moment, then sank again to the table. "I'm not a hero…I'm not special…I'm just…me."

Melfina's eyes were filled with warmth as Kimi spoke, her hand still touching to her forearm. "Kimi," she started, "although I can probably state with confidence that you have gained knowledge of the definition of 'hero' since your return…I am not quite as sure you are aware of the true meaning of the term."

Melfina then motioned to Mark to switch seats with her, gathering the teen's hand into both of hers as she sat down next to her. "Kimi…to me, a hero should be someone of impeccable moral character. This you already had, even before your mission…learned and sharpened for years through the physical and mental rigors of your Karate studies. To me, a hero should be someone who has achieved great things for the improvement of mankind. This you have already done…with your arrival into this world. You are the first offspring of an inter-environmental union. Even with your birth, you had made travels that no one else has."

Everyone at the table was now riveted to the scene unfolding between the Celler and the young woman across the table from her. "To me," continued Melfina, "a hero should be a role model, and have a far-reaching influence throughout society. Their accomplishments should be substantial and long lasting, and should benefit society. This was what you accomplished with your mission to Cairo." She then leaned a little closer to Kimi, holding her hands a bit more warmly. "Kimi…with your mission, you showed the world the depth of the bond between you and your mother, and the depth of your love for her…a love that even came before your own safety to rescue her. You also showed the world the depth of your love for Cellers, with your agreement to reveal to the world your return from their environment into this one…the same process by which all Cellers arrive here. That event…the Fall of Cynicism…your act was the catalyst which will benefit society…two societies."

Melfina's face now spread into a smile. "While it is true that this mission and the celebrity of your televised Cross has thrust you into a spotlight which may seem a bit…harsh to you…it did not bring about your 'hero' status. Kimi--" she paused, smiling wider and starting again, more warmth edging into the tone of her voice "--Ki…it is the things I have just listed which denote someone as a 'hero'…and these things did not just come to you within the last month…you have had them all along. Even if the events of the previous month had never happened, you would still be a hero on this night." With this, Melfina rose from her chair and moved to take Kimi into her arms, their faces close. "From your first step on this journey that is your life…you have always been the hero of myself, and many others--" she finished by drawing the teen into a warm embrace "--and for me, Kimi…a hero forever more shall you be."

At that moment, with Melfina's sage soliloquy of advice to Kimi, an ages-old saying came to light for the people in the Mangiare Bene Dining Room:

There was not a dry eye among them.

Dani reached to the table for a napkin to dab at her eyes. "Th--that was the most beautiful thing I think I've ever heard," she said softly.

Amy's hand moved to rest on Dani's other hand. "Me--too, D," she half-sobbed. "M--me too."

Marcy also reached for her napkin. "_Absolutamente hermoso_," she sniffled.

Misty smiled widely. "If that's not articulation, then I don't know what…"

Kat's hand found that of Jason's, clutching warmly. "That tears it," she said. "You need to use your geek powers to turn me into a Celler."

"Melfina pulled back from Kimi, looking into her eyes, her expression melting back into a warm smile. "I believe it was you who sang to me the praises of the cuisine in this restaurant," she said, "particularly the lobster."

"Yeah!" perked Kimi. "All about. Even better than what we had at the Air base."

Mark turned his head and raised a hand to catch the attention of a waiter near the stairs, who started over to the table. "Hope everybody's in the mood for steak and lobster," he said. His statement was met by a wave of "Yeah!" spreading over the table. The waiter smiled as he moved to each of the guests to note how they wished their steak be prepared. When he was sure he had contacted everyone at the table about their meal, he went back to the stairs, and up into the main part of the restaurant to the kitchen, where a team of chefs set about preparing the food.

While waiting for their meals, Kimi was prompted by several of the guests to recount some of the experiences which comprised her last 30-some days, beginning with the sensations from the multi-mach flight on the Scramjet to Cairo, and events surrounding it, including their meeting with the ill-fated Ramsi Al-Kalesh on the ship. Kimi recalled the incident after their arrival at the airport, where her longtime difficulty of her emotions struggling for release in place of her actions could have caused an even bigger scene than what transpired when Khalid bin Azrul grabbed her on the walkway. Kimi went into detail about Kim's disappearance, and the arrival of the lab team from the nearby Air Force base, led by "Cap'n Mark" - whom Kimi had by now come to regard as her own personal yardstick of the definition of "hero."

Kimi told of her three-week training schedule, with emphasis on acquainting herself with the concept of using firearms. She told of her work during the sessions in the gym, including the sterling work with her feet in the assessments, impressing Mark and the rest of the gym with a triple-kick which dropped two opponents simultaneously. She also recalled the moniker Craig had handed her after that initial session - "Liquid Murder." With a bit of augmentation and backup from Carole, Kimi retold of her first match against the blonde woman armed with a five-foot Jo staff, and the frightening, intense incident after Kimi had been struck by the wooden weapon.

Kimi also recounted what she came to realize was the highest test of her skills throughout the three weeks leading up to her mission - Mark's Speed Test. She explained her building frustration over the three little lights on the dark red wall of the room behind the glass, and how she felt as if they were almost taunting her to break the three-second barrier Mark had set before her. A wide grin slipped onto Kimi's face as she told of the day she burst through the barrier - her resolve fostered anew at that moment by Frannie's innocent and amusing phrase coined to describe the teen's abilities in and dedication to her martial arts - "Shred the Wind."

The guests at the table were absorbed in rapt attention as Kimi began the story of her mission to rescue her mother, and its various high points and pitfalls. She took the table for a reminiscent roller coaster ride as she brought forth memories of her encounters with each of the guards in the Al-Hakim mosque on that night. Kimi's regularly full-of-life azure eyes glinted even more with emotions recalled as she told of her battles with the guard outside the mosque who inquired about what she falsely presented as an injury to her hand; the incident in the small office with Moqtar Aziz and Hamid - the seven-foot "Blob" who required so many of the Acepromazine darts to bring down; the man who surprised Kimi during a moment when her sidearm was empty, and threatened her with her own Escrima; and the attack by Khalid bin Azrul which ultimately sealed his fate.

So enthralled were the people at the table with Kimi's tale, most seemed to barely notice as the waiter returned to the dining room, accompanied by several other wait staff and several carts brought down a ramp parallel to the stairs, each brimming with plates of succulent, steaming food. The waiter who had taken the orders coordinated each of the dishes to their rightful recipients.

As the food arrived, Kimi began telling of the most dangerous and most surreal parts of her mission - the freeing of Kim, the battle with Shego, and the twist of her unexpected draw into the Resonance Conduit through the portal meant to send Shego and Doctor Drakken back to the Celler environment.

8:11 PM.

"C'mon, D," Amy insisted, "try your lobster. It's out of this world!"

Dani took several double-takes onto her plate, acknowledging the shellfish, then a quick glance to her left to her friend. "I will, I will, just--just a second," she said - then threw her gaze back to the head of the table. "Ki, what happened when you got sucked into the portal?" she asked. "What was it like?"

Kimi shifted her eyes slightly upward in thought as she spent a second recollecting the event of her passage into the Resonance stream. "All about mega-sci-fi," she replied. "After I threw the crystal at the wall of the cell Mom had been in, it was all about liquid mirror…then it turned into outer space. The whole room was all about the Sun and wind and rumbles, just like the Cross thingy the other night. When I finished the incantation--" Kimi paused again, looking slightly down and to the side as the sensations flooded back to her. "--the whole room was like, all about explode. It…happened so fast. My legs went numb, and I thought I would have to brace for a fall…but I didn't. I was like…all about float. The wind and the light was all about come _out_ of the portal…but it pulled me _in_. My arms went numb…then I got light-headed…and then _all_ of me felt light…it was all about feather…like I was drifting away. It all got fuzzy for a few seconds…then…I started to feel again…all about _cold! _Then it was all about, like, felt like I jumped off a chair or something…and--" Kimi threw up her hands, spreading out her fingers. "--poof…all about Cellerland."

Dani's eyes steadily widened as Kimi recalled her first passage through the Resonance Conduit. As she finished, Dani's expression brightened for a second - then slid into a slightly glum frown. "I wish there was some way I could go visit Cellers," she sighed. Then her head lifted, her eyes suddenly flashing to the Cross Agent seated to the right of Mark. "Wait--" she said, perking a finger in Misty's direction, her tone a mix of innocent inquisitiveness and a slightly desperate plea, "--you're not a Celler…you're a Flesher…how can _you_ do it and nobody else can?"

At first, Misty shot the young blonde a disbelieving stare at the unprecedented question. There was a short moment between the two where they locked eyes; and the others at the table were at a loss for words after Dani's sudden statement - yet nearly all of them had, at one time or another since meeting the smallish brunette, presented themselves with the same query in some form.

The table remained silent, and all eyes were on Misty as her expression softened into a small smile. She rose from the table, slowly making her way around it as she spoke. "33 years…" she started, "…for 33 years, Cellers have been making the journey from their environment to this one, and bringing joy to the lives of Fleshers…" She now moved to behind Frannie's chair, which was just to the right of Dani's, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "--and in all that time…in all the Crosses that have happened…nobody has ever approached any Cross Agent with that question…until tonight."

Dani followed the motion of the woman as she spoke, and turned in her chair as Misty slowly moved to a semi-crouching position, their eyes still locked to one another's. "But actually," Misty continued, "that's not the first time the question has ever been asked…and the answer…is actually how Cross Agents came to be." Misty now trained her gaze deep into Dani's face. "You called me a Flesher--" her expression widened into one of a knowing smile, and a hint of some sort of relief. "Well…you're only half right, Sweetie," she said.

The people who had known Misty the longest - Kim and Melfina - were dumbfounded by the Cross Agent's revelation, their mouths slack. The statement also caught Mark's further attention. He sat up straighter in his chair, leaning toward the table in Misty's direction.

"But--" Dani stammered. "--but…I thought Kimi was the first, umm…mix…between Celler and Flesher."

"She is," said Misty. "She's the first mix by nature…not by genetics experiment."

It was then that Misty realized she had the wide-eyed, open-mouthed attention of everyone in the room.

Misty slowly rose from her crouch, addressing the rest of the table. "I think some of you know by now, the first recorded Cross was in 1986," she said, "but…the Celler environment was known about before that…_way_ before." She now turned to Mark. "Remember your history?" she asked. "Remember the first 'talkie' cartoons? 'Steamboat Willie' with Mickey Mouse in 1928? Those 'cartoons' were actually grainy transmissions, and were part of first contacts with the Celler environment, and the first proof that it existed. About 10 years after that, work was begun by scientists, both Flesher and Celler alike, to find a way to link the two environments. It was shortly after that that the government got involved…they said that such a concept as exposure of the existence of the Celler environment could be 'more than the public could readily accept'…and they initiated the public perception that Cellers were 'drawn' of ink and paint. They figured it would be easier on people that way."

Misty then began to walk slowly toward the head of the table. "In the 1960's," she continued, "research was begun to figure out if there was a way to travel between environments." Her expression now fell a bit. "I'd like to say that the experiments done back then were…successful and safe…but…" her eyes now fell to the floor "…the early attempts resulted in loss of life…from both environments."

Misty stopped near the corner of the table, where her hand found Mark's shoulder as she continued. "Research found that the key to travel between environments," she said, "lay in dealing with the various forms of radiation present in the spatial portal we now know as the Resonance Conduit, because it was exposed to unfiltered solar energy, and radiation from the Van Allen Belt. They determined, through experiments, that frequencies had to be enacted to…stabilize the forces in the Conduit, and apply the third-dimension properties necessary for a Celler to transport to this environment. They found that the critical element in this process…was silver. The same silver that's present in nearly every mirror. That's why a mirror has to be a part of every Cross to the Flesher environment."

Misty now started to walk slowly along the side of the table past Carole, Craig, Donna and Ben. "Research also found that because of the radiation involved, the internal organs of a Flesher couldn't survive a trip through the Conduit…that's when genetics got into the picture. They worked on establishing and incorporating the frequencies into the crystals, which made travel through the Conduit safe enough for Cellers. After that…they figured out that if this was going to happen at all, there had to be people in place to introduce Cellers to the concept…to…smooth the process. That's when they started on a project to…create…someone who could survive a trip from the Flesher to Celler environments. I--" Misty stopped for a few seconds - then brought up her arms, spreading her hands out in a sort of presentation pose. "You're looking at part of the result of that project," she said. "I am the second of three initial Flesher-Celler 'hybrids'…after Angelica, and before Kathy."

Misty began to make her way along the other side of the table past the line of now gaping expressions of astonishment, back toward Dani. "The three of us were all…'born'…in late 1969. The first part of our lives were spent in research and training…everything our scientists here had learned…and in the beginning of 1986…we traveled to the Celler environment…to talk to Cellers about coming here. Backed by their scientists, we laid everything out in front of them…and in early February of that year…the first recorded Cross took place. The rest, as they say, is history," she finished with a smile.

Jason's raised his hand from his lap. "Um, Misty?" he asked. "I have a question about what you've just told us…which already just seems incredible to me…but given the extensive education needed to become a scientist…it seems to me that you would have to have been working on things like Calculus and physics…from a very early age. I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but…it just doesn't add up to me--"

He was cut off and uttered a quick, hushed "Ow" at Kat, who had pinched his arm in response to the nature of his question; in fact, other people at the table shot looks first to Jason for his query - which seemed a bit presumptuous even to them - then to Misty, wondering the nature of her reaction to it.

The Cross Agent's response was merely to widen her smile a little - then motion her hand back up the table. "Mark…how long have you known me?" she asked the tall officer. "How long have we worked together?"

Mark thought for only a second. "Since our first meeting, getting together about CENAP? It has to be about eight years now."

Misty then turned her attention slightly. "Melfina? Kim? How long have you known us Cross Agents?"

Kim shifted her eyes in thought. "For as long as I can remember," she said. "Since just before my series started, in 2002."

"I think my experience only exceeds that by about four years," Melfina added.

Misty turned back to Jason, flashing another smile and wiggling her eyebrows slightly - then back to the other end of the table. "Kim…tell about something from your childhood."

Kim's expression changed at this, now appearing a bit perplexed. "Ummm," she paused for a second, "…Cellers don't really have 'childhoods'…at least not what Fleshers would call childhoods."

Misty looked to Jason. "How old do I look?" she asked.

Jason studied the Cross Agent for a short moment. "I'd say…late twenties…mid thirties at the most."

Misty again turned toward the head of the table. "And in all the years you three have known me…have I changed or aged very much?" Mark, Melfina and Kim all responded in the negative to this.

Misty now turned back to Jason. "The hybrid project, in addition to physical Celler properties, also gave us some of their physics," she said. "In other words…the first three Cross Agents…heck, _every_ Cross Agent…hits the ground running, as far as life is concerned." She brought up her arms again. "I started out in 1969, looking pretty much like I do now." She then moved a bit closer to the tall boy, her smile continuing. "Cellers age very slowly…and so do Cross Agents." Misty then straightened to stand. "Actually," she smirked, "I'm celebrating my 50th birthday later this year." Her smirk grew into a wide grin as Jason smiled at the explanation, nodding his head slightly.

Misty turned as Dani took her hand. "But…you have…Flesher skin," the young girl said. "You're…warm, like a Celler…but your skin feels the same as mine, pretty much. How do you--?"

Misty brought her hand up, taking Dani's into both of hers, and turning toward Kim and Melfina. "Have you ever seen a Cross Agent actually go into or come out of the Resonance Conduit during a Cross?" Both women answered in the negative. "When a Cross Agent comes into or leaves the Celler environment, where does it always happen?"  
"That would be inside the Cross Agent Central Office," replied Melfina. "It is in downtown Celtaja, the principal city." Kim nodded in agreement.

Misty now slowly turned back toward Dani, addressing the group as she went. "That's because that's the only place in the Celler environment that has the equipment to apply, or wash off, the silver electrostatic bath we have to be coated with in order to survive a trip through the Resonance Conduit," she said. "That's the only thing that protects our Flesher skin." She then crouched again in front of Dani. "I'm exactly the opposite of the way Ki is," she said, patting the top of her chest lightly. "Flesher outsides…Celler insides. That's the key they found to travel between environments. Flesher organs can't stand up to the radiation in the Conduit…except for Ki, because of the shield of her Celler skin…but for some reason, Celler internals aren't affected." Misty now stood, turning back toward Kimi. "In fact, Ki can use that same silver bath, if she wants to take another trip back to the Celler environment in the future, without having to have her hair all burned off again."

"Diamond!" Kimi perked, sliding her Panama hat from her head. "It's all about keep my 'do next time!" The table erupted into chuckles.

8:26 PM.

Misty's head suddenly turned to the stairs as a trio of men arrived at it. She turned back to Dani and Jason with a warm smile. "I hope I've answered most of your questions for now," she grinned, "but right now, there are some other people here." She finished, turning to Mark and pointing back toward the stairs. Mark flashed his gaze in the direction of the stairs - then rose quickly, grabbing his cap and setting it in place on his head as he stood, facing the stairway.

Everyone at the table was now drawn to the stairway as the trio of men descended the stairs in unison, all in full military dress; one carrying a case slightly larger than an attaché; another holding a four-foot staff with an American flag draped from it.

Misty returned quickly to her seat as the men entered the dining room. "This is going to be cool," she whispered, leaning to Carole.

As the men approached the head of the table, they stopped in front of Mark, arranged side-by-side. The man at the farthest right took a step forward, leaning to set the case on the table where Mark had been sitting, then straightening before Mark and bringing his hand up in a salute. "Detail ready for presentation, Sir," he said.

Mark returned the salute smartly. "You have the floor. Carry on, Lieutenant," he said, and returned to his seat, removing his cap.

The Lieutenant now produced a card from the pocket of his jacket and read. "Would Ms. Kim Possible-Hodge and Ms.--" He paused for a short second, reading the pronunciation key scrawled below the her first name "--Kimi Hodge please rise and stand here in front of me."

Kimi shot a look first to her mother - then to William. William smiled, bringing his hands up slightly in an "I-don't-know" motion - then a slight motion urging Kimi to her feet as Kim moved to stand. The two walked around the table, stopping about three feet in front of the man, Kimi standing to the right of her mother.

The man reached out his hand to Kim first, shaking it. "You are Kim?" he asked, receiving a nod - then to his left in the same motion. "And you are Kimi?" Another nod. "Good Evening," he said. "I am Lieutenant Pearson, United States Air Force." He then reached to the case on the table, and Mark placed a hand at the back of it as the Lieutenant opened it, bringing a few sheets of paper from it and returning to Kim and Kimi, straightening again and beginning to read from one of the papers:

"Ms. Hodge…Ms. Possible-Hodge…excellence has its own reward, not only to those who strive for it but also to the society which encourages it. You are individuals who have used your freedom, and have actively fought in its defense, to achieve extraordinary excellence. Your outstanding accomplishments have made our lives better and set stirring examples for others to follow."

The Lieutenant turned slightly to his left, to Kimi. "Ms. Kimi Angelina Hodge," he continued, reading from the paper, "On the night of Saturday, July 13th, 2019, after a condensed and accelerated intense training schedule headed by Major Mark Broderson, you embarked on a mission and engaged in combat not only with up to ten armed men, but two combatants of Celler origin, disregarding the safety of your own life to effect the rescue of Kimberly Possible-Hodge. Your courage, endurance and excellent execution of this mission contributed to the saving of Ms. Possible-Hodge's life, and was a striking example of the results of determination of this caliber."

He then shuffled to another paper, turning to Kim: "Ms. Kimberly Ann Possible-Hodge," he read, "after returning to safety, you entered into a project, coordinating with Major Broderson and Ms. Misty Visione of the Cross Agents, to televise and expose to the world the first public Crossing, without direct regard to your own safety as a result of exposure to the elements present in such an event, or their possible effects. Your bravery in the actions of the night of Tuesday, July 16th, 2019, which has since been referred to by many as 'The Fall of Cynicism,' shall stand as one of the major links in building the strong, permanent bridge between two societies."

The Lieutenant now shuffled to a third sheet of paper. "This sheet is a direct communication from the Office of the President of the United States, who unfortunately could not attend this evening." He was briefly stopped as a wave of soft gasps swept the table. He then continued. "These are his words. 'The citations you are about to receive are the highest civilian honor that our country can bestow. What the Olympic Gold Medal is to athletes…what the Congressional Medal of Honor is to the military…this citation is to the private United States citizen. This is given to those who have risen to pinnacles of achievement. It is a recognition of their accomplishments, hard work, and dedication for humanity, and for the heart. These recipients have touched all our lives with their contributions, strengthening the fabric of our society…and societies beyond.

"'These are people who refused to take the easy way out…and the rest of us will surely be better for it. They are people who knew the risks and the overwhelming effort that would be required to reach the goals in their tasks…but were undeterred. They are people who set standards…and refused to compromise those standards. And they are people who were not afraid to travel in unexplored territories to achieve and realize their goals'."

The man without the flagstaff, behind and to the right of the Lieutenant, moved to the case on the table to remove a case nearly a foot square from it, made of a rich walnut. He faced the Lieutenant and opened the case. The inside was lined in a white satin material, on which sat a pendant about two inches across, suspended on a ribbon of deep blue edged in white. The pendant was a brilliant white five-sided star set on a red pentagon. Between each of the star's points sat a gold eagle. In the center of the star was a disc of blue, edged with gold and filled with a collection of thirteen gold stars. The Lieutenant took the ribbon from the case and turned back to the two women. "On behalf and on the authority of President Chandler D. Morrison--" he turned to Kimi, spreading the ribbon open as he raised his arms "--I hereby present each of you with the highest award a civilian can receive…the Presidential Medal of Freedom."

The room was as silent as a church, save for the collective intakes of breath at the last of the Lieutenant's speech. The eyes of both women were wide and bright as the ribbon emerged from the box, the pendant twisting and gleaming in the light from the crystal chandeliers overhead. As Kimi had yet to re-don her hat, she merely bent her head forward slightly as the Lieutenant slid the ribbon over it and onto her neck, retreating slowly to let the pendant settle onto her chest. The Lieutenant then turned back to the man behind him, who had retrieved the other case and opened it. Kim reached to gather her hair as the Lieutenant turned to her and performed the same action he had to her daughter, sliding the ribbon over her head.

Kimi gathered the pendant in her palm, turning it up to look. "A shiny diamond from the President," she said softly.

Her statement was punctuated by a sudden clapping to her left. Marcy and Misty had burst into applause nearly simultaneously, Marcy rising from her chair, her wide smile turned to catch a sudden tear of joy. Misty also moved to stand, smiling.

Kat rose to her feet, joining in the applause. "Aww, that's just the deep-blue bang, Ki!" she blurted as the rest of the table also stood, engaging in the ovation.

Lieutenant Pearson moved to shake Kim and Kimi's hand to complete the ceremony. Mark reached for his cap and walked next to Kim, turning to the men, who saluted. Mark returned the salute. As he did, the Lieutenant again took Kim into another handshake. "I'd like to offer my personal thanks for what you two have done," he said, turning to also shake Kimi's hand. "I have a cousin back on the West Coast who is getting married to a Celler next month…he and I both express our thanks."

"You're very welcome," returned Kim, smiling. "I'm glad everything we did turned out so well."

"Me too," said Pearson. "I had been kind of following Ms. Kimi's training on the Air base. My buddy is one of the trainers she worked with." He then turned to Kimi. "He was actually one of the men you took down on the first day with a triple kick. He says your nickname…'Liquid Murder'…is well-earned," he finished with a chuckle.

Mark now took Pearson's hand. "Well done, Lieutenant," he said. "Very moving ceremony."

Pearson returned the handshake. "Thank you Major," he said. "My buddy and the rest of the karate club wanted to pass along congratulations to Ms. Kimi and yourself for everything you two have done in the last month…and they're really looking forward to next month. They said it'll be exciting to have a second-degree black belt in the club."

"Tell them I'm looking very much forward to it myself," replied Mark. He then shifted to his right as he caught sight of Kimi giving him a slightly suspicious, slightly puzzled sideways glance. He turned to the teen. "That…was kind of my last little surprise for tonight, Ki," he grinned. "Tonight, we're flying back to Cairo West…and we're spending about the next month…umm…"

Mark turned his head quickly as Melfina suddenly perked from her chair to stand next to him, slipping her arm around his. "Packing!" she beamed to Kimi.

Mark turned back to Kimi and nodded, still with a grin. "After the ceremony, I put in my papers," he said, bringing his hand to cradle Melfina's, "and on 15 August…we'll be transferring Stateside, to be stationed at the 111th, in Willow Grove."

At this news, Kimi's eyes returned to saucers, and her mouth dropped open to match. "All about _FOR REAL?_" She exploded to her left, wrapping her arms around Mark hard enough to bring an "Oof" from him through his laughter.

Dani burst to her left, hugging Amy. "Melfina's moving to the base!" she said excitedly.

Kim reached for Melfina, and the two locked into an embrace. "Now in addition to email, we shall be less than an hour by plane from being face-to-face," Melfina chimed.

Kimi turned her head from Mark's chest in Kat's direction, a huge grin on her face. "It's all about now _this_ is the deep-blue bang!" she said.

As the group returned to their seats, more hugs and congratulations were exchanged, spreading around the table. After their meal, the table engaged in conversation for about another hour, even joined by the men who had come to make the medal presentations to Kim and Kimi.

At the close of the evening, Kim, William and Kimi went outside to form a short, mobile receiving line. They wandered about the groups assembled outside the restaurant, spending time thanking their friends for the wonderful evening, and bidding each of them a good night as they returned to their limousines for the ride to the airport, and then planes to their destinations. As a result of a quick impromptu conference with her parents, Kimi worked out a schedule to spend time with the group from the youth club every other weekend, either traveling to the Air base, or inviting some of them to spend the weekend at her house.

On the short trip home from the restaurant, Kim and Kimi reiterated their joy and excitement at the news of Mark and Melfina returning to live in the United States, so relatively close. This announcement, coupled with the warmth of the evening's gathering, further served to foster the feeling among each of the Hodges that after the ordeal of mental hell that had been the previous month, the things that were closest to them - life, family, friends and heart - these things were close to them again, and showering them in the warmth that closeness brought into each of their lives. Kimi then engaged in a discussion with Mark about her plans to advance in Kempo, even jokingly challenging him to a match once she achieved black belt status.

----------

One more event of return remained for Kim and William, which occurred on the following Monday, the 22nd - the return to their positions at Meridian Insurance. Marcy had called the day before and offered to drive them both to work, but instead of the usual destination of the underground parking garage, Marcy swung into the large circular driveway of the south entrance of the building, where they were greeted by the entire 1300-member workforce. The welcome was on a par with that given for any popular singer or celebrity, with people screaming their names and shouting their praises through the cheering as Kim and William emerged from Marcy's car and accompanied her on the walkway to the glass doors of the south lobby. As they ascended the walkway, they were lavished in a shower of rose petals of different colors, chosen for the morning; peach, for appreciation and optimism of the future; yellow, for gladness, happiness and pure joy; and white - the "flower of light" - to represent love stronger than death, and to highlight the other colors.

Inside the lobby, the three were welcomed by the other members of the Board of Regents, headed by a very glad Cheryl Carter. There were heartfelt hugs exchanged through the entire group at the return of the Hodges, and each of the Regent members expressed their specific accolades and respect to Kim, not only for her safe return but also for her accomplishments after it. The group led the Hodges to the elevators, and to the conference room, where there was a short procedure to return to William full control of his assets in the company, and of his duties on the Board of Regents. This was punctuated with a round of applause from the other Board members.

It was then that Cheryl mentioned to William that, because of the incident in June, Dick Pavelka had involuntarily abandoned his post on the Board - permanently - and discussion would be initiated in the fall about a candidate to fill his vacated position. Cheryl also said that, in the interim since the incident, Dick had signed papers waiving any legal action taken against either William or Meridian for any actions stemming from that day in the conference room. There was then a moment of jocularity mixed into the atmosphere as Marcy half-jokingly nudged Kim, telling her not to "leave town suddenly before the fall, just in case her name should appear on the list of candidates," which brought laughter from the group.

After a hug from Marcy and a kiss from her husband, Kim was off to the elevators and to the second floor to her office in Processing. The rest of the employees had entered the building in the interim, and when Kim walked through the large glass doors of the department, she was greeted with another celebration. As she continued onto the work floor, she was greeted by Tina Drexel who presented a series of large cakes, all with artwork of Kim and Kimi in icing, and various expressions of joy and thanks on cards signed by the employees.

At home, Kimi set about further acquainting Rufus with the workings of the house and various appliances. During the morning she was challenged by the small rodent to several games of backgammon, in which Rufus emerged the winner by a small margin. For lunch, Kimi invited Frannie over to make soup and sandwiches, and to introduce her to her new Celler pet and companion. Frannie and Rufus hit it off famously, with a running joke of sorts which spread throughout the afternoon - on several instances, one would sneak up on the other, blurting "Cheese!" in their ear - and Kimi would roll about laughing at the hilarity that would ensue after each of these "sneak attacks."

As she settled in for sleep that night, Kimi felt awash in a feeling that had been interrupted by the nightmare in Cairo - optimism of the future. She thought about plans and opportunities that were again beginning to present themselves to her; and looked forward to new plans that were opening to her, including the continuation of her experience and belt ranking in Kempo, and her first semester as a freshman at Eastgate High. Kimi planned on facing and embracing - even celebrating - these upcoming events in her life with every bit of the bubbly, effervescent "Ki" that was now again present.

----------

Tuesday, August 6th, 2019

Kim had left work early on this afternoon to meet her daughter at the dojo, where they furthered work on ramping Kimi back into her usual level of workout, focusing on increasing her range of movement after her odyssey into the Resonance Conduit the month before. After the workout session, Kim called William at work, telling him that Kimi expressed a wish to dine on a meal from the Knick Knack Chick Shack, which William agreed to pick up when he left the office. As chance would have it, their travels brought them to the house within a few seconds of each other.

5:14 PM.

Rufus was curled upon the large overstuffed chair next to the bookcase near the front foyer when he heard noises at the door - first the faint jingling of keys, then the click of the lock opening - and finally a small "thump." The rodent sprang to the back of the chair just as Kimi nudged the door open with her knee, her hands full of a couple of Knick Knack bags of various sizes. At the sight of the naked mole rat, Kimi suddenly hoisted the bags aloft in a direction away from the chair. "Ah-ah-ah," she scolded, "it's all about wait until it's time, Rufus."

Kim let out a small titter as she came through the door. She was also holding a bag from the fast-food establishment. "I still can't get over how much Rufus likes chicken," she said, turning slightly to steady the door with her foot while William removed his keys from the lock. "The only thing he seems to like better than those Bitz things is food from Lupes restaurant," she said.

Kimi turned to glance to Rufus, smirking in her mother's direction. "Well, they _are_ Flesher Chick'n Bitz," she grinned, "but yeah, it's all about no Bit is safe with Rufus around…not even the Bitz I win from him and Frannie in Bitz hockey." The last of Kimi's words were peppered with giggles as Rufus interjected his editorial, setting his hands to his hips and huffing out a "Hey!" in response. "Don't worry," Kimi snickered, "it's all about you'll get better as you play more."

William was next through the door holding an attaché, which he had set on the porch to unlock the door. He set the attaché on the floor next to the chair Rufus was perched on and turned more of his attention to the small box in his other hand, which contained three drinks. He turned and nudged the inside door closed with his hip, then turned back to Kim, tilting his head slightly first to the couch, then in the direction of the kitchen. "In here or out there?" he asked.

"In here," Kimi immediately answered from the doorway to the kitchen. Rufus again punctuated Kimi's statement, jumping to the cushion of the chair and blurting "Yeah!" with his eyes wide.

Kim and William traded smiles at this. William moved to set the drinks on the coffee table. "I'll check the mail while you two sort things out," he said. "I'll come get my plate when it's ready." Kim headed for the kitchen with her bags as William walked to the front door, giving Rufus a small pat on the head as he passed the chair. He stopped at the front door, reaching into the small pass door to the side and removing a small collection of white mail chips. He returned to the living room and sat at the couch. He was joined by Rufus as he reached for the mail reader on the coffee table, passing the chips to the rodent, who happily hopped to the rear of the device, opening a compartment and placing the chips into the tray, then closing the compartment. He then went around to read the screen of the reader along with William as the device scanned and sorted the day's mail.

In the kitchen, Kim and Kimi set about sorting appropriate rations of Chick'n Bitz onto paper plates, with a smaller plate for Rufus. Kim then brought a container of potato wedges from the bag while Kimi fished through another for small containers of chipotle dipping sauce, and a separate container of "Honey Cheddar" cheese dipping sauce for Rufus.

Kim placed a small arrangement of the breaded wedges onto the smaller plate. "You know, Ki…" she started, "I'm wondering about Rufus and his love for chicken. Maybe we might have to think about having him eat in another room of the house while we're eating…you know, for the safety of our own meals."

"It's okay, Mom," Kimi replied. "It's all about Rufus knows his manners at the table. The only time he's all about nuts on Bitz is during games of Bitz hockey. We're busy playing the game…and the other Bitz are all about just sitting there…unguarded. But at dinner, especially with family, he's all about--"

William's voice from the living room interrupted Kimi. "Ki? You've got some mail."

Kimi set a plate onto the counter at this, trading a quick look with her mother. "Who's it from?" she called into the living room.

A second's pause - then, "It's from the high school. Do you know a...Danette Callahan--?"

At mention of the name, Kimi's expression burst wide open. "She's--all about Frannie's friend--" she blurted to Kim "--and captain of the Junior Varsity cheer squad!" With this, she bolted from the kitchen, racing to land on the couch next to William and sliding the mail reader to face her, moving the cursor over the mail addressed to her and pressing the "read" key. A video window opened on the screen containing a rather perky brunette girl, who waved a quick greeting.

:Hi there Kimi. I'm Danette Callahan, captain of the Eastgate Eagles Junior Varsity Cheer Squad. We received your application about two weeks ago and looked it over…and I'm sending this mail to say, congratulations on being accepted to be in the Junior Varsity Eagle Squad for the 2019-2020--:

The transmission was interrupted as Kimi stabbed the "pause" key and erupted into a high-pitched squeal. She burst to her left, throwing her arms tightly around William. "I'm gonna be an Eagle!" she blurted, bouncing on the couch in her father's arms. "It's all about I'm an Eagle!" she continued, exploding from the couch and nearly tackling Kim, who had come from the kitchen at the commotion, standing in the doorway. "_MOM!_" Kimi shrieked, twirling the two of them as she continued the hug. "I'm an Eagle! It's all about I'm on the squad! It's all about cheerleader!"

Upon hearing the news, Kim joined in her daughter's revelry. "Ohhh, Ki, that's great!" she beamed, bringing Kimi to arm's length. "When do you start?"

Kimi opened her mouth to start - "It's in--" she halted suddenly, staring into Kim's eyes for a second. "--I don't know!" she finished, sending Kim into laughter. Kimi returned quickly to the couch, hitting the "pause" key again. The message continued.

:You are asked to come to Eastgate High this Saturday, the 10th, at 8 in the morning, where you'll be introduced to the other members of the squad, and go through a few basic cheers and moves…although from reading of your Karate experience on your application and from what I've been told by Frannie McGinnis, I don't think the moves will be any problem for you: Danette now held up a skirt and blouse. :You'll also be measured for your uniform on that day. Again, congrats on being chosen to be in the Eagle Squad, and I'll see you this Saturday. Bring your Eagle spirit: The girl then launched into a short cheer, clapping her hands together and kicking a leg high into the air. :Fly High, Eagles: she finished, and the video window closed as the message came to an end.

William turned to Kimi. "Go back through that message again," he said. "Go to the part where she holds up the uniform." Kimi pressed buttons to play the video again, searching through it to the passage William had mentioned, then pressing the "pause" button as the brunette in the message held up the skirt and midriff-length blouse. Both were a vivid shade of medium blue, with the word "Eastgate" sprawled across the front of the blouse in a yellowish-gold cursive script, and the silhouette of an eagle in red across that. William motioned Kim to into the living room to look at the screen. "Look familiar?" he grinned.

Kim leaned in to look - then straightened with a bit of a gasp at the image on the screen.

Kimi's head turned to her mother at the sound. "What? Those are the school colors for Eastgate High."

Kim's expression now slid into a knowing smirk. "Apparently you might need a bit of a refresher course," she grinned. "Except for no red on the edges, those are the exact colors for the cheerleading outfits we wore on the show, for Middleton High."

Kimi looked back to the screen, where she made the connection - then felt the warm hand on her shoulder. "Looks like the legacy continues," smirked Kim.

Kimi looked first to her father, then back to her mother with a proud, growing smile. "It's all about runs in the family," she said.

----------

The meeting on Saturday morning was positive and festive, with Kimi feeling instantly comfortable in the new environment of high school, which can potentially be initially intimidating. Both the girls returning to the cheer squad and those accepted into the fold this year formed an instant rapport with one another. After measurements for uniforms, the newly-formed squad entered into a short session of the basics of formation and acrobatics.

As with most of the major ventures in her life, Kimi embraced and dove headlong into the sport of cheerleading, even lending her knowledge and instruction in Karate to integrate the physics and safety involved into flight and tumbling during cheers. She also acted in the capacity of a "spotter" at practices during some of the more risky routines.

The Eagle Squad's first public appearance was on Friday night, the 6th of September, during the opening game of Eastgate's football team against their conference rivals from the next town, the Braeburn Bulls. Many supporters made a show of force, including many people from Meridian, who had children both in the field of play and on the sidelines. Along with Kim and William, Marcy and Tina attended the game, accompanied by Frannie, who harbored a secret crush on one of the Eagles' running backs.

While Kim and William held little interest for the sport, they still lent their backing to the football team, cheering scores and long plays. But their primary interest was still their daughter who, even though sporting barely long enough hair to be considered a "crewcut," still looked quite fetching in her cheerleader's outfit, springing into cartwheels and handsprings along the sidelines as she spurred on rallies from the crowd. William captured many pictures during the halftime show, where the cheer squad had center stage. At several times during the game, a few students would filter down from the stands and talk with Kimi, having recognized her from the television broadcast of her Cross - some even asking for her autograph. On the whole, the night was positive for nearly everyone, save for the Eagles football team, who succumbed to a fumble during the closing minutes of the fourth quarter, and lost to the Bulls by the margin of a last-second field goal, 17-14.

As the school year progressed, so did Kimi's development; the end of the first semester was highlighted with Kimi joining the Honor Roll. There were students who often looked to Kimi for mentoring in selected subjects, particularly mathematics. Even with the readiness and ability to help others aside, her friendliness and effervescent nature was causing Kimi to grow in popularity among the students and faculty of Eastgate High.

Along with her intellectual development, Kimi's physical appearance also reflected the beginning of her transition into womanhood. By the end of her freshman year, her hair had returned, grown to a length of nearly six inches - and Kimi celebrated the event by visiting a hair salon, stating, "It's all about get my 'do back." Kimi adopted nearly the same hairstyle she had before her venture in Cairo - returning to the "crewcut" style in back, forming a "V" point at the base of her neck, increasing in length as it swept upward over the crown of her head, ending in a spill of proud auburn hanging over her left eye, when she didn't sweep it to the side. Kimi's figure also changed a bit since her early teens, mainly as a result of the physical regimens of cheerleading and Karate. It blessed her with a slightly fuller, yet still smooth and streamlined physique. The years of high school also found Kimi growing to within a half-inch of her mother's five-foot seven-inch frame.

While her weekday was full and, for the most part predictable as to schedule, her progression toward her goals always kept Kimi interested and absorbed. Her day usually began with a cheerleading session in the gym before school. She nearly always made a point to complete any homework or research assignments during her lunch or study periods; she tried to keep her evenings relatively free to spend time with family or friends. The weekends were usually spent engaging in activities with members of the youth club at the Air base in Willow Grove, either on base or entertaining Amy, Dani and Kat in her home for "sleepovers," sometimes joined by Frannie. Transportation for the weekly events was usually arranged through favors called in by Mark, who often made the journey with Melfina on the weekends when the girls stayed in Eastgate, spending evenings out with Kim and William, or enjoying a night of activities at their home. After moving to the base, Melfina furthered friendships with several members of the troupe, even being mentored by Kat in the finer points of backgammon.

In addition to fostering the sprit of being an Eagle, Kimi also paid attention to further strengthening the span of the Steel Swan's wings that still beat within her. After school on nights that no sports or rally functions were scheduled, Kimi turned her focus to her Karate, spending time at the dojo to work out or otherwise study requirements needed to achieve her next belt. Through the assistance of the same person who taught her the technique of "speed striking," Kimi furthered her knowledge base in the areas of weapons training, including advancing her level of Escrima experience to that of a black belt, and work with a Jo staff - the same weapon she encountered against Carole during her training on the Air base. On a lark, Kimi delved into the techniques of the more fearsome tools - a sword, a pair of _sai_, and even touched on the art of _Nunchaku-Do_ - the wielding of twin sticks linked by a chain or cord, swung and hurled around one's body. She also spent extensive time in learning and performing the new strike and block sequences required to advance through the ranks.

As they had from the moment she entered the realm of Kempo Karate at age seven, the intensity and diligence of Kimi's efforts soon bore fruit. In the spring of 2020, during the second semester of her freshman year in high school, Kimi graduated into her First Level Brown belt. It was a mere 10 months after that, shortly before Christmas of her sophomore year, that she received her Second Level Brown belt. This left Kimi a total of two-and-a-half years to work and study to reach the pinnacle goal she had worked toward for more than half of her life--

--to become a Black Belt in the art of Ryukyu Kempo Karate before her graduation from high school.

----------

Merely two weeks after the ceremony at the dojo where she received the dark brown belt accented with black stripes at the ends, Kimi began work on the beginning of her most arduous journey in Kempo. Her first priority was research. She asked the sensei of their dojo to mail her a sheet listing the requirements necessary to achieve this top ranking.

Tuesday, January 5th, 2021

3:22 PM.

Tina walked into Kim's office waving a thin folder, which she set onto her desk. Kim looked up from a stack of papers she was going through as the folder landed on her desk. "Hey Tina. Daily reports early again?" she asked.

Tina smiled as her hand left the folder. "They were actually done before 3," she said. "I was just giving them a look over before I sent them off."

Kim reached across the desk, sliding the folder in front of her, and opening it, leafing through a couple of pages. She then adopted her own smile. "Wow," she said. "Rita's been doing the reports for only what, three weeks? She's really fallen into her calling, I think."

"I told her something to that effect when she gave me the reports," said Tina. "Other than taking a day or two to get used to the formatting, she's just breezed right through them without any real problems at all. I think her accounting classes at night are helping out there."

Kim looked at another page of the reports. "If she keeps up this caliber of results, I'm sending a note to the higher-ups. I think they'd be happy to kick in some sort of tuition assistance for her."

"If she catches on to other things this quick," added Tina, "we might have a new zone supervisor in the making."

Kim grinned wider at Tina. "Not a bad idea," she said. "You might put some hooks out and see how many she--"

Kim's statement was cut short by a quick trio of chirps from her desk phone. She turned slightly to her right and pressed a button. "Yes?"

The voice of Aileen, Kim's secretary, came over the phone's conference speaker. :Kim, it's your daughter on Four. She…sounds a bit upset:

At this, Kim and Tina exchanged a quick expression of puzzlement, Kim's tinged with a hint of concern. "Thanks, Aileen," said Kim, reaching for the handset, pressing a button, and bringing the receiver to her ear. "Hi, Ki," she said. "What's going--"

The sharp "_MOM?_" that burst through the earpiece was even loud enough for Tina to hear on the other side of the desk as Kim pulled the handset away from her face for a second. "Ki--what's wrong?"

The agitated, slightly frantic voice through the phone continued. "I just got the mail," Kimi said, her voice wavering. "I got the list of requirements I asked Sensei Ryan to send me…" her voice then trailed off into a sob. "--I'm done, Mom."

Kim's eyes shifted first to the phone - then to Tina moving toward the doorway, waving her hand slightly and mouthing the words, "We'll talk later." Kim's attention turned back to the phone. "What do you mean, 'done'?"

"Y--you know what's on the test," Kimi said. "You took it. Sensei Ryan even gave _you_ the test years ago…"

"Ki," said Kim, "I don't have the test here in front of me. I haven't seen it since I took it. Shoot me a copy of it from the mail reader."

There were a few seconds of sharp taps on a keypad - then, "Gone," Kimi said. "I just wish you would have told me before I got this."

A shard of exasperation crept into Kim's tone. "Okay, Ki," she said, "just chill for a second until I get the email…then we'll go through this." She turned to her right and tilted a glass panel up from the desk, tapping on another panel in front of it with a keyboard overlay. She cradled the phone on her shoulder as she opened her mail program and selected an item which appeared on the list. "Okay," she said, scanning over the document, "I've got it here…Ki…I just don't see anything that you shouldn't be able--"

"The first line," Kimi interrupted, "look at the _first line!_"

Kim shifted toward the top of the document. "'Small Circle Principles'? That just deals with strike points and--"

"The _FIRST_ line, Mom!"

"That _is_ the first line under Theories. That should be one of the first things for you to focus on."

"Three…and a half…years," Kimi growled through the phone. "The list of requirements _starts_ with the line, 'Minimum three-and-a-half years of training'. I don't _have_ three-and-a-half years. Even if I studied double-time in the summers, it wouldn't be enough--"

"Ki," Kim sighed, "I know you're putting yourself on a tight schedule to do this…but is it absolutely necessary for you to become a Black Belt before you get out of high school?"

"Yes, it is, Mom," Kimi returned. "After my senior year, it's all about get into college. I won't have the same resources I do now. I won't have the same dojo, much less a live-in instructor. College will be all about enough Planet Stress without having to worry about this test, too."

Kim studied the document for a moment, reading down the list of prerequisites. Her face suddenly brightened into a sly smile. "I know that this seems like a lot of stuff, Ki," she said. "But you can do it. You've already done a lot of it. Look at the list of _katas_. These are all techniques you covered in the test for your Second Brown belt. Five Swords…Seven Swords…The list of _Taikyoku_…Shodan, Nidan, Sandan, Yondan, Godan…you've been through all that…even the additional _katas_ under that…even the _Kusanku_ Empty Hands _kata_. The only thing you'll need are some additional self-defense techniques in each of those." She then went further down the list. "Look at the weapons requirements…it's all Bo techniques. With the work you've been doing with Zach on the Jo, it should just be a slight shift to cover those…and all your work with Escrima…you're already at a black-belt level on those. That should make the cane techniques you need easy to pick up. Your weapons training alone could shave up to a year off the requirement."

Kim now slipped into a softer tone. "Ki…I wish I could give you the test…but I can't…that can only be given by the grand master of the dojo…that's Sensei Ryan." Kim then turned to a digital Rolodex on her desk. "Tell you what," she said. "Let's call Sensei Ryan when I get home, and we'll see what all you already have covered on this list. That will give you the rest of the time to learn and polish the other things."

"I need to ask him about this other thing," Kimi said, her tone now only slightly softened. "The assistant instructor certification. Sounds like I'm going to have to be all about teach people, too."

"Well, it won't be by yourself," Kim beamed, "but I can help you that far. I can give you your assistant certification. With a whole school who knows and likes you, not to mention an entire dojo full of people who know of your abilities in Karate, finding a few students who would want to train under you shouldn't be any problem. The main thing you should start working on, when you get started on this, should be the additional things we just talked about. I'll print this out, and cross off the things that shouldn't concern you right now. We'll go over it tonight. In the meantime…you have to get rid of some of that negative energy--" she punctuated the last with a bit of a smirk into the phone "--you know how your emotions can cloud your judgement…" she drew out.

Kim could hear the long exhale, telling her that her logic had been stronger than her daughter's emotion. "It's all about I'll be down in the workout room, beating things up until you get home," Kimi sighed.

Kim's smile widened even further now. "Now that sounds more like my future Black Belt daughter," she said, pressing a key to print out the document Kimi had sent. "See you about 5, Hon." She hung up the phone and turned to the other corner of her desk, where a sheet of paper was sliding out of a small printer. She took the paper and turned, setting it on the desk in front of her and picking up a pen, going down the list of items and adding commentary beside them. "Let's see, three-and-a-half years, we'll work that out with Sensei Ryan…40 hours of training since last promotion…in two years? Uh, yeah…no big," she chuckled. "Assistant instructor cert…again, no big…"

----------

As the sophomore year slid toward summer vacation, Kimi also slid into more focused work on her Karate. Even her year-end grades reflected this shift; while her marks were still well above average, nowhere near failing in any subject, the decline was enough for Kimi to slip from the ranks of the Honor Roll in the second semester. There was a bit of concern from Kim and William, as this was the first instance of Kimi's aspirations in the martial arts edging out education as her primary focus. Yet the slip in her grades was not quite enough at this point to be seen by them as a stumbling block that might preclude her academic potential. Kimi also assured them that this was but a momentary shift in balance, and that before the start of her junior year, she would reestablish her equilibrium, as she put it, "between Ryukyu and 'Rithmetic'."

That summer brought with it the usual heated atmosphere - but also carried the heat of Kimi's intensity in her Karate studies. After a short week's respite following the dismissal from school, Kimi dove into her training, some days spending nearly eight hours at the dojo, balancing between learning and applying techniques on the floor and research in the dojo's small library. Various evenings would find Kimi deep into the books, where she gained a general understanding of the history of martial arts - how they first came to be just that - forms of art - before being developed into systems of self-defense.

It was also through this research that Kimi grasped the then ironically relevant principle of _Yin _and _Yang _- the Chinese Theory of Balance in Life. The revelation so amazed Kimi that from that night forward, she sought to apply the theory to her everyday life; weighing things against one another and choosing the action that would continue her along her journey, while still maintaining the "balance" of the slowly increasing weight she was placing on herself.

By the nearing of the end of summer, Kimi had done a good amount of the work her mother had pointed out to her when they went over the sheet from the dojo. She had made the adjustments to apply her Jo staff training to the longer Bo staff. She also had gained control of the requirements in working with a single stick or cane, the _Cane Anyo_, adopting from her proficiency with Escrima.

True to her word to her parents, having completed a summer of pride of workmanship in her Kempo studies, Kimi applied her learned methods of _Yin _and _Yang_ to the studies of her junior year in high school. In addition to focusing her intellect into the higher math classes of Trigonometry and Beginning Calculus, and a class in Civics, Kimi continued in her extracurricular activities, joining the Varsity Cheer Squad as a high-ranking member. Several times during the fall, "weekends" were extended for members of the youth club as Mark and Melfina flew with them to join in Friday night festivities at Eastgate Eagle football games. The football season was mostly generous to the Eagles this year, as they were elevated into the State playoff, where they fell only moments short of a state championship, bested by a sudden kickoff return for a touchdown by the Braeburn Bulls, who claimed the title with a 27-21 win.

Over the week-long "Spring Break" vacation in early April, Kimi also took a break from convention, and spent four evenings with Kim at the dojo, where she received her official Assistant Instructor Certification at the end of the week. Kim lent an especially good note to the ceremony, telling her daughter that the techniques she had to display to earn the certification could be looked at as a "dress rehearsal" for the rigors of her Black Belt test.

This wasn't the main thought that hit Kimi at that moment. The thing that was foremost in her mind right then was how many people she would have to recruit to train under her over the summer months, so she could acquire the minimum of 20 hours of teaching called for on the list from the dojo.

The answer came to her before the end of the school year. Zach, her weapons trainer, had channeled three new students entering the dojo to enroll in preliminary classes under Kimi. Meanwhile, Kimi added to that effort, talking to the Cheer Squad and telling them of the balance of energy the martial art would lend them in their cheerleading routines. Three girls from the squad signed up the week before the end of school. Kimi even used her "sales pitch" to gather William into entering the classes she and her mother had begged of him for so long.

Throughout the summer, two nights a week, Kimi would guide her seven new charges in the ways and theories of Kempo Karate. Before the initial course was completed, one of the students had dropped from the class, citing time constraints with his new job. This did little to tarnish the product of the class's effort. By the end of the summer, Kimi now had six seasoned students; two had climbed into their second belt - and even William was now the proud owner of an Orange Belt from the Seito Kemmei Kai Dojo of Martial Arts.

It also gave Kimi an accumulated 24 hours of teaching credit.

Kimi now had a total of nine months - her senior year - to complete the training to attain her Black Belt.

While her class load was lighter in her senior year, having easily fulfilled credit requirements, the first few months of Kimi's final year in high school were a bit of a blur, smattered with success and setback. The Eagles football team had their best season start in over ten years, dealing a scathing 42-14 shellacking to the Curtisville Tigers.

During halftime activities of the following game, a missed landing during an acrobatic routine caused Kimi to suffer a severely sprained ankle. In addition to missing the next several games, Kimi was also largely sidelined from her Karate training while the injury healed. The lowered level of physical activity sank Kimi into a bit of a funk through the fall - until a movement started by fellow members of the Cheer Squad served to reverse her mood. They began with routines during rallies and distributing "spirit flyers" through the school which contained a phrase, inspired by Kimi's adopted Karate nickname - "Eagles and Swans Soar Together." The movement carried into the spirit of the football team, who opened each successive game after Kimi's injury by joining hands in a large huddle on the sidelines and erupting with the cry, "For Ki!" The art department of the school even made stickers for the effort, worn on the players' helmets with the silhouette of a swan and "Ki" beside it in bold lettering.

The campaign had a dramatic effect, both on Kimi's spirit and that of the school. Each day she would go to school, first on crutches early on, then eventually graduating to walking with the help of a cane, people would greet her with words of support and offers of help, carrying books and other tasks. While Kimi normally declined help, she didn't mind the assistance in her period of reduced mobility. During her rehabilitation, the coach of the football team offered the help of the athletic department, giving Kimi full access to machines that allowed her to strengthen her ankle and retain her range of motion.

Kimi's return to the Cheer Squad came in mid-November, as the Eagles entered into regional playoffs in their home stadium against the Hyson Hill Mavericks. As the squad ran onto the field, Kimi launched into a series of handsprings which she continued to the center of the field, ending in a triple twist and landing in a split, surrounded by her fellow cheerleaders. The response from the stands was almost deafening in its welcome-back admiration. Halftime brought a sparkling performance by the Cheer Squad, much to the delight of the crowd. The fervor of the squad and the fans also spilled over into the spirit of the team, as they were victorious over the Mavericks by a score of 35-24. This event propelled the Eagles once again into the State Championship Game in Allentown the week after Thanksgiving, pitted against their longtime rivals, the Braeburn Bulls, who wrenched the title from them the year before.

The two-week buildup to the game was the most intense in the state's history of high-school football. Attacks between the schools never escalated to the physical level, but the amount of "trash talk" kept tempers fueled. Several times during the two-week period would find students from one school traveling to the "turf" of the other, delivering their thoughts and messages about the upcoming contest. One morning greeted Eastgate students with a five-foot papier-mâché sculpture of a well-cooked Thanksgiving turkey bearing the head of a bald eagle on the front lawn of the school, with "Eagle - It's What's For Dinner" scrawled across the side of the large carcass. Eastgate responded with its own version of mudslinging, launching a multimedia campaign designed by the art department. The message was a simple one, silkscreened onto t-shirts and printed on magnetic signs that on many days found their way onto cars around the town of Braeburn; "All Your End Zone Are Belong To Us" in bold black letters over the Eastgate Eagle logo. Being a devout art student as well as a member of the yearbook committee, Frannie lent her own contribution, marketing t-shirts in the school store with the slogan, "Hindsight is 20/20. Eagle Sight is 2022." The back of each shirt displayed the image of the Bulls' logo on the side of a milk carton.

The evening of November 29th brought a crowd of over 10,000 to the stadium in Allentown. To say the atmosphere surrounding the game was electrically charged would have been a gross understatement, with both sides nearly in a frenzy in support of their respective teams. From the opening kickoff, the game was a fierce and heated battle, with key players from both teams suffering injuries. The score at halftime favored the Bulls, 17-14. The halftime activities included a performance by a five-member "speed drill band" from Braeburn; and a routine by the Eagle Cheer Squad which featured Kimi, who had changed before halftime into the black silk _gi_ given to her three years ago by Tina. She performed an intense sequence combining cheerleading acrobatics with moves from her Karate, ending in a flying spinning kick into a Styrofoam likeness of the Braeburn mascot, which drew raucous cheers from the stands.

The second half of the game was a scorefest and just as intense as the first, with more injuries sustained on both sides. The score stagnated at the beginning of the fourth quarter, the Bulls holding a slim lead, 45-42. The fourth quarter played out as a stalemated defensive battle until with about four minutes remaining. The Bulls were nearing the end of a long drive deep into Eastgate territory and stood poised to add to their score, when a dramatic interception near the goal line produced a long runback by the Eagles, and they scored a touchdown on the succeeding play. They held the margin until the gun sounded, and captured the State Championship title, by the score of 49-45.

The celebration after the Eagles' victory was frantic, nearly intoxicating; yet it held a mix for Kimi. Even though the second half of the school year remained, Kimi had decided that this game would also mark an end to her short-but-lively cheerleading career. The time taken to recover from her injury had, in her opinion, set her back too far in her Karate agenda to continue to afford extracurricular activities such as cheerleading. In a meeting the Monday morning following the game, the rest of the Cheer Squad understood the nature of Kimi's decision, yet reluctantly agreed with her departure and said they would miss her contributions to the Squad.

----------

Part of the dojo's requirements to achieve Black Belt status included the submission of a "Black Belt Essay," in which the applicant is asked to explain what being a Black Belt means to them, and what effects Karate, and the concept of martial arts in general, had on other aspects in their lives.

Kimi went up against this challenge during the "Winter Solstice" vacation at the end of the year. In the week between the Christmas and New Year's holidays, Kimi all but sequestered herself in her bedroom, poring over books and her feelings. At the end of the week, she had hammered out a ten-page composition in which she told of the harmony between mind and body that her years of training had brought her. She likened this harmony to a sort of "symphony" of balance which flowed through interaction with her surroundings, and also within herself. Kimi also said that this harmony of control gave her tremendous confidence in her abilities and accomplishments - which in turn produced an inner serenity of peace and tranquility.

Kimi continued, going into some detail of the incident four years prior involving her mother's abduction, and her mission to rescue her, encompassing the additional Karate training she received under Mark during the three weeks at the Air base. She chose to close the essay by paraphrasing something that Melfina had said to her just a week before that mission - something which stuck with her from that day forward:

"Anger is the wind which blows out the light of reason. Keep the light of your knowledge and power focused and it will guide you through any dark shadow."

Kimi started her final semester of high school with more than enough credits needed to graduate with honors. Her "game plan" was to continue only the requisite classes, dropping the rest of her elective courses. This left her afternoons free shortly after lunch, which she spent at the dojo until Kim came to either pick her up or spend some time into the early evenings, going over techniques. It was after about two months of this schedule that Kimi gave a target date that she would be ready to run the gauntlet that lay before her in Kempo Karate:

Kimi's last official day of training would be on Friday, March 31st - the week before Spring Vacation. On the following Tuesday, April 4th, Kimi would go before a four-person panel made up of Sensei Ryan and three other black belt students of the dojo.

The training was complete.

The polishing was complete.

The Steel Swan had made the climb to the plateau and was now set to make her bid to earn wings of shimmering ebony.

----------

Tuesday, April 4th, 2023

Kim had taken the day off from work to accompany her daughter for the day. Kimi had asked that Kim inquire about being part of the panel to judge her - but Kim felt, as did Sensei Ryan, that having a parent on the panel might be viewed as "stacking the deck" in Kimi's favor. Kim was confident that her daughter had a firm enough grasp of the knowledge and ability needed to meet the requirements of the test.

Kimi had been asked to report for an 8:00 AM start to the test. She and Kim arrived a little over a half-hour before that, where they went through stretching and limbering routines, and over any last-minute questions that Kimi might have. Promptly at 8:00, a series of people emerged into the room, all wearing white uniforms. Sensei Ryan led the line, carrying a small notebook, and was followed by three other men, all current Black Belts in the school. They walked across the floor and sank to their knees, siting near the wall, facing the floor. Directly after them were four other people, two of them also wearing Black Belts. These four were chosen to be Kimi's _uke_ - simulated opponents when Kimi would be asked to demonstrate her _bunkai_, or interpretation of moves within the various techniques, or _katas_.

Sensei Ryan leaned to the man next to him; that man then rose and walked to the corner of the room, where Kim and Kimi were. "Sensei is ready," he said.

Kim turned to her daughter with a warm smile. "You're ready, too," she beamed.

Kimi looked first to the man; then to the rest of the panel, assembled across the room; and finally to her mother. Her face slipped into the barest smile. "You know? Today…I feel ready," she said. She then squared to Kim, standing straight with her arms at her sides - and bowed deeply in her direction.

Kim smiled widely and mirrored the action, bowing to Kimi. She then straightened. "Call me when you get done," she said. Her smile then became a bit sly, with a hint of parental pride crossing her expression as she reached to her gym bag, pulling out a collection of papers and slipping them under the brown belt around the waist of Kimi's _gi_. She finished by giving the knot at the front a tiny tug of confidence. "Keep your light focused, Ki," she said.

Kimi responded to this with her now-trademark wrinkled-nose smirk. She then turned and followed the man to the panel, where he returned to his place on the floor. Kimi continued a few more steps until she was standing in front of the four men.

Kim stepped through the door leading out of the room, turning to leave the door open slightly for a moment, watching her daughter as she bowed to the panel. "Good Morning, Student Kimi," Sensei Ryan said with a tinge of authority in his tone, opening his notebook. "I see you have met your other requirements, including the hours of teaching and training. You are ready to begin your testing, yes?"

Kimi stood straight and rigid before the panel, her hands at her sides. She shook them out, and nodded once. "Yes…I am, Sensei Ryan."

The instructor then motioned to the papers tucked under Kimi's belt. "You have completed your essay, yes?"

Kimi removed the papers and took one step forward to hand them to the instructor. "Yes I have, Sensei Ryan," she said, returning to her previous position.

The Sensei slid the papers into the back of his notebook. "Good," he said. "Then we shall begin the testing. Student Kimi…tell us the principle behind Ryukyu Kempo Karate."

Kimi gave a quick single nod. "Ryukyu Kempo _Karate-Do_ is a well-rounded martial art of self-defense which combines techniques of empty hands, and of weapons, and other techniques that enable one to disarm and disable an opponent, Sensei."

The instructor nodded once in return. "Give us examples of how Ryukyu Kempo differs from other forms of Karate," he said.

Kimi again nodded once. "Ryukyu offers the arts of _Tuite_, which is a grappling technique, and the _Kyosho Jitsu_, which is a technique of striking selected anatomical points to disable the opponent beyond his ability to retaliate, Sensei."

Kim let the door slowly close, and turned for the front door, letting a closed-mouth "Hm-hm-hm" chuckle escape. "It's sooo all about lock," she grinned.

----------

Kimi's test spanned the next five hours, in which she was asked to explain her interpretation, or _bunkai_, of each of the techniques she had learned in the last two-and-a-half years, then demonstrate each of them against different opponents, sometimes several times, displaying different defenses within the same technique. She also went into the requirements with each of the weapons - the _Bo_ staff and the _Cane Anyo_ techniques.

Kimi contacted Kim's cell shortly after One O'Clock, where Kim had spent the morning at the Mall with Marcy and Tina. She arrived at the dojo about 1:30 to pick up her daughter - who seemed a bit weary from the rigors of the test - but was still upbeat about her efforts. Kim told her that they were expected to be present before that evening's class to learn the result of Kimi's test.

----------

6:17 PM.

Seito Kemmei Kai Dojo of Martial Arts

8122 Allegheny Avenue

Kim and Kimi arrived, both in their white uniforms. They stopped just inside the front doors, Kim motioning to her daughter to take a seat near the front desk. "I have to go in first," she said. "They want all the Black Belts present and in place before you enter."

Kimi nodded slowly to her mother and sank into one of the chairs. "See you in a few," Kim said, turning toward the doors to the large classroom, opening one and slipping inside.

As the door closed, Kimi could swear the faint ticking of the wall clock was hammering against her skull. The five minutes that she waited in the chair felt to her like the passing of eons. _All these years of work_, she thought. _It all comes down to just a few hours in front of the Sensei…and then a minute in front of every Black Belt in the house…all to hear basically 'yes' or 'no.'_

The girl who had come from the classroom had spoken Kimi's name twice, and actually had to tap her on the shoulder to capture her attention. "Sensei says to come in," she smiled.

Kimi still had a distant, distracted expression as she stood, nodding to the girl, who then turned and walked back through the doors. Kimi remained for a few seconds - then began one of the longest walks of her life. Her mind swirled into a maelstrom of thoughts as she neared the double doors. _Okay Ki this is all about it be a Swan be all about graceful whether you got it or you didn't be a **Steel** Swan be graceful and find out why you didn't get it if you didn't get it focus Ki focus oh why couldn't Mom have been on the panel this morni--_

Kimi opened the door to the Final Passage of the Gauntlet.

Two rows of 11 people - the 22 current Black Belts enrolled at the dojo - were assembled. Each row was facing the other, arms straight down in front of them, fists together below their waists. A Corridor of Black Belts. At the end of the corridor stood Sensei Ryan, his own hands crossed in front of him.

…_Holy Shiznek on a brick._

Kimi tried to give herself a quick mental shake, erasing any emotion or reaction from her face - then started to walk through the Corridor. _Look at them all lined up all about show of force…Black force I wonder how many of them didn't get their first Black on the first try--hell with that how many of them had to fight people with guns and an evil Celler biznek with a twirly shocky stick thingy all about shut up Ki that had nothing to do with this just focus focus you nailed all your katas and the Bo was good--_

Kimi now passed in front of her mother, whose hair was gathered back into a thick ponytail. Kim was third from the end on Kimi's left, four students and Sensei Ryan above her in the dojo in seniority and belt ranking. As she passed, both fought the urge to alter their gaze - Kim's eyes locked on the man across the Corridor from her; Kimi's trained on the impressive stature of Sensei Ryan as she continued her approach.

Techniques and sequences now flooded into Kimi's mind as she took the last few steps to stand before the instructor. _Nailed the Sanchin got the Chinto nailed the Passai got all the Taikyoku katas even the Nidan yep yep nailed that step behind out, 1st flat hand pull, down punch, knife hand, elbow no noooooooo NO Ki it's down punch THEN elbow THEN knife hand but that's how I did it right? Shizz-NEK I can't REMEMBER how I did it--_

Sensei Ryan now moved his hands to his sides and spoke. "This morning, Student Kimi went before a panel of her peers in a test to advance her rank in Kempo Karate--"

_Just get to the bad parts Sensei Ryan I know you're all about liked the essay oh why couldn't the rest of the test be all about as easy as writing about Planet Slug Shred just tell me how I'm all about muff the Taikyoku Nidan I know it but it's all about backwards upstairs here--_

"--Student Kimi was tested on 14 _katas_, three _Bo_ techniques, her empty hand and Cane _Anyos_, and her _Taiji Quan_ Chen 38 form--"

_Just tell me where I missed I already know the rest I can be here in the morning to start work on it I still have the first part of the summer to--_

"--and this evening, the dojo will note--"

_Nidan! Just all about get on with the miss!--_

"--that Student Kimi has graduated to _Shodan_ Black Belt in Ryukyu Kempo Karate."

_You gotta be shi--! Shiznek on a stick! I did it! All about Black Belt!_

Kimi's head suddenly cleared with the impact of the instructor's statement. Her vision became just as clear, shifting from the distant gaze to the sharp image of Sensei Ryan standing before her, his arms moving forward, his hands holding the folded 2-inch wide belt of brushed ebony cotton canvas.

Kimi didn't even feel her hands loosening the knot of her Second Level Brown Belt and slipping it from around her waist. Her eyes were locked on those of the smiling Sensei Ryan as he presented her with her new belt, which she slid through the loops of her _gi_, then brought the ends around again, doubling the belt. Sensei Ryan then reached forward and looped one end through twice, fixing it into a traditional knot, which he then gave a firm tug to tighten it.

_It's all about official now_, Kimi thought as she bowed to the instructor. _I am a Black-Belted Swan of Steel._

The instructor then placed his hands at Kimi's shoulders, turning her to face the rows of her now-fellow Black Belts. "Fellow _Dan_," he said in an authoritative voice, "please join me in welcoming the newest Black Belt to the Sieto Kemmei Kai Dojo." With this, the 22 people turned in unison, now facing Kimi. "Salute--" the Sensei barked "--_Shodan-**Ki**!_"

The Corridor now spoke as if one; "_Shodan-Ki_--" They then brought up their arms, elbows out, left hand curling over right fist - the first position of the Kempo Salute - and bowed. As they raised, they thrust their fists forward, blurting, "--_Kiai!_"

Kimi brought up her hands in the same position and bowed to the assemblage. "_Kiai!_" she burst in response through a wide smile.

As the lineup broke apart, Kim was the first to reach Kimi, taking her into a tight hug. "You did it!" she beamed through tears of joy, "ohhh, I'm so happy for you, Ki!"

"I was all about worried about the _Taikyoku Nidan_," Kimi said. "It kept coming up backwards in my head…I thought I missed it in the test."

Sensei Ryan now joined the group as they congratulated Kimi. "You actually performed the _Nidan_ well," he said. "The place where you might need to apply yourself just a bit more would be in the _Kusanku kata._ You should work on that a bit before you think about advancing to your Second _Dan_. But I will say this…do not worry as much now. The _Kusanku_ is one of the more difficult _katas_ to attain in achieving _Dan_ ranking."

Kimi's eyebrows now furrowed a bit. "I'm…not sure that will be right away, Sensei Ryan," she said. "I'm thinking about trying to get into college this fall…and…I don't know how far away the college will be."

Sensei Ryan broke into a wide smile. "Ahh," he grinned. "_Shodan-Ki _also wishes to build her mind. The principles of _Yin_ and _Yang_ are serving well to balance you. Do not worry…you shall always be a member in good standing at the Sieto Kemmei Kai Dojo, for when you wish to continue your Karate. You should receive your certificate in the mail in a day or two." The instructor now turned to the other students. "For those of you wishing to read it, Student Kimi's essay will be on display in the lobby for the rest of the month, as we do with the essays of all _Dan_ who successfully complete their testing."

Kim placed an arm around her daughter. "C'mon, _Shodan Swan_," she giggled, "I have a little surprise for you."

The handshakes and hugs of congratulation continued as Kim and Kimi made their way to the doors of the classroom. Kim ducked through the doors first, sticking her head through and giving a quick nod. Kimi followed her - and stopped short, her eyes widening.

In the lobby of the school, standing near the front desk was William, with a wide smile and open arms - and he wasn't alone in his welcome. To his right stood Mark, Melfina and Marcy, also with warm smiles. "Now there's a shining Swan if I ever saw one," quipped Mark.

"Dad! Major Mark!" Kimi burst, moving quickly to throw her arms first around her father, then the tall officer. "What are you guys doing here? I mean, it's all about great that you're here, but…what if I was…all about not make the test?"

"Oh, that was already in the bag," Mark grinned. "Kim called us earlier this afternoon, after she talked to the instructor of the dojo. She just told us what time to be here."

Kimi instantly shot her gaze to Kim. "Y-you knew?" she stammered.

"Knew, but couldn't share," smiled Kim. "Standard condition of the dojo. Only the Sensei who administers the test can inform the student of the result…and that only happens at the ceremony. It was actually all I could do to keep from telling you on the way over tonight…I knew you were going crazy until Sensei Ryan handed you the belt."

"Not the best word," Kimi sighed, "but yeah, all about crazy."

William reached to a chair for a large bag. "I brought you both a change of clothes," he said.

Kimi gave her father a suspicious look until Kim spoke up, nudging her arm. "You didn't think we would go out to dinner dressed like this, did you?" she smirked, motioning her hands across her uniform.

"Well….no," Kimi started. She then looked over her shoulder to the front doors. "Umm…can I…do something before I change? It's all about get something out of the system. It'll just take a second."

Kim shifted into a somewhat puzzled expression. "Uhh…sure, Ki," she said, slightly hesitantly. "Go ahead."

Kimi's face spread into a wide grin, the bridge of her nose wrinkling slightly. "Thanks, Mom," she said. "Be right back." She then turned for the front doors as the others watched. Kimi walked a few feet away from the doors onto the front entrance - then turned toward the Eastgate skyline, setting herself rigidly. "My name is Kimi Angelina Hodge," she said, her voice rising as she continued, "but after today, call me 'Ki Possible'--" she then shot her arms high into the air, fists clenched as her voice built into a yell of proud release "--'cause I can do **_ANYTHING!_**"

----------

The final two months of Kimi's high school life held such a difference, compared to those leading up to her Black Belt test. Even in the face of her approaching finals, the contrast in workload alone left Kimi in nearly a giddy state most of the time, laughing out loud at the slightest bit of humor and bringing life and light to anyone she came in contact with.

Kimi's graduation ceremony was in the first week of June, a few days after her last day of school. While she did graduate with honors, her packed schedule in her final year precluded her from making a bid for Valedictorian of her class. The graduation was a grand affair held in the Eastgate Civic Center, for over 250 seniors from Eastgate High. Her parents had taken a few pictures of Kimi in her royal blue robe before they left the house, but continued to capture moments from the ceremony, especially as Kimi walked onto the stage to accept her diploma, and the expression of pride on her face when she shifted the gold tassle of her mortarboard from one side to the other.

At the final moment of commencement, the seniors rose as a group, shouting, "Fly high!" and hurling their mortarboards into the air while cheering. Kimi was one of the students who chose to instead hold onto her headpiece, wanting it as an undamaged keepsake. The seniors milled about on the floor of the Civic Center for about an hour afterward, trading signings in yearbooks, meeting parents and discussing their plans for the future.

A few days after this, Kimi and Frannie embarked on a project researching colleges and universities in Pennsylvania and surrounding states, and mailing off letters to respective offices to initiate the applications process.

----------

Wednesday, June 28th, 2023

5:31 PM.

Frannie picked up a napkin from the coffee table, turning to call into the kitchen. "Thanks for the pizza, Mrs. H," she said.

"Not at all, Frannie," Kim said from the counter. "Wednesday is usually Pizza Night here anyway." Her face now slid into a smirk. "Besides…I thought it might be good to get you two used to things like this. By the way, we're having Ramen tomorrow night…"

"Mom is all about sooo funny," Kimi sighed as Frannie fell back to the couch in laughter.

Kimi set her slice of pizza onto a plate and turned her attention to the mail reader in front of her as she wiped her hand. She then tapped Frannie the arm, motioning to the screen. "See this one?" she said, pointing to an item in the list of that day's mail chips. "I've never seen that icon before…it's addressed to me, but it doesn't look very…college-y."

Frannie looked at her friend, her mouth pursing into a smirk. "Umm, isn't the word, 'collegiate'?" she snickered.

Kimi's head shot to her right, her left hand reaching for her plate. "No, Frannie Frat," she spat in mock exasperation, "the word is 'pizza crust earrings'."

Frannie burst into giggles. She pointed to the screen. "…Open it?"

Kimi turned back to the mail reader, choosing the item she had pointed out, and began reading as the document opened onto the screen. "Whoa…" she drew out as she read the heading. "U.S. Department of Education…all about official…" She reached for a slice of pizza as she continued to read - then dropped the slice onto the plate, her eyes widening as her jaw slowly dropped.

"Ki, what is--" Frannie started.

She was cut off as Kimi suddenly launched into a series of quick, shrill shrieks, one hand grabbing her friend's knee, the other flapping in the air in front of her.

"Ki?"

Kimi continued shrieking, bursting from the couch and running into the hall, nearly colliding with Kim, who had come quickly from the kitchen at the noise. "Ki…?" was all that Kim managed as the streak raced by her. She turned to Frannie. "What happened?" she asked.

"I--I don't know, Mrs. H," said Frannie. "She opened this mail…then she just…went off." Frannie turned to lean to the mail reader for a few seconds. "Oh…my God," she breathed.

"Frannie, what?" Kim asked, more incredulously.

"Read this," Frannie said excitedly, pointing to the mail reader. "It's from the Federal government. It says that they're paying to send her to Penn State University on a full scholarship."

"Full ride!" Kimi blurted from the hallway. She was coming from her bedroom, carrying a folder displaying the deep Royal blue and white colors of the school. "Look at the size of their Liberal Arts Department," she said, entering the living room. "Over 700 Majors! The campus is only about 100 miles north of here…I could be home every weekend if I wanted." She handed Frannie the folder to look over, and clutched her hands to her chest. "I'll be able to study exactly what I want to go into," she grinned widely.

Kim looked at her daughter. "Sounds like you already have a career path planned," she said.

"Oh yeah," Kimi beamed. "And actually…I think I have Major Mark to thank for that…in a way--" she caught sight of her mother's sudden expression "--and _no_, Mom, it's not in the military." Frannie couldn't help but giggle at this.

Kim's face now spread into a smile. "Well," she said, placing a hand on Kimi's shoulder, "guess we're about to see a Swan turn into a Nittany Lion." The three of them burst into laughter, joining into hugs.

Kimi set about initiating the paperwork to accept the offer from the government. Since her continuing education was paid for, Kimi's parents gladly lent their help to Frannie's mother in funding to send her with Kimi to the campus. Kimi and Frannie arranged to share a dorm room on the campus of the college. Kimi already felt "at home," being recognized by several people from the televised events four years ago. Kimi had little trouble forming friendships on campus - especially among the 13 Cellers who had gained acceptance into courses - including Monique, who happily joined the two girls in their living quarters.

Kimi entered an undergraduate program at the college, choosing the major of Criminal Law, with a minor in research and investigative techniques. Her time was further occupied, brought about through the prompting of Monique, by also entering into an internship program in the newly-formed Sociology Department course of Inter-Environmental Interaction Studies.

Kimi's first semester was briefly interrupted by an invitation to a ceremony that neither she nor her mother would think of missing.

----------

Monday, September 18th, 2023, 11:07 AM.

1st Avenue and E. 46th St.

Eastern Manhattan, New York City, NY

In front of the United Nations General Assembly Building

Kimi's hand searched for her mother's, clasping warmly as the two women continued their gaze upward. "Ever think you'd see this, Mom?" she asked.

Kim started, "I--" then stopped to dab the tip of her finger against a tear that had formed in the corner of one eye. "I…well," she continued, "I had my wishes…just like everybody else. But I mostly thought that this…had to happen…eventually."

Kim and Kimi were part of a large assemblage who had gathered in front of the uniquely-shaped building. Their gaze centered on the top of a flagpole --

A newly-erected, 192nd flagpole - now proudly flying a flag consisting of a large circular field of bright yellow, framed by a series of orangish-brown rings.

The official flag of the Celler environment.

--------------------------------------------------

Love is born with lightning bolts

Electro-magnetic force

Burning skin and fireworks

A storm on a raging course

Like a force of nature

Love can fade with the stars at dawn

Sometimes it takes all your strength

Just to keep holding on

At the speed of love

A radiance that travels

At the speed of love

My heart goes out to you

Love is born with solar flares

From two magnetic poles

It moves towards a higher plane

Where two halves make two wholes

Like a force of nature

Love shines in many forms

One night we are bathed in light

One day carried away in the storms

At the speed of love

Nothing changes faster

Than the speed of love

My heart goes out to you

At the speed of love

A radiance that travels

At the speed of love

My heart goes out to you

Rush

"The Speed of Love"

From the album, "Counterparts"

--------------------------------------------------

I wish to express my deep gratitude and thanks to the readers who sent their kind words of support, strength and encouragement. They were truly the winds which filled my sails and helped me continue through the storms which racked my life during the writing of this final installment of the Celler Series.

- Author

Gleam Surge

End


End file.
